Two For The Blood
by sunshine007
Summary: Things have quieted down. Eric Northman is bored and still mourns the death of Godric as the months go by and still Sookie still has not given herself to him. But will everything change once someone new arrives in town? Will Eric be able to handle her?
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch.1 A new place, a new scent, a new beginning **_

It was on December first that my life would change forever. Clearly I was wondering what the hell I was doing in a taxi outside a vampire bar called Fangtasia in the southern part of the U.S._ Fangtasia? Seriously? What they couldn't just put up a sign saying 'You want to get bit? Come right in!'?_

"Are you sure this is the right address?" I asked while watching more and more people dressed from leather to barely anything walk right in the door of the building.

The taxi driver looked back at me, "This is it, but are you sure you want to go in there? A pretty little thing like yourself would get eaten in no time by those vamps."

I gulped and pulled my long light brown hair away from my fair skin and put my hand on the door handle, "Yeah this is it I guess."

"Let me help you with your bags," The taxi driver offered and we both got out into the dark but warm night.

By now I could tell we were being watched by the people trying to get into Fangtasia. My nerves were kicking in so I decided to come to the rescue of the struggling taxi driver to try and distract myself. With ease I lifted out my bag and gave him a small smile.

The look of amazement and amusement printed in his face. "You are one mighty young lady and I must be older than I thought kiddo."

"Thanks for the ride," I smiled and handed him two hundred dollars (yeah it was a long drive from the airport and we had hit stupid traffic!), "here you go and keep the change."

The Taxi driver graciously took his money, ran to his driver's seat, and sped out faster than you could close your eyes from the dust kicking up from the ground. _Ugh. It's not like he actually has to go into the vampire bar. Now I have to go in and look for a guy named Eric, Eric Northman. Ok so he is supposed to be really tall, blonde with short hair, and I think the owner of this place. Yeah this shouldn't be too hard. Who am I kidding this is going to be hella hard!_ When I turned around I realized why the cab ran away so fast. Some vampires, I think I counted eight; all had their fangs extended and dripping with blood.

I narrowed my eyes and shook my head while I picked up my bright pastel polka dotted suitcase and headed over to the door. _Man I am so dead._ As I passed the very intimidating and snickering vamps that still hadn't cleaned the blood from their faces or fangs I stated, "That was not very nice and you know it," and continued my way to the front of the line.

A very beautiful woman with dark blonde hair in light curls, a skin tight black staples black dress of silk, and to top it off a pair of killer red pumps- which I had no doubt could actually kill you- stood as the bouncer.

"Why hello there sugar," The woman's southern charm rang out while she smiled letting her fangs pop out.

I jumped a little and she chuckled making my cheeks burn. "Hi. I really need to get inside." My fingers clenched the handle to my suitcase tighter every second and I was soon aware of my clothes. I was wearing a deep red long sleeved v-neck, dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of quite cute strappy sandals. It wasn't the bottom of my clothed I was worried about, it was the top. My neck was clearly exposed for anything to sink their teeth into. _Shit!_

"For what?" The blonde bouncer smiled at me while looking me over and stopping to stare right at my exposed neck.

"I need to find someone." _Just let me in!_

"Who?" She prodded more but really it was none of her business who I was looking for. _Nosey aren't we?_

Someone," I replied simply.

"Why aren't you the little mysterious avoider? Well I'll let you in but be careful," She smiled evilly at me and I gave one back just as bad just to show I wasn't scared, but of course every part of me was.

"By the way," I said and turned around just as I was to walk in, "nice pumps."

"Thank you," She purred and licked her lips.

_Does everything have to be sexual?_

Walking in was an adventure all on its own. Twice I was grabbed at, glared at numerously for reasons I didn't know why, some dude who you could easily tell was human tried to lick me, and to add the cherry to the Sunday, I was pulling my giant suitcase still.

I made my way over to the bar trying to see if I could spot the Eric guy. Soon my wishes were answered as I spotted a throne in the front of the room with a very gorgeous looking man sitting in it. He wore a black tank top, dark jeans, and shoes to match while numerous people were speaking hurriedly at his feet. _That must be him. Hello Eric Northman._

His head shot up as if he had heard me and started to stare at me. It wasn't one of those 'hey look it's a cute dog' kind of stare but one of the utmost concentration and intensity. So much so I felt like crumbling to the floor in a heap of teenage angst. The room felt like it was darkening and all I could see was him. His god sculpted body could have easily broke through the fabric of his manly tank top while he sat perfectly still in his chair with the utmost ease he displayed. His short blonde hair shaped and combed back perfectly against his moonlight white skin, and topped with dazzling but fearful blue eyes, and luscious lips. Truly breathtaking.

As soon as I was able to pull away from his magnetic stare, did the room come back into focus but the air was thick with desire, the urge for blood, wanting, and fear. It was practically being soaked through my skin. Again I couldn't help myself and looked at Eric again while rubbing my arms thinking it would make any difference in how my skin was feeling. I was shocked to see him still staring at me! My heart beat sped up and his face painted a smirk on his lovely lips.

You could tell he was not one to be rejected, physically not mentally. Power and the ability of control rippled off of him in waves just like the god he thought himself to be. Or at least he acted like it.

"Do you want anything to drink sweetie?" The lady behind the bar asked. She would have been quite beautiful I thought it she didn't wear so much makeup. Her face was practically orange due to the poor color in foundation she chose to wear and the eye liner around her eyes was thick and smeared a little. All I could think of was _wow._

"Uh sure," I smiled, "can I get a Coke?"

Clown faced just laughed at me. "How old are you darlin'?"

I blushed from embarrassment, "Seventeen."

"Oh sweetie! What is a girl- a baby really, like you doin in here?" She laughed some more. _I am not a baby!_

"That is none of your business," I snapped making Clown face shut up and proceed with pouring me a Coke without another word about my 'age'.

I pulled out a five dollar bill and gave it to her. Just to make sure who I thought was Eric was in fact him I asked, "That is Eric Northman correct?" I motioned towards the blonde god still sitting and being praised by the desperate and stupid. I mean come on! Vampires are fricken dangerous! Truly it's no joke to mess with them; they can kill you with the flick of their pinky! And honestly who wants to die because of that? I know I don't. God that would be lame.

Clown face just stared at me for a moment. "Yes that's my boss. He's not one to be messed with."

"I figured," I said and took a sip of my Coke. Now all I have to do is get myself to talk to him.

Eric's P.O.V.

After a thousand years or so, very few things excite me anymore. It's just another Wednesday night. It's just another night of pathetic humans and other young vampires throwing themselves at my feet hoping for me to bite or pleasure them. It gets dull and I only wish for something new- something unexpected to happen. For months Sookie and I have been blood bonded and still she has resisted me. I can tell whenever she and I are close 'sparks fly' as humans would say and I hear and feel her heartbeat get faster. If only she would give me just one night. Unfortunately she still loves pathetic Compton enough to not do anything. _Of course though when Compton's away Eric will play_, I thought devilishly to myself.

Something- or as a matter of fact someone, snapped me out of my erotic fantasies of dear Sookie. Instantly my senses were filled with fresh, intoxicating, sweet blood pulsing through someone's veins. I looked up and spotted a young girl at the bar. She was beautiful. Her long light brown hair hung down her shoulders and her back. She wore a dark red long sleeved v-neck shirt that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her golden brown eyes shined when the light hit them, and her fair skin was perfect along with her heart shaped full lips. _So tempting_. A growl of wanting sounded in my chest. The woman practically kissing my feet smiled at me. _Stupid human, thinking that was about you._ The girl was not very tall, maybe five foot two. She looked away from my gaze and blushed while she sipped at her drink. I couldn't take it anymore and waved the flock of swine away and called Pam.

"Yes Eric?" Pam asked with her usual smile. My child really was a one of a kind.

I pointed, "Who is that girl?"

She laughed, "That little sugar? I have never seen her before, but she said she was looking for someone here when she came to the door."

"I think I'll go make myself present," I grinned and made my way slowly over as the young girl had her back to me.

Violet's P.O.V.

You know that feeling when you know someone is watching you and it just tears at your stomach? Yeah, I had it, big time, right now as I was still sipping on my drink.

"Why hello there, "A velvet manly voice spoke to my left.

I turned to look at who spoke to me. There in all his beauty and authority was Eric Northman. _Oh my fucking goddess! Man just look at this guy! No, no, no! This is not what you are here for! Well ok it is- but not like that! Keep the hormones under control girl!_

"Hello," I whispered.

He stuck his hand out and I put mine in his to shake. It surprised me that instead of a quick greeting he lifted my hand to his lips and lightly kissed it.

"What is your name?"

As he stared again into my eyes awaiting my answer I shuffled a little in my seat and took my hand back slowly. "Violet."

What a beautiful name," he grinned and took a step closer to me. "Might I ask, what are you doing here?"

I gulped, "I'm looking for someone."

Eric's face grew curious and so did a couple of onlookers now trying to see and hear what the Great Eric Northman wanted with me.

"Who?" He pushed cunningly.

"You," I whispered.

His expression turned a little puzzled, "Why? Who sent you?"

_Oh shit. The shit is going to hit the fan_. I took a deep breath and held strong as I stared back at Eric with the same intensity he was bestowing upon me, "Godric."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 The Letter

If it was possible for all the oxygen to get sucked out of the room from the intensity of Eric's eyes then I would have been dead. The look he gave me was cold, murderous, hungry, but under all of it laid a hint of sadness.

More and more people were stopping what they were doing to watch Eric and me. By now my heart was just hammering against my ribcage so hard and fast I could see it beat from the outside of my shirt. My mind was trying to think of all the different ways I could escape, but was coming up with dead ends to all of them. And lastly I was praying with all my might to Godric (who yes I know is dead and sent me here hopefully no to my death) to pull a miracle out of my ass and not have Eric kill me where I stand.

"You say Godric sent you?" Eric asked quietly but with warning to me as to answer wisely.

"Yes," I whispered and looked down.

I still didn't dare look at Eric as he instructed Pam (who I had found out was the blonde's name) to watch over the club as he whisked me away to I was guessing his office.

There I stood feeling naked, scared for my life, and tired in the middle of Eric's nice office. A huge dark desk stood a few feet in front of me, a big leather chair behind the desk, and a less comfy looking, but still inviting chair, in front of the desk. A few other things were in the office. A flat screen T.V., books, a few shelves, and some other small tid bits were positioned at different places. It was simple and nice. I would have told Eric it was well put together if I wasn't so scared shitless out of my mind.

He slowly circled me making my nerves jump a new level every now and then as he continued to evaluate me.

"How old are you?" Eric asked me calmly.

"Seventeen."

"What is your name?"

"Violet," I breathed and shut my eyes. It was as if I was being preyed upon by a lion and I knew I could die at any moment.

Eric swiftly bent down to my ear while still standing behind me, "Your full name."

It wasn't neither a question nor a request, but a demand and I went against my better judgment and told him my whole name, "Violet Amor Knight."

"Violet Amor Knight," He purred and made it sound like the loveliest thing I had ever heard.

My eyes opened and there Eric stood right in front of me looking down upon my small frame. "Eric I have something to give to you."

He raised his eyebrow curious, "And what is that?"

"This," I shakily pulled out a folded up envelope addressed with just Eric's name on it and handed it to him.

Eric's P.O.V.

I watched how Violet slowly and shakily handed me a folded up envelope with my name on it. The handwriting was instantly recognized. _Godric._

Instantly my mind and expression hardened. It has been almost eight months since my maker dies, so why now would I get this?

Again I looked at Violet who was looking down and rubbing her eyes. _She's probably tired._

"Are you tired?" I asked quietly.

She didn't look up, but only nodded.

Through my mind I called Pam. In a moment she was in my office glancing at Violet curiously.

"I want you to take her to my house. Give her a room, food, something to drink, and whatever else. I'll be there later," I instructed and waved her off.

Violet's head popped up with worry and fear.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," Pam smiled and pulled a still scared Violet out the door.

I sniffed the air that was still heavy with her scent and relished in it for a minute before turning to go sit at my desk. I couldn't help but wonder why I was being so generous and 'nice' with this human. Was it because she gave me a letter from Godric? In some weird way my body and mind felt this pull towards the girl. Something I didn't think I'd ever felt before.

Carefully I opened the letter and began to read:

_My child,_

_If you are reading this letter I am no longer of this world. The one who is supposed to give you this letter is named Violet Amor Knight. You might not understand now but she is of great importance to me. Her parents died in a terrible incident and I took her in with their last wishes as they lay dying. Do not be mad that you did not know about her before. Now I am hoping if she is not of age to fully take care of herself, that you will take her in. Please show her the same kindness, understanding, and affection I have bestowed upon you, upon her. She truly is a magnificent human being and I believe you both will be good for each other._

_You must understand though she is not an object for you to own. She is her own person. There is no one else I would ask this of and I trust you will protect her with your life._

_Finally do not mourn my death Eric. Remember who you are and to go on._

_With all the love I hope I can possess,_

_Godric_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Questions

Violet's P.O.V.

Pam drove fast to Eric's house and wouldn't tell me where it actually was. It was so dark out that I couldn't see how big the house was but I figured it was huge by the time we entered through the gate and after I was 'taken care of'. I had done finished eating a simple sandwich and was showed to my room. Pam gladly warned me to not leave it and to go to sleep, or else. _Sheesh I'm not a baby!_

"Eric will be here shortly. Remember what I said, stay put. There is a bathroom through that door by the closet," Pam instructed me and left the room. I turned around and was quite taken back by how beautiful it was. Dark hardwood floors laid beneath a king sized bed with a matching bed frame. The bedding was crisp white and must have had seven huge pillows on it. _What am I to do with all of those? Build a hut on the floor? _Turning around in a circle I noticed the walls were a shade of off white and a whole wall was a huge book shelf willed with no space left of books.

I suddenly felt very lonely. I was in room all by myself, waiting for a vampire, and I couldn't help but notice there was a couch by the far wall and a chair to match. My shoulders slouched as I let out a breath and got ready for bed. I opened the door to the bathroom and almost dropped my tooth brush and tooth paste. The shower was gigantic! It could have easily fit twelve people in there! Then there was the tub a few feet away that could fit easily six! _Holy shit! I know where I'll be in the morning! That is if I survive till morning_, I thought glumly. _What if Eric kills me? What if everything Godric has told me about him has changed? He is a thousand years old. God that's old, but Godric was older than him by a lot._ My mind wandered from subject to subject about Eric as I brushed my teeth and lay in bed.

I finally got my mind to stop buzzing for five seconds and was out like a light.

I woke up flinging my body up and clutching me heart. The nightmare I just had was the worst one yet. Sweat beaded down my head and across my chest as I looked down at my blue tank top. It was soaked too. As I calmed myself down I recalled some of the nightmare. I was terrified and struggling against someone but I didn't know who. People were all around and no one would help me escape. Then I was flung to a pair of strong arms that held me tight. I tried to beg the person to let me go but he wouldn't, and that's when I saw his fangs pop out. His face was too blurry for me to see, but his fangs showed perfectly. Closer and closer they got to my neck… and then poof! The next second I knew I was sitting up clutching my heart like I am now.

"Bad dream?" The voice I recognized as Eric's asked me from the far right. He stood there in front of the door wearing a light crystal blue sweater that clung to his muscles nicely, a pair of darn denim jeans, and shoes to match.

"Uh…yah," I breathed and watched him as he came towards me and sat on the bed not two feet away.

"It appears to be that Godric has left you in my care. That means you will be living here but I have some things to ask first."

"Ok."

He studied my face while I tried to look away from him. _Just when I thought my heartbeat was back to normal he had to make it start to go again by coming in here looking all sexy and sitting so close to me. _

"First of all how did your parents die? How old were you?" He questioned kind of sternly like he was trying to pry it from me the gentlest he could.

I looked straight into his eyes. "As far as to how they died, that is none of your business. However I will tell you how old I was…eight," I finished and looked away letting a tear fall. It had been so long since someone asked me how they died. As far as I was concerned the only people who needed to know were Godric and myself.

Surprisingly Eric whipped away the tear with his thumb. I turned to look at him with sorrowful eyes and instantly got a wave of curiosity and desire thrown at me from Eric.

"Why are you so curious about me Eric?" I asked sort of bewildered.

He did a double take, "How did you kn-" He began but I cut in.

"There are many things you wouldn't understand Eric. There are many things I don't understand either. For instance what is this desire you feel towards me?" I asked bravely.

Eric sat perfectly still staring at me while I played with the hem of the comforter. Strangely my heartbeat went back to normal and I searched Eric's face for some kind of answer. He suddenly but very slowly he moved closer to me. He placed his right hand gently right over my heart. My mind did nothing of the sort to tell me I was in danger so I let him continue. It was all very surreal. I could feel part the part of his hand that was touching my skin as my chest moved evenly up and down. Eric moved closer and was bending down towards my neck. Lightly he brushed his nose up and down my throat and across my collar bone.

"Eric," I finally whispered.

"Hmmm?" He asked while he began to trace my right arm with his left hand.

"I-" I started but my voice got caught in my throat as he brushed his lips against my throat.

Gently he laid us back so he wouldn't hurt me. Still my voice hadn't come back to do anything. Eric continued again to trace his nose up my throat and my eyes closed in pleasure. His desire was effecting my own and our fingers intertwined. As soon as he got to my jaw line I opened my eyes again to come face to face with his cooling blues.

"What are you?" He asked quietly.

I answered truthfully, "I don't know, just a girl who can feel emotions."

After I said that everything seemed to snap back into reality. Eric and I almost jumped from each other. I landed on the floor and scurried a good ten feet away from him while shaking my head.

"Shit it has never got that bad before! What the hell was that?" I shouted to no one in particular.

"You can feel emotions?" Eric asked seriously keeping the distance between us still.

"Yes. Please would you back up two more feet? I really don't want that to happen again. I don't really even know you! All I know is whatever Godric told me! He never said that if was gone I would end up here in your house and almost have a make out or whatever with you!" By now I was pacing back and forth and surprisingly Eric did what I said and stepped back two more feet.

"That was interesting," He grinned at me.

"What the hell are you grinning at?" I snapped and put my hands on my hips. I was really glad I was wearing my pajama pants instead of just going to bed in my underwear.

"Are you afraid of what might happen if it did go further?" He taunted grinning even wider.

"Dude don't you have a blood bond with a girl named Sookie and isn't she like dating another dude?" I retorted.

Eric growled at me," That is none of your business."

"Godric is the one who told me dumbass."

Where the sudden bravery and nerve to talk to a thousand year old vampire like this came I will never know. Eric was pissing me off. I understood from Godric that he did have his way with women but I wasn't going to be one of them. Besides if this Sookie girl had feelings for Eric I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want him almost making out with me.

"We leave at seven o'clock P.M. sharp, be ready. You only have one hour," He spoke darkly and left the room slamming the door.

_An hour?_ I turned and walked towards the small clock on the bookshelf. It was six at night! _Wow! I can't believe I slept through the whole day! Man I must have been tired. Great I have an hour; I guess I better get ready. Wait, where am I going?_

I ran to the door and pulled it open. "Eric where are we going?" I yelled.

"Fangtasia!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Annoyances

I was stuck sitting in Eric's office with nothing to do. He didn't even give me a pen and a piece of paper. So for the past two hours I have been twiddling my thumbs and staring at the ceiling, but at least I was sitting in his chair. It was of course huge when I sat in it but it was nice and cushy, just the way I liked it.

The footsteps coming down the hall and the turning of the door handle tore me out of my boredom and I was now looking at Eric, Pam, a blonde woman, and another man who was shorter than Eric and had dark short hair.

"Oh hello," the blonde woman said with a shock and looked at Eric.

"Hi, don't mind me I'm just sitting in here against my will with nothing to do," I stated bored.

"Eric what the hell?" The blonde woman asked shocked with her southern drawl.

"She is not part of the discussion right now Sookie," Eric responded curtly.

"Oh you're Sookie!" I exclaimed and jumped out of Eric's chair and walked over to her.

"Yes I'm Sookie Stackhouse and who are you?" She asked me kindly while sticking out her hand for me to shake.

"She is none of your business right now," Eric cut in and tried to change the subject.

"Rude much?" I glared at him and turned towards Sookie. "I'm Violet Knight, it's nice to meet you. Who's this?" I asked while pointing to the guy with dark shirt hair.

"Oh this is Bill my boy friend," Sookie smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you Violet," Bill said politely and shook my hand.

"Well now that everyone has gotten acquainted," Pam cut in annoyed.

"Like I was saying before, Sookie I need you to peek into a couple of people's minds tonight and here is your payment from the last business trip," Eric finished and handed her an envelope that I could tell was stuffed with cash by how thick it was.

"Thank you Eric," Sookie blushed and I could feel the desire radiating off of Eric towards her.

Apparently Bill was a vampire too and a growl rumbled in his chest as Eric walked closer to Sookie and kissed her hand. The hatred coming from Bill, the desire and hornyness coming from Eric, the confusion and lust coming from Sookie, and the annoyance and boredness coming from Pam was all too much for me.

"For fuck's sake get a room!" I yelled at Eric and Sookie and turned towards Bill. "Get anger management!" And finally I turned towards Pam. "And get a hobby!" I yelled and headed out the door towards the dance floor.

Once I got on the dance floor it wasn't so bad to block people's emotions. They were nowhere near as strong as the one's from Eric, Sookie, Bill, and even Pam. The most I was feeling was loneliness and wanting. For whom I didn't know, and for why I didn't care, I just tried to forget about all of it while swaying to the music. As the beet of the song slowed down to a sexier vibe did someone come up from behind me and place their hands on my hips while pressing my back to their chest. I turned around to see a pretty woman with pale skin, long blonde hair, big green eyes, a skanky looking dress on, and finally pearly white sharp fangs.

Sighing to myself as I turned around to face her I said, "Sorry I don't swing that way," and removed her hands from my waist.

"Oh come on, just one little dance," She purred.

"Nope, I'm good. How about you go find yourself someone else," I smiled trying to not be polite. I know that vampires can swing both ways so there was no harm no fowl, it was kind of flatering in a weird way.

"We could have some fun," Blondie smiled again and licked her fangs trying to lure me in with her sexual appearance while she was trying to glamour me. Strangely enough it doesn't work on me. Godric didn't know how to explain it because he didn't know why either, so to this day it still is a mystery.

"Look the glamour thing won't work on me. Though I am flattered, it's just I'm not interested."

For a second Blondie looked actually hurt and I felt kind of bad as I walked away to a new spot to dance by myself. My eyes couldn't keep to themselves as I noticed an emo looking guy who was maybe twenty one standing all by himself on the dance floor while the rest of us swayed and flowed with the music. He was quite hot with his black hair just hitting the base of his neck and his long side swept bangs hiding his right eye. He had snake bite piercings to match on his lower lip while wearing a long black sleeve shirt, dark skinny jeans with a chain hanging out and connecting to his back pocket with a pair of dark purple vans.

The caring person in me couldn't take it and I made my way over. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"What?" He asked in a sad voice.

"I said are you alright? You look really sad."

"I-I don't really know if I want to tell you," the emo boy whispered to me.

"Well how about we dance instead," I smiled and surprisingly I got one in return from .

His hands went to my hips while we rocked back and forth to the music. "You don't seem like the type to hang around here."

I turned to face Mr. Emo, "Cause I'm not. It's kind of complicated. So are you going to tell me why you're sad?" I asked kindly.

"You see that guy over at the bar with the tattoo on his hand. It's a thorn looking thing," He said and motioned at a good looking muscular guy with brown short hair.

"Yeah, what about him?" I asked curious. _Man was that dude hurting him or something? Oh shit is he looking at us now?_

"Well that's my best friend Nick. He was turned into a vampire last year when I started to have feelings towards him. I thought he was feeling the same way until he 'changed'. He brought me here tonight but he's not paying any attention and hardly talking to me," Mr. Emo confessed and looked sadder than a lost puppy dog.

"Say what's your name anyway?" I asked while looking at 'Nick' who was diffidently looking over at me and my new friend here.

"Ace," He smiled.

"Ace I think I am happy to say that since we starting dancing Nick hasn't been able to keep his eyes off you," I grinned and gave his arm a light squeeze of comfort.

"No way," Ace pouted.

"Oh yah, and I think if I do this," I said while pretending I was going to kiss Ace who looked confused as to what I was doing, "just go with it, I'm not going to actually kiss you. Nick will be over here in a flash if my gut is right about this.

Ace finally got with the program and made it look like we were getting quite intimate on the dance floor. Little did I know 'someone' other than Nick was watching us too.

"Three, two…" and just like clockwork, before I got to one Nick was right next to Ace and I.

"Uh hi Nick," Ace blushed and let go of me.

"Hi Ace," Nick smiled devilishly.

"Oh you're Nick!" I faked dumb. "Ace has told me so many wonderful things about you!"

"He has?" Nick questioned with lust in his eyes towards Ace.

"Yeah," I grinned.

"Hey would you mind if I bought you a drink?" Nick asked Ace who gladly accepted.

Just before Ace and Nick got to the bar Ace turned around and mouthed a 'thank you' to me.

"All in a day's work," I laughed to myself and continued to dance.

Just as a new song began to start I was roughly yanked into the hallway leading to Eric's office again. "What the hell?" I yelled and looked up to see a mad looking Eric.

"Who was that boy?" He asked dangerously still gripping my wrist.

"He is none of your business, now let go!" I yelled again while trying to pry Eric's fingers from my bruising wrist.

"He is in my bar, therefore my business. You are also my business now since Godric has placed you in my care." He sneered.

"Excuse me but I don't need you to look out for me if this is how you act!" I spat still struggling to pry his cold fingers from me.

"Who was he? I will not ask you again." Eric fumed and got right up close and personal to my face.

"Ok first of all if you must know his name is Ace and he's gay! And finally," I reached into my pocket and pulled out my tick tacks, "have a tick tack!" I voiced and shook the plastic container making the mints rattle.

Eric growled at me first but then released me. I looked at my wrist and saw the light purple shade of Eric's hand print all the way around it forming.

"Ass hole." I spat and began walking away only to be grabbed by the arm again and slammed against the wall lightly.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked while peering down at me like a hunter about to shoot his long awaited prize.

"I'm getting some ice!" I yelled and walked towards the bar.

Clown eyes was behind the counter again and I asked her for a small bag of ice. She quickly gave me one and continued to serve drinks.

"Fucking vampire," I hissed to myself as I held the ice to my wrist.

"What's the matter sugar?" Pam asked walking up to me.

"Why don't you go ask your daddy with the big fat ego," I grumbled and winced when I lifted up the ice to look at all the purple on my skin.

"Ooooh someone's feisty. If I were Eric I would have drained you by now. You smell better when you're worked up," Pam grinned at me while taking a seat next to me at the bar.

"You know if I wasn't so pissed right now I would actually take that as a compliment," I said truthfully.

"Look Eric might seem hard and mean I guess you could say to a human, but he is quite the vampire in so many ways," She smiled and licked her bottom lip.

"Uh ewww, I don't want to sleep with him, but will it kill him to be a little nice to me? I haven't done anything wrong to him. Nothing! Nada!" I fumed and received a chuckle from Pam.

"You know honey as far as humans go, I kind of like you," Pam smiled and hoped off the bar stool.

"I guess I'll go back to Eric's office and go take a nap," I sighed. A nap sounded really nice at the moment. Slowly but surely I placed the bag of melted ice on the bar and got off my stool. As I made my way across the dance floor to Eric's office I saw him sitting on his thrown talking to Sookie and Bill. I guess he could tell I was watching him because he looked up and stared at me until I was past the door and into the hallway. With just a few more strides Eric's office was now in view and I made my way to the couch for a nice long snooze.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Fed Ex and Blood Bonds

I felt myself being lifted off the couch and snapped my eyes open. Eric Northman had me in his arms and was smirking at me.

"What the- Eric put me down!" I squirmed in discomfort. My wrist was now killing me more than ever and I wincing as it was pressed against Eric's chest.

"No," he said simply and continued on the way down the hallway and into the main part of Fangtasia.

"Eric just put me down I can walk fine," I yawned.

"I can see that," He smirked and continued his way through the empty bar.

"Did everyone go home?" I asked while stifling another yawn and leaning my head against Eric's chest. I guess I was more tired than I realized.

"Yes, and now I'm taking you home," Eric replied and continued through the front door Pam was holding open for us.

"Good night," She purred and I couldn't help but give a small wave and closed my eyes.

The sudden rush of wind swirling around me gave me reason enough to open my eyes. The second I did I wish I hadn't. Eric chuckled as I clung to him for dear life. We were flying!

"Eric oh my god! Eric! Eric! Eric please don't drop me!" I squealed in fear and clung to him so hard my nails were sure digging into his skin.

"Do not worry, I will not drop you," He whispered in my ear as I clung to him further.

I squeezed my eyes shut and took deep breathes for the next ten minutes. Ever so lightly Eric landed on the ground but I was still too scared to let go and buried my head in his chest.

"It's ok," He whispered and stroked my hair as he carried me inside his lavish house and up to my room.

He gently set me down on the bed but didn't let go of me, then again maybe because I still hadn't let go of him. I was still shaking and breathing in and out very slowly.

"Are you going to be ok?" Eric asked me while looking deep into my eyes.

That snapped me out of my funk. "No, uh yes, I'll be fine."

"Really?" Eric asked again to make sure in his sexy voice.

"Thank you but I'm fine. Besides I'm still pissed at you for earlier," I slightly growled and removed my arms from around his neck and scooted back further from him.

"Ah yes," Eric softly spoke and reached out for my deeply bruised wrist. "I am sorry for that," he apologized and kissed my wrist right on the vein.

As he continued to place small kisses all around my wrist, the hotter and hotter my skin was feeling. My cheeks were becoming lightly flushed and butterflies erupted in my stomach. _I can't have a crush on Eric. I can't have a crush on Eric. I can't have a crush on Eric! _Again and again I repeated my new saying in my head until Eric's fangs popped out and lightly grazed the vein were he first kissed my wrist.

"Eric I think you need to stop. You really don't want to drink my blood, it wouldn't be a good idea for the both of us," I gulped and looked at him with wide eyes urging him to go no further.

"But you smell so good," He sighed and got up leaving me breathless.

"Good night Eric," I said with a small smile and laid my head down on my pillow.

"Good night Violet," Eric whispered barely enough for me to here and left.

"So is there anything I can help you with?" I asked Pam while she walked through the crowd and back towards the front door.

"You could stand there and look pretty," She smirked.

"Hey a Fed Ex guy is coming," I said and pointed. "I didn't know they came at night," I went on and tilted my head to the right trying to get a better look at him. As he came closer I could clearly tell he was a vampire. His complexion was pearly white and the way he moved was for sure not human, plus his fangs were pointing out a little, needless to say a dead giveaway.

"Hi, is there a Violet Knight here?" The vampire Fed Ex guy asked while holding a small package.

"Oh that's me!" I jumped and moved in front of Pam.

"Could you please sign here," Fed Ex guy pointed down on his electronic clip board thing.

I signed and took my small package. "I wonder what it could be," I murmured and tore at the side until it opened. Pam watched me closely as I pulled out a very old looking book with the letter 'V' on the front. I flipped it over and looked at the top; a ribbon book marker was sticking out. _What is this marking?_ Gently I opened to the page marked. The chapter was called 'Blood Bonds'. _Blood bonds? Who is this from anyway?_ I closed the book and opened it up from the beginning. A little folded up note with my name on it was presented itself before the first page.

"I'll see you later Pam," I said and walked back to Eric's office not even paying attention to him calling me.

I sat down on the couch and took out the note carefully. The writing was script like and I began to read:

_My dear Violet,_

_Even though I am gone I still wanted you to have this book. Since I hope you will be staying with my child Eric I hope this will help you understand the world of vampires more if you ever have any questions. The part I marked I thought you would like to read since it is quite interesting, or maybe that's just what I thought. I want you to know that even though we were not blood related, you still are very dear to my heart. One day all of this will make sense, I hope._

_With all the love I hope to posses,_

_Godric_

_What the hell? Godric what do you mean by this hopefully making sense one day? Why should I like blood bonds so much? Who says I would even like one? _

My mind buzzed as I flipped to the marked chapter about 'Blood Bonds' and I began to read:

_Blood bonds for vampires are rare enough that we do not see fit to always have one. When a vampire decides to have a blood bond with a human it usually is a result of having serious feelings for them._ _**Hmmm…serious feelings?**_ _**So Eric must have serious feelings towards Sookie then. She has a boyfriend though and no doubt they have had each other's blood. Ewww…blood. **_

_The process for a blood bond to take place is usually intimate between the vampire and their human. The vampire will either bite the human first or let the human have the vampire's blood first. As soon as this is done the vampire and the human will be able to feel each other's emotions, have very vivid dreams about one another, and possibly read each other's thoughts if the bond is strong enough. _

_**Oh I bet there are plenty of emotion sharing and vivid dreaminess between Eric and Sookie alright. That just seems so wrong though. God Eric is more of a prick than I thought.**_

_However it is an extreme rarity for a blood bond to be broken. The only way for a blood bond to be broken is if the vampire or human finds their 'soul blood bonded'. A soul blood bond is the not only the blood bonded between the vampire and the human but also their soul mate. Again it is extremely rare. Very few cases have ever been documented. _

_There are a few symptoms in which to tell if you have a soul blood bond. The first is once blood is exchanged both ways you will be able to see your other's entire past. You will be able to feel a lot of what they have felt through their life and have a will to do anything for them…_

It just went on and on and on. _Why would Godric want me to read this_, I asked myself again. _Did maybe he have a 'soul blood bond'? Do I maybe know someone with this special bond? Do I have one? Though how can you tell if you have one or not? It's not like I have a vampire lover that's going to waltz trough the door right now._

I couldn't have eaten my words as Eric smoothly walked in the door. Everywhere he went a radiant sense of power rippled off of him, not to mention his splendor of good looks and his amazing body. Quickly I erased all thoughts of me and Eric together. What chance did I really have with the thousand year old vampire who already had a blood bond? Zero.

"Violet don't you look bemused. What is that you're reading?" Eric questioned me lightly and came over to my side.

I snapped the book shut. "Nothing really, just a book Godric somehow had sent to me. I was just doing a little reading on," I paused and gulped, "blood bonds and soul blood bonds."

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Interesting…are you looking for one?"

"What?" I asked. "Why would I like a blood bond? Or a soul blood bond? I have to deal with people's emotions enough. Do you know it says that you will know if you have a soul blood bond because you will be able to see their whole past and feel a lot of what they have felt in their life! I would probably die or be in immense pain from all those emotions," I rambled.

"Ah yes I guess I could see that, but anyway I was wondering if you wanted to help? I understand I have not been quite as civilized as I could have been to you…"

Just the motion of Eric's lips moving made my heart pound sometimes and gave me the urge to gently brush my fingers across them. I almost forgot to answer him but snapped out of it once I saw his quizzical look. "Oh what? Yah I would love to help, it gives me something to do. Wait, is The Eric Northman actually admitting a fault and is going to be nice to me?" I smirked and gave a light chuckle.

His expression turned smug, "Don't take it for granted my Violet."

"I'm not yours Eric," I stated and got up.

"Not yet anyway," He told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever fang boy," I scoffed and headed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 The truth comes out

For the next few weeks I would help Eric if he was short handed at Fangtasia, but other than that I would just talk with Pam or dance by myself. Eric was like my shadow now. I was never fully alone. If I went to his office to just take a small nap, he would always come in to check up on me and ask me if I needed anything. If I went to the bathroom he would watch me intently to make sure I walked in unharmed, and if I wasn't out in five minutes he would send Pam in after me. Even though it was like Eric was my vampire guarding angel, it sometimes got really annoying.

It was Tuesday night as I swayed and turned to the sexual music booming from the speakers. Truthfully it got a little lonely dancing by myself. _Oh well_, I thought and continued to get lost with my thoughts of boredom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric looking at me. It was if my body was a siren to him, singing a song as I danced and hypnotizing him to not look away. Another five minutes went by and still his gaze had not moved from me. I decided to fully turn towards him while still dancing and stared him straight in the eyes. In my mind I was practically beckoning him to come to me but he did not. He just continued to stare.

Finally I had had enough and turned away towards the bar. I asked the bartender if I could get some water and he quickly obliged. As I sipped my water in peace except for the little stabs of hatred towards me from the fang bangers, I watched as Sookie made her way through the crowd and up to Eric. She sat down next to him on the couch slowly while he smirked lustfully to her from his thrown. Something in me felt like it was being torn at. It pulled harder and harder and suddenly I realized what it was…my heart.

Something from the depths of my soul was hurting and I couldn't do anything about it. My mouth parted and I quickly sucked in a jagged breath as I watched Sookie touch Eric's arm. He smiled at this affection and licked his bottom lip causing me to suck in another hurtful breath. I couldn't help the tear that dripped slowly down my face as Eric brushed the back of his hand against Sookie's left cheek. Another pang felt as if it was severing some part of me inside once Sookie took Eric's hand in her own. A small whimper escaped my lips. My eyes couldn't look away as Eric walked Sookie back to his office kissing her neck from behind. This time the stab felt different. It was more painful and more filled with sorrow that I could have imagined.

I felt out of breath and looked down while I clutched my stomach. Blood started to seep through my shirt and I watched my hand covered in the scarlet liquid shake as I took it away from my wound. Panic now was added to my intense emotions and I realized more and more vampires were crowding around me. It was if my voice was put on mute and I looked around for someone to help me. Eric was nowhere in sight so I tried to get off the stool to leave.

The hungry growls of the vampires were coming more and more eager. A few started to lay their cold hard hands on me. Another whimper of pain escaped my parted lips and a second later Pam was hissing and growling at all of them. Like a flock of seagulls they flew away from me and out the door. My breathing was ragged and hot as I continued to clutch my wound. Pam looked at me in confusion and a fear as to what happened and what to do. She picked me up gently and ran with vampire speed to Eric's office.

Pam looked down at me for a second with sadness in her eyes. More than half my shirt now was drenched in blood and I was becoming cold and shaking like I'd been in an ice bath. She didn't hesitate to kick down the door. The sight before my eyes could have killed me it seemed. Eric and Sookie were in a heap on the floor tangled in each other. My whole body now was in convulsions and I was crying uncontrollably. Eric snapped to attention and was furiously asking Pam what the hell happened to me. She explained she didn't see anyone even attempt to stab me and had no idea how the bleeding started in the first place. Eric told her to go get the doctor and picked me up out of her arms and laid me on his desk.

"You're going to be ok," Eric whispered to me and stroked my face.

I couldn't open my eyes because of the intense pain coming from my gut. The tears flowed freely down my face and I felt how Eric would wipe each and everyone away. The touch of his hands on my skin gave me little comfort but still my soul ached.

"What should I do?" Sookie whispered to Eric.

"You can't do anything."

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Sookie asked Eric scared.

"I don't know," He stated and I gripped his hand as hard as I could before I passed out.

My body felt so heavy but partly bare too. The top part of me felt small wrinkly hands dabbing something cold across my wound and I flinched.

"I can't stop the bleeding," A feisty little old lady voiced.

My eyes opened slowly and I saw exactly that: a little old lady holding a cloth to my stomach. A bowl next to her was filled with a red looking liquid and my once white shirt now red, was in ripped into two pieces on the floor.

"What do you mean you can't stop it?" Eric asked with panic.

"Eric," I croaked. My throat was extremely dry and I started to cough.

"Shhh," He tried to sooth me.

"I mean I can't stop it. I'll call a friend who might be able to help, hold on!" The little old lady snapped and pulled out a cell phone. She spoke quickly and then hung up.

A second later a flash and a loud pop sounded. There in a light lavender robe stood a tall caramel skinned woman with black shiny hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her face looked kind and warn from age, her lips were plump, and her eyes were a vibrant green to match.

As soon as she saw me she rushed over and placed a hand on my heart and a hand on my stomach.

"Oh my," she breathed stunned and searched my face.

"Do you know what's wrong with her Silvia?" The little doctor asked and came to her side.

"I have not seen this for over a thousand years," She said and looked at Eric.

"What?" He asked interested but still stared at me as I fluttered my eyes open constantly trying to stay awake.

"Don't you feel it? Haven't you felt something?" Silvia asked impatiently to Eric who looked dumb founded at her questions.

"No," He voiced.

"You," Silvia motioned towards Sookie, "leave now."

Sookie looked at Eric as to see if she should do what Silvia said. Eric nodded and she left. I felt myself slipping into the darkness of unconsciousness again. With all my might I held on and looked at Silvia who smiled back at me warmly. She picked up a cool cloth and whipped the sweat from my forehead.

"What is going on?" Eric asked impatiently and came directly to my side but did not touch me.

"You are truly an idiot Viking. She is your soul blood bonded!" Silvia boomed.

Eric's face went a shade so whiter than it already was I didn't think it was possible. "But I already have-"

"I know what you have Viking! You and the telepath are blood bonded but she," She got up to point down at me, "is your soul blood bonded! You are the only one that can stop the bleeding!"

"How do I stop it?" Eric asked in his business voice now.

"You must put a small amount of your blood on her wound and seal it with a kiss," Silvia instructed and looked down at me.

At this point I was incoherent of everything. My eyes closed shut and in a moment I felt another liquid of some kind being poured on my stomach. The feeling was weird as my skin tied itself back together. The last thing I remember before I totally slipped away was Eric's cool lips lightly touching my now healed flesh.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7 WHAT?

I woke up feeling sore but not dying so I thought that was a good sign. From what I could tell I was back at Eric's house and in my room. As I sat up I quickly patted my front to make sure I had something on, and I did thankfully except it was a red Fangtasia shirt.

"Oh joy," I breathed to myself and began to get out of bed. As I went to stand my legs went to jello but I was stunned when I didn't hit the floor. Eric was right there and caught me from behind.

"S-stay away from me!" I yelled and shoved out of his grasp to only hit the hard floor. The look in his eyes would have made a baby cry but as far as I was concerned I didn't want to be around anybody at the moment and that certainly included Eric.

"Violet please let me help you," Eric spoke softly and reached out his hand for me to take but I just continued to scramble as fast as I could away from him. My stupid attempt didn't last long and ended up with Eric picking me up and setting me down in a comfy chair while he sat on the couch opposite of me.

We were having a good stare down but my eyes were watering so bad I had to blink.

"I won," Eric grinned and I scoffed in annoyance.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and looked the other way.

"We need to talk," He began but I continued to ignore him.

Eric was starting to lose patience I could tell but I still didn't budge. All I could think about last night was the immense pain and me practically bleeding to death_. What was that thing, something about soul blood b- _

"No!" I yelled and finally found enough feeling in my legs to run to the bathroom door. I slammed open the door and threw myself in the shower clothes and all. I didn't want to feel the nice hot water but the cold and put it on full blast. I banded a fist against the wall and pressed my forehead to the cool white tiles. The more and more the memories came back and the farther and farther I sank down to the floor until I was on my knees. "This can't be happening," I spoke sadly to myself while a few tears ran down my face but disguised by the water.

I could feel Eric behind me as he stepped into the shower as well. He put his hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. The room filled with confusion, desire, curiosity, and sadness. I tried to struggle as Eric grabbed my waist and spun me around to look at him while the cold water slammed against us.

"Look we need to go see Silvia. I know you don't want to be around me right now but that's not an option at the moment. You need to understand I don't know all of what's going on either, but I know somehow I am the reason for your pain last night. Now let's get ready to go, you don't have a choice," He spoke sternly and I scorned him for doing so.

We arrived at Fangtasia before it opened and headed back to Eric's office. There were no signs what so ever of last night's events except Silvia was standing in front of Eric's desk waiting for us.

"I'm glad to see you are ok Violet," She spoke kindly and brushed a hand across my cheek.

"Yah," I said bit my bottom lip.

"You are here to explain what is going on right Silvia?" Eric asked and stood next to me.

"Yes. You see you are each other's soul blood bonded. Even though Eric already has a blood bond it compares to nothing against his soul blood bond which is you," Silvia said and lightly nodded at me.

"Why did I feel like I was being torn apart? Why did I start to bleed?" I asked scared.

"When you saw Eric and Sookie act affectionate towards each other it was the bond you two share that was being hurt. It was your soul being torn apart by your soul mate. The hidden love you have for Eric recognized that it was not you he was being affectionate with and your heart was breaking. As far as your wound, it was because you are soul blood bonded and you were hurting that bad Violet that it was like a stab to the gut. Like I'm sure you've read out of your book, soul blood bonded people are very rare. It is never fully been explained how they work," Silvia explained and I looked at Eric who looked down at me with a tint of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh shit," I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"There is more," Silvia began.

"More?" Eric questioned.

"Yes. It is to my understanding that Violet is a virgin, correct?" She asked and looked at me and then Eric who tried to hide the smirk on his face.

"Wipe that smirk of your face before I do it for you," I warned Eric who in turn licked his lips ever so slightly.

"Violet you are also seventeen, correct?" Silvia asked me.

"Yes, but what does me being a virgin and seventeen have to do with anything?" I spazzed and threw my arms up.

"As strange as it is, it is part of the blood bond for the women so to say. You see the woman in this bond will find her partner before she reaches eighteen. In the few known cases it has always been that way. It's as if they are magnetically attracted to each other even if they are half way across the world from one another. Now as far as your virtue goes you will need to take your relationship with Eric to the next step or- " Silvia stopped and my mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

Eric swiftly with amusement lifted his hand under my chin to close my mouth and asked, "Or what?"

"She," Silvia paused to gesture towards me, "will die."

_WHAT? _That's right when I lost it. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL! YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH ERIC CAUSE IF I DON'T I'M GOING TO DIE?" I shrieked in a horror of disbelief and paced about the room with my arms flailing in the air.

"Violet this oddly seems to be shocking to you, but usually-"Silvia began but I was just getting started.

"BUT WHAT? BUT WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO SLEEP WITH HIM! I DON'T LOVE HIM! I DON'T KNOW HIM THAT WELL EVEN! I DID NOT SIGN UP FOR THIS! DOG DAMN IT!" I screamed and kicked a book shelf. At least a dozen came down and I pursed my lips from the tiny ache in my foot.

"As I was trying to say, people who have found their soul blood bonded are usually very much in love or affectionate towards their partner already. Though it seems with you two there are some issues," Silvia spoke and turned her attention towards Eric with a very motherly scorn.

"I'm sure we don't want dear Violet dead anytime soon. When does this have to take place again?" Eric asked calmly but out of the corner of my eye I could see the hint of playfulness across his lips and the waves of excitement from him were starting to give me a headache.

"I need an aspirin," I complained and started to rub my temples.

"This needs to happen before her eighteenth birthday," Silvia spoke very seriously. "Violet I know things might be rough right now and Mr. Northman here might not always be a gentleman, but you are not meant to leave this Earth now trust me on this."

Casually I faced Silvia again, "I don't want to die. It's just this is moving so fast. It only gives me a few short months," I said sadly and looked down.

"I know but I trust you are in good hands. Now I must be going. Do not worry Violet, as weird as it may sound, I do believe Eric is a good man." And with that she was gone leaving me and the Viking alone.

"Violet-"Eric started but I didn't want to hear anymore.

"Eric don't, just don't," I said in a short tone and walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Smoothing out the aches

It's been a week now since Eric and I have spoken to each other. Yes I do go home with him every night but no words of any kind have been exchanged. The only thing remotely letting us know of each other's existence and acknowledgment is the weird stares we hold with one another. For instance as I sit at the bar now with Eric across the room on his thrown, I can feel him staring intently on me watching every move I make.

Pam came over to me with an annoyed look on her face, "Will you both just go into hi office and bang each other, I'm sick of the mopping!

I was in shock! "What?"

"You two! The both of you don't say a dog damned thing to each other but stare and mope! I have had enough! Just go fuck already so you don't have to die and he can stop being a grouch!" She hissed at me and stomped away leaving me stunned with my mouth open.

"Uh…" I breathed and started to feel a weird sensation go through me. The strange thing is it wasn't from anybody but myself. With a minute or two gone by I realized what it was: longing. My head began to cloud with romantic thoughts of Eric and myself. Everything from hand holding to the night when Eric would officially 'take me'. It was becoming all too much so I headed for outside to get some fresh air.

"Where do you think you're going my dear?" Asked Pam while holding not too tight on my arm. But enough to hold me in place.

"I…Uh…I really need to clear my head so I thought I would go on a walk," I explained truthfully.

"It wouldn't be safe for you to do that by yourself-"

"Pam relax. Remember I had Eric's blood so I guess he'll know if something's up. Besides I'll only a walk down the road," I promised and she released me with a nod.

It was a little cold so I wrapped my arms around me a little tighter as I mozzied along. Still I tried to clear my thoughts of Eric but I was failing at a drastic rate. It was not only my mind, my body, and my blood calling for him but my heart. I wanted him near me, I wanted him holding me, I wanted him talking to me, and I wanted him to 'take me'.

"Whoa girl! Whoa…whoa…wow…wow…wow!" I snapped out of my little fantasies to try and regain some composure.

A twig snapped in front of me making my head look forward. "Well look who we got here, the little favorite new fang banger of the Almighty Eric Northman," A young but rough looking guy with a grey tank top and torn jeans sneered coming towards me.

"Excuse me?" I asked dangerously while my eyes went to slits.

"For weeks you've been seen with that fucking vampire who owns the bar!" Mr. Creepy roared.

"Does anger management mean anything to you?" I asked and started backing away. _Shit this guy is a fucking weirdo! _

I continued to back up till I ran into something solid. I turned around to come face to face with another scruffy looking guy who looked to be about the same age as Mr. Creepy. "You're nothing but a fang bangin whore just like the rest of them in there!" He spat and shoved me so hard I hit the ground.

I started to get up slowly and watched for a second as they began to circle me like a pack of hungry hyenas. "Call me that one more time and you'll see how bangin I can be," I warned and clenched my fists while getting into a good stance.

They both laughed at me but Mr. Creepy decided to go ahead anyway, "Fang. Banging. Whore."

WHAM! My fist collided right with his face resulting in a loud crack where his nose was. It was now slightly crooked and blood spewed out effortlessly.

"Bitch!" Sounded his accomplice while his whole fist went to my gut.

I landed on the filthy ground clutching my stomach and out of breath. Again and again they kicked me and yelled profane things at me. It would even make them more mad when I would get a few swings in and block a few of theirs, but I was getting tired now and once again I was on the ground.

"Go ahead call for your vampire whore," Mr. Creepy taunted while Mr. Accomplice just snickered at me.

"How about you call him," I coughed with a smile.

"Well no one's coming for you anyway," Mr. Creepy grinned evilly at me.

"You are sick enough to go after little girl's huh? You must not be getting any," I teased and received another blow to the side.

"Now you're going to die for that," Mr. Accomplice sneered and just as his fist was about to hit me again a white strong looking arm reached out and caught it.

"Who's going to die?" I looked up to see Eric.

The two criminals at hand could have wet them selves from the expressions on their faces. In one swift movement they were unconscious heaps on the floor.

"Hey," I coughed with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"You should not be out here alone Violet. If I hadn't gotten here in time you would have probably died," Eric stated seriously and bent down to pick me up.

Eric's P.O.V.

Anger pumped its way through my veins as I carefully held Violet in my arms on the way to my car. With one arm I opened the passenger side and as gently as I could set her in. She winced and I gave her a look asking if she was ok. She nodded and I walked swiftly over to Pam.

"Violet was attacked. The two responsible are just down the road. Call the authorities, I'm going to take care of Violet," I instructed and explained. Pam nodded in understanding and in a second I was in my car.

Violet had her head against the window and from what I could see blood was dripping from her lip and on the side of her forehead.

"How badly do you hurt?" I asked while speeding down the road. The very thought of her hurting at all sent me into a frenzy but I didn't want to alarm her in this state so I tried to stay calm.

"Just a little soar," She breathed and closed her eyes.

"We're here," I stated and ran to her side of my car. Slowly I took her out and put her into my arms. With barely any strength she clung onto me.

"Violet if you ever do that again I swear I will punish you for days," I warned which only caused her to laugh.

"Eric shut up," She laughed some more and started to cough again.

"I swear if you ever do that again-"

"Eric you can bitch at me tomorrow for it, but for right now please shut up," Violet sighed and laid her head once again against my chest. Just the feeling of her next to me and holding on to me did in fact silence me. The warmth of her skin, the beating of her heart, and the little movements she would make sent feelings of longing and affection through me. All night I'd been getting them, and the more and more she was around me, I truly realized we really were soul blood bonds to each other.

Within seconds we were in her room and I set her on the bed. She just sat there looking like she didn't know what to do.

"I'll be right back," I said and quickly went to the bathroom for a first aid kit. Why I had one I didn't know but it came in handy now. It hurt me a little to see her so broken looking. She just watched as I began to lift her shirt to make sure there weren't any broken bones.

"Anything broken?" She asked shyly as I ran my fingers lightly over her ribcage.

"No it doesn't look like it. Do you need help getting into new clothes?"

Violet nodded lightly and blushed as she carefully lifted up her arms as to not cause herself anymore pain. From the bottom of her waist my fingers glided up lifting her shirt till it was over her head and laying on the floor. I could see her shaking slightly while covering her bare torso in embarrassment.

"You don't need to be embarrassed. You should never be embarrassed to show yourself in front of me," I smiled and she lightly rolled her eyes and yawned.

She went to stand up but was a little wobbly so I told her to hold onto my shoulders as I bent down to help her out of her stained and torn jeans. Again my fingers softly caressed her legs all the way down to her ankles and I couldn't help but smirk when I saw her legs twitch a little.

A few minutes later she was dressed in one of my white t-shirts and sitting on her bed while I cleaned up her face.

Violet's P.O.V.

Eric was so gentle when he touched me. I could have kissed him right then and there but I wasn't sure if I should ask him or not. I even wanted to see if he would let me touch his fangs, but again I was feeling like a chicken all of a sudden. When he was done he pulled away and began to walk out the door, but I really didn't want him to go yet.

"Eric wait!" I slightly yelled and he turned to look at me with a calm expression.

"Yes?" He asked with a small smile.

"Umm…" I mumbled and scratched my head for a second, "will you stay with me for a little bit? I have a few questions I want to ask you."

In a flash he was sitting in front of me on the bed and I could have passed out from the desirous feelings he was shooting at me.

"What kind of questions do you have for me dear Violet?" Eric asked me and I could have sworn I heard a little rumble come from his chest.

"Uh shit," I breathed and looked up at him again. "Why are you so beautiful?" I whispered and stroked his cheek lightly.

He closed his eyes slowly as to savor my touch. I pulled away and his eyes opened again and were more blue than they have ever been. "I have had the same face for over a thousand years, so I'm guessing genetics," He smiled and I gave one in return.

"Makes sense I guess. Ok, the next question is," I was too embarrassed to look at him and looked down practically asking my hands instead of Eric, "is this real? I mean do you feel anything? You know, do you actually like me and not just because someone told us we were soul blood bonds to each other? Am I the only one who wants to hold hands, and lay next to each other, go on long walks on the beach, and stuff like that? Eric I really can't hide theses feelings I have towards you anymore," I sighed and a tear ran down my cheek and fell into my hands.

"Violet," Eric whispered huskily to me while lifting up my chin to wipe the tear away, "you are not the only one. In truth I have tried to stop my feelings for you, but I too can not hide them any longer. Out of respect for you I will take it slow, but I know you can feel my feelings when I'm around you," He grinned at the last part and I lightly chuckled.

"I have one last question, but I'm sure I'll think of plenty later," I joked and Eric caressed my cheek ushering me to go on. "Will you kiss me?" I asked and bit my lip while looking into his eyes for some kind of answer.

"I would be more than happy to," Eric responded and cupped my face gently in both of his strong hands while I placed mine on his muscled chest.

He brought his lips down and just barely brushed mine. My heart began to race and my hands gripped the front of his black tank top a little lighter. As he looked into my eyes one last time he smiled that cunning grin at me. I couldn't help but give a small smile back and then before I knew it his lips were on mine pressing lightly. It was a kiss so full of spark that I felt it go from the top of my spine to the end of my toes. It was as if my soul was shining with contentment on the inside along with the butterflies flying in my stomach.

We pulled away breathless but with smiles on both of our faces. "The first of many," Eric grinned and placed his hands on my hips.

"Oh really? What makes you so confident you'll get another kiss?" I asked while leaning back a little.

"Oh I have my ways, and you will easily give in to me," They were practically words of sex dripping from Eric's lips. If I wasn't such a sore mess I would have probably jumped him.

"Ok so I do have another question, will you sleep next to me tonight?" I asked shyly and blushed again!

"I was thinking the same thing," Eric said and picked me up into his arms.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" I asked slightly afraid.

"My bedroom. You will now sleep in my bed with me," He said and gave me a quick kiss while heading out the door to his room.

"Ok."


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9 Bond Fight

Waking up to Eric every morning or night was like no other. He was like my vampire teddy bear really. Each time he would wake he would lightly stroke my cheek and place a kiss either right on my forehead or right on my heart. Truthfully I never understood why he would place a kiss right above my heart, but I never asked and let it drop for now.

Again I was at Fangtasia and speaking to a new waitress named Ava. She seemed really nice so far but something in my gut was distracting me from our conversation we were having and made me want to go see Eric. It was weird, like I wasn't even in charge of my body. Without hesitation I walked through the hallway and opened up his door. Confusion and a little hurt splashed their way into my head as I saw a girl with no shirt on but her bra and a very short skirt straddling Eric and letting him feed off of her.

The smell of blood wafted through the air and to my nostrils causing me to wrinkle my nose. Still as I tried to not intake the weird scent I couldn't block out Eric's lust when he was feeding and the girl's ecstasy she was practically painting me with. _What the hell? Eric you're getting off on it?_

"Wh-" I started to say but ended up speechless. Eric stopped feeding from the girl long enough for us to look each other in the eye and me see the flowing blood coming from his mouth before I stormed out.

In a way I felt embarrassed but also really confused. It was if I should have been the one in there letting Eric feed off of me. Somewhere deep inside I was actually feeling jealous of the stranger straddling my soul blood bonded. _What is the matter with me? Stop it! Violet you know very well if Eric and you exchange blood totally you could loose your mind or something! Great I'm freaking out about myself to myself! Shit I do it anyway! I need to get out of here now._

Pam's face would have been quite funny to me with her eyebrow cocked if I wasn't feeling like such an emotional mess and jumping into a taxi.

"Where is a good place to eat?" I asked the older cab driver.

"Well there is Merlotte's in Bon Temp," He suggested.

"Sounds good, could you please take me there as fast as you can."

Merlotte's didn't look too grand on the outside but on the inside it almost felt homey. Guys of all ages were sitting at the bar talking about the football game, some families were talking happily and eating their meals with smiles on their faces, and the food smelled really good.

"Hi- oh Violet! What are you doing here?" I turned to see Sookie standing in front of me with a white t-shirt that said Merlotte's on it, a pair of black shorts, and a black apron with her hair in a pony tail.

"Hi Sookie, I just needed to get out or whatever and I heard this was a good place to come to," I smiled and she showed me to a small table since it was only me.

"Yeah it's a nice place, so what can I get you to drink?"

"Can I get a cup of coffee please."

"You sure can," she smiled and headed towards the kitchen to get it.

"This is so fucked up," I sighed to myself and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Here you go! Oh Vi what's the matter?" Sookie asked me concerned and sat down in front of me.

"A lot is just going on. This stupid bond…" I sighed again and put some creamer and sugar in my cup of coffee.

"I know the bond between Eric and me is-" Sookie started to explain.

"No the bond with me and Eric-" I began but stopped when her face turned to confusion.

"What bond between you and Eric?" She asked kind of hurt.

"He didn't say anything to you did he? Typical!" I burst out and smacked my hands against the table top.

"What bond Violet?" Sookie kind of yelled at me.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it. This is been one hell of an hour and a half. I really think I'm going to be going now," I stated and pulled out some money to put on the table.

"What bond do you have with Eric? You've actually had his blood?" She questioned me kind of harsh but not loud enough for the other customers to notice anything being wrong.

"Sookie I will leave it to you and Eric to talk this out. Have a good night," I said and began to walk out the door. Of course I didn't make it five feet outside without Sookie coming after me demanding what had happened between me and Eric and someone's very firm grip on my upper left arm.

"Get your hands off of me now!" I demanded as I looked up to my 'vampire teddy bear'. He wasn't so soft and cuddly now and I was irritated.

"No," Was all Eric said as he turned towards Sookie who began to yell at him.

"Eric what bond do you have with her?" She raged. I could actually see small tears forming behind her eyes.

"Are you going to cry?" I asked in disbelief. "You have a boyfriend you know! His name is Bill!"

"It is a complicated situation," Eric responded coolly and looked down at me. His expression was unreadable. For all I knew he could be pissed, sad, or just in deep thought.

"Well un-complicate it for me then?" Sookie raged causing me to just get more annoyed as I continued to struggle in Eric's grasp. My attempts of walking away from the situation were getting me no where except for Eric to grip my arm tighter.

"Dude can you loosen up! I'm getting bruises Eric!" I cried in anger.

"Sookie, even though we are blood bonded there is something- or someone I should say that can break that bond," Eric began, "If a vampire who is blood bonded to someone who is not their soul blood bonded then the bond is not completely permanent."

Sookie's gulped, "Soul blood bonded?"

"Yeah soul blood bonded! It means if the vampire's true soul mate were to come along and exchange blood with them vampire, the previous blood bond would be severed and a blah, blah, blah!" I concluded trying to end this awkward conversation as fast as I could.

"What? So are you saying Violet and you," Sookie looked at Eric who looked a little anxious but did a good job of hiding it, "are soul blood bonded or something?"

It was Eric's turn to speak, "Yes."

"Well now that we have that established!" I cut in sarcastically and gritted my teeth from the lack of feeling in my arm.

"How is this even possible?" Sookie asked hurt, but by now I was having enough of her little drama.

"Look! I am what I am to Eric! There is no way around it! You have Bill who loves and adores you, I don't understand why you shouldn't be jumping into his arms! One day Eric and I will exchange blood and the bond will be complete. I don't know when or how but it will happen. Until then you need to get over that two guys aren't fighting over you anymore! It's ridiculous! You don't always get what you want! For fuck's sake, I didn't want this but I have it anyway!" I yelled at last letting out all the anger I had been holding in through this nice little chat we had been having.

"I think that pretty much covers it," Eric spoke softly and said a goodbye to Sookie who looked dumb founded.

Slowly Eric pulled me to his nice car but I wouldn't go in. "I am not going anywhere with you tonight Eric Northman." I stated serious.

"Get in the car Violet or I will force you."

The look in his eyes screamed annoyance and a hint of a wild animal's anger. In truth if I were just a pathetic little scared girl I would have feinted, but I wasn't and therefore I wasn't going to get into the car. "No."

"You will get into the car or I will personally do it for you!" Eric hissed at me causing me to flinch for just a second.

"Suck it." I sneered and flicked him off.

A growl of frustration escaped his lips and I was lifted and almost tossed into the passenger seat of his car in a split five seconds.

"Eric damn it!" I screamed irritation and tried to open the door. He must have put the child lock on or something.

"Violet we are going to talk."

The whole ride back to Fangtasia could have been a straight up war. I would furiously bang on the window or try to open the door and Eric would retaliate by pinning me down with his right arm.

Now here we were again in Fantasia with dozens of people around trying to get laid, bitten, drunk, or all three. As soon as Eric wasn't looking I made my way to the door faster than a robber running from the cops. I just barely brushed the handle with my index finger when Eric hoisted me up over his shoulder. I screamed, kicked, thrashed, and yelled at the people who were staring and starting to whisper to each other.

We were in Eric's office now and before I could blink I was up against the wall pinned by this god of a man. "What the hell? LET ME GO ER-?" I screamed but he silenced me with his lips.

It wasn't a kiss of love or affection but of desire, lust, wanting, and irritation. I couldn't even listen to my own feelings because of the intensity of Eric's swallowing mine. I was like a volcano ready to explode from the heat and anger flowing from me. Only a part of me was trying to get Eric away but the other half was just as bad and encouraged Eric's grinding and hard handling on my body to continue. It was like the both of us were two different parts of nature trying to dominate the other and either one wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Lightning and thunder clashed outside as if the gods of Olympus were cheering us on or telling us to stop. I was becoming a whole new person as Eric's emotions continued to swallow and consume mine and soon I bit his lip almost so hard blood could have been drawn. His hands still gripped my waist lifting me off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist. The combination of fury and lust coming from the both of us was deadly and I tore my lips away to get some oxygen. As I breathed hard Eric and I stared daggers at each other.

"I hate you," I breathed.

"Good."

"Let me go."

"No."

I gritted my teeth in frustration, "Now!"

"Make me." Eric sneered.

"Don't ever do that again, now let me go!" I yelled and tried to move but Eric wouldn't let me budge and moved closer to my face.

"I will do what I please and no."

"I can't believe you." I whispered sourly and banged my head back against the door letting it rest there while I fumed to myself.

"What? Me feeding? I have to survive Violet, and since you will not give me permission to bit you yet I still have to go feed from other people." Eric explained but I wished it would just go in one ear and out the other. Of course it didn't and my eyes began to water.

"Go to hell." Was all I could manage to get out and I closed my eyes.

"What is it that you want? She was no one to me." Eric explained softly to me while tracing small circles against my sides and I just stayed silent. "Are you jealous?" Eric asked in disbelief.

"Maybe I should be the one to make you feel that way Eric," I started, "I felt what you were feeling. She who as you said is no one to you can make you feel so much. I should have been in her place. You shouldn't have to wait for me, the bond should already be complete, and we shouldn't be fighting about this," I sighed as silent tears rolled down my cheeks.

"That is what this is about? You feel like you are letting me down but not letting me take your blood for myself. Violet the reason for me not just biting you against your will is because I want you to want to be able to give all of yourself to me without me forcing you. It would not be right. I don't want to have to force you to do something like that with me, I want you to be able to want to do it all on your own."

Eric finished and I looked at him. The look in his eyes was sincere and I placed a small kiss on lips. He continued to look at me and whipped the tears from my eyes and carried me to the couch where he sat me on his lap. For an hour we didn't talk but just sat there holding each other. I was getting a little sleepy and started to close my eyes as I laid my head against his cold chest. Just as I was half way to Dream Land Pam came through the door with a not so cheery face on.

"The Magister is here."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10 No Choices

"The Magister?" I asked and got off of Eric who took my hand and lead us out to the main part of Fangtasia.

When we walked in no one but a short older looking man in an expensive grey suit and two buff body guard looking guys stood in the middle of the floor waiting patiently. I stiffened when older looking man laid eyes on me and looked me over. Eric felt tense I could tell and squeezed my hand a little more than I would have liked.

"Magister," Eric acknowledged and bowed his head, "what can I do for you?"

_Oh shit. Why doesn't this feel right? Why do I feel like I'm going to be sick. Please don't pass out! _

"_Eric Northman it has come to my attention that you have found your soul blood bonded." The Magister stated and looked at me with no emotion._

"Yes I have," Eric confirmed and released his hand from mine to wrap around my waist securing me to his strong side.

"You do realize how rare this is? It has been centuries since an advent of soul blood bonded couples have found each other. Now for the important part," The Magister stated and a very serious look spread across his face while a nervous one planted itself on mine. "Have you fed from her yet? We already know about you healing her wound and all."

My lack of breathing must have given a clear sign that Eric had not in fact fed from me yet even before he said "No," a second later.

"That is not good I'm afraid. Now for the second question, have you bedded her Eric?" The Magister asked sternly.

"Not yet. We still have time, but it will happen soon." Eric explained and my panic only increased. Eric must have sensed my worry and held me closer to him as if trying to squeeze the worry out of me. Unfortunately it wasn't working and my insides began to tighten.

"Well," The Magister huffed in annoyance, "The sexual part of this matter can wait if you say that it will happen soon. Although as far as the blood exchange I'm going to say that we need to take care of this now."

At hearing those words my heart sank to the bottom of my stomach and I felt like I was going to fall to the ground. I wasn't prepared mentally nor physically for Eric to take my blood and me his! It just wasn't on my agenda today!

"B-but, but I'm not ready for that! Eric!" I turned towards my blonde haired vampire who looked down at me with sympathy in his eyes and a tad of hurt.

"You do not understand little girl. Eric you two will need to exchange blood right now for both of your sakes." The Magister preached and I felt like I was going to cry. The tears were just at the barrier to fall free and I gripped Eric's arms like they were my life savers.

"Violet look at me and listen," Eric instructed and I looked at him with all the attention I could as small tears glided slowly down my cheeks, "I promise you I will do everything I can to make this as less painful as I can."

"Eric no! You know why I can't do this right now! Please! Eric! Please!" I blubbered and looked at Pam for some sort of help but all she did was give me a sad look and closed her eyes.

"It will be ok," Eric said softly and wiped away my falling tears.

"You don't know that! I don't know that! Eric not yet please! It could kill me!" I cried and clung to him even more.

"He will not kill you, you are his soul blood bonded." The Magister tried to contribute but I paid no attention to him.

"Shut up! You don't know shit!" I screamed and received a growl from the two macho body guards. Eric turned around and roared at them both while still holding me in his arms. Quickly they shut up and went back to their original stances of being quiet.

"Please I promise it will all be over soon." Eric pleaded with me and all I could do in response was beg him not to over and over again.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around my waist and I held onto him for dear life while continuing to beg him not to bite me yet. He tried the best he could to comfort me and placed a small kiss on my neck. The tingling sensation calmed my nerves for a second but immediately came back once I felt his fangs lightly graze my precious skin. I cried his name and pleaded again for him to wait but all he said was 'don't be afraid' before his sharp fangs plummeted deep into my neck.

At first the pain was like a knife cutting into me and I gasped in agony but in seconds my whole body went numb. I couldn't feel anything from my fingers to my toes and I just let Eric drink from me while not saying a word. In my mind I knew I should fight, in my heart I knew I should fight, in my soul I knew I should fight, but I just couldn't muster up the strength.

My blood rushing into his mouth and gliding down his throat rang in my ears and closed my eyes to try and not see the small drips falling down my arm. Instead I looked at Eric's skin that looked like it had some sort of a glow to it. It was like he was a true god now. Something deep in my heart told me he would be unstoppable now that he'd had my blood, but as far as I was going to be, I had no idea.

He finally pulled his fangs out of my neck and licked his marks and placed a small about of his blood on the two holes so it wouldn't scar. As soon as it was healed Eric just looked at my limp state and kissed me tenderly on the mouth. I wanted to kiss back but I couldn't move a muscle still. He stroked the side of my face and then bit his wrist. I didn't want to take his blood. I knew what was going to happen and the consequences for me could be dire. He placed his bleeding wrist against my mouth and I couldn't do anything as the blood seeped in and hit the back of my throat. It was like nothing I had tasted before that much I knew, but I couldn't tell if I liked it or not. Soon it was as if my mouth had a mind of its own and began to suck at Eric's wrist profusely. I couldn't stop myself. Eric groaned and I looked up into his eyes. He did nothing and let me drink from him for one more minute before he pulled away and I slipped into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11 Rock you like a hurricane

I woke up screaming and crying from the visions of Eric's life I had seen. Everything from his parent's murder to every woman he banged played harshly through my head. I couldn't even move out of the ball I curled myself into after I woke up from the couch and headed straight into the basement to try and escape it all. Eric followed me down and tried to stop me, to help me even but I shoved him away with the strength from his blood he gave me. I felt strong physically but mentally I was a helpless hurting girl who couldn't even be touched by the man she cared deeply for because it hurt too much. I couldn't bear it. The more he touched me and the more he was around, the worse and worse the visions became.

"Pam!" I screamed and Eric looked panic stricken as I shoved him away again and continued to lay on the cold blood stained basement floor.

"I'm hear darlin'." She cooed and wrapped her arms around my trembling body.

I clung to her for dear life as I continued to scream and cry from all the emotional overload I was getting to my brain. It hurt so much. My heart was beating fast, I was sweating, Eric couldn't come within five feet of me because it would get worse, and I was laying on a dirty floor with Pam holding me.

"What can I do?" Eric asked as the tears continued to poor down my face.

"I think the best thing for you to do is just leave her alone Eric. Don't worry I won't leave her I promise. If anything changes I'll tell you." Pam said and a single blood tear ran down her cheek as she looked back at me.

Eric didn't make another sound and headed upstairs. Still Pam held onto me and rocked me while I again slipped to the blackness.

Hours later my eyes shot open. The pain was gone but was replaced by anger. Pam was still holding me and I unwrapped her arms from around me.

"You all right?" She asked concerned.

"Better than ever." I stated coldly and walked up the stairs. I kicked the door open and came face to face with Eric. Some blood tears stained his face and I cocked my head to the side. "Honey I'm home." I sneered and kicked Eric sending him twenty feet back.

The look of surprise plastered his face as he got up in disbelief of what I just did. "Violet-"

"Shut it Eric!" I yelled and made my way over slamming my fist into his face once before turning around to look at Pam who was awe struck.

"What are you doing?" She asked panicked and with one swift punch she was out like a light.

"Being pissed off." I said to the now unconscious Pam laying on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" He roared at me and started to make his way over.

It was like in slow motion of how Eric was going to grab me but I was too fast and stepped to the side. He tried again and again but each time I avoided him.

"I am going to beat the shit out you." I threatened and cracked my neck.

"How can you- why are you like this?" Eric asked and I shrugged.

"I told you Eric! I told you we wouldn't know what could happen! For hours and hours I was in pain! I was in pain watching everything in your life that had happened to you! From the murders to all the whores you screwed! For hours I felt everything you felt! What do you expect from me?" I yelled and made my way over.

The sky again broke into two and let loose the fury I held within. Lightning flashed, thunder crackled, and Eric and I fought like gladiators. We were pretty evenly matched except when I threw him down the basement stairs. He landed with a hard thud on the cement floor and growled. In a second though he was up again and waiting for me as I walked slowly down the stairs taking my time. As I stood in front of him I could see the fury in his eyes boiling.

"Come on Eric, show me what you got." I taunted and stepped a little closer punching him in the jaw.

His head snapped to the side. Throw after throw, kick after kick, minute by minute, we were soon in torn clothing, blood dripping from our lips, heads, and hands, and still we wouldn't stop. It wasn't until I had him pinned to the dirty floor that the anger started to fade, but not fast enough.

"We need to stop this!" Eric tried to reason but I didn't want to hear it so I punched him again. He groaned and flipped me over so he was now on me.

"What Eric? What's the matter lover? Because of what you did I can't feel anything but anger! I want to hurt you so bad!" I started to sob and Eric bent his head down lower to mine.

"I'm sorry Violet. It was killing me to hear you scream and cry and to know I was the reason for it! I didn't mean for it to happen! Please forgive me." Eric begged and a bloody tear began to build in his eye.

"No! Let me go! I-I can't…I-I ugh!" I scrambled to get out from underneath him but he wouldn't let me. Eric had me pinned and wasn't going to let me go.

He sat us up but still help me close like a boa constrictor. I breathed heavily and pursed my lips. The sensation of wanting to kiss Eric was taking over, the anger was fading, and something warm was building inside me. He looked from my eyes to my lips and I did the same to him. Eric seemed to get the message and planted his cold lips to my warm ones. It was like a shock wave and I gasped as he touched his tongue to mine. In truth I had only attempted to French kiss a guy once before but it didn't really turn out well. But this was amazing. Eric knew exactly what he was doing. Slowly he started out letting me get used to the feeling but soon after he was growing more and more eager. Our tongues battled it out as he laid me on the stone cold floor and before I knew it I felt something hard press against my stomach.

"Eric." I moaned.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12 Can you say 'Sexual Tension' ?

His lips swept across my throat to my jaw making me moan and crave his touch even more. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he carried us to his bed laying me gently on the soft silky white sheets.

"You are so beautiful." Eric smiled down at me and kissed my lips like a priceless treasure and savored their taste like decadent chocolate.

"Make love to me Eric." I asked quietly and bit my lip while I looked into his beautiful ice blue eyes.

I unbuttoned his black long sleeve shirt and threw it on the floor. It landed with barely a sound. Slowly Eric trailed his hands over my hips and up my stomach until he looked me again in the eyes.

"Tell me you're mine." He asked and placed a hand on my heart.

My breath got caught in my throat as he moved his other hand my from my stomach to my untouched virtue between my heated thighs. Every so gently he removed my silky light pink lacy underwear with a flick of his wrist and inserted a finder in me.

"Tell me you're mine." Eric asked me again and inserted another finger.

"I'm your's Eric." I gasped and closed my eyes in ecstasy.

"Tell me-" Eric began but when my eyes fluttered back open I was now in Eric's bed, at his house, all alone.

My breathing was heavy and I felt flushed all over the place. Again I had had another sexual dream about Eric! It was the seventh one this week and it was coming down right unbearable! I looked down at my silk pajama tank top and saw it almost completely drenched in my sweat.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" I breathed and fell back onto the fluffy white pillows.

I stretched for a moment and realized the silky white sheets felt a little too good and bounced out of bed. "Gaaaaa!" I yelled frustrated and headed for the shower. _I wonder where Eric is_, I thought and soon found out as he walked out of the bathroom door with nothing but a dark blue towel around his waist. _Oh sweet goddess save me now, for I might do something drastic! _

_His head snapped up and smiled at me. I couldn't help but give a small smile back and walked up to him to give him a little hug. He acted stunned at first but soon wrapped his arms around me._

"Good morning to you to. What is this for?" He asked kindly and smiled down at me.

"I just wanted to give you a hug. Maybe a strong, powerful, feared vampire like yourself is not used to them, but, I like giving hugs." I laughed shyly and let go to head towards the bathroom. Eric just stared with loving curiosity at me as I made my way inside the bathroom and closed the door.

The water ran over my body as I remembered what happened that night I went all hell bent and fought with Eric. Yes we did have a steamy make out session and if I wanted it to go further (which it was likely going in that direction) I'm sure Eric would have not objected, but I stopped it, or rather us. I didn't want to loose my virginity on a concrete bloody covered floor with my clothes in tatters, and not to mention myself, a total mess. Though since that night Eric and I have been fine except for the nightmares and the erotic dreams I was having every night.

I finished washing my hair, dried off, and put on a pair of dark blue shorts and a white t-shirt. It's not like I was going anywhere fancy, but it was cute and casual once I curled my long hair and put a little bit of makeup on.

"You sleeping well?" Eric asked me from behind as we walked into Fantasia before it opened. He had a hint of humor in his voice and I was seriously wondering if he knew what I was dreaming about.

I whirled around to look at him, "Oh yah, they're just peachy." I stated sarcastically and went to go sit on his thrown.

"What do you think you are doing?" He growled playfully while bending over me so he could nibble my ear and stroke my thighs with his large hands. Oh and what talented hands they were. Closer and closer they were coming to my virtue and shorter and shorter my breathing was becoming.

"I'm sitting down." I said innocently but closed my eyes as I concentrated on his touch.

"You are sitting in my spot." Eric stated playfully.

"I think you can live without it for right now." I said and laughed at my little antics. Slowly I began to maneuver my hands up his dark green shirt and raked my nails lightly up and down his chest.

"Unless you want me to take matters into my own hands, and screw you on the floor now, I suggest you stop that." He growled playfully again but gripped my thighs a little lighter to show that he wasn't totally kidding.

"You stared it." I stated and smiled and looked away.

All night Eric was sending me armies of sexual feelings! I couldn't ketch a break! One time it got so bad I fell off my chair. It was like a surge of sexual energy! Like being struck by lightning and its sole purpose was to arouse my libido.

Pam came over and lifted me off the ground. "I can smell you from all the way outside. What's got you so excited that you are falling off your chair suga'?" She asked me ginning from ear to ear.

"This is so embarrassing Pam! It's Eric! You know what I dream about?" I asked frantic.

She just looked amused, "I can take a guess." She smiled again.

"All I dream about now it sexual stiff with Eric or I have nightmares about his past. Now- and now, he is purposely shooting huge amounts of lustful and sexual feelings at me! He's making me fall off my chair, practically shove ice on my skin because I'm getting so hot, and to top it off I can see him smirk at me when he does it!" I complained and took another huge gulp of ice water.

"Oh dear, that does sound like a problem. Well if he doesn't take care of it soon, oh I'm just afraid I'll have to." Pam concluded and blew me a kiss while walking away.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh wwwwwoooooowwwwww." I spoke to myself and couldn't help but laugh out loud.

A half hour later I was practically wanting to strip myself of my clothes. I was too hot and too bothered. I could tell Eric was watching me still and that just made me a little pissed. Fortunately a sucky song came on so I decided to change it to take my mind on the problems at hand. As I scanned the play list I found exactly the right song. Eric was playing dirty and I was about to play ruthless.

"I'll show you hot Eric Northman." I grinned wickedly at him as I turned to the dance floor.

The song I chose to play was called _Hot by Kid Rock_. I simply thought, _let the game begin. _

_**You got a body like the devil and you smell like sex**_

_**I can tell you're trouble but I'm still obsessed**_

I walked right into the middle of the dance floor that was crowded with vampires and humans but still made sure that Eric could see me. Ever so sexily I started to run my hands down my stomach and swayed to the song.

_**Because you know you're**_

_**So hot I wanna get you alone**_

_**So hot I wanna get you stoned**_

_**So hot I don't wanna be your friend**_

_**I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again**_

I made my way a little closer to Eric who was watching me intently and gripping his chair. The look in his eyes was of an animal which only excited me more. As much as I could I sent him lustful and desirable feelings and did a dip. As I came back up I made sure to run my hand down my left breast.

_**Yeaa**_

_**Come on**_

_**Yea**_

_**You're like the kiss of death, like the hand of faith**_

_**I can tell you're trouble but I still wanna taste**_

By now I could tell Eric was more than thinking about shoving me against a wall and taking me right there and now but still he held tight.

_**Because you know you're**_

_**So hot I wanna get you alone**_

_**So hot I wanna get you stoned**_

_**So hot I don't wanna be your friend**_

_**I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again**_

_For my big finish (that I was sure would drive him to the brink of insanity) I climbed up onto the pole, did a twirl, and gave it one big lick. By now not only his fangs popped out but a huge bulge was fighting against his dark jeans._

_**Because you know you're**_

_**So hot I wanna get you alone**_

_**So hot I wanna get you stoned**_

_**So hot I don't wanna be your friend**_

_**I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again**_

_**You're so hot, I wanna get you alone**_

_**I wanna get you stoned**_

_**I don't wanna be your friend**_

_**I wanna fuck you like I'm never gonna see you again**_

_**See you again**_

_**See you again**_

_Now who's laughing, I thought and giggled. Before I could even take a full step down I was in Eric's office with him 'attacking' me against the door. At first I was going along with it but I stopped him and pushed him away._

"I don't think so buddy." I smiled and Eric growled.

"What do you mean?" He asked a little frustrated and pinned me to the door again.

"I mean 'no'. Do you think it was funny putting me through that? Huh? Yeah I was practically wanting to rip off my clothes. Instead I gave you a taste of your own medicine." I stated and pushed Eric off me again who just balled his hands into fists and threw his head back.

"Soon you won't say no Violet." Eric stated and I nodded.

"I know, but until then you'll have to get our rocks off by yourself." I laughed and gave him a quick kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13 Important Business

I woke to rose petals showered all around the bed. The aroma of the sweetness made me smile. It was a side of Eric, his gentle side, that really made me feel more and more for him everyday. Finally I decided to get out of bed in my giddy state and make my way towards the kitchen for some breakfast. The view in front of me was absolutely unexpected. In the kitchen, flipping pancakes, was Eric in only a pair of dark pants and a black apron that said 'kiss the vampire' in red lettering.

His sculpted chest by far beat the beauty of anything else in the kitchen. "You're up!" He smiled and placed a plate with nice warm pancakes on the table for me.

"I am. What is all of this?" I laughed and sat down.

"I wanted to make you breakfast." Eric grinned at me and kissed me on the neck. It tickled and I couldn't help but laugh while trying to shove him away playfully. My plan wasn't working so well and soon I was on the clean, dark hardwood floors in a fit of laughter from the tickle torture Eric was bestowing on me.

"I give up! You win! STOP!" I laughed in agony and tried to crawl away.

"Ok since I win, you have to do something for me." He stated and stopped tickling me to only straddle my waist so I still couldn't go anywhere.

"Yeah, what?" I asked and eyed him suspiciously.

"You and I have to go on a little trip. The higher council of vampires are summoning the both of us about our situation."

The seriousness in Eric's voice made me a little nervous. _We were being summoned? Who the hell gets summoned? What is they want me to do something I don't want to do? _

"We're being summoned? That doesn't sound too good." I drawled and closed my eyes.

"What we are, and have, hasn't been seen in centuries. It is not as a surprise to me I guess that they want to meet you. We actually leave today in two hours." Eric explained and I sat bolt right up partly smacking into his chest.

"Today! Two hours? Thanks for the warning babe!"

"Come on and eat your breakfast. Oh and you need to kiss your vampire." Eric played and pointed to his apron while helping me off the floor.

"Well my vampire is being a little-" I began but Eric stopped me with a breathtaking kiss.

I was feeling so nervous as Eric and I made our way into a half castle, half manor looking building. The drive wasn't that bad though. Eric held my hand the whole way of the four hour trip and only let go to get out of the car. So now we were walking up the steps to the door and I felt like I was going to pass out. Eric looked down at me to give me a reassuring smile and kissed me lightly on the forehead before the door opened.

An old butler type of guy led us to a grand hall area. It was like I had walked into the Tudors mixed with Harry Potter. Painting upon painting hung on the wall while suits of armor, and I swear a skeleton, stood here and there. A cute beagle looking puppy came running up to us and as I went down to touch it, its eyes turned a weird shade of purple. Needless to say there was no touching of the freaky eyed doggie.

Finally we made it to a royal looking room. Everything was spotless and seven hand carved (and very detailed) chairs lined themselves in a row in front of us. In those chairs sat three women and four men. All of them had a serious face on and all were wearing black robes. Though as weird as it was, they did not look very old, but from the air around us, you could tell they were ancient.

Eric gave a bow and I decided to follow. The women and men in the chairs gave us a curt little nod and one woman with light blonde hair, red eyes, and fair skin began to speak.

"Eric Northman, Sherriff of Area Five, it has come to our attention that you have found your soul blood bonded." The blonde lady stated. I just gulped and squeezed Eric's hand out of nervousness.

"Yes." Was all Eric said and continued to look forward.

"The Magister has also informed us the both of you have taken each other's blood."

"That is correct."

"Now we also have been told the sexual part of this bond has not been accomplished yet." She pressed and looked at me.

"That is correct." Eric said and this time he squeezed my hand while little waves of anticipation flowed from him to me.

"Ah. Well you need to take care of that before her eighteenth birthday which is coming up in less than a week." The blonde woman informed Eric.

"It will be taken care of." Eric responded.

"When?" Said a man with curly black hair, tan skin, and eyes so blue they almost looked navy.

"In two days!" I blurted out nervously.

Eric just looked at me a little shocked. I really didn't mean to say anything but it just sort of came out on its own. "Yes, in two days." Eric agreed and put his arm around my shoulders.

"It is settled then. In two days time you will bed Miss Violet Amor Knight. We will be in touch soon for other matters to discuss. You are dismissed." The curly haired man said and waved us off.

The whole time back in the car I wouldn't even look at Eric_. I said two days! Two days! What the hell? Where did that even come from?_ I huffed to myself for a few more minutes while Eric seemed confused I could tell. I couldn't read his thoughts but I could feel him still in my perplexed thinking state. He must have sensed my troublesome thoughts and placed a hand on my knee.

I at last looked at him, "I'm fine."

"You're lying."

He got me, I was lying, but I just really didn't want to talk about it. "Just pretend I'm not then."

Eric focused back to the road and soon we were at Fangtasia. Eric got out before I could blink and opened the door for me. He took my hand and kissed it. I couldn't help but give a small smile. "You are too good to me." I sighed.

"Just wait." He smirked and gave my ass a nice little smack.

"Ow! Eric Northman!" I shrieked shocked. Of course he only liked my reaction and did it again. My face flushed instantly because people could see and I didn't want them too. What Eric and I do is none of their business.

"I love that color on you." He grinned cunningly and walked me inside.

"If you do that one more time tonight you'll be sleeping alone buddy." I warned and went to go get a glass of water.

"Hey there Violet, how did the meeting go?" Pam asked from my right.

"Oh just great. I'll be having sex in two days." I stated sarcastically and took a swig of my water.

"About time!" She beamed and gave me a kiss on the cheek before making her way to Eric. I could only imagine what they would be talking about as I ran my finger against the bar top.

The ride home wasn't fun either. As Eric parked the car into the garage I slouched my way to the library. A library was always a place where I could get away from the world for a little bit, but sometimes the world comes to get you anyway.

"What is the matter Violet?" Eric asked while walking up to me. His eyes looked like a soft blue against his light blue sweater and made me want to sigh just at the sight of them.

"Nothing." I lied again and went to go sit on the couch.

"Fine if you won't tell me now, I'll have to force it from you. You and I will be locked in here until you do. Even if it takes two days or more. Though I would hope by then we could be out of here so our upcoming plans could take place on a bed not a couch." He stated and locked the door with a key.

"You are not locking me in here Eric!" I yelled and made my way over to the door.

He stepped aside as I pulled, turned, twisted, and even kicked the door. After about five minutes I stopped and sat my self on the couch in a huff and crossed my arms.

"So are you going to talk to me?" Eric asked and kneeled in front of me. It seemed all I could see was him, but at the moment I didn't want to talk about my issues with him. Sadly it didn't seem like he was going to give me much of a choice.

"No, I don't want to talk about the nonexistent issues!" I fumed and looked away.

"Violet we can not hide anything from each other. I can feel you. All of your emotions come to me, just tell me what is going on." He pleaded with his eyes over and over and placed his strong hands on my hips.

I sighed and started to cave, "It's just this whole thing! I don't know why I blurted two days! I guess I just got panicked. I just feel that I should want to do this in my own time."

Eric looked hurt from my words and I started to cry. "So you don't want me to 'be' with you in two days?"

"No, I just don't think a dead line should be put on it. Eric don't get me wrong, I don't want anyone to share that moment with me except for you." I explained and he wiped the tears from my face before kissing both my cheeks.

"I understand. You are nervous, but Violet trust me when I say I will do the best that I can to make sure you know you are the only one for me. For a thousand years I have waited for someone like you. For a thousand years my undead heart has never felt this way towards any human. If my heart could beat, it would break my chest." Eric spoke calmly to me but it was full of emotion. I couldn't just see it but I felt it and it made my insides go all warm and it made my heart swell with joy.

"I know the feeling, except for the thousand years part." I joked and it made him laugh as he kissed me.

"So are you going to come sleep with me tonight, or are you wanting some space?" Eric asked me and stood up.

"Come on let's go to bed my hunky vampire." I smirked and grabbed his hand.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14 Giving

I was running down a lone hallway. The walls and doors were all black but still I could see perfectly. For a second I look at what I'm wearing: a white cotton, long, thin strapped dress. It was gorgeous but I decided to look ahead again. It's as if time didn't matter so even though I was running it still seemed slow. As I turned a corner a white door with red trim stood at the end of the black hallway. Somewhere in my mind I knew I needed to reach it.

When I made it to the end of the hallway I stopped. A sense of calmness floated around me and I pushed my hair behind my ears before grasping the handle. The knob turned smoothly and I pushed the door open to reveal another room of dark blue. A black bed with white sheets stood ten feet away with two people in it. They were fuzzy at first but as I walked closer I saw it was Eric and Sookie. My mind buzzed with confusion while my heart began to ache.

"Oh hi Violet." Sookie said cheerfully to me while Eric kissed her neck making her giggle. It made me sick.

"Yes, hello Violet." Eric spoke politely and then continued to shower Sookie with compliments and affection.

"Eric what are you doing?" I whispered and blinked.

"I'm with the love of my life." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I thought-" I choked and felt the inside of my nose began to burn from the tears I wanted to hold back.

"You thought you were the love of my life. Violet, I'm sorry none of it was real. I used you for my own personal gain."

"Eric how can you say this to me?" I whispered sadly and made my way through another door five feet to my right.

This time the room was a dark purple, almost plum, and in the middle was a pair of shiny silver handguns sitting on a black pillow with light shining on them.

"Guns?" I asked curious and made my way over to look at them. They were flawless looking and lethal too I was sure.

Another door appeared on my left this time and wretched it open to a room of a light crème color. It looked like the inside living room of a beach house. I turned around to see a huge bay window. It was night outside. Swiftly I walked up to it and saw bright stars shining brilliantly. It made me sigh with joy.

As I looked down I saw an orb of shining light on the floor at my feet. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. The white glowing orb was small enough to fit in my hand and was surprisingly very light. When I looked closer at it little swirls zoomed on the inside. The more I held it between my hands the more I knew what it was. It was my life in my hands. It was my soul in my hands. It was everything that made me what I was in my hands, and it was beautiful.

Looking up I saw the person that had hurt me dearly only moments ago it seemed. Eric stood in front of me in a white v-neck short sleeved shirt, black pants, and black shoes to match. His short hair was combed back in perfection and his baby blues shone bright.

The sadness I had undergone moments ago melted away and I stepped forward so me were only a few feet from each other. Eric looked down at me and brushed a hand across my left cheek. His eyes were full of love and tenderness. My lips parted just looking at them while he moved his head down closer to mine. My heart didn't go wild but instead was at total peace. Eric placed both hands on wither side of my cheeks and placed a soft loving kiss on my lips. In that moment I felt the world had stopped for Eric and I.

When he pulled away I was still holding my life in my hands. The orb still shined brightly and I knew what I wanted to do with it. Eric looked at me as if he knew what I was going to do and gave me a look to see of I was serious. I nodded once and smiled as I gently placed my life in Eric's hands.

My eyes opened and I saw Eric sleeping soundlessly next to me. One of his strong arms was draped across my waist and I couldn't help but turn to snuggle into his bare chest. He smelt so good and I couldn't stop to place a kiss over his unbeating heart. _I wonder if he misses his heartbeat? _

My mind pondered the question a little more until Eric's eyes opened lazily. It was like watching the sun come up. Beautiful. He smiled at me and I could sense he was happy so I placed a kiss on his luscious lips.

"Good morning." I whispered and smiled.

"Good morning." Eric grinned at me and started to rub small circles on my back. It felt good and a sigh escaped my lips.

"I want to wake up next to you like this everyday." I breathed and curled up to Eric even more.

He gladly accepted my movement and held onto me tighter. "You and me both." He said and moved his lips to my hair where he inhaled my scent. "You smell so good." Eric purred and rubbed his manhood against me a little. He was feeling excited and I was not sure what to do so I probably did the opposite of what I should have done if I wanted to avoid being sexual. I started to nip at his neck. He groaned in pleasure and I was surprised at his reaction. _Who knew you could turn a vampire on so easily? _

_Eric flipped me down so he was on top of me. His muscles seemed to get more toned as he placed both of his hands on each side of my shoulders. My heart began to go a little faster which only built the lust more in him. As I looked in his eyes I was both terrified but curious. This confused him and he bent lower to me and peered down into my golden brown orbs._

"What is it Violet?" He asked sternly but I wasn't sure if I should tell him about my dream or not.

"It was just a dream." I said and looked away. The scenes flashed in my mind and I tried to just focus on the one of Eric and I in the beach house.

"What dream?" He asked this time in a softer tone. I looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"I'll tell you the important part."

"Go on please."

I took a deep breath and looked to the side and stared at the wall. "In my dream, at the end, I picked up this shining orb that was at my feet. It wasn't any ordinary orb though, it was my life and my soul. Eric I looked at you after you got done kissing me and placed it into your hands." I said and finally looked back at him who was staring intently at me. "Eric I gave my soul and life to you without any hesitation. It's yours."

Eric didn't do anything for a minute but continue to stare at me intently. He searched my eyes and finally lifted me up until I was now straddling him. He placed my arms around his neck and wrapped one around my waist while the other held the side of my face.

"Now that you are awake do you feel what you did was right?" Eric asked me.

"As strange as it might be, yes I do. I know I wasn't all gung hoe about this at first and it scared me. It's something that meant a lot to myself in my dream, and I want you to know everything that I am is yours." I spoke sincerely and he knew it. Eric smiled softly to me and looked deep within my eyes. Strong feelings of pride, joy, desire, and possibly love were erupting from him.

"Violet all that I am is yours." Eric whispered to me and placed a light kiss on my lips.

A tear of happiness escaped my eye and I kissed Eric back with more passion than I had done yet. He was a little taken back but soon recovered with laying me down and ravishing my lips and mouth with his own. Seduction was for sure a big thing Eric had mastered over the centuries and had me panting in no time as he sucked, nibbled, and trailed his fangs down my neck.

"Dear god." I moaned and Eric chuckled against my ear.

"He has got nothing on me." Eric grinned and bit down. His fangs plummeted deep into my neck making my body go on fire.

This was a whole new experience from the first time Eric had bitten me. My toes curled, my fingers gripped the sheets, my heart became erratic, and I had to shut my eyes while I was sucked into this state of visions running in my mind.

The first scene was of the higher council of vampires. They didn't look nothing but of but serious which scared me. The second flash was again of the guns from my dream but they were on a floor in a pool of blood. The blood soon fazed into Eric crying. I couldn't stand seeing the scene of Eric crying and finally the visions quit. Still after the visions disappearing Eric's fangs were still in my neck. He wasn't taking anymore blood but just frozen it seemed.

"Eric?" I asked while my body was trying to calm the intense hormones shooting around inside my body.

Eric retracted his fangs and sealed his bite with some of his blood. Slowly he lifted his head and looked at me with bewilderment. "What was that?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing they were visions, but I don't understand why I just had them." I breathed and Eric kissed me again.

"We'll worry about it later." He said and started to massage the inner parts of my thighs in little circles.

I just laid back and closed my eyes at his touch. With each passing minute my skin would tremble from a new set of waves of longing from Eric. He wanted to go further and I had half a mind to let him go as far as he wanted. As I laid there enjoying myself and gripping the sheets for some kind of support, Eric moved his hands up further till they were playing with the sides of my silk bikini red underwear.

A moan escaped my lips as he pressed his lips between my stomach and the top of my underwear. "Eric…tomorrow…remember…not tonight." I gulped. As much as a part of me wanted him to go all the way, the bigger side of me was telling me to wait till tomorrow night.

"I know lover, I just want to give you something." I could hear the seduction dripping from his lips and his mind. It made me nervous but excited so I let him continue.

Ever so gently Eric lowered my underwear and inserted one of his strong digits inside me. I gasped at this new feeling. It was nothing I had ever experienced before except my little episode in my dream. This by far was way better. Eric moved slowly at first and kissed my neck while I bit down on my lip to stop myself from saying something unrecognizable. Just when I was getting used to the feeling he inserted another which made me cry out his name a little.

"Tomorrow night Violet, tomorrow night." Eric repeated to me in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine and I couldn't help but pull his mouth to mine.

The kiss was hurried and so deep I thought my lungs would burst. As we moved our lips together Eric went faster and faster making a thunder bolt ripple through me. With one final kiss I collapsed on the bed breathless with Eric smiling down at me.

"You'll me the death of me Eric Northman." I said as I tried to breath.

"You'll be the life of mine." He replied.

"Hey honey." I smiled while walking over to Eric who was in the living room.

"Why hello, do I know you?" He joked but with the utter most sexiness in his voice as he laid sprawled on the couch.

"No, I'm just some random stranger walking around looking for trouble." I replied sarcastically and smiled at Eric which he gladly returned.

He reached out for me and pulled me on top of him so I was straddling his waist. "Now that I believe."

I just laughed and bent down so I could give Eric a hug which he gladly returned. For a little bit we just started into each other's eyes. We didn't need to say anything because we both knew what the other already was feeling through the bond and my ability to already feel emotions.

"There is something I want to tell you." Eric said and I sat up so I could pay attention.

"What would that be?" I asked and placed my hands on his shoulders to keep balance.

"You and I are going on a little trip-" He started.

"Uh oh. It's not another meeting with the elder vampires right?" I asked worried.

Eric smiled his signature grin at me. "No I want to take you to the beach house I own in Cape Cod."

"Oh I hear it's lovely there!" I was excited! I had traveled a lot in my few short seventeen years but I had never been there before.

"Yes it is relaxing and I think you and I deserve a break from all the stress around here. Also it will be a better way for us to continue our plans just between you and me." Eric spoke and placed his hands on my hips grinding me down on him a little bit.

"Eric…"I whispered, "You never give up do you?"

He continued to move me against him and would make a growling sound. "No. It's not in my nature to not get what I want. If I want it," He paused and flipped us so I had my back on the couch and Eric hovering over me, "I get it." The tone in his voice spoke of truth and I had no doubt he got whatever he wanted.

"Tomorrow Eric. I said tomorrow. So when do we leave?" I asked to try and change the subject.

"I thought we would leave tonight so we can be there in a few hours."

Who would have thought that from this morning of little sexual escapades, a fun plane trip where Eric and I joked around the whole time, and a relaxing nap later in his gorgeous beach house, could lead to an explosive argument.

I stomped away from Eric who was following me as we continued to argue. As much as I cared and adored for him, I was not his possession. I was my own person and the only who ever owned me, was, and is myself. He made it sound as if I was his pet or something. The details he went in about the vampire world and how he 'owned' me because we exchanged blood sent my anger in overdrive and I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to argue and I didn't want to see him, so what should a girl do? Leave, but he wasn't going to have any of it.

As I made my way closer to the door to get the hell out of there and away from Eric, he grabbed my arm and pinned me to the wall. "You are mine." He spoke darkly.

"The last time I checked Eric Northman I belonged to myself!" I glared and made an attempt to move but he pinned me back, almost slamming me to the wall and got within an inch of my face.

His true dangerous vampire self was coming out but I wasn't afraid, even when his fangs popped out. "Whether you like it or not Violet you belong to me. Our blood has been exchanged and it is final."

"You listen and you listen good," I warned and started to feel strength begin to build from my very core, "I am a person. I am a person who has rights and I belong to no man in the sense you are saying. It is one thing to own my heart and my life because I 'gave' it to you, but it is something entirely different when you are talking about possession in the supernatural world Eric. Now you are going to let me go or I swear I will knock you on your ass."

Eric looked down at me and contemplated on what he should do. Apparently he wasn't going to take the easy rode and said I was going nowhere because we weren't done discussing things. He practically dragged me to the living room and told me to sit and to not get up.

"Or what?" I scoffed and got up.

Before I could blink he had me pinned to the floor with anger plastered on his face. "I told you to stay!"

"Yeah and I didn't abide by it! Now get the fuck off me!" I squirmed and kicked and as each minute went by it was becoming harder and harder for Eric to hold me down.

For the next ten minutes we argued and got quite close to hitting each other. "Violet it is the way things go!"

"Eric I didn't give you my blood willingly the first time! I begged you as I cried in hysterics for you to wait a little bit longer!" I screamed and finally shoved him off of me sending him twenty feet back. "Leave me the hell alone!" And I took off outside where a cab station wasn't too far away.

Surprisingly I found a club called Silver and made my way inside. The music was upbeat and my outfit didn't look too bad either. I was wearing dark skinny jeans, black low cut converse, and a short sleeve v-neck shirt.

A few times I was asked to dance by a couple of guys but I turned them down. I didn't want anymore guy attention for the night, just some plain old self time to get loose. Of course because I wasn't twenty one I couldn't get drunk but really that was fine with me.

One of my favorite songs called _I'm You're Favorite Drug _by _The Porcelain Tramps_ came on and so did the strobe light. Just as I looked to my left I could see Eric from across the room.

_What you get is what you see It won't take much to get hooked on me So shoot me right into your skin And i will be your heroine _

_The side affects are sexual I'm dying for a taste The side affects are sexual And you love the way I say _

There he was in the blink of an eye from one place to another. I could feel he was preying on me but I tried to ignore him by to continue dancing.

_I'm your favorite drug your favorite drug Just one hit is never enough! I'm your favorite drug your favorite drug You can't break this addiction NO! Your favorite drug_

By now as I looked to my left again he was leaning against the wall and beckoning me to come to him through his feelings. For a second I thought I should and then I remembered the argument from earlier and shot him with boat load or irritation. Strangely enough he wasn't angered by it, but instead amused.

"What an asswhole." I hissed to myself.

_I'll put my nails into your back Yeah you'll feel me like a spinal tap You want it from me on both knees But not until you beg me please! _

I swung my hips from left to right and ran my fingers through my hair, did I feel two arms wrap around me from behind and start to grind on my small frame. By this time I knew it was Eric but decided to let the song take over and just go with it.

_The side affects are sexual I'm dying for a taste _

_The side affects are sexual And you love the way i say _

_I'm your favorite drug your favorite drug Just one hit is never enough! I'm your favorite drug your favorite drug You can't break this addiction NO! Your favorite drug_

Eric and I moved in perfect sync. Truthfully I was surprised of well he could dance but not surprised of how well he could make it sexually. He would bite down on my neck but not hard enough to draw blood and I would dig my nails into his arms to get little bits of my anger and lust out. In return he would just get turned on more. Between the song and the actions we were placing upon each other, he soon couldn't take it anymore and backed me against a wall so he could pin me as he kissed my lips in a hungered frenzy. Of course I was a little worked up by now and didn't object.

_I'm your pleasure, in your pain I'll numb your fear just like cocaine And I'm your treasure Say my name! _

"Violet." Eric growled and sunk his fangs into my neck. I gasped and held onto his arms for dear life.

_I'm your favorite drug your favorite drug Just one hit is never enough! I'm your favorite drug your favorite drug (You can't break this addiction NO! Your favorite drug...X4)_

As the song came to an end Eric pulled away from my neck and sealed the wound. We stared at each other with the utmost intensity while everyone else in the club was drinking, dancing, or talking and having a good time.

"Violet I do not like fighting with you, but you must understand for your safety, when we are around some other supernatural beings, you do belong to me. I have staked my claim on you." Eric explained in his quiet voice while still holding me against the wall with now either hand on the side of me so I couldn't move.

"You must understand too Eric that I am my own person and I also don't like fighting with you, in fact I hate it." I said and moved closer to him.

"Yes I understand. Can we say we resolved this and go home?" He asked and looked me dead in the eye.

"Please." I said calmly and took Eric's hand in my own.

"It's a good thing we solved this before tomorrow." He grinned evilly.

I just rolled my eyes and let him lead the way back to his beach house.

_I guess tomorrow's coming whether I'm ready or not._


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. Take Me Away

Nothing sexual happened to Eric and I as we got back to his beach house. As soon as we got to our bedroom we were sharing I went to put on my pajama shorts and a tank, went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and face, and at last went to bed. Eric placed a sweet kiss on my forehead and wrapped his arms around me. Something about his touch at that moment felt different. It felt like he was never wanting to let go and a little tense too. Sooner or later I fell asleep to horrific dreams.

All night my nightmares were of Eric, myself, and Sookie. They were always some version of Eric telling me that I wasn't the love of his life. The last one was one of the worst. I was on my hands and knees on a marble floor surrounded by vampires. One in particular I could see three feet in from of me. As I lifted my throbbing and bleeding head, a drop of blood from my lip too fell down to the floor and while I looked up at Eric. His face was stone cold and merciless. No sooner had I looked up at him did he kick me sending me back in pain. I could feel my soul ripping in half while one of my ribs cracked. It seemed like forever that I laid there, and just when I feel like I was done and about to die something in me ignited. A fire of strength and will. Slowly I saw and felt flames surround and become me. I felt indestructible as I stood up. The vampires around me backed off a few feet in fear but Eric looked right at me and let a bloody tear fall.

I woke in a gasp and strained for breath. As I inhaled as much oxygen as I could I looked over and saw Eric sound asleep and peaceful. Something in my gut told me something big was coming and it wasn't going to be good. As I mulled my thoughts over I stroked Eric's cool cheek. It was hard for me to imagine Eric trying to kill me or anything to that extent. It just didn't seem like it could happen.

Slowly I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up and get changed into some workout sweats and a tank top. As I walked out of the bathroom I put my hair into a pony tail and stopped to put on my Nike tennis shoes and socks before I went to Eric's in home gym. I wondered why Eric had one since he didn't need to work out, but regardless I needed to take my mind off of things and working out was a good way to do so.

The in home gym was equipped with everything you could imagine but I made my way over to the ihome dock and plugged in my ipod before I went over to the punching bag. My ipod was on shuffle and decided to play _Fighte_r by Christina Aguilera. Slowly I wrapped my hands then began to punch. Left. Right. Left. Right. I couldn't stop. All I saw was red as I kicked, back handed, punched, and focused on the bag. It was like all that had been bubbling up inside me was finally getting itself out on the poor punching bag.

A few songs went by and I decided to give the bag a break and head over to the tread mill and go for a run. I worked out for an hour more and then proceeded to go take a shower. I decided to change into a red summer dress with thin straps, flowers on the hem that went down to just above my knees, and kept my hair down. Quickly I made my way out the beach and spent the rest of the day looking for shells, listening to the waves, playing in the sand, and soaking up the sun before Eric would come to find me.

As I sat in the cool sand watching the sun go down I could feel Eric was waking up and was eager to find me. As I waited I watched the waved crash down, pulled my knees to my chest to rest my head on, and sighed thinking about what was going to happen. _I'm going to loose my virginity to Eric tonight. I'm going to loose my virginity to Eric tonight. I'm going to loose my virginity to Eric tonight. _Over and over it rang in my head and I became nervous. _What if I mess up? What if I freeze and don't know what to do? What if he laughs at me for something? Fuck! _

A few moments later a big pair of cool arms wrapped themselves around me from behind. Instantly I knew it was Eric and leaned back against his chest.

"How did you sleep?" I asked and kissed him just under his jaw before turning my attention back to the waves.

He sighed and bent down to smell me, "I slept fine. It felt far too long to be away from you though."

I snickered lightly, "It was only a few hours and now you have me."

"Yes I do, but something is troubling you. Tell me." Eric demanded in a soft tone and kissed my shoulders.

"I've just had a lot to think about that's all." I said truthfully and snuggled more into his chest and breathed in his scent. It was intoxicating and made me want to kiss him.

Eric felt my lust and beet me to it by tilting my chin up with his strong cold hands and pressed his luscious lips to mine. In that moment I couldn't think but only feel. A stream Eric's desire and excitement flowed through me sending every fiber of my being into a chaotic symphony of wanting. I wanted him, and I wanted him bad. The reaction Eric could feel through the bond made him smile and brush the side of my face lightly as he looked at every part of face as if it were a masterpiece.

"Eric…" I sighed. There was no going back now as I got his attention.

He looked right into my eyes, "Yes?"

"Take me away. Make me forget about everything and let tonight be about just you and me please." I quietly pleaded and immediately a sense of warmth and compassion swept over me from Eric. He smiled of true adoration and pulled me off the ground and back towards the house.

It was as if time had slowed down while Eric walked me to the bedroom. With one hand he opened the door and I followed him in. We walked to the bed and stood in front of it looking and gently stroking each other here and there. Eric's right hand traveled ghostly up my arm to the thin strap of my dress. I looked up at him and he looked back asking permission with his eyes. I nodded and he brought his lips down to mine while he gently pulled down the strap. My eyes closed and I gulped as Eric moved his lips like feathers down my throat, across my collar bone, and stopping at my bare shoulder. Like a repeat offender his lips placed kiss after kiss all over the skin causing goose bumps to flourish all over me.

He snickered and made his way over to the other side and slid down the other strap. Again he committed his crimes and I couldn't help but bite my lip and hang onto him for dear life. My eyes fluttered open and again Eric was looking down at me with excitement but caution. I could feel he wanted me then and there but he was holding back with everything he had.

I gulped again and closed my eyes for a second. My sense of cool was now faltering and the nerves were kicking in.

Eric took my hands and said, "Just let go and don't think. Feel."

Suddenly I felt embarrassed and he felt it. "I'm sorry I'm kind of new at this." I whispered and bit my bottom lip.

"I know but I'm with you, and I promise I will treat you like the lady you are. Like the love of my life that you are." Eric stated with an amazing amount of truth and intensity.

I let out a breath of joy and wanted to cry. "Say it again."

"I will treat you like a-" He began but I cut in.

"No. The part where you said about the love of your life." I smiled and held back my tear of joy.

Eric smiled wide and placed both hands on either side of my face, "Like the love of my life that you are."

The happiness that sprang in me was uncontrollable and I pulled Eric down to kiss me. He gladly accepted and put all his pent up passion into full gear. As our lips gave each other their appreciation and devotion to one another Eric moved his hands to the back of my dress and slowly unzipped my dress. I helped him take it off me while we still kissed like true lovers and before I knew it I was just in my strapless bra and underwear.

My butterflies were kicking in again but Eric broke the kiss to look down at me and gave a reassuring and loving grin. My breath caught in my throat as he looked at me and his eyes were brighter than ever. Eric bent down and put his arms around my back to unclasp my bra. It dropped to the floor and I immediately out of instinct covered my chest with my arms.

"You're beautiful," Eric said and took my arms so he could lower them, "I've told you before. You don't ever have to hide yourself from me, ever."

I gulped and felt my cheeks flush as I went to Eric's shirt. With little effort I lifted it off of him and soon he was bare chested and looking sexier than ever. My hands couldn't help themselves trail up and down his god-like body and Eric couldn't help but moan and grab my hands. He captured my lips in another breath taking kiss and placed his cool tongue across my lower lip asking for entrance. I obliged and soon a full out war of the tongues took place. I would have liked to say that I won, but then I would be lying.

In one quick swoop I was in Eric's arms and he gently placed me on the bed. A slight shiver ran down my back while he kissed every part of me. From my lips, to my collar bone, down to my chest, past my stomach, behind my knees, and to the top of my feet. My heart was pounding like a sludge hammer and I gripped the satin sheets. Eric could feel my ecstasy and came back up to my face to look at me. The grin of a court jester played across his timeless features. He was enjoying sending me to the edge, and hell I loved it.

Delicately his hands trailed down my thighs to my panties and removed them. My head fell back and my eyed closed as he inserted two fingers in me. He started with a steady rhythm but soon he went faster and I cried out his name as my body erupted in shocks and heat. He watched as I came down from my high and continued to ravish and roam my body with his hands and lips. I couldn't help but moan his name again and again. He knew how to show a woman how her body should be loved and there was no other place in the world I would have rather been than right there with Eric.

It soon came to the moment of all moments. Eric removed his pants and looked me right in my eyes as he parted my legs and I couldn't help but look down past his waist. He was, I was very sure, not of the regular size. It made me nervous. I wanted to ask if I was going to hurt badly but I couldn't get the words out of my parted lips. Eric knew what I was going to ask and answered my question, "Only for a moment, not long, I promise." And kissed me on the forehead.

I nodded my head still nervous and felt him at my virtuous entrance. No longer was I going to be pure. I was going to let my vampire soul mate take me in order to save my life and I was scared shitless. _Just take care of me. _Slowly Eric entered me while gripping my hips but not too tight. It was highly uncomfortable at first and a few tears escaped my eyes. I couldn't see Eric because I shut my eyes as I tried to adjust to the pain. He tried to comfort me while whispering comforting words to my ear.

The pain started to ease and was soon replaced by pleasure, desire, and love. Eric moved slowly in and out of me. It felt incredible and I gripped his shoulders digging my nails in causing him to growl in pleasure. He went faster and faster and we were both soon drenched in sweat and crying out each other's names while our actions hit an all time high. Both of our orgasms hit and I fell back while Eric laid on top of me. We were both shaking in happiness as our release slowed and our breathing was coming back to normal. Not that Eric needed to breath, but he looked like he needed it.

I was still slightly catching my breath as Eric pulled me into his arms. I looked at his glistening chest and trailed my eyes up to his face. He looked peaceful and I traced my fingers over his lips to the side of his face. Eric placed his hand over mine and bewitched me with his eyes.

"I love you." I whispered.

Eric's smiled at me with the love girls only dream about. "I love you."

(Third person P.O.V.)

Sookie lay next to Bill asleep at his house. Within a second she jolted awake. Something was wrong, she could feel it. Something was different and not good. She realized she didn't dream of Eric that night and she felt slightly empty. Soon she realized what was wrong and began to panic.

"It's broken!" She lightly yelled to herself and Bill woke up from her fright.

"Sookie what's wrong?" He asked frantic and took her into his arms.

"N-nothing." She stuttered and removed Bill's arms from her, turned around and laid back down.

Bill could sense Sookie was upset about something but couldn't put his finger on it and didn't want to push her at the moment about it if she didn't want to tell him. Sookie too knew that Bill would be able to feel her emotions and quietly let her tears fall as she realized what had happened. Eric was no longer apart of her. The bond between them was broken and there was nothing she could do about it.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16 Blunt Confrontation

The night I lost my virginity to Eric was life changing. For one I was still alive. Two, he was way more of a horn ball than every now. Three, I felt more whole and content than I had ever been in my life, and I felt changed. Not in a content way, but in a sense that I was changing on some level unknown to me.

It was a day before my eighteenth birthday and I wasn't sure to be excited or a nervous. The cushion of being 'a kid' was no longer going to be there. I was going to be an adult and I didn't really know how I felt about it. It's not like I had my life planned out anymore. Godric was gone, I wasn't sure if I was going to go to college, and I had a soul mate to deal with who was pestering me.

"Eric would you stop it?" I asked irritated as I tried to read a book in the library on the couch. I told Eric I wanted to be alone for a little bit to just relax and he took 'a little bit' to only be ten minutes.

He gave me the puppy dog look. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's the matter with me."

"I think your vampiric sexual hormones are going into overdrive." I said and closed my book and fixed my t-shirt that was a little twisted.

Eric came and sat next to me and placed his hands on my hips. "You're right, and you should fix it." His grin at the end of his proposal would have put the Devil to shame and for a second I almost gave into him.

I rubbed my eyes and gave a little sigh, "Eric I'm a little tired today. I think I'm just going to take a shower and go to bed. I love you." I gave a sleepy smile and placed a kiss on his forehead.

As I got into the bathroom I felt that Eric was a little frustrated, but at the moment I didn't care. I was a little tired and I was a little sore from all the hours of sex we had put in. We literally couldn't keep our hands off each other, but tonight I just wanted the company of the shower.

I peeled my shirt, pants, underwear, and bra off slowly like a peal coming off an orange. They fell to the floor with barely any sound and I proceeded to turn on the luxurious shower that could fit a half dozen people in there. The bathroom filled with steam and my head became cloudy and calm as I stepped onto the cool tiles that were heating up from the hot water. I let my head roll back and the water sprayed all down my small frame drenching me. It felt like an elixir hydrating a broken body. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes letting my thoughts drift away.

I felt Eric's presence close by but did not think he was actually in the bathroom with me. I pressed my hands against the wall as it got stronger and stronger and let my head drop. _I don't want to play Eric_, I sighed to myself in my tired mind and took another deep breath as his feelings were destroying my walls of serenity. He wanted me, and he wanted me bad.

Only a minute went by before Eric lazily walked into the shower behind me and pressed his chest against my back. His hands placed themselves on the sides of mine that were still holding themselves against the shower wall. I tilted my head back while he traced both his hands down my arms to my waist and wrapped themselves around me, pulling me to him. I reached my right arm up as I leaned back against his chest and stroked his cheek. The hot water still pouring on us felt amazing as Eric's body was no longer cold but warm against my feverish skin.

He backed us up so he was now leaning against the tiled wall and I against his chest still. My drowsy eyes closed but snapped back open once Eric started to nibble my neck. With each new bite they were getting harder and harder. _Oh no you don't._ Just as he was to bite me again I spun around, grabbed his arms, and binned them to the wall.

"I don't want to play games Eric." I warned as he looked down at me.

"I see that." He smirked and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed my lips hard to his.

As I fought for dominance Eric spun us around and slammed me to the tile wall. I broke the kiss for a second to gasp at not of the lump that would form later, but for the fact that he did it. He knew I was tired and was trying to work me up by mixing violence into his little plan.

I made a frustrated noise and jumped out of his grasp. As soon as my feet landed on the floor I shoved him to the ground and attacked his lips again. At this point oxygen was not even on the agenda to consider as I ignored the aching from my lungs.

This time it was Eric who pulled away. "You need to breath." He stated and I took a couple of breaths restoring my lungs before pinning his broad shoulders to the floor again.

"Eric I told you, I'm tired. Now if you don't let me enjoy the rest of my shower in peace I will bite you." I warned and dug my nails into his shoulders to demonstrate I wasn't kidding.

Just to show his smug he licked his lips and said, "I dare you."

I coked my eyebrow and parted my lips. Air rushed in and out of lungs and for a second I thought of just getting out of the shower. Something in me though told me to stay and to do it. To bite right into Eric's neck and drink his blood. Not because I wanted to but because he didn't think I would do it.

Another minute of our staring contest went down and I finally couldn't take it anymore. In an impeccable speed I sunk my teeth straight into Eric's neck. His liquid elixir spilled into my mouth and surged down my throat. The blood was so charged and so ancient I felt more powerful than ever.

I could feel Eric through the bond and he was practically delirious. I laughed internally at this and finally let go. Slowly I sat up and licked my lips. Eric stared at me as the hot water still powered down on us.

"I told you I bite." I shrugged, got up and left Eric laying there for the first time stunned out of his mind.

The next day was my eighteenth birthday. I was officially an adult. It was a day that I hoped would go smoothly and so far it had.

I told Eric that I just wanted a quiet birthday. A birthday to enjoy and have cake and presents. He knew I really mean it and decided to have the bar closed for the night so he could give me my present there. I tried to object but he just shushed me with a kiss.

I should have known Pam wasn't going to be quiet at all for the sense of my sanity. Once Eric and I walked through the doors of Fangtasia she threw confetti up in the air and had a mariachi band playing and singing 'Happy Birthday' to me in Spanish. Of source I laughed and said 'thank you.' Eric didn't look amused but I could tell he was from the bond and my special way of feeling emotions.

We all sat down and I giggled as I took out some confetti form Eric's hair.

"Pam that was amazing." I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Well it's not everyday you turn eighteen! Anyway here is your present from me!" She jumped up and ran picked up a box from the back of the bar. It was kind of small and purple.

I gasped. In the box was a copy of The Complete Works of Shakespeare. "Pam I love you!"

"I heard you quote him a few times and I thought you might like it." She grinned and pointed to the book.

"Now it's my turn." Eric announced and went to reach for his pants pocket but stopped as Sookie barged through the door. She stomped her way over and started to yell.

"It's broken! Eric! The bond!" Louder and louder she got until I couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone was surprised and stared at me.

"Eric-" Sookie started but I cut her off.

"Sookie the bond is gone! Get over it! Unless-" I stopped. _Oh my god! She really did_- "You really fell in love with him." I whispered.

"Sookie, I could not have foreseen Violet coming into my life. She is my soul mate. I love her more than anything in this world, you must understand." Eric explained.

I watched as Sookie's face went from anger to sad to blank. "I see." She said and turned around to leave but stopped once she got to the door. "Eric, soul mate or not, Violet will never be me." And with that she was gone.


	17. Chapter 17

CH. 17 Aftermath

Sookie had just left and I couldn't help but just stand there silent. She was right, I wasn't her. I had not shared the bond her and Eric had, but I was his soul blood bonded and that still should mean more than anything right? I should have felt warm and content that Eric told her I was the love of his life, but I just felt numb. Sookie threw a pretty good punch, I just had to decide if I was going to swing back.

"Happy birthday to me." I whispered and turned around to face Eric and Pam. I put on a small smile and said, "Cake anyone?"

"Telepathic bitch." Pam growled in disgust and went to behind the bar and pulled out a large square box. Her heals clinked on the floor as she walked back over and I smiled when she opened it.

Inside was a round white cake with red roses made of frosting decorated part of the top and edges. When I looked further I saw it said 'Happy 18th Birthday Violet'. It made me smile and I sniffled back a tear. _How could a birthday cake be so beautiful? Maybe I'm just really emotional. _

"Thank you Pam. It looks amazing." I grinned and turned my attention to Eric. "Can you eat cake?"

"Can you eat dirt?" He smirked.

"I get it, you're like Edward Cullen." I concluded with a giggle.

"I don't fucking sparkle." Eric glowered sexily at me.

"Maybe not your skin." I hinted and looked away.

I did not see Eric give Pam a look to leave, and before I could blink she was gone.

"Now for my birthday present to you." Eric announced and walked forward. He put his hand back into his pocket and pulled out a small blue box.

I blushed. I knew exactly where that box was from: Tiffany's. I reached my hand out slowly and took the box from Eric's huge hand. He peered down at me as I took a deep breath before opening the box.

"Oh Eric." I breathed in shock. The ring was gorgeous! It was a huge square aquamarine light blue stone with diamonds surounding the outer edges in platinum. It must have been about two carrots worth of stones. "You really-" I tried to protest but Eric shushed me with a gentle kiss.

"Happy birthday my love." He whispered so only he and I could hear and placed another soft kiss on my luscious lips. I closed my eyes and felt Eric take the box from my hands. A second later I felt the cool feel of the platinum slip on my right ring finger.

"Thank you." I smiled and looked at the ring again as my hand laid in Eric's hand. The blue of the stone was like his eyes. Sparkling and a blue so crystal I couldn't describe it as anything less than beautiful.

"Now you better have at least a bite of that cake or Pam will throw a fit." Eric joked and my stomach growled causing me to laugh.

"Cake!"

Eric's P.O.V.

Violet's birthday had not gone exactly to plan. I didn't anticipate Sookie bursting through the doors a few hours ago and was quite angered by it. I decided that after I dropped Violet off I would go pay a visit to her.

My expression was hard and straightforward as I knocked on Sookie's front door. It swung open and there she stood in nothing but a nightgown that you could easily make out certain body parts through.

"Eric." She said annoyed.

"You and I need to speak." I stated and narrowed my eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you. Go to your precious Violet." She spat and I growled. No one was going to talk about Violet that way and get away with it.

Technically I was still invited into her house. Before she could blink I grabbed the side of her arms. She squeaked and I brought her outside and pinned her to the wall of the house.

"What you did tonight was inexcusable!" I raged.

"Inexcusable? I love you and now you are with someone else! Some kid!" Sookie screamed at me and I slammed her to the wall but not too hard.

"She is my soul mate. I have been alive for a thousand years and never have I ever met anyone like her." I gritted through my teeth and got within an inch of her face.

"You used to say that about me." Sookie whispered and bent her head up trying to reach my lips. I pulled away and my fangs dropped.

"You and I did have a bond Sookie, I do not regret anything I have done with you. Yes I have never me anyone like you and I see you as a friend, but if you do anything to Violet in anyway, I will end you." I stated and emphasized the last part.

A tear rolled down her cheek and I had half a mind to wipe it away but I held my ground. This could not happen again. Violet was more to me that anything in the world and I needed Sookie to understand I was more than dead serious.

"It won't last long. You'll be with me again." Sookie whispered and I growled. With a flick of my wrist I pushed her back and left for home.

_Not if I can help it._


	18. Chapter 18

_CH. 18 New Player in Town_

I had woken up in the middle of the night to a huge sound of something slamming into another object. It was as of someone was bashing cement against itself._ What is that? _Slowly I sat up and looked around the room for Eric. He was no where to be seen. With the lack of his presence I felt a little scared but soon felt the anger boiling in him. He was pissed off at something and I was becoming more and more worried.

Like a cat I crept down stairs. Still the noises surrounded me and bounced of the walls, and Eric was still out of sight.

"Eric?" I asked and walked into the kitchen. My body began to shake from fear. _Why is he so angry? What had happened when he left a few hours?_

Finally as I walked down a lone hallway and saw where a door stood ajar. The noise by now had gotten extremely loud, almost deafening. I crept towards the door and stuck my head in. Dust instantly surrounded my sight and I gave a small cough.

"Eric?" I whispered. Again he did not answer me. _Crap! Well Violet lets be an idiot and see why the vampire is angry._

I opened the door again and slowly walked down the cement stairs. My feet became cold and chills ran up my arms.

When I got to the bottom step I was terrified as I watched Eric punching the cement wall. His black shirt was now turning grey from all the dust and his jeans were on their way to grey too.

I called his name again but he continued to pound the cement making pieces fly everywhere.

Eric was my beautiful chaos and I needed to stop him. Blood was covering his knuckles and even though he heals fast, I had to get him to stop,

Cautiously I moved forward and placed my hand delicately on my Viking's shoulder. He stopped and turned to face me. His fangs were all the way down and a growl erupted in his chest.

No words were exchanged as I took his hand and walked the both of us to the couch in the living room. Slowly I sat him down careful to not make him snap. With my eyes I told him to wait while I went to the bathroom to get a wet cloth, some bandages, and doctor tape.

Eric sat perfectly still as I cleaned his wounds on each hand and wrapped them up. When I was done I took each of Eric's hands in my own and placed a kiss on both.

Through my special ability and the bond I could tell he was calming down. Still as I stood in front of him he didn't say anything but stare into my eyes.

The love I felt for Eric made me want to embrace him, and so I did. Slowly I let go of his large hands and straddled his lap. I wound my arms around his neck and gave him the biggest hug I could. Through the bond I sent all the love I could as well to him. I wanted him to not to just know, but to feel I was going to be there for him no matter what.

It was a good thing we were sitting down on a couch or the emotions I sent to him would have more than likely knocked him over. I giggled silently to myself about the thought while I laid my head on Eric's shoulder.

My heart and soul felt relieved as Eric's arms wrapped themselves around me. It felt nice for Eric to hug me back and I smiled. The more time passed the better he was feeling.

"Eric?"

"Hmmm?" He sounded.

I still laid my head on his shoulder while I said, "You don't have to tell me what's wrong, but I want you to know I'm here for you."

Eric squeezed me a little tighter and rested his chin on my shoulder, "I know."

A week went by and Eric was still not his usual sarcastic, egotistical, cocky, loving self. Something was still bothering him but I decided to not push it. Whenever I could though I would steal a kiss or give him a hug. He never objected and would give me a small smile after every loving jester.

Aside from Eric, I still had the problem with Sookie looming over my head. I needed to talk to her. To fix things, or to try my best.

As cute as I could I asked Eric if I could borrow his car and surprisingly he agreed. As soon as the keys were in my hand I headed out the door and to Merlotte's.

My nerves were jumping to new heights as I walked through the door. Immediately Sookie laid eyes on me and scowled as she made her way over.

"What are you doing here?" She asked annoyed.

"Look can we talk, please?" I asked and looked down.

"I don't-"

"Please?" I asked again.

"Fine. Lets go." And she motioned out the door.

I walked a few paces before stopping to say something. "This is really fucked up." I sighed.

"Yeah you can say that. This is worse than burning my gram's pancakes." Sookie said and put her hands on her hip.

"I hate it that we are almost at each other's throats. I didn't know any of this was going to happen and I just hope you and I can be some what ok with each other." I explained and tried to give a small smile.

Sookie looked like she was thinking for several minutes before answering me. "I know you couldn't have foreseen this. The bind between Eric and I has been broken and apparently can never be made again. I know the bond made me feel for Eric, but over time they were becoming more and more real. However I love Bill, and actually we'll be going on a vacation for a couple of weeks. Now for you and I, I think it is safe to say that we're ok now." She said and gave me a smile.

We exchanged a hug and I said 'bye' and I got into Eric's car driving off towards Fangtasia.

Eric's P.O.V.

I walked to my office while thinking of my Violet. I was shocked to see her in my office sitting in my chair.

"Hello lover." She purred and started seducing me with her eyes.

"Hello. Back so soon?" I asked and made my way over to my soul mate.

"Yeah. How are you?" She asked while pulling me down by my shirt and silencing my reply with a hot kiss.

Her tongue worked furiously and her hands wound their way up into my hair and gripped tight. My vampire lust kicked in and I lifted her out of my chair and onto the desk. She wrapped her legs around my waist and bit my lip making me growl in desire.

Violet's P.O.V.

I parked Eric's car and made my way into Fangtasia. As fast as I could I made my way through the crowd of people to Pam who was having a drink at the bar.

"Hey have you seen Eric?" I asked and she said he was in his office. I gave her a high five which she chuckled at and continued my journey to Eric's office.

"Eric?" I called and opened his office door.

It was like I was having an out of body experience. I was seeing myself making out and groping Eric on the desk, but it wasn't me. It couldn't be, I was at the door!

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled and my look-a-like turned around and smiled at me while Eric stared wide eyed and jumped back.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" Eric growled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand furiously.

"Oh darn this wasn't how I exactly wanted us to meet. You know Violet you are a lucky girl to have this Viking. I heard he was yummy but damn he is talented in so many ways." My look-a-like chuckled and jumped off the desk. She walked a few feet towards me and I tensed up.

"Who are you?" I asked dangerously.

"I'm the one who is going to destroy you and suck the world into Hell." She grinned evilly at me before turning to Eric. "Catch ya later." And in the blink of an eye she was gone.

Eric stared hard where my look-a-like was standing a minute ago. "I think we have a problem." I announced.


	19. Chapter 19

Ch. 19 "Guess Again."

Pam, myself, and especially Eric have been tense since my little encounter with my look-a-like. We still don't know who she is, but she wants to kill me and suck the world into Hell. Oh and she digs Eric. Just Great.

As if tense feelings from two vampires and myself wasn't enough Eric had me practically strapped to him at Fangtasia. Seriously I couldn't go get a drink of water or dance on the dance floor without Pam or Eric standing right next me and I was loosing my mind!

At the moment I was sitting next to Eric and his throne on a couch. Honestly he was probably going to drive me crazy with all his emotions hitting me.

As sneakily as I could I tried to slide off the seat to the dance floor to get some breathing room. Just as my butt was totally off the seat Eric grabbed my arm and brought my face within an inch of his. He was still sitting so I was bent over him and I made a nervous laugh. I got busted trying to escape and I didn't know what he was going to do.

"I was stretching." I lied and gulped.

His face turned into a slight frown. "You're lying to me little one."

I raised my eye brow and looked him square in the eye, "Little one?"

"Yes you are small and young Violet." Eric said simply and I stared at him.

"Eric let me go." I said kindly but his grip tightened.

"I won't let you out of my sight lover." He said straightforward like a man on a mission. Or rather a Viking on a mission, and it was getting again, real old.

"Eric remember who you're talking to. I understand things-" I looked around to make sure no one was listening, "are a bit crazy right now but I can go dance or get a drink of water or whatever all by myself. If anything was wrong you would feel it." I tried to explain so it would get through the tough exterior of his vampire skull but it seemed it went in one ear and out the other.

"Violet you need to understand that until we know what is really going on you will not leave my side." Eric stated again and gave me a quick kiss before sitting me down on the couch.

I huffed and looked around for Pam. _Bingo! _She was coming our way and not looking happy.

"Eric we need to talk now." Pam said seriously and we all walked back to his office.

Pam stood in front of Eric's desk, I went to go sit on the couch but Eric lifted me up and sat me on his lap in his chair.

"Oh for the love of day Eric!" I squirmed trying to get up but it was no use as his arms bound me to him.

"Eric now if you are done pissing off your soul mate and trying to get her in the mood, I need you to listen!" Pam fumed.

_Man she's pissed!_

"What is it Pam?" Eric asked casually but intently.

"Our Violet double mint twin problem has been surfacing more. Apparently she's been talking to the darker supes and gathering favor." Pam spoke darkly.

Eric took what she was saying and said, "I would not act upon it yet but we will be taking more precautions. Violet will-" but my stomach wasn't going to let him finish. A huge gurgling sound from my belly made itself clearly known it was hungry and both Pam and Eric looked at me with amused shock.

"Sorry." I mumbled and laid back against Eric's chest.

"I think I'll take you to get something to eat." Eric smiled and placed his hand on my stomach and rubbed it a little. _Ok weird!_

"Dude there is no bun in that oven." I stated and smacked his hand.

Eric paused for a split second and then kissed my neck before we both stood up. "Pam close in an hour." He instructed and we left.

We arrived at a nice little Italian restaurant that wasn't too crowded but plenty of people were there.

Being the gentleman he is, Eric held the door open as we walked inside. Instantly the smell of spices filled my nose and I smiled. It smelt so good! Eric sensed my happiness and smirked down at me.

"I had a feeling you would like it here." He said and lifted my hand to his lips and placed a sweet kiss on my skin.

Eric lead the way to the front where a waiter stood for us. He was a young guy, probably in his early twenties and looked like he was shaking. "G-good evening Mr. N-Northman." He stuttered and I gave him a smile to try and get him to ease up.

Eric nodded and we proceeded to a private table. Everyone in the room looked at us and nodded to Eric.

"Are they nodding to you because you're their sheriff?" I asked quietly as we reached our table.

"Yes, I am their superior." Eric said and pulled out my chair so I could sit.

"Thank you." I smiled and watched as my Viking sat down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" The young scared waiter asked. His hands were shaking as he clutched his pad and pen. _Is Eric really that intimidating? This poor kid._

"I would love some water please." I smiled and looked at Eric again.

"No thank you." He said, not taking his eyes away from mine. A mischievous grin played across his lips and I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What are you smiling at babe?" I grinned back and received a low growl from Eric.

"I'm smiling at you. At your eyes as they light up went you smile. The way your cheeks flush when I look at you, and at the lovely sound of your heart." He explained and I blushed instantly.

"This is so crazy." I giggled and took a sip of my water the waiter just brought.

"Do you need a few more minutes?" The shaking waiter asked.

"Yes, please." I replied and he left Eric and I alone again.

"What's crazy Violet?"

I took a deep breath. "Everything. You and me. I'm an eighteen year old girl who has a thousand year old Viking that is a sheriff for a soul mate. To top it off someone wants me dead, is going to try and suck the world into Hell, and that same person or whatever likes to swap spit with you. Not that I blame her- or me?" I said and made a funny confused face.

"Are you jealous?" Eric asked me with a hint of amusement in his sexy voice.

"No. It was just weird seeing something look like me making out with you." I explained and brought the menu up to cover my face.

I could hear my vampire laugh slightly and I peeked over the top of my menu. "Don't be jealous my Violet. Your lips are the only ones I want to kiss."

"I know." I innocently said and ducked behind my menu again grinning to myself. _I love it when he does that._

"I'll show you when we get home." He said huskily and I was glad for the menu covering my face because I was sure it was the color of scarlet.

I put my menu down and winked at Eric. He gave a chuckle and licked his bottom lip. _Oh my._

"I'll be right back." I said and began to stand up. Eric's face quickly turned to protective mode. "I'm going to the bathroom and I'll be back in a minute." I assured him.

I went to the sink after I was done with my business and washed and dried my hands with the fresh towels beside the sink. As I looked up in the mirror I saw Eric walk in slyly and lean back against the wall.

Quickly I spun around. "Eric what are you doing? This is the woman's bathroom!" I stated shocked. I knew he wanted me to stay close by him but this was too much!

He backed off the wall and grabbed me by the waist. "Shut up." Eric grinned desirably down at me. Before I knew it my back was against the wall with Eric attacking my lips.

Something in my stomach was telling me this was wrong. Would Eric really follow me into the women's bathroom and act this way?

I couldn't suppress the moan that escaped my lips. Eric took that as a cue to go further and reached his hand up my shirt.

The feeling of uneasiness in my stomach shocked me like a bolt of lightning and I shoved Eric away a little to look up at him. "Eric?"

Something flashed in his eyes and I cringed. "Guess again." He smiled evilly down at me.

Before I could do anything I was flung into a wall and fell to the floor in a broken heap. "You're not Eric." I winced as I began to stand up.

"Please don't get up." The Eric look-a-like grinned and kicked me back down to the floor.

The impact from the blow knocked the wind out of me and made me start to cough up blood. "It's you again isn't it?" I asked and started to cough again.

The Eric look alike bent down to be at my eye level. "Yes it's me Violet." He stated triumphantly and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. With ease he lifted me up and held me so far I could barely touch the floor.

"I really don't like to get hit." I stated and started to breath heavily out my nose.

"You got fire in you kid. I like it."

"Go fuck yourself." I gritted through my teeth and shot as much panic emotions I could to the real Eric.

"You got a lot to learn." The impersonator smiled and dropped me to the floor.

I stood up as best I could before the fake Eric pulled me up again but by my throat this time. As my breathing was being cut off something inside me again started to brew. It was like another serge or strength spewing to every fiber of my being.

Instantly I grabbed the impersonator's arm and shoved him backwards. A look of shock spread across his face for a moment before he began grinning like an idiot. "That's the spark I'm looking for."

"There's more where that came from." I said sounding tough but inside I was screaming for my Eric to come in.

My wishes were answered as the real Eric smashed through the door. "Violet!"

"Well look who it is." The Eric look-a-like smiled at the real Eric.

"Stay away from her!" My Viking roared and lunged at his impersonator but hit air as he disappeared.

"Eric." I coughed and started to fall to the ground. The serge of energy I had gotten was no longer there. I felt like jell-o as the floor was coming closer and closer. Thankfully I never hit it but instead in a second was in Eric's arms and being carried to the car.

He sped us down the road towards the house while pulling out his cell phone. "Pam get to my house now! We are on lock down!" He spoke seriously before turning back to me. "Violet! Violet are you ok? Where do hurt?" He asked concerned and placed his hand in mine and squeezed.

"I think my shoulder is dislocated and my ribs," I coughed and placed my head against the window while I squeezed his hand back.

"Just hold on."

Eric's P.O.V.

I sped to the house as fast as I could. Every now and then I took my eyes away from the road to look at Violet who looked too broken and battered for my liking. It was killing me to see her wince in pain and I could not only smell the fear from her but feel it through the bond.

Again I squeezed her hand lightly and said, "Just hold on Violet."

A moment later we were at the house and I zipped to my lover's side to carry her in. She looked paler than usual and her bleeding hadn't stopped yet. The smell of her intoxicating blood was calling to me like ecstasy to a drug addict. My fangs started to slowly run down but I stopped myself and held them in.

As if she could feel my struggle Violet looked up at me as I laid her down gently on the couch and instantly her blood started to stain it. With a shaky hand she placed her delicate touch to my stone cheek.

"I'm going to be ok, I promise." She whispered and closed her eyes.

I kissed her forehead and felt Pam stand next to me. "What the fuck happened?" She yelled and bent down next to Violet.

Before I could explain Violet shot her eyes open. They began to glow like golden orbs and her skin was no longer pale white but a heavenly one.

Pam and I jumped back and looked away for a second to adjust to the forceful radiance emitting from my soul blood bonded. She began to shake and started to call my name. I reached out for her and picked her up heading back to my car.

"Pam your driving. We need to get to the council now."

Pam trailed behind as I held Violet who was still illuminating in my arms as we made our way up the drive way to the council. I wasted no time as I kicked open the door and marched my way to the sacred chambers.

They made no outrage as I made my presence known with Violet in my arms and my child behind me.

"What is happening to her?" I yelled. Somehow deep inside my dead heart I knew they knew what was going on and they were going to tell me.

The woman from before stood up and said, "The time to tell you more about the both of you has come sooner that we anticipated. Violet is no ordinary human."

Before I could cut in another man with dark brown hair and green eyes stood up. "Eric you must give her some of your blood now so she can heal."

I looked at all the council members who were as still as statues then at my dear Violet in my arms. Her skin was still as radiant as any light and she opened her eyes to show again the glowing orbs that laid beneath her lids. It was if she was to fragile and too beautiful for anyone to touch as she stayed curled in my arms shaking.

I bent down to the ground and laid her on the hard wood floor. Pam stood by my side and nodded with a worried look on her face for me to hurry. I bit into my wrist and placed it against Violet's lips. Thankfully as soon as the blood hit her throat she began to take it in more forcefully.

Only a minute later the glowing from her skin and her eyes died and she looked like her normal beautiful human self and passed out.

I motioned for Pam to come sit down beside her while I got up and moved closer to the council. "You said she wasn't just an ordinary human." I said to the woman who stated it earlier.

"Yes that is correct." She said.

"Then what is she?" I asked gravely.

"Part god."


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20 To The Point

Eric's P.O.V.

I waited silently by Violet's side as the counsel spoke amongst themselves in the room up stairs. Not a moment went by where she wasn't restless in her dreams and it made me nervous. I had no idea if she was in any pain and I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration.

_How can this be happening? She's part god? What the fuck? Not that I don't love her but is this why this thing is after her? Or is it after me? Or is it after the fucking counsel who won't get off their asses and tell me? God damn it! _

"Eric come on, she's not going anywhere and there is nothing you can do." Pam spoke from behind me and she was right. Within seconds Violet was crying and started to breath too heavily in her sleep. I tried waking her up but the more I touched her the worse it became. She started to thrash and scream and my blood began to boil.

I growled in fury at myself and zipped out of the room. "How can I be causing her pain?" I yelled and pointed in the direction of the door.

Pam flinched and said, "I don't know Eric. Maybe it's like before when you first gave her your blood. Maybe she's having the visions again of your past? All we can do right now I think is wait, so come on."

I took my child's advice and we headed to the room where the counsel were talking in hurried whispers too low for Pam or I to hear.

"I need answers." I spoke harshly and all the counsel turned around to face me.

"We'll give you what you need to know for now." The woman from before spoke calmly.

"Tell me then." My patience was growing thin and I was in no mood for games.

"Sit Viking." The woman commanded and I did slowly never taking my lethal eyes off of her. Pam decided to take a seat next to me and held my hand. It was a kind gesture and the only one I was willing to receive at the moment.

"Eric Northman have you had any visions of your soul blood bonded's life at all?" The woman counsel member asked sternly.

I thought for a split second and looked her straight in the face. "No."

"It is then that Violet has the ability to keep her past a secret from your mind. The only way then that you would be able to see her past events in her life so far is if she gives you permission-"

"Gives me permission?" I asked confused and stood up to pace.

"Yes. She will have to willingly let you see into her mind. How she will do that, I'm afraid we do not know." The woman explained and I sat back down.

"What about her visions?" I asked and all of them looked at each other as if waiting too see who was going to explain.

Violet's P.O.V.

Some how I knew I was dreaming but I didn't know how to wake up. I wanted to so bad. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take Eric's past anymore. It was killing me. It was if I was the victims of him and my body and mind couldn't take it.

At one point I was a girl who he tortured for a few hours before asking her if she would like to die then. I had no control to get away and just waited for the beatings and the cuttings to stop. Just as I would be about to die it would faze out into another scenario. Some worse than others and I was waiting for it to just be over.

After another was done bright light glowed all around me and I was soon sitting on a couch. Slowly I looked around and almost began to cry once I saw Godric walking to me dressed in all white with his old tattoos showing. I didn't know whether to run up to him or stay frozen on the couch.

"Godric?" I whispered and placed my hand on his glowing white cheek.

"Hello Violet." He spoke softly and wrapped me in one of his amazing hugs he would always give me if I was having a bad day. I pulled back bewildered and felt all the pain gone.

"I miss you so much." I breathed and tears started to trickle down my face.

"I know but you are strong, and I wouldn't have left this world if I didn't think you would not be ok." He spoke kindly and whipped my tears with his gentle hand.

"I don't know what I'm doing. Something is wrong with me. Someone is after me and that someone or thing or whatever is going to try and suck the world into hell. I don't know where to even start looking to stop it." I blubbered and Godric pulled me into his chest trying to comfort me.

"Violet you have everything you need to stop this. You are no weak human. You are great." Godric beamed and placed his hands on both my cheeks while peering down at me.

"I don't feel great." I cried.

"But you are. Listen to me, no matter what is coming, never loose faith in yourself and know that you are never alone."

I stood there swallowing my tears and couldn't help but wrap my arms around Godric's waist tight. He didn't mind and did the same to me. It was as if love and courage were pouring into me from him and I didn't want to let go.

"Violet you must go now." Godric whispered to me.

"I-I'm seriously scared though." I said and gulped.

"Remember you are never alone." And with that he was gone and I was now sat straight up in a bed in a dark room.

Almost instantly my stomach and head felt like they were going to explode and I luckily found a bathroom just in time to hurl my guts out into it. Weirdly enough I saw a clock on the wall. _Shit I've been asleep for hours! Fuck this sucks, _I thought tiredly and began to throw up again. My senses seemed to have become more heightened again and I could hear Eric and Pam run into the bathroom. Carefully Eric held my hair up and Pam got a cool cloth.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked frantic and held my face while Pam dabbed at it with the wet fabric.

"I just threw my guts up for awhile so I'm gunna say no." I spoke slowly and grabbed the counter top to pull myself up. Thankfully Eric was a strong guy and picked me up anyways.

We made our way down stairs and all was silent except for the sound of Eric's and Pam's feet. As we reached the room Eric sat me down gently in the chair and pulled one over to be by my side. Pam followed and there we all were waiting for someone to speak first.

My heart was pounding, my head felt like it could split open, and my throat was soar but I was the first to speak. "What am I?"

The counsel looked at each other once before a man spoke, "You are part god."

His answer rang in my head over and over again. I was thankful that I was sitting down and my eyes were open wide. "Part god." I repeated and looked at Eric who I could feel felt anxious.

"Yes, now I'm sure you have questions but we will tell you what we know." The man said and I nodded in agreement. Eric grabbed my hand and Pam looked interested but also on edge. "First things first, you are not a full demigod yet. You will turn into one fully when you reach the age of twenty four and then you will no longer age. Second, as far as your powers, they too will not be fully developed until your twenty fourth birthday as well. Third, Eric will need to have your blood at least once a month to keep your bond at its strongest for a few more months. And last but not least, as far as children go…" He paused and Eric gripped my hand a little too hard for my liking and I winced. In a flash he realized what he did and loosened his grip a little bit but still squeezed hard enough to keep my hand red. "You and Eric will be able to have children, but only when you feel it is the right time to have them."

"Wait, so I will only have kids when I wish to have kids?" I asked trying to make sure I was getting what the man just said.

"Yes. You have to give your permission." He explained further and I nodded. Eric was practically jumping for joy inside his head and I couldn't help but give a small smile. _It's been a thousand years, I guess you want some kids_, I thought to myself as I looked at my Viking.

"That is all that we have for you. You are excused. We'll be in touch." The man stated and shooed us off.

The ride to Eric's house was quick but I would flinch at any little sound. Eric could barely touch me and I decided to head to a quiet room while he sulked his way to take a shower.

I walked up another flight of stairs in his huge house and found an empty room with nothing in it but a lamp in the corner and a huge window. The room was completely dark except for the light of the moon shining through the window. It was quiet and I wanted to be alone. Hence the room was the right place to be. I walked silently to a corner and sat on the cold hard wood floor in peace for once and looked out the window.

Time didn't seem to matter and I sat listening to nothing, feeling nothing, and being nothing but a statue. Though in this life recently I have learned that I will never be alone for long and that's when Eric walked in. He looked stunning in his typical black tank, black pants, and black shoes with his hair combed back. Strangely enough his feelings were dulled out to me. Barely a whisper to my senses and for once I was thankful. Everything above a whisper right then was too much. As he looked at me he swayed himself over and sat down. He didn't touch me or try and project feelings onto me, but just sat and stayed quiet.

I admired his will of restraint because I could then feel his longing to want to touch and hold me but still he didn't. A few more minutes went by and I turned to look at him. Angst was embedded in his eyes and I said, "Something big is really coming Eric, and I'm not going to go down without a fight."


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21 No Charge

As the week went on agonizingly slow, I did all I could to stay away from Eric. When he would sleep, I would be up doing my laundry or dishes or working out. Anything to keep myself busy. You may be wondering why the hell would I want to be ignoring my hunky powerful vampire, and the truth is I was doing it for him. My peace of mind was not its normal self. Something in me that night I fell into unconsciousness at the counsel did a number on me. I felt like a cracked shell and Eric didn't deserve to be around that.

The one thing that really surprised me was the car keys Eric left beside my bed before he left for work. I watched from the window as he drove off in his sleek car and ran down to the garage to see what kind of car he left me. As I opened the garage door my mouth dropped when I saw the brand new black Audi A6 sitting there waiting for me. There was no way I couldn't drive it and I went back upstairs to get some descent closes on.

I decided on a simple pair of black skinny jeans, a white V-neck t-shirt, a pair of purple low-rise Converse, and some eye popping makeup.

When I was done I slithered into the seat and sped off towards Fangtasia. It was about time I started putting myself back together and I wanted to thank Eric for the car.

I pulled up and the place was packed! The line was going way past the parking. Pam saw me arrive and smiled when I walked into the building. Lust, fear, desire, and any other heavy emotion plastered the walls and all who were inside. It was addicting and made me want to dance. _There's no time for that_, I thought to myself and made my way to Eric's office. I didn't think of knocking and just walked in.

A girl who was straddling Eric's lap as he fed off her. She heard I came in, turned around and asked, "Who's that?" With disgust.

Eric licked the blood off his lips and was about to object. Through the bond I could tell he felt bad and wanted to run to me. "Just a waitress, carry on." I stated frank and walked out the door feeling like another chip of myself had broken off.

"Where are you going?" Pam asked hurt and I gave her a tight hug.

"I gotta go, but I'll talk to you later. We could have a girls night." I smiled and left.

Strangely I wound up where a bunch of shops were. There was everything from Victoria's Secret (which I made a note to go into when it was open) to a surf shop.

I found a nice open parking lot and pulled in. It looked like a nice time to walk around and clear my head again. My feet carried me around a corner where I saw a woman having trouble juggling a few boxes and trying to open the door.

I ran towards her and caught a box before it fell. "Here let me help you," I offered and the woman turned to look at me. Her face was very pretty with her tan skin, but her dark hair was really frizzy, and she must have been in her mid thirties.

"Thank you so much! It's just in here." She said and we made our way into the shop. Instantly I realized I walked in a magic shop.

Spell books lined a majority of the walls in every size. Weird substances homed themselves in jars on tables. Candles of every color and scent had their own corner and a desk with a cashier seated itself to the left.

"Wow," I breathed, "you own this place?" I asked amazed.

"Yep! I think it's been a good five years and going strong! Have a look around if you want."

My curiosity got the better of me and I couldn't help but take her up on her offer. This place was amazing! Not that I was ever a witch but I've done some candle magic once or twice. As I made my way over to the crystal, I noticed an open door. Slowly I peeked in and couldn't believe what I saw! An old dance studio!

"Oh I see you've found the old dance studio. At least I think that's what it used to be." The woman said as I gawped at it.

"Yes! I haven't been able to dance in awhile due to some circumstances. Do you ever use it?" I asked while walking in and loving the feel of the hard wood beneath my shoes.

"Not really, except for storage sometimes." She stated.

"I'm sorry I never got your name." I smiled and stuck my hand out.

She took it and laughed. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Ava! How about you?"

"I'm Violet. I would love to refurnish this place! A dash of pain, some floor shine, and bam you have a dance studio!" I boomed in excitement.

"Sure if you want! No body has used it in years. I won't even charge you. Plus it would be nice to see dancers in there. I heard it used to be the place to go to in this city if you ever wanted to learn the steps."

I spun around to look the room over once more. "Thank you so much! I'll have little ballerinas, tapping tappers, jazzy jazzers, and more in this place before you know it!" I squealed and gave Ava a hug.

She laughed at me and told me to ask if she needed any help. I left five minutes later more illuminated than a ball of sunshine. The girl from earlier had totally slipped my mind as I drive back to Eric's. I came through the door doing turns and hopped my way to bed. When my head hit the pillow, I knew I was going to have lovely dreams that night.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22 Love Doctor

Surprisingly it had only taken me about three days to get the studio all fixed up. At the moment I was just putting the broom away and walked in to talk to Ava just as a delivery guy came in. He was probably the same age as Ava, but with short black hair, and dark brown eyes. Honestly he had a good body too and was gorgeous.

As he handed her a small package I couldn't help but hear her giggle and a blush appear on her face. _Oh honey, you got it bad_, I thought and made my way over as the hottie delivery guy left.

"So who was that?" I asked and waggled my eye brows.

"O-oh David? Yes, that's David." She blushed again and looked down.

I smiled. "Awww you like him! Have you told him?"

Ava's head shot up. "What? No! No I don't!" She paused and sighed, "Is it that obvious?"

"I know what that giggle is, and not to mention your cheeks." I grinned and folded my arms.

"I don't know how to get enough nerve up to tell him." She pouted sadly and looked down at her little package.

"Well I could always teach you some moves to a song that should get his heart pumping." I suggested and nodded towards the dance studio.

"Oh-oh I don't know if I could do such a thing!" She laughed nervously and gulped while staring at the open door to the glossy hard wood floor.

"Oh come on! I could teach you it in two days tops! He'll go crazy!"

Ava contemplated for a second before putting the package down then looked up at me and said, "Ok. Let's do it!"

It was finally the day where Ava was going to show just how down she could get. I couldn't help but grin like a mad dog once David came in.

"Hi David!" I cheerfully said while shaking his huge hand.

"Hi. Do you know where Ava is?" He asked kindly.

"Ava!" I called looking back at the studio door.

"I'm in here!" She called and I looked back to David.

"Found her! She's in the dance studio. Oh you should check out the routine I put together for her! I think you'll find it quite exhilarating!" I said slyly and watched as he made his way to the studio and I closed the door.

I waited till the music was done and then it quiet for just a second before banging and moans sounded.

"That's my cue! Man I'm good, like the love doctor. Shit I am the love doctor!" I joked to myself and yelled 'bye' to Ava as I made my way out the door.

When I made it back home Eric was still sleeping soundly in the gold silk sheets. His bare chest looked as if it was glowing next to the fabric and I trailed my fingers lightly on the silky threads as I walked my way on the outside of the bed to his side.

As I stood in front of him my expression softened. He seemed so still and not of worry. I envied him for it. I wanted to know how he could dream or sleep so quietly. How he could not make one sound of distress, while some nights I have more nightmares than I care to have.

I traced my right pointer finger up his chin to his cheek, around his eyes, down his nose, and around his lips. He was perfection.

Nervously I bent down to his ear and whispered, "I love you." I swore I felt him jerk slightly and jumped out of fear. I placed my hand over my scared heart but soon calmed down.

The sun was going down and I knew he was going to wake up at any second so I quickly bent down and placed a small kiss on his lips before leaving.

I wasn't ready for Eric, not yet. _Maybe tomorrow_.

The next morning I woke up, put on a pair of cute dark purple yoga pants, a black tank top, and my Nike tennis shoes. Quickly I snagged a yogurt from the fridge, did the hair and makeup, and was off to the studio.

All day I spent making fliers, coming up with prices and times I would be having the dance classes, and adding the final touches to the room. It was all really coming together as I hung up the last dance photo of a group of people doing hip hop in bright colors.

"There! Ahhh this place looks sick!" I squealed in happiness.

After jumping in the air I saw something move from the corner of my eye. Without hesitation I spun around to find Eric.

"So this is where you have been avoiding me." He said and swaggered towards me.

I gulped. So he wasn't an idiot and noticed that I was _avoiding_ him, but I didn't want to tell him that so I lied. "I-I haven't been avoiding you." I stuttered and looked away.

Eric's muscles clung to his green t-shirt as he walked towards me more. Again I became more and more nervous and turned away to walk in a different direction.

_What the hell is the matter with me? It's Eric! Don't be such a chicken shit! Face him like a girl! _

He was curious, a little irritated, and sad. I could feel it, and it made me stop in place. "Why are you avoiding me Violet?" My vampire asked plainly.

My body felt his eyes burn into me and I turned around. "I-I…you…well you see…" I just couldn't put a damn sentence together and it was getting a lot harder once Eric walked all the way up to me leaving no room between us.

He lifted my chin to look up at him as goose bumps shot up and down my arms like a burning fire. "Violet why are you avoiding me?" His breath lingered on my face and I could taste it on my lips. Suddenly I couldn't help my eyes becoming droopy and my wanting to lean into him.

_It's been far too long_, I thought and sighed. The next thing I knew it I was spilling my guts to him, "I haven't been myself. Since that night, something has been wrong with me, I've been in this funk. Then I was kind of beginning to be myself and when you gave me the new car- which I love by the way- I wanted to go thank you. Then seeing the girl on you…it just put me back at square one." I sighed in sadness and looked away form him. "So somehow I ended up here at this magic shop cause Ava needed a hand. I looked around and found this room in the back. As you can see it's a dance studio. She is letting me use it with no charge to start it back up again. I fixed it up and now here you are. How did you find me anyway?" I rambled.

Eric looked intently at me and rubbed the outsides of my arms. "I'll always find you." He whispered and brushed a sweet kiss against my forehead. I sighed again and put my hands on his chest.

"Does that mean I'll be able to find you too?" I asked and looked down at the floor.

"In your own way, yes. Now why does it smell like sex in here?" Eric asked me cunningly and grabbed my ass.

I yelped in shock and shoved him back. With my mouth agape he just growled with lust. "Eric Northman!" I exclaimed and stepped back while covering my behind with my hands for protection.

He raised his left eyebrow and smirked in his sexy way. "Yes lover?"

"Oh don't you 'yes lover' me buddy." I lightly scolded and decided to take him head on.

With the courage I could muster, I marched right up to him and poked him in the chest. My face stayed a little hard but I was 'owing' inside cause of my now hurt finger. _Man he's hard as a rock!_

"That is my butt you know! You can't just grab it or smack it whenever you want! I don't care that you're some beefy, powerful, I-can-kick-your-ass vampire!"

Eric cracked a smile and said, "You're really hot when you're mad. So tell me again why is smells that way in here."

I blinked cause he changed the subject. He was good at doing it. "Oh-uh…Ava really liked this guy and so I showed her a few moves to this song…then before I knew it they _got it on_." I stated innocently and looked away while I blushed.

This got his attention. "A dance? Show me." He purred and I looked up biting my lip.

"Really? You serious?"

"Yes."

I let out a breath, "Ok. Go sit in the chair."

Eric looked behind him and sat in a chair nine feet from the wall in front of me.

As I scurried to hook up my ipod to the sound system in the corner, Eric relaxed himself in his seat. I couldn't make one step without him staring intently at me.

It made me a little nervous again but I decided to press play on the song. It was called _Porn Star Dancing_ by _My Darkest Days_. Honestly if you needed to get someone 'in the mood', this song would do the trick.

_**Kelly won't kiss my friend Cassandra Jessica won't play ball Mandy won't share her friend Miranda Doesn't anybody live at all **_

His excitement was building and that just added the fuel to my dancing. I turned, twisted, and dropped, sending him over the edge farther and farther and it was only the beginning of the song.

_**Amanda won't leave me empty handed Got her number from a bathroom stall Brandy just got way too much baggage And that shit just gets old But I got a girl who can put on a show The dollar decides how far you can go **_

As I wound up on the floor I rolled backwards and kicked my leg in the air and dropped again sending my hips way up. His predator within was becoming harder and harder to contain.

_**She wraps those hands around that pole She licks those lips and off we go She takes it off nice and slow 'Cause that's porn star dancing **_

His manly growls were for sure audible now and I didn't know whether to laugh or be scared but I continued anyway.

After a few more verses I couldn't help but kick his chair backwards sending him to the ground. With a mischievous grin Eric tossed the chair and laid on the ground watching me intently still. I smiled seeing I could still drive him crazy.

For my big finish I slid across the floor and placed both my hands on either side of his head, making our faces only an inch apart.

Eric's chest was heaving and before he could do anything I got up. "Well that's it!" I said smug and went to turn off the sound system.

I shouldn't have been surprised to have Eric all over me the next second whispering dirty things into my ear but I was. He was always so sweet and gentle and now he was just down right horny. _Oh boy. _

_Eric's hands traveled all up and down my arms, all over my back, and without his fangs, started to bite my neck. My back arched automatically giving him more of an excuse to go further. Unfortunately my breathing and heart beat wasn't keeping up._

"Gentle." I whispered and Eric stopped to pout at me.

"I haven't had you in so long lover, please." Eric pleaded into my neck and began to bite down a little too hard.

I let out a breath. "I like the gentle you." I admitted and turned away.

There was silence as he let me go but captured my hand in his and brought it up to his lips to place a gentle kiss. "Then gentle I shall be." He stated and I smiled.

"There is one thing we need to talk about though. We need to set a date each month where you have to bite me."

"Let's do it starting today." Eric said eagerly and reached for me.

I let him pull me into his arms and nuzzle my neck. With one swift click I heard his fangs drop and graze my skin. Not just my neck but my ear and down to my collarbone. "O-Ok, but no sex tonight." I stammered lamely.

The frustration was erupting from every fiber of his being. In truth I didn't really like denying Eric but still something from me was missing since that night previous at the counsel. I wanted Eric but my mind wasn't straight.

He must have felt my worry and nerves and stroked my back soothingly. From sensing all my feelings together he too felt more understanding and it set me more at ease just before his excitement was building up again.

"You ready?" My vampire asked and placed a small kiss on my neck while I clutched his arms for dear life.

"Yes." I whispered and without another second Eric's fangs plummeted deep in my neck.

I let out a gasp and listened as my blood drained from my body to inside his mouth. It was a rather weird sound but strangely a calming one too.

Soon I started to go limp and tapped Eric on the chest letting him know I couldn't take it anymore or I was going to pass out. He obliged and licked my wound clean and sealed it.

"God you're intoxicating," Eric breathed hard and kissed me passionately taking my breath away.

Once I needed air I said, "Well I try." And he laughed.

"We need to get away again. I'm thinking my island."

My mouth dropped, "You own an island?"


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23 Reconnect

Eric's P.O.V.

I had meant what I said about Violet and I needing to get away again, and what better place than my island. It would be secluded enough from the world to leave us the hell alone so we could get back on track.

In truth it devastated me whenever she felt sorrow or nervous, and it was killing me when she was avoiding me. I know she was scared but I'm her soul blood bonded and she should be able to tell me what's the matter.

My mind and body screamed for her as I drove home early from Fangtasia. I couldn't bare the pitiful sight of whores throwing themselves at my feet like a pack of starving dogs. It disgusted me. The only one I would ever have the enjoyment of having at my feet would be my soul blood bonded, and even then I would never wish to have her at such a place.

After parking my car I walked inside my house with caution as to go to Violet or not. From down stairs I could hear that she was sleeping from the sound of her breathing and heart beat. It was music to my ears. My eyes closed as I listened and inhaled her scent. It was enough to jump start my heart again while I zipped upstairs to see her curled up in my bed.

In another second I was beside her and lightly tracing her features of her face. People have showered me with the compliments of me being more divine than many, but it was her, my Violet, who was a goddess above all.

When I lightly grazed my right pointer finger across her bottom lip, the electricity or her pulse shot through my arm and pulsed me again. _How can she do this to me? How did I ever deserve one such as she? _

_She must have felt my touches and started to stir. "Eric?" She whispered while fluttering her eyes open. _

I brushed her cheek while Violet looked up at me with sleep still written on her face. "I really meant what I said about you and I leaving to go to my island and I think we're going to go right now." I explained while she looked at me quizzically.

"Now-now?" She asked and began to sit up.

I picked Violet up in my arms and placed a kiss on her lips. "Now."

Within an hour I called my pilot, got a bag packed for Violet and myself, and drove to the airport to my private plane.

Violet was still very sleepy the whole car ride there and even when we arrived to the airport so I carried her onto the plane.

"Thanks." She said and curled up into my chest more.

"I have to set you down for take off then you'll be able to get more comfortable." I said and sat her down in her seat. She made a grumble of frustration and buckled her seat belt with a yawn.

Violet's P.O.V.

After I grumbled to my seatbelt on the plane I put my head against the window and was out like a light through the whole trip to Eric's island. The next thing I knew Eric was carrying me again off the plain and to the doorway of a beautiful house. It was made of white stone, two stories high, had that castle-like look, and a beautiful balcony hung in the front.

The grounds were amazing from what I could see so far. There was a nice cut green lawn all around with tropical flowers and trees placed around as well. I even saw a red parrot in the tree up above.

"Pretty." I said and gave a smile to the bird. Surprisingly I think I bowed its head at me.

"Are you ready to walk now my lover?" Eric asked me and I nodded.

He set me down and an elderly thin woman with dark skin and grey hair opened the door for us. Her eyes followed me while Eric took my hand to lead me inside.

The elderly woman bowed to Eric and said, "Buenos noches Diablo Blanco." And walked away. _Why did she call him a white devil?_

Eric nodded to the elderly woman and showed me the rest of the house. I couldn't believe how big it was. It had five bathrooms, eight bedrooms, a huge kitchen, a library of course, and even an art room.

Thankfully though I was glad to finally reach a bed so I could relax again. Eric on the other hand had other things on his mind.

"We need to talk." He said coolly and sat next to me on the bed.

The both of us moved to get comfortable on the bed. I sat with my legs crossed and Eric perched himself up on the lush pillows and stretched out his legs.

I looked down and fiddles with my nails while saying, "Something has been wrong with us, I know."

"Tell me what's the matter Violet. I can't do anything if you shut me out." Eric said smoothly.

My eyes began to water and I closed them tight. "I can't," I sniffled, "It hurts too much to talk about."

I felt the bed move and Eric grip my face with his strong hands. "Don't hide from me Violet. I can take it. Tell me." He whispered.

"I can't." I cried while still keeping my eyes closed.

My tears stained my cheeks and ran down my shirt. I gripped the sheets and tried to suck in as much oxygen as I could. The truth of what was in my mind that I didn't want to tell Eric was too much to think about. I didn't want to talk about how I saw more and more of his past again. How I saw Godric. How I'm supposed to stop the world from going to hell. It was all too much and it seemed like I was finally reaching my breaking point.

Eric released his hold from my face and slid his arms down to my shoulders and gripped tight. "I hope this works."

I started to panic, "Hope what works? Er-"

Within a second Eric plummeted his fangs into my neck. My vision turned into the flashes of all I had seen of Eric's past. It was painful to watch and I could feel the tears running down my face while I clenched my fists tight.

A few more flashes went by before I started to notice something. A word, but it was too blurry for me to read. Just as I was reaching with my mind for it to come clearer Eric stopped taking my blood and he was now all I could see.

He looked sad and a bloody tear ran down his face. "I'm so sorry." He said barely above a whisper.

I blinked away my tears. "I just am so scared. How am I going to stop this?"

With my thumb I wiped away Eric's tear and looked like he was dieing inside. "All this pain I'm putting you through. Please forgive me Violet." My vampire cried and placed his head in my lap while still holding onto my arms.

I sat while Eric cried for a minute. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He should never be in pain. It wasn't his fault I could see all that he'd done. He was being a vampire and in a thousand years you can do more damage than you think.

Slowly I lifted Eric's head up and looked at his blood stained face. His lip trembled while I whipped it all away. Then without thinking, without worrying, without anything but feeling, I kissed him. I kissed him like we would die tomorrow. Like I never wanted see anyone again.

Gently I began to unbutton his shirt and Eric stopped me while my fingers were on the buttons. "Are you sure?"

I didn't say anything but kiss him again.

We took it slow and sweet as if to savor every moment. My heart would go wild when Eric would nibble on my neck and lower lip. My skin would jump as he placed little kisses of desire all up and down my flesh, and my insides exploded with happiness as he rocked us to oblivion.

After 'reconnecting' I was shocked that we slept all day and didn't wake up till night.

When I rolled over I came face to face with a smiling Eric Northman. "Good evening lover." He purred and pulled me towards him.

"I'm glad we talked it out." I joked and started to trace my left pointer finger across his rock hard chest.

He shivered out of lust through the bond and I smiled wider. "Me too." He sighed and placed a light kiss on my lips.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" I asked while Eric ran his fingers through my hair.

"Well…" He grinned and trailed his fingers down to my thigh and cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh you!" I laughed and playfully hit his arm. "I mean we're on this beautiful island! Let's go for a walk or something!"

Two hours later I had beaten Eric in a game of checkers. But not just any game, a game with a bet. I bet that if I won he would have to wear a bright pink t-shirt to Fangtasia that says 'I love pink' from Victoria's Secret and he bet that if he won I would have to sing in front of everybody at Fangtasia. Thank the universe I won!

"I can't believe I lost." Eric grumbled while I reveled in my defeat of the strong vampire.

"Not so much full of yourself now are we?" I joked and he gave me a look to 'shut up or else'.

"What now should we do?" Eric asked trying to change the subject and intertwining out hands.

"Let's go for a walk on the beach." I beamed and led the way practically bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"And then later-" Eric tried to say but I cut him off.

"Your stamina is impeccable." I laughed and continued to pull on Eric's arm to go faster.

It was amazing just having Eric and I walk together and laughing on the beach. The waves were quiet and the stars were bright.

"Do you come here often?" I asked my vampire and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Not as much as I want. It's probably been a good year."

"Wow, a year? That must suck." I stated and started to think of what else we could do on the island besides the obvious.

"What are you thinking?" Eric asked me and I was about to respond before a little girl with short blonde hair, tan skin, and wearing a purple fluffy party dress popped up right in front of us.

"Hello Violet."


	24. Chapter 24

Ch. 24 Have Fun

"Hello Violet." The little blonde girl repeated with a polite grin.

"Uh…"I stood there dumfounded for a minute. Who was this little girl?

Eric gripped my hand tighter and sniffed the air. His muscles tensed in his arm and I gave him a look of question.

The little girl giggled, "Oh come on Violet! I thought this encounter would be much more fun than our last time. I'm wearing a nice dress instead of looking like your vampire."

My eyes grew wide and my body tensed. It was the person or thing that had looked like me and Eric and kicked my ass a good way in the bathroom. Eric put the pieces together too and shoved me behind him. I tried to move back to the side but he wouldn't let me.

The little stopped giggling once she saw Eric shield me and said, "So you get it now. Good. I was starting to think you two were of a stupid bunch. But I see you came all this way to this island. It's your's isn't it Eric?" She asked and when he didn't say anything she continued. "You two were a little hard to find. Now that you're getting stronger Violet I can't locate you so fast. Though you won't be invincible until your twenty four or something…"

"What the hell do you want?" I spat and was able to finally get out of Eric's grasp. I walked right up to the little girl but left a good two feet in between us.

"I'm evil demigod. It's all part of the fun to put you on edge and to see you crumble before my big party." She smiled sweetly up at me and I cringed.

I could feel Eric screaming at me through the bond to get behind him but I willed him somehow to stay put, and he did.

"What the hell are you doing? Are trying to be some Lilith from the show Supernatural? I mean come on! You're dressed like a little girl. Get original." I sneered an instantly the air turned cold and the smiling little girl was no longer cheerful.

"My true form is the thing nightmares are made of you pathetic piece of shit. You're lucky I don't strip your skin off layer by layer and make sure you're awake for the whole thing. Or-"

"I get it, you're evil." I cut in and the insulting mouth and glaring eyes turned into a pleasant little happy girl again.

"I knew I liked your spunk! Killing you is going to be more fun than I thought!" She cheered and clapped her hands in glee.

I stood there unsure what to think. This was really creeping me out and Eric was dieing to move but still frozen to the spot when I told him to stay previously.

"I will stop you though, be sure of that." I warned and stood tall and strong.

"Oh I have no doubt you'll try. What with your little blood sucker behind you. Oh and little Godric whispering to you in your dreams. Please, I know what you're going to do even before you do it. However I wouldn't mind stealing your little fanged teddy bear over there for some 'games'." The little annoying ball of sunshine chirped.

"You don't know a thing about me." I raged and balled my fists tight. The blood from my hands was rushing away and they were turning white.

"You silly, silly, demigod. You're going to die. All of you are. No one is going to stop me. Not you, not Eric, not the shifter Sam, the little telepath Sookie, Bill, Jessica, Eric's bitch of a child Pam, or anyone. Now lets get to the part of this evening. Two hundred years ago a ship crashed upon the rocks here and all the pirates died on this island. Of course each were buried one by one, but I think it's time for them to wake up." The little girl evilly smirked and I finally willed Eric to move.

He stood next to me and grabbed my hand. "You've never told us. What's your name?" I asked while breathing hard threw my nose.

Ms. Evil just clapped her hands together and laughed again. "Oh come on! Where is the fun in that? Supposing you survive the night, I think you should figure it out on your own."

This time it was my turn to smirk while Eric growled. "What? Are you afraid to reveal yourself pip squeak?"

"Now, now, now, keep that dog of your's on a short leash. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him." She cooed and flicked her right hand. Before I knew it Eric was doubled over while holding his side.

"Eric!" I yelled and looked at where the blood was coming from. I gawked at the huge gash on his abdomen.

"Now where were we? Oh yes! Boys it's time to wake up! And Violet have fun." The Lilith wannabe clapped and in an instant disappeared.

"Eric we need to get to the house. You need my blo-" I began but stopped once Eric and I stared wide eyed at all the zombies coming out of the ground.

"Come on!" He yelled and picked me up to run back to the house.

He set me on the floor and I started to pace. "Do you have any weapons in this house?" I asked frantic and looked out the window. I could see them coming and I ran my fingers through my hair while my stomach wound itself in knots.

"Yeah but you aren't fighting them, I am." Eric stated and I marched right up to him.

"Eric this is not the time to be macho. Where are the fucking weapons?" I yelled and for only a split second he stared hard at me before leaving down the hall in the blink of an eye.

He came back with two huge swords. "Here." Eric said and handed me a beautiful sword. It kind of looked like the one from Harry Potter. The sword of Gryffindor.

"Wow it looks amazing." I gawked but stopped to look back out the window. The zombies were fast little buggers. A couple of them were almost at the lawn.

"Pretty but deadly. Whatever you do don't let them bite you." Eric sternly said and kissed me hard on the lips.

After a moment he let go and we headed outside. "This should be fun." I breathed sarcastically.

"Stay by me."

Twenty minutes in and I lost count of how many dead decaying bodies I slashed. It was brutal and I was getting tired. Too tired. I knew I couldn't give up but there just seemed to be so many.

"Violet hang on!" Eric ordered and killed five more zombies with one swing.

"I am!" I yelled back and sent the heal of my foot into a zombies chest. It fell to the ground and started to get up but I jammed my sword through its mouth and up it's skull. "God that was gross!"

Finally there were fewer now. Maybe a dozen or so left. I watched Eric slice the head off of another zombie and one swiftly came up behind me and knocked me to the ground. I gritted a scream as it scratched my arm with it's jagged rotting finger nails.

"Son of a bitch!" I roared and Eric yanked him off before slicing his head. "Thanks!"

"Come on!" He bellowed and lifted me up and again I was in action.

I couldn't believe we survived it. Sure now Eric's clothes and mine were trashed and ripped and we still had our injuries, but it was over.

As we trucked our way back to the house I joked, "I think we need a vacation from our vacation."

Eric laughed and looked back at the yard. "I need to call the grounds keeper."

I couldn't help but chuckle and put the sword that saved my ass on the dining room table.

I took one whiff of my shirt and looked at Eric. "I smell like zombie." I grimaced.

Eric dropped his sword too and slithered over to me. "Shower sex?" He asked deviously and grabbed my hips.

I nodded and grinned, "Race you there!"

Before my foot was on the first stair Eric raced ahead of me. I could already hear the water going and him laughing.

"Hey no fare! I don't have vamp speed!" I whined and raced up the stairs.


	25. Chapter 25

Ch. 25 On The Mind

Since Eric and I got back I had been doing nothing but teaching my dance class to little kids, teens, and adults. It was exciting but at the same time exhausting! There had been no love making with Eric, no laughing with Pam, and for sure no visits to Fangtasia. I just ate, slept, created routines, and taught dance.

At the moment I was sitting in the library writing down what the little ones would be doing next week on Monday. Since it's Friday night you'd think I would be doing something fun like going out, but instead I was creating dance games. When it comes to little kids and dance you have to make sure to keep them occupied so they learn the skills needed. For about a half hour now I was putting together a fun pirate dance game. As I wrote down the finishing touch to my plan Eric walked in.

"Hi honey." I muttered while I yawned and started to take out my teen class schedule.

A huge hand plastered itself across my paper and I objected by turning around. My objections were muffled by Eric's lips while he trailed his hands down my arms. It was intoxicating how he made my mind go blank but then I remembered my notes I was supposed to be working on.

"Eric-mmm- stop-" I tried to ketch a breath and pry free but he was just too strong.

"Shhh you have been working far too hard." Eric purred in my ear and playfully bit my neck before attacking my lips again. Beyond this point I could no longer object. Eric had won.

With an urge I didn't know I had I began grinding on my vampires hips as he sucked on my neck. Eric growled as I ripped his black tank straight down the middle so I could fully feel his amazing rock hard body. I moaned as he nibbled down my collar bone and dug my nails into his shoulders before gasping his name.

"Eric!"

He pulled back and looked at me with his signature seduction look. Make a girl light on fire why don't you!

"I can feel your heart beat lover," Eric continued to grin at me while he picked me up and brought us to our bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and slithered his hands right up my dress to my panties. "You smell so good." He breathed heavily and slipped a finger inside me. I couldn't help but jerk and bite my lip to keep from making more noise than I wanted.

After Eric continued to torture me by worshipping my body with kisses, caresses, and little bites he finally entered me. I clung to him as we tangled in the sheets together. We were a roaring mess and by the time we were done I was exhausted but felt so much better.

I lay there covered in sweat and trying to ketch my breath as I looked at the ceiling. Something had just occurred to me. Eric had never asked me to be his girlfriend. I know how random of a thought it was to be thinking about that after mind blowing sex but still he never asked me. _So what am I? What are we? We are each others soul blood bonded but what were we besides that? _Eric watched me intently and knew something was partially bugging me so he gave me a light nudge.

"What?" I asked innocently while turning to lay on my side to look at him.

"Something is bothering you. What is it?"

I contemplated on whether or not to lie to him but I decided it was no use, he would sense that I was and that could lead to an argument. "I was just thinking that you never asked me to be your girlfriend or anything." I blushed at the last bit and looked down at the sheets to avoid his smoldering eyes.

He wouldn't have it and lifted my face to look at him. It was almost too much to bear. His face looked so serious and his emotions flooding to me were so mixed I couldn't figure what he was really feeling. "It is important to you little one?"

I chuckled, "Could you not call me that. It sounds like you're a very old man that just got done having sex with someone way younger than you."

Eric wiggled his eyebrows. "But I just did. And she screamed and moaned my name over and over and o-"

"Ok you can stop now!" He was teasing me and I didn't think I could take it any longer or else his mind would for sure go to dirty places so I got up and giggled to myself. Eric just watched my ass while I walked to the shower. "Dirty old perverted vampire."

The hot water on my skin felt so good. It was like my heroine. Really I can't help the love I have for water. After getting my hair all wet I poured some shampoo in my hand and transferred it to my scalp. The sweet smell of my Aussie shampoo filled my lungs until another set of hands started to massage my head. I jumped and let my hands fall once I calmed down realizing it was Eric.

"I'll do this for you my love."

"Ok."

He was really quite gentle and didn't get any soap in my eyes. When Eric was done washing my hair I turned around and placed a small kiss on his bare glistening chest. The next thing I knew I was against the shower wall with my legs wrapped against Eric's waist with his fangs barred.

"It was just a little kiss." I stated surprised.

The old Viking bent down to run his fangs down my throat making my blood run cold. "It only takes a mere thought of you for me to feel this way."

For some reason that sounded really sweet and I couldn't help but tilt my head to the side and gush, "Awwww! Really? That's so sweet."

"Now lover I have something to ask you and I will not take 'no' for an answer." His vice was serious yet playful while he gave my butt a little squeeze making me yelp in surprise.

"Eric Northman! Stop that! And what is your question that I'm not to say 'no' to?"

"Will you be my girlfriend even though we are so much more already?"

For a second my heart stopped. Eric just asked me to be his girlfriend and I was speechless for five seconds before I blurted out, "Yes! Oh- uh…I mean yes." I blushed and gave a nervous laugh.

"Good. Now no more questions or talking unless your asking me where to ravish you or you're screaming my name in ecstasy." He purred and the vampire went to work again.


	26. Chapter 26

Ch. 26 Maximus

The night was young still and Eric and I were getting ready for Fangtasia. I put on a pair of black skinny jeans with a deep purple v-neck long sleeve shirt and a pair of cute silver strappy sandals. Eric however was not enjoying getting dressed because of the XXX large 'I love Pink' Victoria's Secret shirt I was holding in front of him. He was bare chested with a pair of black leather pants on. Can you say "Damn!" ?

"I'm not wearing that." He gritted through his teeth and I laughed.

"Oh come on! You have to! I won that bet!" I stated and threw the shirt at him. Eric growled at me and I think swore at some point when he walked out of the room. I followed after and grabbed his hand. "Sweetie it's just for one little night at Fangtasia."

Again his response was probably a curse and in another language. All I did was chuckle to myself very well knowing he could hear it.

Ok so my plan of giggling at Eric just a little bit tonight had backfired. You would think people would because he is wearing pink in a vampire bar! OH NO'! NO! NO! NO! They instead ask where he got it, if it comes in their size, and how much it was! I was freakin speechless sitting at the bar when Pam came up to me to tell me that he in fact does look good in the color. I just could not win! And the cherry on top of the Sunday was when an actual agent for Victoria's Secret was actually in the bar and gave him her card incase he wanted to model for them sometime! What the hell! Continuing on after she left the fang bangers by the dozens were swarming him and asking him to bed them! This had gone too far, and all over a fucking shirt!

"That's it! I have had enough!" I huffed and jumped off my stool. With speed I marched right up to Eric and pulled him off him thrown. He didn't seem surprised but rather amused as he let me "drag" him to his office.

"Is there something wrong Violet?" Eric asked amused.

By this time I was almost ripping the shirt off of him. Of course with him being way taller than me I was having a bit of trouble. "This shirt! Off now!"

"Ohhh! Are we feeling a little jealous because some one like me is getting more attention than normal?" he cooed.

I shook my head. "No- yes…Oh just take it off and put this on would you." Before turning away I tossed a black tank at him and headed to go talk to Pam or whatever I could do.

Shortly after Eric came out with the black tank on with black leather pants. Man was he gorgeous…and he knew it. That was Eric though and maybe I could tame him of his cockiness one day.

I continued to watch him from afar while drinking my Coke at the bar before Ally (the new bartender) said I had a phone call. Well that was just weird because I never got a phone call at Fangtasia. Nevertheless I took the phone and went into the deserted hallway leading to Eric's office.

"Hello?"

An old but strong voice sounded through the phone. "Miss Knight it is Jasper from the Counsel. We are summoning you to the head quarters right now. Be here in no later an hour."

Before I could even reply he hung up. "How rude." I scoffed and went to Eric. I hoped it wasn't something urgent even though I still had not figured out who the little girl was yet. For hours at a time some nights I would be in Eric's library or some other occult shop looking for something that could help me identify who I was supposed to save the world from. So far I got nada.

The handful of fang bangers surrounding Eric made me want to punch every last one of their faces in. He was my vampire and they should get their own some other place far, far, away.

I cleared my throat for them to break trail and in return I got nasty sneers and rude comments saying I didn't deserve him and that I wasn't right for him. Oh how wrong they were. I guess not everyone got the memo of Eric getting his soul mate. Oh well.

The Viking held out his arms for me to come sit with him. Slowly I sat on his lap and whispered to him about the phone call. He nodded and we went to his car to drive off.

"I wonder what's going on now. Maybe they know our creepy identity thief demon thing or whatever it is. Or maybe-"

"Or maybe we'll have to see once we get there." Eric cut in and I quickly apologized before shutting up for he rest of the ride.

I really didn't like seeing the counsel. Every time I went something happened. Not always good either, but I guess when you are going to save the world…you have no choice.

"Miss Knight, Mr. Northman, thank you for coming." The voice I recognized as Jasper from the phone call greeted us and motioned us to sit. He sounded as old as he looked. Grey hair, light blue eyes, wrinkly skin. I wonder who turned him.

"Yeah, it's not like I had anything better to do. So why have you called us down here?" I asked and Eric took my hand in his as we sat down.

Jasper straightened up and exchanged a look at the other counsel members who nodded to each other. It was kind of creepy when they did that. I wondered if they could read each other's minds.

"It has come to us that the evil you have encountered on more than one occasion is in fact going to end the world and have it sucked into hell. Centuries ago it was stopped from doing so but has come back to finish the job. Unfortunately we had thought it would take longer but it is gathering followers and fast. You and your soul blood bonded are in grave danger. Furthermore this is the time when you will start to train to defeat it once and for all."

I sat there with my ass rooted to my seat. _This thing had tried to take over before? How in the hell am I supposed to stop it? Train? How do I train? Pushups and weight lifting won't be doing the trick on this one!_

"H-how do I do that? Will I have help? Do I have a time limit? I mean come on!" My mind was frantic! Who would ever think an eighteen year old would have to save the world?

"You'll have me." A gentle but strong voice sounded and for a second I thought I was staring at Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day. Like wow! They could be twins. If I wasn't in such a panic I would be drooling. Yes I do have a huge crush on Billie from Green Day. He is just too fucking sexy!

"This is Maximus." Jasper stated and my hottie Billie Joe look alike came to stand in front of me to shake my hand. I took it and we exchanged a nice gesture of nods. Eric however was feeling wary of him but I shut it out. I couldn't deal with it right now.

"Violet a thousand years ago I was in the same exact position you are now. I am a demigod like you. Unfortunately I was only able to put it to rest, like a deep sleep. I am sorry you have to do this. But I am here to train you. You will become faster, stronger, wiser, more skilled, and more powerful than ever so you can defeat this evil. It is a huge burden…but the weight of the world is on your shoulders." Maximus finished and sat in a chair facing me.

I shrugged. " No pressure then."

Maximus gave a light chuckle and I felt my legs turn to jello from nerves. The whole part about the weight of the world on my shoulders bit just kept playing over and over and over in my head. "I think I need an aspirin."

"I'll get you some when we leave sweet heart," Eric whispered to me and I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek.

"I think we can start as early as tomorrow." Maximus stated and I looked at him with surprise.

"Or I could train her." Eric spoke up with his authority voice. _Oh shit._

"Leave it to the big boys Viking." Maximus sneered and I lost my breath when Eric and Maximus became toe to toe with each other.

"I am older than you demigod."

"And I am stronger."

"Want to put that to the test Maxy boy?"

"Any day old man."

I stood up to go to Eric but they must have said something else to each other because before I could blink I was sent backwards and landed on my stomach. "Ow."

You could barely tell a fight was happening right before your eyes. Eric and Maximus were going so fast all you could see were blurs. I couldn't keep track but cautiously got up and yelled for them to stop. They didn't but instead kept going at it. I was surprised the counsel was letting this go to this extent but maybe they were entertained.

"Eric! Maximus! Guys stop! Please!"

To my astonishment they did. The sight wasn't exactly pretty either. Eric's tank was ripped but I didn't see any blood. Maximus looked like shit and was bleeding from the mouth.

"Still think you're stronger?" Eric asked cockily but his chest was heaving like a dominant male.

Maximus said nothing but glared. I stood up slowly while watching them and asked if they were done with the bullshit. Both nodded and Eric came to wrap a arm around me. Again with showing his dominance. And to take it a step further he kissed me long and hard.

"Ok honey." I choked as oxygen was slowly making its way back into my lungs.

"So Violet, tomorrow at three?" Maximus asked as sincere as I have ever seen.

"Yes."


	27. Chapter 27

Ch.27 "Powers" my ass!

It was my first day (or night technically) of training with Maximus and I was a little nervous as Eric drove me up to a old boxing building. It looked like it hadn't been used to train anything in years but this was the address Maximus gave me.

Eric parked the car and stared cold and hard at the building. "Do you think I'll be as tough as Rocky by the end?" I joked but Eric just continued to stare ahead.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

His voice was as cold as his stare an it made the temperature drop in the car. "Ok. Just please let me train though. I know I'm not going to be a full fledged power kick ass demigod right away."

Eric didn't say anything and was outside my door in a second opening it up for me before I could say anything more.

I got out slowly and Eric grabbed my gym bag with my work out clothes in it and I grabbed his hand. A few rocks crunched under our feet and I tried to focus on the task. I needed to train to save the world. Simple enough right?

We walked up a few steps to the front door and I could see there were lights on already inside. "I guess Max is here." Again Eric didn't respond and opened the door.

The inside was quite nice, well as far as training places could go I guess. The floor was concrete, there were weapons places on the far wall from swords to throwing stars, a huge blue mat in the middle of the floor taking up the most space and even a water jug in the other corner. _Where's Buffy when you need her?_

Suddenly a door opened next to the watering jug and out walked Max. "You're here!"

"Yep and ready to get down," I lightly joked and took my gym bag from Eric who now had his arm around my shoulders plastering me to his side.

"Ah, Eric. Thank you for bringing Violet here," Max spoke politely to my lethal boyfriend and put his hand out to shake.

Eric narrowed his eyes and then softened them as he placed his hand in Max's. The hand shake was getting a little long and I would bet anything they were having a squeezing contest on who is the strongest. Men.

Finally they let go and I asked Max what we were going to do. He told me that I would probably like to go change because he wanted to see how I was in combat so far. I was really hoping he didn't want to use weapons yet.

The tension was at an all time high when I came back in a pair of light great sweats and a tight but thick bright pink tank top on, and a pair of black Nike's on.

"So where do we begin?"

"Try to use your powers! I bet there have been times when you have gotten really pissed and out of nowhere you have gotten surges or strength! Get mad at me Violet! Use your inner strength for the God's sake!" _Powers my ass!_

Over and over Max tried to coach me on that and truthfully I was a bit too broken and soar to fight anymore. In the beginning I wasn't too bad. I blocked a few times, got a few hits in, but that was Max taking it easy on me. Then it just got harder. I couldn't even count how many times Max knocked me on my ass or pinned me to the ground. And Eric! Oh my god! The first time it happened I thought he was going to kill Max! He straight up took him by the throat, pinned him to the wall, fangs out, and roaring he was going to rip his throat out! JESUS CRIST!

However I had to remind Eric to sit his big ass down and let me take it. He objected many times and I asked how he would be if he was training me. Needless to say he still didn't like it but stood rigid watching me the whole time. I think he was waiting just for something else to happen to actually have an excuse to kill Max. Again…Men.

Now I was on all fours with blood trickling out of my mouth and onto the mat. My breathing was ragged too and my lungs were burning trying to recuperate. "Max I don't think I can right now."

I heard a scoff and swords bump up against each other. When I looked up Max threw one at me and it landed with a thud in front of my face. "Get up." His voice was stone and I gulped.

Eric moved forward but I told him to stop and to stay back. Again he did what I said but I knew he wanted to 'rescue' me. I closed my eyes once more and took a long deep breath. Slowly I managed to pick up the sword and wipe the blood from my mouth but the taste was still thick in my throat.

Max stared straight at me with his sword held up at the ready to attack me. It send shivers through me. I knew he wouldn't kill me but how far was this going to go? How far could I go?

"Come on Violet, give me your best shot."

Max asked for my best shot and I gave it to him. Give or take the guy was a good few centuries older than me but I wasn't doing too bad. The metal from our swords clashed and bashed echoing through the whole room. If you wanted to see a smaller version of _Clash Of The Titans_ then you should have been here but I was getting more and more tired and my strength was dulling.

"Ugh," I groaned from Max's blade slicing into my side just a little bit. My shirt was now torn and blood was seeping out as I lay on the floor sprawled out. My sword was just barely being grasped in my hand and Max's was at my throat.

"Not bad for our first time but we still have a long way to go. Remember Violet there are no breaks in war," Max spoke and in a second he was gone.

Not a millisecond later Eric was at my side again checking my wounds and fussing over me. I let him for a little bit but I shoved him away as best I could so I could get up. Now my getting up was more like a groveling piece of shit trying to stand after it just got its ass handed to them, so it was taking longer than I expected.

Eric tried to hold me but I didn't want his help. I had to toughen up if I was going to save the world, and as much as I wanted to fall apart and have Eric fix everything, I couldn't.

"Violet let me help you."

"Eric no."

He did however grab my gym bag and start the car. Of course it felt like I was a mile behind him and it took like forever to get to the car but he said nothing more the whole ride home.

When we were safely in the garage and I was getting out I think I saw some blood on the seats and made a mental note to take care of it.

Slowly and painfully I made my way to the bathroom with Eric at my heals. "Eric I need to be alone right now," I whispered and closed the bathroom door. I knew he didn't go anywhere. I knew he was standing outside that stupid bathroom door, and I knew he wasn't going to move till I got out.

Piece by piece I stripped myself of my ripped and bloodied clothing and started the tub. It filled itself with crystal clear steamy water and I hesitantly slipped in. The water stung my skin and it immediately started turning red. Blood red. My blood. My blood I was sure would be spilt again, and again, and again.

At that point I couldn't take it anymore. I let down my walls, my tough face I was trying to uphold, my everything, and cried. I cried till my eyes dried out and my throat became soar.

Max was right. There are no breaks in wars, and as much as Eric wanted to be my knight in shining armor, I had to be my own. One way or another.


	28. Chapter 28

Ch.28 Peeping Eric

Eric's P.O.V.

It was seven o'clock and I had just woken up. Immediately I sensed where Violet was, in the library. Since her training with Maximus had started all she does is train, research the evil she is supposed to defeat, and teaches her dance class. And even for that she has cut down on by hiring another person to help teach on Thursdays. I'm afraid for her. The once innocent, light hearted, fiery tempered Violet I used to know just months ago has now gone cold. I know she feels she needs to toughen up, become a warrior, but she needs to be able to feel too. I know exactly what it's like to let my vampire side take over and just think about the blood, the pulse, and the kill. It can change you, and not for the better.

Within a second I was dressed and at the library door. She didn't know I was there or perhaps she was just pretending not too. Violet was a very good actress when she wanted to be. Though it was a little harder for her to lie to me because of the bond, but right now not even her heart was beating above normal.

I watched her for the next few hours peering over papers, scribbling notes down, getting frustrated because she still couldn't figure something out, and finally falling asleep on top of a pile of books. She wasn't the only one frustrated about this whole ordeal about this evil threatening to suck the world into hell. Since the encounter I have had a few contacts working around the clock to figure out who we're up against. Still however nothing has come up and even I was getting a little nervous.

Slowly to not wake her I lifted Violet up into my arms and laid us both on the couch. It was nice and big so I had no trouble placing her next to me. She stirred in her sleep and I thought about trying something I read about soul blood bonded couples. In the book Godric had sent to Violet, a passage read that the soul blood bonded couple could peer into each other's dreams. While being absolutely still I closed my eyes and concentrated. Soon my mind went into a deep slumber and I felt like I was spinning until everything went bright.

It was strange that I could tell I was in Violet's dream. I was standing in a dark corridor with doors on both sides. Before I could think of where I was I heard Violet coming. I don't know how I knew it was her but before another blink she was running right past me and through a door. I decided to run after her and when I went through the door I saw her looking at a pair of guns. They were quite nice actually. Lethal for sure. I was about to see if I could pick one up but she started to walk through a different door. This time Violet was staring at Sookie and myself kissing. The dream version of me winked at me and then Violet began to cry. I wanted to bring her close and tell her it's just a dream but she took off again this time a door to the left.

When I reached for the doorknob everything went white again and then I was standing on a manicured lawn with maple trees all around. A small breath sounded next to me, it was Violet who was looking straight ahead. I followed her gaze to a little girl with her hair in a bun with a white dress standing on some type of red carpet trail. The little girl turned around and walked right up to Violet to take her hand. Reluctantly Violet did and began her walk down the trail with the little girl. I followed swiftly and the scene turned into a golden glow all around.

When I could see clearly of where we were going to next I had no idea it would be to Godric. The sight of him made me want to cry. He embraced Violet with her back to me and for a split second he stared straight at me. I couldn't help the tears fall then. And for once in a thousand years they were not tears of blood, but tears of a human. My tears as a human.

I wiped my face with my hand and looked down at them. In some way they were beautiful to me but I went back to focusing my attention to Violet. She had let go of Godric and from what I could tell was saying her goodbyes. With speed she began to panic and run as the sky turned dark and full of thunder and lightning. She ran right past me to a look a like of me again. My look alike looked as if he were in pain. I ran to see what was going on and when I got there the little evil girl who set loose the zombies on Violet and I was there laughing. Violet was breathing heavy and had a sword in her hands. I didn't know what was going to happen. Just as Violet looked like she was going to attack the little evil girl, she stabbed me in the heart with a stake. Instantly I died in Violet's arms and the girl was gone.

For hours it seemed Violet held my dead body and I finally was getting the big picture. She was afraid for me. She was afraid of me getting in the cross fire and dieing along with just trying to fight the war in the first place.

Somehow I could feel Violet starting to wake and I broke the connection. With a start I peered down at her. Yes she was stirring so I carefully laid her back down on her pile of books so she didn't know that I disturbed her. I could just see her now getting a little mad about it for some reason. Lack of sleep for the shorty is never a good thing to deal with. Before her eyes were open I bolted out of there and made my way back up to our bedroom to mull things over. Her dreams were so intense and so full of emotion no wonder why she's so cold.

I lay on the bed thinking about me dieing in her dreams with my eyes closed. For a second I didn't even realize she came into the room. When I opened my eyes I saw she had tears streaming down her face. With stifled sobs she walked her way over to me and clung to me with her face in my chest. I pulled me arms around her and just let her cry while whispering to her that I loved her and that it's going to be alright.

For an hour she let it all go. All the bad she had been dealing with. It was all fading away and when she finally sat up to look me in the eyes I knew she was becoming herself again.

"Eric," She whispered.

"Yes my love?"

Her lip trembled and she took my hands in hers as I sat up. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Violet I don't blame you for anything. I will always be here," I reassured her and I pulled her into my arms.

"It's just so much," She breathed and I could tell she was almost about to start crying again so I started rubbing gentle circles on her back.

"I know."

"I-I just want you to know I would move Heaven and Hell to keep you safe," She whispered and I pulled her even closer to me.

I closed my eyes and placed a sweet kiss on her forehead, "I know."


	29. Chapter 29

Ch.29 Answers

The day had started off like any other day. I woke up, got dressed, had breakfast, and went to work. The little kids were learning their routines and everything so fast! I was so proud of them!

"Excuse me, Miss Knight?"

It was the end of class and all of the moms and some dads were picking up their kids. I turned around to see a woman. "Yes?"

"When will their recital be again?"

"Oh, I have the date set a month from today," I smiled and she thanked me before leaving.

I was happy when I got home because I could tell Eric was awake and I could feel that he was excited.

"Honey I'm home," I said and smiled when strong arms wrapped around be from behind.

"Hello my love. How are you?" Eric whispered down into my ear and placed a small kiss on my neck. I couldn't help but giggle because it tickled so much.

"Broken. Did you sleep well?" I asked and pulled away to bring my dance stuff upstairs to our bedroom.

Eric followed and answered, "Yes. How is the production coming?"

It really made me smile when Eric asked about my work. Like he really cared. "The kids are doing great! They learn everything so fast!"

My hunky Viking opened the door for me and I sat my stuff by one of the closet doors on the far wall. Just as I was about to change my shirt Eric came over and grabbed my hands. "Let me do that," He smiled and I let him.

With the most delicate of touch he removed my shirt and pants and put a cute yellow sun dress on me with thin straps.

"Cute," I gushed and hugged him.

"Well I do dresses," Eric said in a gay voice and flicked his wrist. I burst out laughing so bad I fell to the floor in a fit. It was too much, I couldn't barely breath.

After five minutes of solid laughter my belly was aching and Eric picked me up. "Glad to make you laugh."

"Oh I needed that. I love you so much," I chuckled and placed a kiss on his lips before laying down on the bed.

Eric joined me and pulled me close. "Do you want to come to Fangtasia tonight or are you too tired?" He asked and I snuggled in close to his chest.

"I'm a little tired but let me take a quick nap and I'll be as good as new."

I would like to sit and talk to Pam for once at Fangtasia without some sort of disruption to you know talk about girly things and stuff. Really is that so much to ask for? Apparently the douche bag sitting next to me thought so.

This dude was a down right bomb, and not in the good way. Sure he was good looking: short brown hair, chiseled features, broad shoulders, six feet tall give or take, and had nice green eyes, but I wasn't in the mood, and his attitude made my skin boil in disgust.

"So I hear you're the sheriff's pet. Is that true?" Mr. Douche asked slyly and I turned to look at him while Pam growled. I patted her on the hand without looking at her and she told me she would be back.

"No," I said flatly and turned back to take a sip of my water.

Mr. Douche chuckled low in his throat and grazed my leg with his hand. "Then why don't I buy you a drink and we can get out of here if you're not Eric Northman's."

The nerve of this ass whole! I didn't even bother to look back at him as I threatened him, "Touch my leg again and you'll regret it."

"What about the drink?" He pressed and I gritted my teeth as I answered.

"I'll stick with my water."

"Come on don't be that way. I could give you a night to remember," He purred in my ear and actually grabbed my knee this time.

_Don't hit him. You're a demigod. You're strength is growing. It could kill him. That would be bad. Don't do it Violet. _"I'm warning you douche bag, Eric is going to be very fucking pissed off if you don't leave me the hell alone."

He still wouldn't give up and made one of the most stupidest mistakes any living thing could. Insult Eric. "What is that fucking stupid vamp going to do to me? You're not his pet."

I turned to look this ass straight in the eyes. "I warned you," I said and took another sip of my water before I said, "Eric." One second went by and he was right behind my harasser. "Hi honey," I smiled and Mr. Douche turned around so fast his drink spilled onto his shirt.

I chuckled at his reaction once Eric picked him up by the collar and used his manly vampire growl to scare him. "Don't you ever walk in my bar again or talk to my love again."

The guy nodded fast and gave a girly shriek as Eric gave him a little toss. Everyone around stared at the now girly screaming man but went back to do what they were doing once he was out the door.

"I warned him," I said innocently but then felt Eric feel hungry. "Are you ok? You look hungry."

He let a troublesome breath out, "I am but don't worry about it. Are you ok?"

_He thinks he's so sly sometimes._ "Don't change the subject. Come on."

Without another word I dragged Eric back to his office. He let me direct him to his big chair and watched as I sat upon his lap. I bent my neck to the side so he could have better access and told him to go ahead.

At first he was hesitant like he didn't want to feed off of me. In truth it kind of hurt my feelings. Eric should always be able to drink from me if he needs it and I want him to whenever he does need it. This was one of those times and I wasn't going to take no for an answer.

My vampire restrained himself as he bent his head down to my neck and trailed his nose up and down the side of it to inhale its scent. I closed my eyes and just let myself feel all that he was doing to me. With a slight 'click' sound I knew his fangs had dropped and he grazed them lazily against a vain. It made me suck in a breath and moan slightly as he placed a delicate kiss there before he bit down.

At some point flashes and scenes of war were clouding my eyes. One minute I was watching fire burn people, the next I was seeing Max in armor fighting a woman. Who was she? Why was he fighting her? Could this have been the battle he was fighting against the evil that is here now?

Just then all I could see was white and the word. The one word that kept reoccurring in my dreams finally showed itself clearly. It said, "Eris".

I blinked and Eric let go of me and cleaned my neck. He had no idea what I just saw.

I couldn't help but breath heavy while I leapt off of Eric's lap. Unfortunately I was a little weak and Eric caught me and tried to sit me down.

"No you don't understand! We need to see the counsel now! I know who we are up against! I know now and they didn't tell me! Those fucking bastards! God damn it!" I cursed up and down like a sailor as Eric helped me to his car. Pam looked worried but Eric told her to stay and close up.

"Who is it?" Eric asked while speeding down the road.

"Eris," I breathed and rubbed my temple. A huge headache was forming in my noggin and I thought my brain was going to split in two.

"Eris? Like the goddess of strife and discord? That Eris?"

"Yes that Eris!" I yelled and then apologized. I wasn't mad at Eric, I was mad at Max and the counsel. _How could they not tell me?_

"Hello! Hello!" I boomed as I kicked the front door open to the counsel's head quarters. I was pissed to high hell.

Max was the first to come into sight and it took all I had to not punch him in the face. Eric came up next to me and stood there with me as I bitched the counsel and Max out. "I think all of you forgot to mention one tiny little detail to me!"

"What would that be?" Max asked calmly but I could feel he was a tad nervous.

I threw my arms in the air. "Oh gee I don't know! That the evil I'm going against is a fucking god! Who by the way is Eris! Yeah I know! Eris the fucking child of Chaos and the fucking goddess of strife and discord!"

One of the counsel members stood up. "Miss knight we had reason to not tell you who she was. However-"

"However what? Nothing. Now I'm going to tell you how this is going to go. You are going to tell me everything you know. No more secrets, no more withholding information from me, and no lies. DO I make myself understood?"

Strangely enough they all nodded in agreement.

"Well that was eventful," Eric stated as we walked in our bedroom.

"I think that's an understatement," I glumly replied and went to the window and stared at the moon.

Slowly Eric made his way over and stood behind me. "We'll get through this Violet."

"Oh I know we will. I now know who she is and if she wants a war, she's got one."


	30. Chapter 30

Ch.30 Engage-a-what?

"Shit you're getting strong," Max gritted through his teeth as I flung him over my shoulder and to the ground. I smiled in satisfaction and got in a defense position as he jumped up and came at me again.

He was swift (and not to mention sweaty…ewww…) and bounded straight up in the air at the last minute confusing me. As I looked up he did a front flip and kicked me from behind sending me face first against the matt.

"Ouch," I grunted and slapped the matt.

"You're doing really well Violet," Max stated and smiled while he lent his hand out for me to take.

I took it and put my long hair in a pony tail. "Thanks but I know I can do better. I have to."

"I think that's enough training today. We did a good five hours and I don't want you to collapse. You really need to remember you're not immortal…"

I snapped my head up to look at him, "Yet."

"Yet," Max whispered and looked away as if he was really saying that I wasn't going to make it and Eris was going to suck the world into hell and there was nothing I could do about it. I was really feeling the moral support at the moment. "Anyway when is the engagement?"

I blinked out of confusion and took a sip of water from my water bottle away from the matt.

"The engagement in Miami for you and Eric." Max continued and went to grab a towel out of a closet a few feet away against the right wall.

"Max what the hell are you talking about? What engagement?"

"You and Eric are to be engaged. Didn't he tell you?" Max asked with disbelief and immediately had a 'oh shit' look on his face like he wasn't supposed to say anything.

"I have to go," I rushed and began putting my stuff in my gym bag.

"Uh Violet why do you have a puppy again?" Max asked me while I went to go pick up the cutie little brown fur ball up.

"My friend from the magic store needed someone to baby sit it while her and her boyfriend go on a romantic weekend away together."

"Oh…What's his name?"

I grabbed the little pup and put his leash on him. "Ace."

I killed the engine and grabbed Ace once we arrived at Fangtasia. Weirdly it was closed and it was a Friday night. This never happened and my spidey sense was tingling so I put my self on special alert. Ace kind of wined and I put a jacket on and tucked him in a little for him to be quiet and feel safe. It worked and I slowly made my way to the door. Little by little I began opening the door and screams filled my ears. Swiftly I opened it all the way and ran in. I couldn't believe the site in front of me.

Bill, Pam, Eric, another man I didn't recognize with sandy blonde hair that dressed in a flannel shirt with jeans, and a young looking girl with red hair and very pale skin were standing around a bloodied up looking girl.

Before I could speak Pam reached down with her fangs well out and broke one of the bloodied up girl's fingers.

"What the fuck?" I yelled and all of them turned to look at me.

Eric was in his game face, fangs out and all, and so was Bill. I was fucking terrified as I walked closer.

"Violet," Bill nodded and turned back to the woman they were torturing. Bill was talking fast to her so I couldn't ketch it but in an instant she screamed again as he broke another finger of hers.

"What the hell! Eric explain! Why are you torturing her? Who are these people?" I yelled and motioned to all that was happening.

"This is Sam Merlotte and Jessica, Bill's child. Sookie has been Kidnapped by Eris and she," he turned to motion at the screaming girl, "knows what happened and where she is."

"I don't know anything I swear," The girl sobbed and I walked forward towards her with Ace now whimpering in my coat.

"Does she have a puppy in her coat?" The guy named Sam (who must have been 'the Sam' Eris was talking about that night went she sent the zombies on Eric and I, and not to mention the chick was the same Jessica I was guessing).

I went up to the girl and tried to feel out her emotions to tell if she was telling the truth. It was worth a shot right? I closed my eyes and tried to block out her cries. When I could, all I was feeling was pain and misery which made me begin to cry. "She doesn't know anything Eric."

"How do you know?" He snapped at me and I set down Ace on the floor.

I was actually a little taken back by his snap. "I could feel it. She doesn't know anything, now one of you heal her please!"

Before I could blink Eric grabbed my arm and practically threw me into his office. I was shocked and scared shitless and began to breath heavily. He spun me around and looked me right in my eyes. "Do you know what this means?"

I started to squirm in his grip. "Eric let go! You're hurting me!"

"If Eris has Sookie she can use her powers and more! When I am torturing someone for information, especially when it is my job to keep you safe, you let me do it!"

"What the hell is the matter with you? Let me go now!" I screamed and then I caught my breath when Eric sent his fangs into my neck. I started to feel dizzy and tried to push him away but it wasn't working.

"We're supposed to work together you dick," I whispered and looked up into Eric's eyes while I saw his pupils dilate just a fraction. _Oh no he was not!_

"Eric Northman! How dare you!" I screamed and punched him in the jaw with the energy I had left. "You yell at me, you bite me to weaken me, and now you are trying to glamour me? Are you fucking serious? You of all people know that does not work on me!"

"Stay in here," He growled and sat me on the couch.

"When were you going to tell me? The engagement. When were you going to tell me?" I whispered but with anger.

He looked away and headed for the door but stopped. I felt like I was going to pass out but I heard him say 'tomorrow'.

I just laid there on the couch for what seemed like an hour before a pair of tan legs showed up in front of me. I blinked and looked up to see Sookie!

"Sookie you're here! Are you alright? Eric said you were kidnapped!"

Sookie just looked down at me and laughed. "They weren't wrong," She smiled and I finally took all of her in.

She was in black leather pants, a black long sleeved shirt that showed plenty of cleavage, black pointed heals, her hair was curled, and her face had intense but nice smokey eye shadow to compliment her glossed lips.

I tried to sit up but gasped when her eyes flashed black. "Eris," I spat and clenched my teeth.

"You got it kid! Like the new body?" She purred and ran her hands down her front.

"You kidnapped Sookie and took over her body?"

"Oh yeah! She was a fighter at first because of all that fairy magic in her, but come on! I'm a fucking god! I'm the daughter of Chaos, she had no chance." Eris bragged and sat down next to me.

"Get out of Sookie's body and leave her alone!" I demanded and again I tried to sit up but I couldn't. I was still too weak and dizzy. _Fucking Eric._

"No can do. I need it. But hey I can't wait for all the plans to start coming together. I already know that you know I am building forces and I hope you do the same. Face it honey, I'm going to squash you like a bug, and have this stupid pathetic world sucked into hell," Eris smirked and leaned towards me. She grabbed me by the throat and licked it from the base to my cheek. I was seriously grossed out and tried to move but she had me pinned with her strength. "And there is nothing you can do about it," She whispered in my ear and for one second I let a tear fall down my cheek.

"You're wrong," I choked while she gripped my throat tighter.

"No you pathetic demigod, I'm not." And with that she was gone leaving me shaking out of hatred, disgust, and fear.


	31. Chapter 31

Ch.31 Taking a breather

Eris wasn't done with Fangtasia yet that night. She waited till finally Eric had stopped questioning the girl he was torturing to make her entrance.

"Why hello everybody," She grinned deviously and the whole room went quiet.

Eric stood rigid and knew something wasn't right while Sam, Jessica, Pam, and Bill blinked to make sure they were really seeing Sookie in front of them. Little did they know it really wasn't her, but still they felt something was wrong.

Bill dared to step forward. "Sookie?" he asked and only received a chuckle from her.

"You're dumber than you look Compton."

Eric's P.O.V.

Something wasn't right. This wasn't Sookie. She smelt different, evil. The Sookie I know smells different, like peaches and flowers.

"Bill that's not Sookie," I stated and grabbed him by the shoulder to pull him back. His fangs clicked down and I told him to stay.

"Eris," I hissed and watched as she clapped her hands and arced her eye brow at me.

"Bingo handsome," The Sookie look-a-like said with a hint of cockiness in her voice and it made my fangs click down.

"What have you done to Sookie?" Bill yelled and he only received a laugh from the blonde.

"Ok I'll just cut to the chase, I am Sookie. Well I'm using her body anyway. She is deeply sexually frustrated you know. Gee Compton, your stamina not up to par?" The Sookie look-a-like, now Eris sneered.

This was all too weird even for me. Eris was using Sookie's body. This was bad. Very. I could hear the shifter's heart beat spike and I could tell Pam was panicking. I gave her a look to stand still and she nodded.

"No! Let her go!" Bill the almighty raged and I swore sometimes I really did just want to go a round with him to shut him up.

Eris walked forward and the rest backed away besides me. I wasn't fully scared of this bitch so I stayed put.

"Oh I don't think so," She purred and trailed her hand from her breast down to her stomach. "I really like this body. The fairy blood gives it a little extra pep in my step. No wonder vamps are so attracted to it. It smells delicious."

It wasn't a lie. Sookie did smell wonderful to me. Intoxicating even, but it wasn't the time to get distracted. I took a step forward and warned Eris to get out or else.

Eris's eyes narrowed and she placed her hand on my chest making a circular motion. "And what are you going to do if I don't?"

Violet's P.O.V.

I think I blacked out for a little bit because when I looked at the clock on the wall it only told me a few minutes had gone by. I blinked a few times and sucked in a breath as I slowly stood up. It wasn't exactly the greatest idea because as soon as I was totally vertical the world started to look double and I staggered my way to the bathroom.

When I opened my eyes I felt like I wanted to puke but I turned the tap on and took a quick drink. The cool water felt good going down my throat. It relaxed me a little and I splashed some on my face. As much as I didn't want to, I looked up in the mirror. The sight reflected made me cringe. My hair was a mess, my shirt was wrinkled, blood was dried all down my neck except the smeared part where Eris licked it (which still creeped me out), and two tiny puncture holes where Eric bit me remained. It down rite infuriated me. Why had Eric acted the way he had? How could he be so angry with me?

Without a further thought on the subject I decided to call Max. I needed to get away from Eric and I didn't know who else to call. I was just really hoping he would actually agree for me to stay with him for a couple of days to clear my head.

Quickly without dropping it, I dialed Max's number and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Max it's me Violet," I whispered and took a deep breath while holding onto the sink for support.

"Violet? What's the matter? Why are you whispering?" He asked frantic and I wanted him to just shut up for a minute so I could ask him for a favor.

"I need you to pick me up and I was wondering if I could stay with you for a couple of days." _Please say yes. Please say yes. _

As much as I didn't want to admit it, Max was really the only person I had left. Yes I had Pam as a friend, but she was Eric's child and had to obey him no matter what. I couldn't go to Bill because we weren't that close and his boss was Eric. I didn't know Jessica, but I knew she was Bill's child. And lastly, I didn't know Sam one bit and didn't really want to deal with getting to know him at the minute and running into anymore trouble than the amount I had already.

"Violet of course you can stay with me. Where are you?" Max asked very seriously and I held my stomach to try not to puke. _God what the hellis the matter with me?_

"I'm at Fangtasia. Please hurry."

Max told me he would be there in five minutes and that felt reassuring. I put my phone back in my pocket and took another sip of water. Thankfully my stomach calmed down a little and I jerked my head to the side once I heard some arguing.

I was a little worried and made my way out to the hallway. I felt pathetic as I clung onto the wall for support. I should have been able to walk out on my own if it weren't for Eric drinking my blood like a- well…a vampire.

With much difficulty I opened the door and became tense as I saw Eris standing in front of Eric. Her eyes were cold but full of humor as if we were all her little play things she could do anything too.

For a second no body noticed I was in the room except when I made a small cough, then everybody turned around and looked at me.

"Violet I see you finally made it," Eris spoke and I trudged my way over not too kindly.

"Leave now," I warned and she trailed her hand down Eric's arm as she past him.

"No."

"I won't ask again," I advised and actually stood up straight surprising myself.

The rest of the room remained quiet and Eric looked at me with curiosity but he was feeling anxious. Possibly even scared…for me.

"You don't call the shots around here toots. Besides thanks to me Eric took a nice chunk out you." Eris grinned with fervor and licked her lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked and tried to not take my eyes off of her to even blink. I wasn't going to let her feel as if she was the dominant woman in the room so I stayed firm even though my body was protesting to rest.

"I cast a little spell on this poor girl your dearest Eric and his friends have been torturing," Eris stated and moved over to the girl. I felt bad as the girl lay there unconscious while Eris stroked her matted hair.

Again everyone stayed silent except Eric came to stand by me. I flinched away a few inches and felt him hurt by my action. At the moment I didn't care but I was curious as to what spell she had cast on the girl to make Eric act so horrible towards me. He went fucking violent for crying out loud!

"A simple enough spell to make the emotions more intense. Now I'm surprised you're all knowing ancient vampire took the bait, but hey you know what they say about blondes."

It was enough to send me flying across the room to hit her in the face, but I didn't. In fact I stayed calm and told her one last time to get the hell out.

"Or what? None of you are strong enough to take me on," Eris sneered.

"No but I am."

We all turned around to see Max. I couldn't have been more thrilled. There he stood in front of the door with a black shirt, black pants, black boots on, and a black jacket to match. Not to mention his black messy hair with some black guy liner on. I told you before he looked exactly like Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day. Damn he looks lethal, I thought and gave him a small smile.

"Maximus," Eris whispered and almost seemed a little scared.

"Eris," He responded and walked his way over. "I believe you're not welcome here."

"So what if I'm not. What are you going to do? Trap me again. We all know how that went down. It only kept me away for a thousand years."

I could tell Eris was a little scared even though her voice didn't sound like it. Maximus and her did fight before when she wanted to end the world a thousand years back, it just wasn't for good. That was my job, but right now I was in no condition to do so. I still had so much to learn in so little time.

"I believe Violet said to get the hell out," Max smiled and stared Eris right in the eyes.

"How about we do something more fun," She smiled and swung at Max. He missed her fist my millimeters and soon they were fighting right in the bar. I couldn't believe it. I thought Max and Eric were bad when they fought but this was kind of amazing. It was like watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer fight Faith (of course Max would be Buffy because he's the good one).

The sounds of their bodies colliding together were like boulders being blown to bits. Strangely enough nothing had been broken either. At one point as I watched in part horror part fascination I started to make my way away from the fight.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eris asked in rage and grabbed me by the back of the shirt and swung me back threw the air. I hit the ever so solid pole Eric has his paid dancers to swing on with my back and crumpled to the floor. Eric rushed to my side but I held my hand out to stop him.

"Touch me again tonight and you'll kiss the sun," I warned and a tear escaped my eye from the pain in my back and in my heart. He growled slightly and I felt rage explode from within him.

Eric tore his gaze away from me as Eris was thrown into the bar. With a loud crash all the bottles of liquor and glasses that were on the shelves behind collapsed on her.

She wasn't too happy and stood up while wiping the liquid from her shirt.

"Get out," Max ordered and stood ready to take her on again.

"Fine. I've grown tired of this little game anyway," Eris pouted mildly and looked at the unconscious girl. "You've served your purpose," She said and snapped her fingers. Instantly the girl vanished into this air and so did she.

I was still lying on the ground and groaned trying to sit up. Max sprinted towards me and helped me up. I gladly accepted and we started for the door as Sam, Jessica, Bill, and Pam began to panic at what just happened.

"Where do you think you're taking her?" Eric asked and blocked our way.

"I called him to come get me. I need to be away from you for a few days. To ketch a fucking breather," I explained and leaned on Max more because it was getting harder and harder to stand.

"You're not taking her anywhere," Eric stated at Max and to my surprise he didn't even flinch. Shit I did and Eric wasn't even the one talking to me.

"You do not tell me what to do Viking," Max declared and stared at Eric as to tell him to move.

"Hello, 'her' is right here, and I'm leaving whether you like it or not," I announced and motioned for Max to start walking again.

It was killing Eric inside for me to tell him I was leaving for a few days, and even more that I was going to be with Max, but I didn't care. Yes it was a spell that made Eric's emotions gone awry but I was about two seconds from bursting into tears and I knew he could feel it. With one small step he moved to let us pass and I didn't look back as we walked out the door.

Max ended up picking me up and carrying me to his door as we got to his home. It was a nice Victorian with towers and huge gardens (it was dark so I couldn't tell what kind) outside. The inside was just amazing. Black hard wood floors, painting of ships, landscapes, and castles hung the walls, a suit of armor with a bear in his hand stood by the door way and I laughed when I saw it.

"What I had to put my own twist on it. His name is Earny by the way," Max explained and showed me to a big bathroom. The floors were a nice warm cream tile and a huge shower with glass doors all the way down to the floor was on the far wall. It went nice with the pale walls and the big mirror.

"Nice," I smiled and Max thanked me while getting out some shampoo, conditioner, a washing towel, and a big fluffy towel. I brought it up to my face and inhaled. It was a wonderful rose scent. I sighed and received a funny look from Max. "What I love the smell of a nice towel," I laughed and he just shook his head.

"Yeah I guess me too. Anyway there you are. I'll be waiting with some fresh clothes for you. I hope you don't mind a pair of my sweat pants and a shirt." He blushed at this and I thought it was kind of cute.

"Sounds perfect."

Within an hour I was showered, dressed, hair and teeth brushed (Max kept an extra brush and extra tooth brush just incase. Who knew?), fed, and was now being shown to the guest room.

"Ok this is your room. The bed is real comfy. Uh…I'm just down the hall, so if you need anything, and yeah I think that's it," Max smiled and I smiled back.

I climbed into bed and looked down while twiddling my thumbs. "Thanks Max. I know you didn't have to do this, but I didn't have anyone else to turn to."

Right then and there I wanted to not cry in front of Max. I wanted him to just say "no problem" and disappear but I couldn't stop myself.

"Hey Violet. Violet don't cry," Max soothed and wrapped his arms around me. It felt nice and I winced at my sore back but still just let myself blubber like a baby.

Not once did Max say anything about toughen up or to get over it. He just held me and gave me the love of a friend, and that's all I really wanted. I just wanted a friend.

Thankfully I stopped crying and apologized for getting Max's shirt wet. He laughed it off and said he had plenty and to not worry about it. I smiled weekly and laid back on the bed.

"Have sweet dreams Violet," Max whispered and placed a small kiss on my head before getting up.

"Wait!" I panicked and sat up.

"What is it?"

Max waited for my response and I was a little embarrassed to ask. I didn't want to be alone that night while I slept. I know it sounds stupid but I just wanted Max to stay with me. Not in any romantic way, but just to have someone, a friend, by my side.

"Could you stay with me tonight? Could you just stay?" I asked so embarrassed I whispered it and looked down.

Max didn't say anything but I could tell he removed his shoes and sat on top of the blankets next to me while I settled into the blankets. Ever so swiftly he pulled me close to him and I was asleep in seconds.


	32. Chapter 32

Ch.32 Dreams, Wings, and Blood

I knew I was dreaming because I was pregnant and sitting on the beach. It was rather weird as my eyes looked down at my very pregnant belly that was covered by my blue sun dress. I looked to my side when I heard laughter and my breath suddenly stopped. It was Eric playing with a child, and Eric looked human…

I couldn't take my eyes off of my soul mate. His skin had a golden tan, his hair was still its shade of blonde and short but wasn't combed back, instead it tossed itself against the wind. A tear ran down my cheek and I couldn't help but smile. After just staring at him I turned even more to look at the child he was playing with. Instantly I knew who this little white blonde hair boy was…my son.

"My son." Eric laughed as he tossed the boy into the air. The little boy had a cute toddler laugh and it made mestand up and walk towards them.

The human Eric turned towards me with our son in his arms and spoke to the boy while waving to me.

"Say hi to mommy," Eric instructed him with a breath taking smile and I waved back.

As I walked forward more I wiped away my tears of joy and stretched out my arms towards my two boys.

Just as I was to touch my beautiful son's tiny fingers the clouds turned dark and I was no longer pregnant and on a beach, but alone and in a huge field.

"What the hell?" I asked myself and spun around instantly. Something was there, something not welcoming. I couldn't place what it was, but it was as if something went straight into my dream and was making itself at home.

I closed my eyes and concentrated with all my might. I could tell it was a man but I in no way in hell expected it to be Eric.

"You." I gritted through my teeth. He looked beautifully dangerous as always while wearing a black tank, black leather jacket, dark jeans, and black shoes to match with his hair combed back slightly.

He looked shock like he wasn't expecting me to see him. "You can see me?"

"Duh, you're right in front of me," I said obviously and put my hands on my hips.

"Well this is different."

My anger boiled. I was still in no mood to be anywhere near Eric right now. Not after all that had happened recently. I needed more time and he was damn well lucky this was a dream and not real life. "What the fuck are you doing in my dreams?"

"To see them of course."

He stood there and watched me and it was uncomfortable. I felt like some whacked out experiment that went horribly wrong. "Get out of here. I don't want to see you right now."

Eric brushed my harsh truth aside and walked towards me. "I don't care if you don't want to be near me Violet, but I need you and we need to talk."

I crossed my arms. "There is nothing to talk about," I seethed and hoped to high hell that I would wake up any second. This dream was now an annoying nightmare.

"You're wrong. We need to talk." He stalked forward again and I was getting more and more mad. This guy just couldn't take a hint, so I decided to walk away.

"Fine I'm leaving. I'll talk to you when I feel like it. Oh and by the way, GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HEAD!"

This was my dream right? So I knew I was dreaming and therefore I could make anything happen. I closed my eyes tight and pictured a 1967 Shelby GT 500 in front of me. You got it, the exact one from the movie _Gone In 60 seconds_. Eleanor was a down right beast and I was taking off for a ride.

I opened her door to the driver's side and shut it while turning on the engine. She roared to life and gave one last look at Eric who was now standing next to the car.

"Later babe." I smirked evilly and punched the car into gear.

The look on his face went from shock to cocky. Within seconds I could hear another car behind me as I tore past the open field into what looked like a city not too far ahead.

"Son of a bitch," I rolled my eyes as I looked in my mirror. "I should have known you would like a red viper."

It was exactly his style and he was enjoying chasing me. _Vampires_, I scoffed in my head and went faster.

The field was coming to an end and I entered what looked like a deserted San Francisco. Everything was lit up but there were no people. It looked rather lonely. Made me feel rather lonely.

I didn't notice Eric was now right next to me and looking at me. With a quick glare I headed for the bridge and pushed the red 'GO BABY GO' button. Eleanor went from 90, to 100, to 110, to 120, and hit the extra speed by maxing out to 150. It was fast and I loved it. The world was a blur and Eric was eating my dust.

I finally hit the bridge and zoomed across. I whipped around the bend after I got off and headed up the hill. Soon a house showed itself and I figured I might as well stop and walk around now that I lost Eric.

Of course some things are not lost for long and he pulled up right next to me as I killed the engine to the car.

I got out and began to walk away towards the house. Eric ran up to me and pinned me to a tree.

"Get your hands of me," I whispered and looked to the side. I really just wanted to be alone. I really just wanted to get a clear head and think of my next move to do during this god forsaken war, but no I couldn't because I was pinned to a tree by a six-foot-one vampire.

"Please let me apologize and try to explain," Eric whispered back and tried to pull me into his arms. I admit I almost gave in. Almost even welcomed his embrace but I stopped myself at the last second and took a step to the right.

I blinked, I started to feel weird inside. What was happening? The world started to spin and before I knew it I woke up with a start in the spare bed at Max's house.

"Whoa!"

I stumbled out of bed and heard a yip to my side. It was Ace!

"Oh my god I almost forgot about you! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" I hugged the puppy over and over again before finally setting him down back on the bed. "I'm going to go find Max, you just go back to sleep." I said and patted Ace back on the head. Instantly he curled up into a ball and shut his eyes. Good puppy.

The house was quiet but peaceful as I made my way down stairs. I tiptoed down afraid to actually wake Max if he was still sleeping but to my surprise he definently was not! Right before my eyes Max had his bare back to me with his huge ass ivory angel looking wings bread wide!

"Max," I gasped and he turned around just as shocked like I was the one who had the feathers.

"V-Violet!"

He blushed and I didn't know why. He looked absolutely beautiful. Max's winds were now closer to him but still looked amazing and I wanted to touch them but stood still.

"You have wings?"

"Yes, I have wings. It's kind of a rare thing, not all gods, or demigods do." He explained and this time it was my turn to blush. Not just for the fact that I wanted to touch his wings, but because I now really realized he had no shirt on and his eight pack looked mighty fine. Now don't get me wrong, I love Eric but I'm still a girl with hormones.

"Why are you blushing Violet?" Max asked curiously and walked towards me.

I looked away trying to look like I was really interested in studying the wall. "Nothing."

"Do you want to touch me?" He asked and I looked at him with shock!

"Do I what?"

"I meant my wings," Max laughed nervously. _Right…Awkward_.

"You don't mind?" I asked and started to lift my hand to the soft glowing feathers.

"No I don't." He smiled and took my raised hand and put it on one of his wings.

Max's wings were so soft. The more I touched them the more they seemed to be made of silk or something. I was kind of startled when I felt them vibrate a little bit and then Max chuckled.

"What?" I asked and stopped touching his wing to look at him.

"That tickled." He grinned.

"Oh." I smiled and put my hands behind my back.

Within seconds I started to feel weird and Max looked at me worried. He started to say something but I couldn't hear it as I started to head face first to the floor. I was on my hands and knees and Max was by my side trying to talk to me still but I still couldn't understand. In a lurch I started to vomit up blood. My body convulsed again and I clenched my throat.

Max's P.O.V.

I had no idea what was happening to Violet. One moment she was fine and the next she's on the fucking floor puking her guts out! It couldn't be could it? No! Who would do that- Eris! Fucking bitch! Centuries ago I wish I could have defeated her but I wasn't strong enough to fully destroy her, only contain her. Damn it!

I got rid of my wings so I looked normal again except for it now looked like I had two big angel wing tattoos on my back. Quickly I got my phone out of my pocket and called Sylvia.

I explained to her what was going on and she concluded my theory. It was Eris who did this to her. Someway or somehow she must have gotten her saliva into Violet's blood stream.

After talking to Sylvia I hung up and called Eric. He didn't seem happy to hear from me but once I explained what was going on and that Violet needed his blood pronto or else she was going to die.

Within minutes he was at my door and I invited him in. "Where is she?" He spoke seriously and I had managed to get Violet to the couch with a pale to throw up in.

Again and again she gripped the pale and heaved. I felt so bad for her and could only imagine what Eric was feeling. He zipped to her side and lifted her head up to look in to her eyes. She had tears streaming down her face and he wiped them away along with the blood around her mouth.

"Quick Eric! There is not much time!" I yelled and he sliced open his wrist and shoved it against Violet's mouth.

At first she gagged and I wasn't sure if she didn't like the taste of his blood or if she needed to throw up again.

After a good three minutes she flew back forcefully and laid her head back against the couch breathing hard.

"Violet, are you ok?" Eric asked painfully while placing his hands against both her cheeks again.

"Yeah," She croaked and closed her eyes.

Violet's P.O.V.

Max gave me the run down of what happened. Basically when Eris licked my neck she transferred some nasty killer poison into my blood stream. No wonder why I was feeling so sick. For a second even I had to the fear that I was pregnant, but thankfully I wasn't. I'm only eighteen and have no desire to have kids right now.

Now however I was back at Eric's and I just got out of the bath. I dried myself off and got into a fair of pajama pants and put on a comfy t-shirt over my tank top. Well I guess my plan of staying away form Eric didn't go exactly as planned. But Max even suggested I go back incase I have another flair up and needed Eric's blood fast.

I was a little hesitant to walk into the bedroom but I sucked it up and walked right in but stopped once I saw Eric in a pair of dark grey sweats that hung loosely around his hips exposing his v-line very well. It made my insides quiver but I told them to knock it off right away. He must have noticed and felt my short excitement because he smirked before going to lay down on the bed.

I looked at Eric curiously and finally decided to go lay down too. All the puking and what not really left me tired and all I wanted was a good nights sleep. Slowly I laid down and faced away from him but sensed his sadness. No matter what I never wanted Eric to be sad, especially because of me. And that in particular made it all the worse. I loved Eric so much and with all my heart but it just hurt so much what he did.

Even though I was still a little ticked I decided to turn over to give him a good night kiss. At first I could feel he was shocked and then it turned into desire, joy, and love. He literally wanted to bang me right there. But no, I wasn't going to have it tonight, I was tired and certainly not in the mood (I'm sure you can relate somehow).

I turned back around so I wasn't facing him and he tried to pull me close but I slapped his hand away.

_Ouch_, I heard Eric say and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be such a baby and say 'ouch'. It didn't even hurt you." I whispered and closed my eyes.

"I didn't say that, I thought that," Eric stated hesitantly and my eyes snapped open. _WHAT? _


	33. Chapter 33

Ch. 33 You Can't Lie to Me

"Eric stop it!" I yelled in aggravation as I tried to watch a movie on the couch in the living room. The movie was Fast and the Furious.

"I'm sorry Violet but until we get this under control there is nothing I can do about it!" Eric yelled back and then had the nerve to laugh.

The nerve alright!

Now you might recall that now I can hear Eric's thoughts, and that's just one half! The other half is that he can hear mine too now! It was so annoying! Apparently he really doesn't like Vin Diesel. He thinks just because a guy can drive a car isn't manly and that he would like to see him and Vin in a fight one day. _**Really? Like really Eric? He is a freaking actor! Fucking A! I'm going to the studio early!**_

With a pissed off sigh I got up and went up stairs to grab my dance bag and keys. Eric followed right behind me and was thinking about all my curves in the naughtiest way possible. _**Stop that!**_

_Why_, he purred and he let me push past him to walk down the stairs. _I think this could actually be fun my love. _

_**I really need to learn how to block you out of my head.**_

With my back to him still I walked to the garage and unlocked the car. For a second I paused, not only because I knew he was right behind me, but because I now could see his face in my mind. He was…sad?

"Have a good time Violet. Will you meet me at my office when you're done? We need to discuss some things before we leave to Miami." His voice was soft and I heard the faintest 'please' in my head.

I sighed feeling like a jerk and turned around. "Yes I will. See you soon," and with that I gave him a hug and placed a small kiss on his muscled chest right where his heart should be. He shivered and I heard him mentally say _I love you_.

It was a good thing my little dancers were such pros already because I noticed that tomorrow was there rehearsal for the big show the next night. Ok they weren't the next prima ballerinas but they were only four to seven years old. I didn't have any teens or preteens yet for my studio but that was fine with me right now. I had a lot going on and little kids were just fun to teach.

After the lesson was over I made sure to rally up all the moms and dads to get the little one's costumes. Some of the tutus were lavender, pink, and some were a light shade of pink that looked almost white and they all had semi long skirts with little flowers on them. I thought they were the cutest things and they didn't cost more than $15. The parents were relieved on that one because trust me, dance outfits can be really expensive.

The parents thanked me and I told them the only makeup that would be happening would just be a little glitter that I would put on them myself. Again they were relieved, especially the daddies. I can just imagine how they felt. They didn't want their little girls growing up too fast and neither did I. That is something I wish I had the leisure to as a kid, but life intervened.

After closing the studio Ava walked in to put some stuff on the shelves she just ordered and I thanked her again for giving me the number to one of her friends that worked for the theater a few blocks down. It was quite a cool place actually. A lot of plays were done there and they kept the stage nice for the actors and the occasional dance performances held there. Another note, if you're a dancer and half to dance on a shit floor, it REALLY sucks. I have experienced it a few times.

I drove to Fangtasia in silence. Absolute SILENCE. All I was to think about however is this whole ordeal about Eric and I going to Miami. We were to go there and what? Do we just go there and say "Hey I guess we're engaged now!"

At last I arrived at Fangtasia and parked the car. Quickly I made my way to the front door and Pam was there smiling.

"Why hello there Violet. How's hearing Eric's thoughts?" I grimaced.

"Great. Eric's in his office right?" She nodded and actually gave me a hug. It was nice and I instantly started to relax.

Pam could feel it too and whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, it will all work out. I'll be there in a minute as well."

I nodded and was about to leave when some ass whole decided to make a not so nice comment. "Hey why don't you guys come back to my place and we can have a three some!"

Pam growled while I stood there furious with my mouth open. "I'll take care of this Violet, you go on inside."

I did as what Pam said and heard a scream just as I closed the door. When I turned around to look at the crowd new dancers were swinging on the polls. _**Oh what a nice touch**_, I thought sarcastically.

_Don't worry about it my love, they are just for show_.

_**Eric**_, I said calmly to him before exploding, _**STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!**_

_We don't have time for this Violet. My office now._

_**Excuse me**_, I scoffed and placed my hands on my hips looking at the door in the back leading to his office.

_Please_.

_**Ok**_. So he said please and I slumped my shoulders and made my way over.

When I got to his office I was surprised to see Max as well sitting on the couch.

I gave a small smile to him and he stood up to give me a hug, "Hey V you ok? No after shocks? No more throwing up blood right?" Max asked with concern.

"No throwing up my guts." I chuckled and Eric growled.

_Get your hands off her._

_**Oh for the light of day! Eric he is a friend. I don't say anything about your's and Pam's relationship and I know the two of you have done the deed together, so shut up.**_

He growled again in his head and this time at me. _But you like Pam_.

_**Eric I'm really not in the mood. It was a quick hug. Let it go…please**_.

Surprisingly he did and then Pam came in. "Good everyone is here." Eric stated and I went to lean against his desk while Eric stayed standing, Pam went to go sit in Eric's chair, and Max went back to the couch.

"So what the hell is the deal with Miami?" I asked while looking at Eric.

"Violet what we have, like said before from the counsel, has not occurred in a very long time. There is a ceremony we need to go through-"

"The one where we have to be engaged," I cut in. Eric nodded and continued.

"It's not just a regular engagement. In short I have to ask for your hand in front of everyone who will be there and then I have to bite you to seal our engagement." I listened hard thinking about what we just said**. **_**In front of everyone? How many was everyone? Who was everyone? **_

"_**How many people will be there and who?" I asked and folded my arms. I suddenly felt cold and I didn't have a jacket. Shit.**_

Eric walked to his closet he kept extra clothes in and pulled out one of his light blue sweaters. I loved the color on him and he gave it to me to put on. Without a word spoken I told him thank you and pulled it over my head. Of course it was too big for me but I felt nice and warm now.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Max asked and I looked at Eric.

_**He doesn't know? **_

_I didn't tell him. _Eric smiled at the end and I rolled my eyes and snickered.

"Max, Eric and I can read each other's mind now."

"Well it's about time!" Max stated and through up his arms.

"Wait you knew this would happen?" I asked with disbelief.

"Didn't I tell you?" Max asked and scratched his head full of black hair.

I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "Uh…no!"

"Anyway," Pam cut in and I was actually glad. I really needed to get the low down on the situation.

"This is a very big event, so vampire royalty from all over the U.S. and some from other countries will be attending. I think well over two hundred people will be there for this," Eric explained and I nodded. "Also the war against Eris will have to be discussed. You will have to address everyone."

"What?" I choked on my air and Pam patted me on the back.

"They know you are a demigod. They know Eris is on the rise and she has waged war on you Violet. I will be there with you, you will not be alone." Eric reassured me at the last part but I felt like I was going to be sick.

_Do you need a glass of water?_

In a sense I was kind of getting used to Eric talking to me this way. _**No thank you. **_

I took a deep breath and looked down as I made my way to get some air through the back door to the back parking lot.

"Where is she going?" I heard Max ask.

"To get some air," Eric responded.

It was rehearsal night and I was busy getting all of my ballerinas ready when I realized I didn't have enough glitter.

"Shit!" I harshly whispered and one of the little girls looked at me with surprise. "You didn't here that." I stated quickly and the little tot nodded.

I had to think fast. Quickly I got out my phone and called Eric. "Eric could you bring me some glitter. Yeah I ran out. Thanks!"

In less than fifteen minutes Eric came walking in with a dark purple small v-neck sweater on with black dress pants and dark expensive shoes to match. He also had a plastic grocery bag with him.

"Oh you are a dance rehearsal savior!" I gushed and kissed him.

Some of the little ballerinas giggled and I turned around and pretended to scold them. I think they got the hint I was just messing with them and began to ask questions.

"Miss Violet! Miss Violet! Is that your boyfriend?"

"What's his name?"

"He's so tall!"

On and on they went until some of the single moms started to gawk at him. I just looked at them and said sweetly, "Sorry ladies this one is mine."

Eric winked at me and placed a kiss on my head while wrapping his arms around my waist.

_**Damn right your mine**_, I smiled to myself.

_And you are mine_, Eric purred. I shivered a little and went to work on with the glitter.

"Oh shoot! Eric will you help me and tie ballet shoes with the little ones?"

"Anything for you," He smiled and instantly he went to work.

Watching Eric being so kind to the kids and asking them how excited they were warmed my heart and brought back the memories of my dream. Although Eric was human in the dream, but still for a second I got a little choked up.

"Ok everyone! Let's get this show started!" I smiled and all the little ballerinas jumped up and down with joy.

"I think that went fairly well," Eric said simply once we got in the door at the house. I was a little tired and covered with glitter.

"Uh," I sighed as I looked down my shirt to see even glitter there.

"Glitter?" Eric asked. I knew he had a smirk on his face even though I wasn't looking at him.

I made a noise indicating he was right and sat down on one of the high bar stools in the kitchen while Eric went to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice. I watched as he took a glass out of the cupboard and poured some orange juice in it. It brought feelings back from my dream again. _**Eric…human**_**. **

"That will never happen," Eric said stern with his back still to me. I could see he was gripping the counters a little tight. _**Great I've pissed him off.**_

_I'm not pissed. _

_**Yes you are. I can see your hands and feel it.**_

_You do not know what you are talking about Violet._

_**You know you can lie to anyone in the world but me. To Pam, to the Counsel, to Bill, to anyone else, but me**__._

_This discussion is over. _

After he said that he put the glass of orange juice in front of me and left the room. I heard a certain door close off to the right so he must be going into the basement or something. _**I really need to learn how to block my thoughts. **_


	34. Chapter 34

Ch. 34 Ascending

It was show night and I was absolutely in go mode. I had my head set on and radioed Ava who thankfully was being my lights and music girl tonight.

"Ok Ava I'm about to go out," I smiled and she gave me the clear.

With confidence I walked out onstage and looked out to the audience. The whole place was packed. People of all ages were in the audience and they all clapped and whistled when I came out, especially a tall blonde vampire and his blonde companion sitting next to him in the front row.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman and children of all ages to the dance recital of thee very lovely ladies you are about to see perform for you all. They have worked very hard and can not wait to show you. So without further ado!" I took a bow and the whole theater erupted in claps again as I made my way off stage.

One by one the dances were coming and going. Every song my little dancers nailed and I was ecstatic! It literally could have not have gone any better.

For the last part of the show all of my little dancers came out and took a bow. Then I came out and gave Ava the go to play Blue Suede Shoes (Viva Elvis) by of course Elvis Presley. Instantly all of us started to dance on stage which caused the audience to start moving. It was absolutely amazing!

I saw Eric get that signature grin he gets when he's about to do something mischievously and hop onto the stage. In seconds we were swing dancing and I was laughing and smiling so hard my gut hurt. Pam even joined in and was dancing with the little girls. For that moment everything was as it should be.

The show was over and almost all the dancers were gone except one. Rosy.

"Hey where's your mommy?" I asked her while walking up to her.

"Miss Violet I'm not sure. She said she needed to go to the bathroom and that she would be right back," Rosy said and I nodded. I told her to stay right there and went to go look for her mom. I knew Rosy's mom and she would never leave her alone for this long.

I made my way to the bathroom and smelt copper once I walked in. All of a sudden ever nerve in my body was on end. Something was for sure wrong now, I just knew it.

I took a quick breath and walked in further. The bathroom seemed fine except for a few small drops of red on the tile floor. Blood. I walked forward more and opened up all the stalls and wished I hadn't opened the last one when I did. Rosy's mom was bleeding terribly and laying on the floor. I ran to her and put my fingers to her neck to check for a pulse. There was one there but it was faint.

"Oh god!" I breathed and pulled out my cell phone and called 911. After that I told Rosy's mom to hold on and called Pam. She and Eric came running in. "Pam hold pressure to her neck! She's bleeding really bad!" Pam did as I said and Eric looked confused and felt the same.

I booked it out of the bathroom and ran for Rosy. Something in me was just screaming something was wrong, and I was right. Eris was not ten feet away from me and holding Rosy's hand. The little girl had no idea who she was with.

"Eris," I warned and she just smiled.

Eric was now standing next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Oh isn't that sweet, the vampire and the demigod. Gee what will I do? I could snap her neck in less than a second, or I could do the same thing I did to her mommy in there," Eris snickered and indicated towards the bathroom with her free hand.

I just watched as Rosy stood there not knowing what was going on while Eris picked her up in her arms. "Let her go!" I yelled and a sense of hesitation came flooding from Eric.

_Be careful Violet._

_**I need to get Rosy away from her!**_

"Ok!" Eris laughed and stabbed the little girl in the back with a dagger that came out of nowhere.

"No!" I screamed and dived for the girl as Eris vanished in thin air.

"M-m-miss Vio-" Rosy stuttered and began loosing a lot of blood. There was nothing I could do except yell at Eric to call another ambulance or something.

"There is one already on the way," Eric said and told me to just hang on.

I cried and cried as I held the dieing girl to me on the floor. She shook horribly in my arms and I cursed the heavens for this.

"Violet, Violet, look at me," Eric commanded and I lifted my head.

_Your eyes are pure red and your tears are blood! _The look on Eric's face well indicated he wasn't bullshitting me but I didn't care.

I could feel the life leaving Rosy's body and with out any words spoken I wished I could give her my life in return.

In an instant after my wish something from the very bottom of my soul erupted. I couldn't see anymore except for Rosy's dieing heart beating less and less every second. My bloody tears blurred my vision completely and I felt like I was going to explode.

Eric's P.O.V.

I commanded Violet to look at me for her to calm down. When she finally did I was shocked to see her eyes were no longer the warm light brown, but instead red. Even her tears were blood, I could smell it. What the hell was happening?

I bent down to touch Violet on the shoulder just as my fingers were about to lay my hands on her she began to glow. And I mean like Tinker Bell or whatever that little popular blonde fairy is called, on steroids. It was just like the night when her eyes glowed that burning white light awhile ago except this time she was ten times brighter. I tried to shield my eyes as best I could but it wasn't working out that well.

As I continued to stare at Violet I heard Pam calling me. "Pam go back! Do not come in here!"

"What the fuck is going on Eric?" My child yelled and I told her to go take cover something big was about to happen.

"Eric-" Pam began to object again but it was muted by Violet. She flung her head back while still holding onto the child and screamed. It wasn't like a scream of pain but more of a battle cry. It reminded me of my Viking days instantly.

I could see ripples of magic coming off of my beloved and a golden sphere building around her and the little girl. It was amazing until it looked like it was going to explode. The outer layer shook and suddenly the sky erupted with lightning and I was thrown back while the room filled with the bright light coming off of Violet and causing all the windows to shatter.

Violet's P.O.V.

I felt weird. Not in a bad way but in a new transformed way. Without getting up I looked down at Rosy. She was alive and smiling at me. No longer was she bleeding, and in fact she looked perfectly fine.

"Rosy you're alive," I breathed and wrapped my arms around the little girl.

"Miss Violet-" Rosy whispered but the next moment medics and Max came bursting through the door.

"Violet!"

I stood up slowly as Max got to my side. He looked like he was in the shock of his life.

"Where's Eric?" I asked and handed Rosy over to one of the medics that came over.

"I'm right here," I heard and looked behind me.

Eric was slumped against the wall with wide eyes. His shirt had some holes in it like they were caused by a cigarette's lit end.

"Uh…" I didn't know what to do but just stand there like a total moron. _**What the hell happened?**_

"I would like to know that too," Eric responded and got up but walked slowly towards me.

"Can someone tell me?" I was scared and faced Eric. He took my hands and looked into my eyes.

"I have never seen anything like it-"

"She accended," Max interrupted.

"I what?"

"She what?"

Eric and I were equally as confused.

Max's face was utterly gob smacked. It was like he couldn't believe what he was saying. He turned around in a circle, "You broke all the windows too."

"No I didn't!" Why would I break any windows? I too now turned around in a circle and looked like I was going to swear. _**SHIIIITTTTTT!**_

It was true I broke all of the windows. All of them! Not one lay intact. "I think we should get out of here," Eric advised and I let him pick me up and zoom outside to his car.

After talking to Max a little more he finally said what "ascending meant". I now had all of my powers as a demigod. My strength, my speed, and I would somehow get a power, but I didn't know what it was yet. Also now if I needed to, I could talk to Max just like I could with Eric through our minds. It was a little freaky, and it only happened because of Eris. When she stabbed Rosy and I held her in my arms, wanting to give my life to her. That's what did it. It triggered the essence or whatever in me that would speed up the process. Basically I was willing to sacrifice myself to save an innocent. Though with all good things still come the bad. Apparently I wasn't immortal, that would still have to wait till I would reach the age of twenty four. Humph…just when I thought I might have the upper hand in this war.

When Eric and I got home I felt exhausted and he still was watching me closer than a momma eagle watching her chicks. I suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

I literally think it was the fiftieth time Eric asked me if I was ok since this whole ordeal a half hour ago. I shrugged and slumped my shoulders. He studied my closely and warily made his way over to me. I held my breath for some reason as he stood in front of me and looked down.

"Breath," Eric said and I let out the air to gain some. I felt extremely nervous, like the time when Eric and I sat on my bed and he placed a kiss on my wrist for the first time. That kind of nervous. It was making my stomach flip and my legs feel like jello.

"U-uh…I think I n-n-need a shower."

Eric bent down a little and picked me up. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his chiseled waist and held tight even though I didn't have to. The guy could pick me up with his pinky. I'm serious, we tried it one time just to see.

"You are so beautiful," Eric spoke sincerely and my heart melted like a popsicle in July.

I tried to form some sort of words but I couldn't, I was speechless. I knew what he was saying he meant and I wrapped my arms around him to give him a hug. I didn't let go of him and laid my head on his shoulder while he walked us with human speed to the ever so grand bathroom. With one arm still holding me, he flipped the light switch on and I blinked to adjust my eyes to the brightness.

"Bright," I murmured and blinked some more as he sat me on the counter next to the sink. He kissed me lightly on the lips and then made his way to the shower. Instantly the hot water was fogging up the room and Eric came and stood in front of me once again. I didn't know what to do but watch as his hands went to the bottoms of my shirt and lifted it above my head.

He was slow and in no hurry as piece by piece he undressed me and then himself. I will admit when I saw him bare I felt excited and he gave the littlest of grins of satisfaction. Of course my vampire knew he was a babe. Tons and tons of people drooled over him every night at his bar and just in general. Eric was blessed with good looks and I wasn't complaining.

My Viking took my hands and lead me to the shower. Inside he washed every square inch of me as I stood trembling with anticipation, but it felt good none the less. Through the bond, the ability to feel emotions, and catching glimpses or words in his mind like "want" and "need", I knew he wanted to have sex, also his man hood was pressing against my back side as he continued to washed my shoulders.

"I need you," I whispered and turned around to look up at him. I didn't know where I had gotten the courage to say those word out loud came from but they made his eyes smolder.

I had no time to react as Eric picked me up like he did before and was holding me against the warm tile wall. My breath caught in my throat and my chest was heaving. The look in his eyes told me there was no going back and his fangs clicked down. I reached one shaky hand forward and touched them both. They pricked two of my fingers and Eric's body vibrated while pulling the two fingers in his mouth. He sucked at the blood and wrapped his tongue around them both for a few minutes before letting them go. We had never done that before and it was more exhilarating than jumping off a cliff.

This time he couldn't stop himself and kissed me long and hard while pressing me further against the wall. I moaned and it drove him more crazy with want. I just had to accept I wasn't going to get out of the shower for a very long time.


	35. Chapter 35

Ch. 35 Miami

I think Pam was more excited about going to Miami than I was. I looked through my wardrobe in my closet and saw that I had no ball gowns or anything like that for this whole special engagement for Eric and I. So what does my vampire do when I tell him this? He gives his shiny VISA to me and calls Pam. Pam comes over, drags me out the door, drives like a maniac to New Orleans and takes me shopping for _HOURS. _

Pam and I just stepped out of the fifth store on our very extensive shopping trip. I had six big bags on each arm while Pam had eight on each of hers. Finally I couldn't stand any longer and I tripped causing me to fall on my face. "Oomph!" The wind was knocked out of my lungs and Pam came over and picked me up with one hand smiling. "Pam I'm done! I can't do it anymore. I need to go to bed and see my boyfriend and try not to worry about this whole engagement thing and-" But she cute me off by putting a finger to my lips. I could actually smell her lotion, it was lavender.

"I suppose this will have to do. Just wait till you see all the goodies I got you while you were trying on those dresses!" Pam was beaming head to toe while picking up her bags. I finally read the label on them: Victoria's Secret. _Oh dear lord, Eric will want to see those._

"I hope they're not too slutty," I gulped and Pam waved it off.

"There is no such thing when it comes to vampires Violet. Eric will go crazy once he sees you in them and rip them off. That's why I bought four bags worth. Oh I think I ordered some to come to the house too, just so you know."

"Oh boy."

It was later that night Eric, Pam, Max, and myself left for the airport at 1 A.M. It would only take no less than 2 hours to fly to Miami. _That shouldn't be too bad_, I thought and stepped onto Eric's jet. It was really nice. There was a couch, the passenger chairs were nice and big like one you would find in your living room almost, and a T.V. _Hmmm…maybe he watched the news on flights? _

As I was thinking about what Eric does on a plane ride I sensed someone else coming on the plane and whirled around. It was Eric, Max, and Pam. I let a lung full of air out and relaxed. "Hi guys."

Eric grabbed me instantly and pulled me to the couch while Pam and Max took the empty chairs.

"Violet there is some other things I need to discuss with you. The counsel had not given me the information I am about to explain until ten minutes ago, so please try not to freak," Max pressed and I grew tense. Pam looked curious and Eric looked a little mad.

"Ok, shoot, tell me what's up."

"Apparently you and I will have to fight to show that you are worthy enough and strong enough to be the head Queen of this war. I do not know how they will set it up, if we're in a arena, or if we're in a boxing ring, I don't know. Second, you and Eric will have to perform some sort of dance when we get there. I don't know why, but it is tradition. It's kind of like the two of you are welcoming this engagement for all to see I guess. Thirdly, I don't know who, but some one important is coming. They would not tell me this information. Apparently this person will show themselves when it is the right time or when they see fit…"

I listened close and hard about what Max was saying. It struck every nerve in my body and I felt like I might throw up. For starters I had to fight Max, second Eric and I had to perform a dance that I didn't know yet, and third, someone was going to make themselves present to me when they thought it was the right moment. This was so jacked up!

"Violet are you ok?" Pam asked and I sat back and slumped my shoulders while the color drained from my face. "I think she is going into shock," Pam concluded and she wasn't really wrong.

Eric took my hand while Max gave me a sympathetic look.

"Do not worry lover, you are strong, and I will be there with you for everything. What do they say, oh yes, I will be your cheerleader."

It made me crack a slight smile at imagining Eric in a cheerleading skirt, shirt, and a pair of pompoms yelling, "Go Violet!" But then I grimaced cause that was just weird.

I thought more about the fight part and suddenly got really nervous. "Max it's not a fight to the death right? One of us doesn't have to die right?"

"No, there will be three rounds. You have to win at least two of them."

"Ok I can deal with that. Two rounds. Got it, no problem."

My phone read 3 A.M. when we got to Miami and I clung to Eric like a life saver to a raft once we stepped off his jet. There was no telling what could happen and I needed him by my side more than anything.

"Relax lover I am here with you." Again and again Eric gave his words of assurance and was sending me waves of love through our bond while all of us climbed into a limousine. It relaxed me some till we arrived at a huge white mansion. The outside looked modern with a hint of Mediterranean mixed into the design, and I was only imagining what the inside looked like.

Once the limousine stopped at the gate surrounding the estate ten guards came out. There were at least four women and the rest were men, all dressed in heavy duty SWAT looking uniforms. Yikes, talk about badass.

Eric's door opened and a woman guard began talking to him so fast I had no clue what they were saying. From what I could tell he nodded and we were on our way through the gate. My breath became short and my hands shook with anticipation. I had no clue what awaited inside…

Well I found out soon enough. The driver dropped us off at the front doors and a tall Spanish looking man stood out side in a grey suit waiting for us with his hands behind his back. Instantly Eric felt a tad nervous and when I went to look up at him he was kneeling on the ground.

"Uh-"

"Your majesty."

Was this the king of Florida? I looked around and all (Pam, Eric, and even the driver who got out of the car) except for Max who gave a curt nod, were kneeling on the ground.

"Your majesty," I smiled and bowed. He came forth and I was shocked (even though I knew I shouldn't have been) to see the king was quite a gorgeous man, and was probably no older than twenty five when he was turned into a vampire.

He took my hand and raised it to his nicely shaped lips. The silky feeling of them remained like a cold cloth on the back of my hand after he pulled away and bowed to me. "My lady." I blushed and I heard Eric growl in my head.

_**Honey, please be calm.**_

The king turned to look at Eric for a second who was still kneeling and then turned back to me. This time I looked him over. His dark rich curly hair was short and shiny looking, his skin had an almost olive tint to it, his eyes were a chestnut brown color, but I swore I saw a hint of purple in there as well around the iris, and he was built but with a slender grace to him. All in all, a fine man- or vampire.

"My name is Rafael, King of Florida," The king introduced himself humbly and I told him it was nice to meet him before introducing myself. "I know," He winked and we made our way inside.

Upon our arrival, the king (who insisted on my only calling him Rafael) told us he would be expecting us in one hour for myself and Eric to be presented to the rest of the royalty amongst the vampires tonight. Pam was all gung hoe about getting me ready and picked out my dress that was made of a cotton/silk fabric. It was strapless and went down to just above my knees. The dress was white at the bust and just below that it was black until just above my belly button before it went white again and finally fading to grey. A huge red rose was on the black part with a black ribbon attached while a few red pedals were scattered on the lower part of the dress. It was gorgeous.

After Pam did my hair (just long waves) and my makeup, I put the dress on and my black heels to match. Pam whistled when she asked me to turn around in a circle to admire her handy work and I gave her a hug. "Thanks Pam. I couldn't have done this, and in the time you did it."

My sarcastic vampire friend blew it off and walked me to the room where Eric was already waiting for me. As soon as we walked down the hall and through the door on the left, there he stood in a black tux with a matching black tie. For the billionth time he took my breath away.

My expression grew soft as I stood there and took the time to look at him as he did to me. His face looked me over again and again and he didn't know what to do. Eric's feeling were a mix of things. He wanted to hold me, kiss me, take me away, but also not touch me and stand where he was to bask in my beauty, he thought. It was the most loved I had ever felt by a man, and that's what I considered Eric, a man. Not a vampire. Not a thousand year old Viking, but the man I was deeply in love with.

Eric couldn't take it anymore and was in front of me in a blink of an eye. I didn't notice but Pam left and had closed the door as well. When I looked up at Eric he pulled me into a hug and just held me while I put my arms around his waist. I inhaled his scent and it was invigorating. There was something to it, Eric didn't smell like other vampires did. It was like something was added…

I brushed the thought out of the way as quietly Eric took my hand and interlaced our fingers together because it was time to go make our grand entrance.

My love and I stood at the top of the stairs while trumpets blew indicating that everyone turn around, be quiet, and look at the couple at the top of the stairs.

Slowly we made our way down and walked through the crowd who gave curt nods as Eric and I made our way to a podium slightly higher than everyone else. I knew it was for me, and I knew I was about to make the most important speech of my life so far. By the way, did I mention, I had no clue what to say.

Eric stood by my side when I went to the microphone. I lifted my head and felt better when Eric was sending his love to me and a most calming sensation as well through the bond. It made me realize again how lucky I was to have him in my life, and I would do anything to protect him through this war.

The crowd in front of me were all wearing expensive gowns, dresses, and suits. Strangely though I saw some people wearing dog collars that were attached to leashes and held by I was guessing were their "owners."

I took a deep breath and told my self it was now or never. "Hello your Majesties, and everyone else. I come before you today as Violet Amor Knight. As we all know…a war is upon us. Eris, the daughter of Chaos, is planning to take this world into Hell, and everyone with it…" The crowd looked still but some made the slightest twitch with their eyes. "I am the demigod that will stop her. No I have never led an army, but I need your help. This is not just my problem, it is yours as well…" I felt myself starting to glow and Eric showed me through the bond in my head. I looked pretty cool and it really made some of the vampires move even if it was fraction of a centimeter. "Eris has already been collecting forces amongst the darkest of creatures and we need to pull our forces together to win this war. I ask of you fight with me, fight with me and win. This world is all we have, and it's ours, not hers. So for all of you who are on my side, thank you, but for all of you who are not, or who think to betray," I looked the whole crowd over so they would truly understand I was most serious, "you will die."

I took a few seconds to get some sort of feedback from the crowd and everyone of them nodded at me in agreement. I continued, "Apart from that I understand what Eric and I have has not been seen a very long time, and also I understand that I must compete for your approval of me in a fight. I accept this and want to do nothing more than to show you I am who I am. Thank you again for this night and the nights to come. I hope we can all have a memorable time." My speech was over and I felt Eric's hand on my back and he also told me I stopped glowing. I was a little thankful because I wanted these people to trust me not thinking I was a freak or anything.

The crowd began to applaud and my Viking and I made it off the stage in one piece. It was now time to meet everyone.

Soon I was in a conversation with the Queen of California, the King of New York, Rafael, and the King of South Carolina. All were looking posh and elegant.

"So are you pregnant yet?" The Queen asked me and I almost choked on my own air.

Eric wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me to him. "No, I am far too young I think. Also with the war and all…"

The Queen of Cali giggled. "Oh by the time I was your age I had already had five children, sadly they are not alive anymore. My line has run out."

My face saddened. "I'm very sorry to hear that Your Majesty."

"It is alright dear one, it has been over four hundred years since their deaths." I looked at the Queen as she stopped and gave me a reassuring smile. "I can just tell when the day does come, you will have wonderful strong children."

The conversation was getting a little too intense for me as it went on and I excused myself to the restroom. Eric pointed the way and asked if I needed anything. I told him I would be right back and he said to hurry.

When I made it to the deserted hallway I tried my hardest to put up a block between Eric and I so he couldn't read my thoughts. I did pretty good. Once the wall was up I sat in one of the waiting chairs outside the bathrooms just to sit. I didn't actually need to go but I wanted some peace. Unfortunately I am never alone for long.

The door to the men's bathroom opened and a most handsome man came out. He was tall and built like Eric, tan, very short dark hair, with some stubble around his face, and to top it off, serious blue eyes. He was wearing a dark navy blue suit with the jacket wide open to show his totally unbuttoned white dress shirt, and I noticed his matching tie was dangling partly out of his back pants pocket. I didn't know whether to be afraid of him or not.

The mystery man took one look at me and sat in the empty seat to my right. _**Great, what do I do now?**_

"Hello," The mystery man said softly. His voice sounded so warm but had the slightest hint of sadness to it. It drew me in and I turned to face the rugged man.

"Hi," I whispered.

The both of us stared at each other for a minute before he asked, "what's your name?"

"Violet. You?"

"Caine."

I had heard that name before. "Son of the fighter," I whispered and Caine's eyes gave the slightest twinkle.

"You know your names." I blushed for a second and then it was gone. Something was different about this man, I just didn't know what.

"Not all," I said and turned to face forward again. _Oh the lovely wall. _

"So you are the one everyone is talking about. The demigod."

I nodded and then got up. "It was nice to meet you Caine, but I think I better get back." Caine nodded as well and got up so we could shake hands.

Once I made it back to Eric he grabbed my hand and held me tight. "Why were you gone so long lover?"

"I just needed a minute to gather my thoughts Eric." My Viking understood and Max came to me looking a little worried.

"Violet, Eric," Max and Eric nodded at each other.

"Max what's wrong?"

_The rules are changing. I'm not the only one you're going to fight!_

_**What?**_

_I just got word. After you are done fighting me, you have to fight someone else. His name is Caine and he is an OLD vampire. He has been asleep for the past two hundred years until the night when you turned eighteen I heard._

_**Did say Caine? **_

_Yes! He is older than Eric even. They say he is so old he doesn't have a last name even , and he has no allegiance to anyone. _

I still had the wall up and Eric was gripping my hand tighter and tighter until I whimpered. "Violet what is going on?" Eric whispered harshly to me.

_**Max isn't the only one I will fight**_, I said in my head to Eric, finally letting the wall down.

_You won't have to fight me will you?_

_**No, I'm fighting the vampire Caine.**_

_No!_

I didn't have time to respond because everyone in the room went silent along with the music. All the heads began to bow and some vampires were even kneeling on the floor as Caine (now fully dressed with no sculpted muscles showing) began to walk through the crowd and make his way over to me.

I thought Eric was going to explode from all the thoughts zooming around his head. It was even making my head hurt and I squeezed his hand this time to let him know he needed to calm down or I was going to pass out.

"Violet," Caine grinned slightly as he stood facing me. Eric bowed but Caine didn't acknowledge him in the slightest.

"Caine."

"I suppose Maximus has already told you the news."

My heart dropped. "Yes."

"I hope you live through it."

He was trying to intimidate me. I could feel it coming off of him. He was confident but intrigued by me as well. "I hope you do too."

Caine smiled at my bravery and nodded again before he left and Pam showed up looking worried. "Is it true? Will Violet not only have to fight Max but Caine as well?"

I spoke because I knew Eric was too pissed off to say anything. "Yes."

Pam fretted for a few more minutes before I excused myself again to go get some punch.

When I got to the long table of assorted drink I smiled at the server who was just a teenage kid. Couldn't have been a day older than sixteen, and I wondered what the hell he was doing here.

"Hi, what can I get you? We have True Blood in all the types, fresh donors in every blood type as well, champagne, Merlo from 1900, Coca Cola with real coke or none, or cranberry punch!" I blinked before I asked for just the punch. "There you go, have a nice evening Miss Knight."

"Thank you," I smiled and turned around to come face to face with a gaggle of women. Some looked sixteen to the age of twenty four. "Uhhh-"

"Oh my god! You are the one that belongs to Eric Northman!"

"How is he in bed?"

"Is he as tough as they say he is?"

"What's his bar like?"

"Do you work there with him?"

On and on the questions were thrown at me and yelled, "Hold up! One at a time!"

They all went silent and raised their hands as if waiting for me to pick on one.

"Ok, you Blondie, what's your question?" I asked a blonde woman that was majorly tan and was wearing a nice black dress.

"So is Eric as rough and aggressive as they say he is?"

"In what way?" I asked and took a sip of my drink. I knew a lot of the vampires near by were perking up their little vampy ears to be nosy along with the girls.

"In the bedroom."

"Eric is very passionate to say the least. Next."

This time it was a brunette who looked like she was at least in her twenties. "Does he use whips and chains? My master likes to use them." All the girls nodded in agreement and said that's what their masters like to do to. I almost threw up.

"No, we don't."

"Is he as tough and a thousand years old as they say he is?"

I looked at the girl who asked the question straight in the eye. "Yes Eric is like no other and is a thousand plus years old. Give a few years."

Ten minutes later, two more glasses of punch, and I was ready to bounce this joint. "Sorry girls, I'm getting pretty tired. I hope I answered enough of your questions. Night." They wined wanting to know more but Eric showed up and they all fell silent.

"Come on Lover," My Viking said and picked me up. "It's time for you to rest before tomorrow." He said it not me and I gladly accepted it.


	36. Chapter 36

Ch. 36 Take the Lead

My dreams turned into nightmares again. Over and over I would see Eric dieing during the war to come or him killing an innocent from his past. It was really tearing me apart inside because I couldn't do anything about it during the nightmares. The whole time it was as if I was watching a really bad movie and I couldn't step in to change the outcome. Another part of the "movie" that was causing me to freak out too was when Caine would show up in random parts, not doing a thing, but staring…at me.

Once the last scene of Caine staring into my eyes was over I practically jumped out of bed and almost screamed. My body was cold, my hands clammy, and distressingly Eric was nowhere around me.

Like a snail I pealed the covers off of me and looked down at my checkered blue pajama shorts and my white tank top that was sticking to my skin a little bit. I should have probably put something more on, but right now I wanted to find Eric. My intentions were not totally sure what I would do when I would find him but none the less I needed him.

Before I exited the my room I was staying in, I saw that it was 6:30 P.M. _Would all the vampires be awake already?_

Eric was always a early riser so hopefully I would find him fast.

Still in my tank top and pajama shorts I shuttled my butt pretty fast down the hallways hoping not to be noticed. While trying to calm myself down I searched out for Eric and felt that he was near by and calm. The more and more I got near him the more and more relieved I was getting.

Soon the feeling was so strong that he could have been next to me but instead I was facing a door. I wondered what was behind it, besides Eric, and quietly but hastily opened it.

I poked my head in, "Eric? Pst! Eric!"

A chuckled made itself herd and there and then I knew it was my vampire. What I didn't expect was Eric laying in a huge tub full of steaming hot water.

Eric's eyes were closed but he had a smile forming on his lips. "Your heart beats fast lover. Why?"

I made my way over to Eric and couldn't help but turn red when he made the comment about my heart. I don't know why, but I always did. That and when he called me his lover. It just sounded so good, and made me love him even more.

"You were not there when I woke up. I felt uneasy without you." Eric's eyes opened and almost looked sad.

"I'm sorry Violet. I never want you to feel that way. Forgive me."

He sounded as though he would die if I refused him and it made me feel guilty for even saying anything.

With slow steps I made my way over and sat behind my love. He turned around and was asking what I was doing but I shushed him and turned his shoulders so his back was to me again.

Like feathers I trailed by nails up his back and down again until he shuddered. I smiled in relish because it was usually him that always made me shudder in pleasure. Over and over again I trailed my fingers up and down Eric's spine till I stopped to massage his broad shoulders. He purred in satisfaction and I bent down to kiss his neck on the left and then switching to the right.

"Lover," Eric breathed to me and grabbed me from behind to bring my arm around him. I was now somewhat wet but I didn't mind.

I could feel his want, his lust, his craving for my blood. It excited me as he lifted my wrist to his mouth and brushed his nose against my fairly visible blue veins. I inhaled a quick breath as he continued and traced his tongue against the spot where he brushed his nose.

"All mine," Eric growled and bit straight into my wrist. Feelings of only love and need flowed through me as my vampire drank my life source and I had to hold on to him to keep from falling.

By the time he was done I was for sure a little weak and couldn't exactly walk straight. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken so much but you taste so…" Eric couldn't find a good enough word I guess and wrapped a towel around his waist before picking me up and rushing us to our room with vampire speed.

"I know, I'm just so intoxicating," I chuckled and let my head rest against his chest.

He laid me down on the bed and began to walk away but I hastily told him no and that I wanted him to lay with me just for a little bit.

My love did as I asked and chucked his towel off his chiseled hips before pulling me to him. I didn't care that he was naked, in fact it felt sort of scandalous which caused me to smile.

"What are you smiling at lover?"

I bit my lip before answering in the most innocent way I could, "About you laying next to be all bare and steamy and-"

Eric didn't let me finish. His lips were now covering mine and his hands rushing their way all up and down my sides. I bit down on his lower lip gently and held him close to me. I needed all of his love and he was more than willing to give it to me.

After the nice lovey dovey time I spent with Eric it was time for phase one of this whole operation: GET THROUGH THE NEXT FEW NIGHTS. For starters Eric and I had to do a dance, I didn't know which yet but I dressed in a light baby pink short dress that was quite light and the fabric looked like it was in soft curls. The straps were maybe an inch wide and had little jewels on each strap in the middle of them. In addition the middle section had jewels all over in triangle- diamond patterns.

Just as I was putting my heals on, (which I was glad were not too high so I could dance in them) Eric walked in wearing another dark tux. I swear there was nothing that man couldn't wear that didn't get my temperature rising.

"Damn you're beautiful," Eric whispered and I smiled as he took my hand and placed a kiss on my head.

"Let's get this over with shall we?"

Max, in a very nice tux as well led us to a huge ballroom. Who knew one of these was in here?

Again everyone there was nicely dressed and watching every move I made while Eric and I positioned ourselves in the circular clearing they left for us on the ballroom floor.

I could see the counsel in red robes sitting in chairs facing us. A man stood up and said, "The dance you are to perform is the tango."

_**Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Sure just pick one of the hardest damn dances to perform! Fricken JERK!**_

"Are you ready my lover?" Eric whispered to me while the man from the counsel sat back down.

_**Eric I haven't mastered the tango! **_

_You will do fine lover. _

_**Oh! Oh! Oh I got it! Do you remember the movie we watched called Take the Lead with Antonio Banderas?**_

_The one about the kids learning the different dances in the school?_

_**Yes! Let's do the tango scene or as close as we can like the one in the basement.**_

_Brilliant my love. Let's show them what sex on hardwood really looks like. _

Eric grinned his signature smile at me and nodded to the counsel that we were ready to start. The music began to play and Eric swiftly took off his jacket and held onto it while I circled around him twice, than it really began. For two and a half minutes we twirled, twisted, grabbed, and finally he lifted me into the air sideways before I landed on the ground and the whole crowd clapped in amazement and whistles. I smiled as Eric helped me up and I looked into the crowd to see Max practically jumping the air while clapping like a maniac. Pam was right next to him and smiling at us while she clapped as well. The only one person I noticed who wasn't joining in the happiness was Caine. Instead he looked at me with the most serious expression on his face while weaving his way out of the crowd and disappearing.

"Come on lover, lets go have our own dance in a more private setting."

I didn't object and let Eric lead me back to the bedroom where many more _dances_ were to come that night.


	37. Chapter 37

Ch. 37 I smell a G-O-D!

The next night after Eric and I "danced" till we couldn't any longer, we slept soundly of course until the next night. I put on a tank top with thick straps and a pair of stretchy black workout pants with my Nike tennis shoes before going over to the fire. I tried to remain calm sitting in the chair while Eric went to take a shower. My thoughts still couldn't settle down though no matter how hard I'd try. Tonight was the night when I would fight Max and Caine. I had no idea how this whole shindig was supposed to go down and I wondered how far the counsel leaders were willing to let this go. Max said it wasn't a fight to the death…but still.

I thought back to when Caine came up to me and said that he hoped I'd survive. It gave me chills of pure fear and anxiety inside my whole body causing my insides to clench together. I tried to shake it off but the feeling lingered while I stared at the fire.

As my eyes adjusted to the heat and the flickering colors I started to reach out to it. Closer and closer my hand came to the flame and then just as I wanted to touch it I stopped and flipped my hand so it was palm up. While continuing to stare at the fire I wanted it to jump into my hand to hold. The longer I willed it to come to me, no sooner did a ball of fire, no bigger than the size of a baseball break apart from its roaring substance and float its way to my hand. I stared mystified but remained calm as the ball of fire levitated itself above my palm not even a centimeter above my skin. I could feel the flames lick my soft flesh but it didn't burn, it kind of tickled slightly.

"Violet!" Eric called to me from the bathroom and I instantly shot out of my seat and looked my way towards the bathroom door that was slightly ajar.

"Yes?" I asked and began to panic because I had a fireball in my hand.

"Are you ok? You were feeling very humanly anxious and worried a few minutes ago and then you seem sedated, and now you seem to be feeling panic…"

The vampire hat hit my emotions right on the nose thanks to our little soul blood bond. I totally forgot to block him off. _**Crap…**_

"Uh-" I paused trying stalling to think of what to say and tossed the fire ball back into the fireplace where it joined the roaring flame.

Eric came out with nothing but a towel around his waist but his hair was already combed back. "Are you ok?" Ok now he was more than a little worried…about my sanity. My Viking honestly was scared shitless for me with the fights coming up and he was just hoping I could keep it together.

I smiled bright but nervous. "I need to go see Max. I'll- I got to go!" And I was out the door and down the hall before another word was spoken.

While looking for Max I made sure to block my mind off completely from Eric. Somehow deep inside, my self-conscious was telling me to not tell him about my little fire ball experience. However I did feel that I needed to tell Max and stat!

_**Max where are you? **_

I called for him through our bond and he answered me instantly.

_I'm in the room just three doors ahead of you to the left. What's the matter?_

_**We need to talk right now, and I mean NOW.**_

When I found the door I wasted no time in opening it. Max was putting a small black book back on the huge book shelf that extended all the way to the ceiling. I took a second to look around and saw the room looked a lot like the Gryffindor common room from Harry Potter.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Max asked me and brought me back to the important topic at hand.

I stuck out the hand that held the fire ball not five minutes ago and explained what happened. "How do you think I did that?"

Max gave a huge sigh of relief and picked me up while twirling me in the air. I thought I might become sick. "Do you know what this means?"

"Uh no that's why I asked you!" I exclaimed and finally got Max to set me down while I tried to stand up straight.

My friend pumped a fist in the air and then came up to me again and gripped my shoulders. "You have gotten your power! You can wield fire!"

"I'm guessing that's a really good thing."

"You have no idea! It's one of the strongest things to be able to control! Let's see it! Since you have already touched it, you should be able to manifest it."

I felt blank. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Take a deep breath and focus. Think about the fire consuming you but not burning you."

I felt a little stupid and embarrassed as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. As I let the air out I started to focus how the flames would consume me but not burn me. Over and over again I strained all my focus onto letting the fire come out and soon the air around me started to feel heavier. Thick.

I opened my eyes and saw flames appearing from the depths of my skin rise and lick my flesh all over but not burn. What a relief! I so didn't want to be a human torch and die!

"Wow," Was all Max could say as I looked up at him. I gave him a "what" look and he told me to come over to the mirror that I hadn't noticed was right next to the book case.

"Holy…shit…" Was all I could say as I looked at myself in the mirror. Flames covered my body head to toe as I stood their shocked at myself. Strangely the fire made me look more beautiful and I smiled. This was who I was, and it made me feel strong.

"I think you'll do plenty good in the fights." Max admitted and stood behind me but still gave me distance because I could tell he wasn't sure if he was going to get burned or not. "But, you shouldn't reveal that power unless you have to Violet. The less who know right now, the better. It's a key secret weapon in this war I think."

Max was right, we needed all the advantage we could get.

Suddenly there was a nock at the door and I some how flicked my flames to off and looked normal again.

Max ushered me to stay put and went to see who it was. He opened the door and a young man stood there in a plain white t-shirt, black slacks, and a nice pair of black dress shoes.

"My master, wishes to request Miss Knight to a game of chess before the fights," the young man said. When I really looked at his face I realized he couldn't have been anymore older than me. _**What is with young kids being around all these old vampires?**_

It was my turn to speak. "Who would your master be?"

The young man's face straightened up as he said, "Caine."

I scoffed lightly. "Tell your _master_, I decline."

The young man's eyes widened in shock for a few seconds before he reclaimed his composure, bowed, and left without another word.

"I have a feeling that doesn't happen often," I spoke and bit my lip before smiling.

Max gave me a "duh" look. "Try never."

"There's a first for everything. Big bad vampire or not."

After a few more minutes with Max I decided I better get back to my room and see Eric before the fights. I just wanted him to hold me, give me a kiss, and tell me I was going to make it through this. Of course my little hopes and dreams were smooshed when Caine stopped right in front of me in the hall. _**Damn.**_

He didn't look mad, but I felt he was somewhat perplexed. Confused even.

"You declined my invitation." _**Duh.**_

"Yes I did now if you will excuse me," I said politely and tried to maneuver my way around him but he caught my arm and brought me back.

I clenched my teeth but none the less put a smile on my face. "Why?"

"Because I wasn't interested." You would think he would get the obvious.

"No one has ever refused me." Again with being domineering.

I gracefully took his hand that was still attached to my arm and grasped it and yanked it off. Caine was actually surprised that I could take his hand off me but masked his disbelief in a second. "First time for everything, now excuse me."

Again I tried to move and he zipped in front of me. This time his eyes were a tad angry and he was feeling excited. _**Oh great… **_"Are you ready?"

I didn't give him an answer, instead I gave Caine a quizzical look before asking, "Are you?" And then I walked away. He was trying to get under my skin but I wasn't going to crumble that easily, I couldn't afford to.

Just as I was about to reach the hallway where Eric was still in the bedroom but Pam zipped right up to me causing me to swear fairly loud.

"Sorry, but I am supposed to bring you to the arena now." She looked sad telling me this and I tried to protest. I hadn't gotten to Eric yet. He hadn't given me a hug or a kiss or anything.

After objecting many more times I went with Pam and opened my mind up to Eric again.

_**Eric?**_

_My love! I hate it when you do that! It is not wise to block me out in these times of uncertainty! Where are you?_

_**The fights will be starting. Pam got me and is bringing me to the a-**_

But I stopped my sentence as I looked to see the huge gladiator stadium in front of me. It could have come right out of the roman time period for all I knew. Was it really that old?

_Violet! I'm being escorted now to the arena. I don't think I'll be able to see you before you go out. Are you ok?_

What a dumb question I thought and rolled my eyes while Pam and I finally reached the arena. It wasn't as big as the one in Rome I think, but it was still huge. A guard told Pam she could no longer escort me and to go find her master. Oh speaking of, I totally had forgotten I was talking to him.

_**Do you want me to lie to you or no?**_

_I never want you to lie to me. _

_**Then no, I'm not ok. I feel like I'm going to shit myself.**_

_Seriously?_

You would think after a thousand years Eric would sometimes get common saying when one was expressing how scared they were.

_**It's a figure of speech! But yes I am really scared Eric. **_

_You will make it through this. I have seen you grow to a strong woman Violet and I am very proud to be your soul blood bonded. I love you._

I wanted to cry right then but I held my tears in while the guard escorted me inside the stadium. It looked like I thought it would. The walls were stone and dusk layered the floor. It was cold and I shivered while the guard led me to a room where bars were the only thing between me and the inside of the arena. It was exactly like a gladiator arena from what I could see, because the guard held me back a little so the crowd couldn't see me yet. There were a lot of people filing in and a few glowy orbs were in each corner of the arena at the ceiling where the night sky showed. I counted at least twenty five rows for people to sit and it was packed, not one seat was open.

My eyes darted back and forth trying to take in the whole place. Torches were lit all along the walls, it was dry dirt on the ground, there was a wall of at least eight feet all around before the rows of seats started and that was made of stone too. _Durable_, I thought and tried picturing myself as a gladiator. In truth I loved the movie _Gladiator_ with Russell Crowe, it was one of my favorites and now I was really going to have to fight like one.

I tried to scan the crowd for Eric and Pam but I still couldn't see them and I had put the block up for the bond to try and have a clear head through this whole thing.

The sound of chatter from everyone talking echoed through the stadium. I wasn't sure if it was of excitement but I guessed it was. To me is seemed any vampire liked at least a little blood shed and this was a sure special event that would give it.

"Quiet!" Someone shouted and instantly the chatter died. I strained my neck and saw above, just like where a Caesar would sit the whole counsel did. The one who spoke was one of the counsel men I had talked to before. His hair was dark but with streaks of grey, his face looked about forty, and all the counsel were wearing black robes with some sort of crest on the right side. It was too small to make out but I thought I saw a rose or some sort of dark flower. _**All aboard to Hogwarts we go!**_

The counsel man scanned the crowd to make sure everyone was taking this seriously and then continued. "The first to fight will me the demigod Maximus and the demigod Violet Knight." He stopped and nodded in my direction because the bars separating me and the outside lifted up. I didn't need to get the 'ok' from the guard to know it was time to walk out onto the battle field.

All eyes were on me as I came on and then straight across on the opposite side I saw Maximus enter shirtless from behind bars just like I had. His face looked serious but sad.

_Violet._

_**Yeah Max?**_

_There is something I want to tell you._

He sounded unsure and that made me start to be more nervous than I already was.

_**W-what is it?**_

_I-_

"Before the first challenge takes place both demigods need to wear the bands of truth!" Boomed the counsel man from above and Max didn't say another word. He just left me hanging while a woman with dark hair, white skin, tall in stature, and wearing a charcoal grey business suit came to us holding a old wooden box with swirl carvings all over it. When she opened it, it looked like two silver one inch tall, but kind of thick bracelets lay inside. They had no cool design on them but were just plain. The box was more pretty then them.

I guess it was a good thing I was wearing a tank top with thick straps because she unhooked one bracelet and snapped it around at the top part of my arm. Well great my arm felt a little more heavy. Then she went to Max's arm and did the same thing.

"This will ensure the fight it fair and one of them doesn't throw the match." The woman said and I nodded.

_**So that's what the dude meant by the bands of truth…**_

After that the woman walked away and Max and I were signaled to fight. We both nodded to each other and I put my walls up so we couldn't communicate at all mentally.

I took a step back and got into my stance. Max did the same but what I didn't expect was when Max let his wings come out. He looked beautiful but dangerous.

_Shit._

Max lunged at me and I dived just in time but came face to face with the dry dusty dirt. I scrambled to get up and turned around to block Max's fist heading towards my face. His eyes showed relief but he was still coming at me full force. I couldn't do anything as he kicked me sending me in the air and landing a few yards away. The wind totally was knocked out of my chest as I lay there coughing.

I couldn't get up in time and the counsel man who talked before said, "Round one goes to Maximus!"

_**NO! Damn it! Get up Violet! Get up! **_

Slowly I got up and got in my stance again and looked at Maximus straight in the eyes. He wasn't enjoying this anymore than I was but he had to continue.

When he came at me again I punched him in the face sending him back ten feet. He flipped back up and the both of us collided. I was the first to spill his blood once I kicked him in the face and the crowd finally broke their silence. Hundreds of vampires and who knew what other creatures out there were now yelling like crazy fans at a pro wrestling match.

I turned my attention back to Max once I shoved him off of me and he spat out blood onto the ground. I thought it was gross but hey you would too.

This time it was me who advanced first and I managed to get him on the ground and pinned so he couldn't move. It was a real struggle because of his wings, and that's when I heard the second round went to me. I was so relieved but pushed it aside as Max and I had to go at it again.

Max didn't give ease at all to me and I did the same for him. Two minutes into the third round I was sporting a bloody lip, I'm sure a mild concussion of some sort, and a nice gash on my arm. Oh yeah, I was a bloody mess.

Again I got Max off of me and heaved him a good twenty feet so I could ketch my breath. He didn't give me long and again we were at it like a couple of kung fu masters with a twist of street smarts.

Then will all my might I could muster I whirled back my fist and lunged it into Max's gut. He flew backwards until he hit the stone wall and crumpled to the floor like a piece of laundry. I ran over just in time as he started to get up and pounded on him again and again until he hit the ground and didn't bother to get up anymore.

"The challenge is won by Violet Knight!" The counsel man announced and I knelt down next to Max and started to silently cry.

"Are you ok? Please be ok!" I blubbered so only he could hear me.

"Violet I am so proud of you," Max smiled with blood dripping down his mouth. I wiped it away and didn't feel very proud at all. I felt horrible and wanted nothing more than a nice hot bath and to apologize to Max until I was blue in the face!

Paramedics came by the next minute and took Max away. At least he can walk, I thought.

The second he was out of sight I was seized by a huge guard. "What is this? Hey!" I yelled and thrashed trying my best to get free but he had my arms behind my back in seconds. With one hand he held my wrists while reaching behind him and pulling out an old pair of handcuffs. They looked as if they came from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies, like the old English ones.

I struggled some more before the guard shoved me forward causing me to land on my knees.

"The next challenge will be Violet Knight against Caine!" I looked up to see the counsel man announce and again the whole stadium went quiet.

I watched as Caine came out where Max had come out before and he too was shirtless but had a pair of dark jeans on. He moved forward and I struggled to get up.

"The fight will be to the death!"

My eyes shot open in shock as I looked at the counsel who gave no signs of mercy for me.

_**I'm not supposed to die! Eric! Eric!**_

I called to him over and over again but I got no answer!

Eric's P.O.V.

Pam was sitting right next to me and soon Max came partly bandaged and fully clothed and sat next to Pam. The fight with Violet and Max was hard and I was more than overjoyed that she won. Still I could tell she was hurt and I wanted nothing more than to heal her, but I couldn't.

"The fight will be to the death!" The counsel man announced and myself, Pam, and Max shot up out of our seats.

_This can't be happening! Violet! Violet! _

Again and again I tried calling to her but she never responded. I looked at her as she stood up and looked scared for her life. The fights had to stop, there was a huge possibility she wouldn't win against Caine this way. He was too old and strong for her!

"Eric this wasn't supposed to happen!" Max exclaimed and I stared at him.

"What do we do? We can't let her die!" Pam cried out.

"Begin!" And the fight between my love and Caine started before my eyes.

Violet's P.O.V.

"What is this G.I. Jane?" I yelled while Caine made his way towards me. Honestly this wasn't fair! "How come you aren't tied up huh?"

In all truth I was trying to buy myself sometime and Caine knew that. He lightly smiled and then all fun and games were gone. He became a warrior and smashed his fist right into the left side of my jaw.

Blood spurted out and I heard a awful cracking sound along with the crowd going crazy again.

Caine let me get up so I was standing but just knocked me down again by kneeing me in the stomach.

Over and over I took beating after beating. My body was screaming at me from the inside and out and I let a small tear roll down my bloody face. While I winced from my salty tear rolling down my multiple time split lip I got up and actually dodged Caine this time. He hit the stone wall and a slight cheer came from the crowd. Maybe more were on my side than I thought?

The ancient vampire whirled around angry that I slipped past him and roared while he flung himself at me. I managed to dodge him again. Once more Caine hurled himself at me but I managed to kick him in the gut sending him back. He staggered but recovered fast.

Caine was really pissed at me now because his eyes actually turned blood red and his fangs shot out.

_**Oh fuck…**_

I couldn't dodge the full force attack of his fists this time or his full on kick into my gut _again_. The power from his attack sent me straight back hitting the wall and I crumpled to the ground in a heap.

I laid there on the ground doing nothing but trying to breath straight. Blood trickled from the side of my head and ran down my nose while the left side of my face laid against the dirt. The dust moved a little from my breaths and I saw a sword was tossed to Caine.

_**I don't want to die, I don't want to die, I don't want to die. **_

It's true your life flashes before your eyes when you're near death. I saw flashes from my parents dieing to Godric, to the first time I ever met Eric and how scared I was. That one made me laugh because despite him being a thousand year old lethal badass, he was quite the teddy bear. Well at least to me…

Then I saw my birthday with Pam and Eric and the night Eric made me really his. It made me shed another tear and just when I thought it was over my dream of Eric being human and telling our beautiful son to say hi to me, his mom…

Then an image of Eris came to me. She was laughing like a wild woman because I was going to die.

It was all too much and I started to go numb while out of the corner of my eye I saw Caine pick up the sword and make his way over to me.

I gazed up at the crowd. No longer could I hear anything but I finally spotted Eric and Pam. They looked scared for me. A bloody tear shed from Pam's eye while Eric gripped the rail in front of him. It snapped and I mouthed 'I love you' to him. He shook his head and mouthed 'no'. I closed my eyes once before opening them again to see Max next to Pam. He looked at me long and hard and nodded at me. I knew what he wanted me to do, what I need to do, but I didn't know if I had enough energy in me to bring it out.

As I closed my eyes I searched every little spark in me and willed it to come alive, to let the fire out. _**Please! **_

I could tell Caine was only about ten feet away from me now, but I started to feel different. Strong. I opened my eyes and slowly but surely stood up. Electricity flowed through my veins and I snapped the old shackles apart breaking my arms free. Caine's eyes widened and the fire finally started from my hands and worked its way all over my body. I was like the human torch from Fantastic Four. I wasn't going to die tonight by a long shot.

I saw Caine grip the sword tight and came at me but I dodged the blade and punched him in the face while kneeing him in the stomach. His face was partly burnt and the smell of burnt flesh wafted through the air.

"Hurts huh?" I asked while he fell back and coughed up some blood.

"Not as much as this will."

He jumped up and tried to cut me with the sword again but I was too fast. Before he could think to strike again I went at him with all my might. Caine was too slow now and I yanked the sword from his grasps. He tried to stand up but I sent him back down to the dirt with another blow. The ancient vampire laid sprawled on the ground bloodied, battered, and scorched in some places. I pointed the tip of the sword to his throat.

Caine must have had so swallow some blood because his Adams apple bobbed and the crowd cheered. They wanted more blood and I grew pissed to high hell.

I whirled around in a circle and yelled, "Is this enough proof for you? Huh? Am I worthy enough for you now?"

Caine didn't make a noise when I looked back down at him. He was expecting me to kill him but instead I lifted the tip of the sword away from him and threw the sword at the counsel. It went straight into the wall next to the counsel man who has talked before, just missing his head by an inch. The rest of the counsel looked shocked and I closed my eyes wishing I could be anywhere but there. The next thing I knew I heard a little 'pop' and when I opened my eyes I was standing in a very nice hotel lobby.

Max's P.O.V.

Pam, Eric, myself and everyone else in the arena stood shocked at the events that just took place. Thankfully Violet had won but after she threw the sword at the counsel and just vanished! None of us knew where and everyone else was talking hurriedly and panicking.

"Max where is she? I can't get in touch with her!" Eric bellowed at me and I reached out to Violet. After a few minutes I came up empty but froze. Something else was here, something powerful and dangerous. It wasn't Eris but-

"Max what is it?" Pam snapped and erased the bloody tears from her porcelain face.

I sniffed the air to get a better reading and stood erect. "I smell a god."

Eric looked bewildered. "A god? Another one? Which one?"

"Come on we got to get out of here."

They followed me out and we ended up in the ballroom where the counsel apparently tagged along.

"Ok Max who was it you thought you smelled?" Pam asked and looked around.

"I think it was-" I was just about to say the name when a loud crack erupted through the air.

"Where is my daughter?"

The voice was melodic but stern and we all turned around to face Athena. She was in a white Grecian dress with only one strap on one shoulder and the same leather strap like sandals since the last time I saw her which was a thousand years ago.

I bowed in front of her to the ground. "Athena."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric confused and worried as all get out while Pam said, "What the fuck?"

"Rise Maximus," Athena's powerful voice commanded and I did as she said.

"Eric, Pam, this is Athena, Goddess of-" But again I was interrupted by the counsel.

They marched their way over and demanded who she was. When Athena didn't answer but just stared at them did a brave, but foolish counsel woman by the name of Anna Rosa demanded, "Who are you?"

_Oh shit! I really wouldn't have done that._

Athena's expression grew cold and I motioned for Eric and Pam to back up a few feet. They looked confused but caught on as the sky erupted in thunder and lightning outside.

"Watch it little girl. Do you have any idea who I am?" Athena's voice could have demolished an army just by its tone and suddenly Anna Rosa was on the ground clutching her head and creaming.

The rest of the counsel backed away in fear and then Athena let Anna Rosa go. I have only seen Athena do that on one other person or creature before and last time she didn't stop. Let's just say I was glad I didn't have to do the clean up…

Athena directed her attention to the rest of the counsel as Anna Rosa crawled her way back to her group like a groveling dog. "I am Athena, daughter of Zeus, Goddess of Wisdom and War, and you will respect me!"

It was kind of cool seeing the "all high and mighty" counsel bow down to the magnanimous goddess. Eric, Pam, and I got kind of a sick kick out of it.

"Maximus," Athena spoke softly while taking the two strides towards me. "Where is my daughter?"


	38. Chapter 38

Ch. 38 And the walls come down

I couldn't really register that I was standing in a very nice hotel lobby. Just a second ago I was in a stadium and I just threw a sword at a counsel man, and now…

"Why hello there!" A very girly, but nice voice called out.

I turned around and saw a young woman in a expensive looking white beach dress behind what looked like a reception desk. It looked carefree but at the same time professional and complimented her features quite well. Her hair was long and dark blonde, her eyes were a shocking dark purple, and her skin was fair, and she was at least five foot eight. All in all she looked like the next Miss U.S.A. compared to my ripped clothes, messed up hair, and the new dirt/blood foundation I just acquired from the fights.

"Uh hi. Where am I?" I asked and looked around.

From what I could tell I was in a lobby. Everything looked beachy and was white with aqua accents here and there.

"Oh I can not believe I haven't said anything yet! How rude of me!" The beautiful blonde woman said and walked over to me from behind her desk. "You're in the Bahamas!"

"I'm in the Bahamas!" _**How in the hell did I manage to get my ass here?**_

Blondie came and wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "Now you're probably wondering how the hell you got here?" She laughed.

_**No shit.**_

"Well you see, were you wishing to be anywhere but where you last were? Like really bad?" I nodded and she snapped her fingers. "Bingo kiddo!"

"So I made myself come here." Blondie nodded and went to back behind her desk. "So what exactly do I do now? Oh and what's your name?"

"My name is Annabell. You can call me Anna or Bell or whatever, as long as it's not rude or else I'll get pissed." I nodded and went over to the front desk and leaned on it.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked again and she got out a pen and took out a key.

"Ok basically you were sent here because you need help or a place to stay and recover. So now that you are here I will just need your name."

"Violet Knight." Annabell dropped her pen and looked at me with her mouth practically on the floor and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"How did I not see it before? I just watched you! Oh my stars it really is you!"

Annabell was jumping up and down like a kid in a candy store. "Uh you were just watching me? How?" I asked. _**How was she watching me? Was she at the fights?**_

"I was watching you on the network for the fights. They televised the whole thing! Oh my gosh I thought I was nervous when you were fighting Maximus, but when you started to fight Ca-"

I raised my hands for her to stop. "Whoa! Televised? Shit! How? There's a network?"

Annabell looked confused. "You didn't know?"

"No!" I yelled and ran my hands through my dirty ass hair. I really needed a bath now.

"Well couldn't you see the orbs in the air? They were the recording devices. Actually they were made a long time ago as communicators for fairies and other magical creatures to see each other and talk. Kind of like webcams, but evil beings and creatures can't see what happened on the network or in the stadium." Annabell explained and I felt a little better because what if Eris saw that I had my new power?

"Only creatures of good can see what they show?" Annabell nodded.

"Yep! Also if they were bad creatures and were at the fights they wouldn't even be able to see you live. The magic from the orbs would blind them. Pretty nifty if you ask me." I nodded and walked over to the window at my right. All I could see was a dark ocean and a beach.

"So can bad creatures come here?" I asked nervous.

Annabell laughed. "Oh no! This is a sanctuary hotel. Only those who are in desperate need of healing and are good can come here. That's basically gods, fairies, witches, wizards, we even get the occasional mermaid." _**Mermaid? Wow!**_

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

The receptionist smiled and answered, "I'm a fairy. But I'm a different kind of fairy from this astral plain. Of course if you ask that ass of a Price named Niall, he'll tell you we aren't part of the 'true' fae because we're not from his dimension. God, he can't accept there are more of us out there than he thinks, but he sealed off all the portals. Oh well."

"Oh well indeed. Do you think I can get a room to sleep in?" I asked and shrugged my shoulders a little bit.

"It is already taken care of. I'll walk you there myself goddess." Annabell grabbed a old looking skeleton key that had a blue ribbon attached to the end and stopped before we made our way to the elevator a few yards ahead. She turned to me. "I know what is coming, and I know this war will be catastrophic, especially if Eris has the upper hand, but I want you to know I and my people are on your side. We are ready to stand beside you and fight to the death."

Eric's P.O.V.

I was still trying to wrap my head around this whole Athena being Violet's mom situation.

"You are Violet's mom?" I asked the ancient (although she looked not a day over thirty) goddess of Wisdom and War.

We (Pam, Athena, Max, and myself) were in Violet's and mine's room that we were staying in while discussing the war, Violet, and Eris.

Out of annoyance Athena responded, "Yes I am her mother. Violet is my daughter. What part of that don't you understand Viking?"

I cocked my eyebrow at her and stood up. "It's a lot to take in. Not to mention that would mean her grandfather is Zeus and also she would be related to Eris correct?"

Athena clenched her jaw while Pam and Max held their breaths for her answer. "Yes that is true. I don't know if Eris being related to Violet will make a difference, but we need to focus on finding my daughter and stopping or winning this war."

She was right. The important thing at the moment was trying to locate Violet. Although we had no idea where she was and none of us put together could sense her ware bouts so far.

"So what do we know about this war so far?" Pam asked and zipped to my side.

Max decided to answer and went to stand next to Athena who was staring at me. Usually I never feel intimidated being stared at, but she scared the shit out of me. "We know that the dark forces are siding with Eric and that she is planning on sucking the world into hell. The problem with that is she can only do it through opening some sort of portal or door to hell itself. Another problem with that is there are a few doors which she can only access. Another problem with that is-"

"Alright we get it! There are fucking problems!" Pam snapped and I shushed her. My child glared at me and I told Max to continue.

Max glared right back at Pam while Athena finally turned leaving my wits to calm down and looked as if she were thinking really hard about something. "As I was saying, we don't know which one she will go for. Or if she goes for all of them."

Athena turned around sharply while rubbing her temple. "She would want one close. Especially since she is starting to gather forces in Louisiana. The one door even in the proximity would be-"

But Athena stopped because in walked Caine, smug and all. "Would be just a few hours from Bon Temps in an abandoned church built by god fearing monks."

"Well that makes sense," Pam retorted.

"What are you doing here Caine?" Athena lashed causing Caine to glare at her.

"I have come to contribute."

"You hold allegiance to no one. Now I won't ask again. What are you doing here? Choose your words wisely, for they may be your last." Athena warned and even I could see Caine was taking heed to her warning. He stepped more into the room and closed the door behind him.

"This ought to be good." My child snickered and went to go lean against the wall next to Max while Athena stood firm and I took a seat.

Caine looked around at all of us before choosing his words wisely. "I may have lived a long time for my kind, and have been asleep for a few centuries, but I was woken for a reason. The night the bond between Eric Northman and Violet Knight became permanent shook the whole planet. It was so strong it woke me out of my dead slumber. Not one supernatural being here or in the heavens doesn't know about those two." Caine paused and looked Athena in the eyes before continuing. "I may be a lot of things, but I am not one who wants to see this world fade. Hence then I am on your side, whether I like it or not."

They were convincing words but still I didn't fully trust him. Maybe is was the way he kept looking at me. Maybe it was the way he automatically knew what we were talking about. Though something deep down in me for some reason told me that he wanted Violet as well. Call me the jealous boyfriend type or whatever humans say these days, but Caine had a hidden agenda, and I was going to be on guard around him at all times.

"So what do you say?" The ancient vampire asked while clapping his hands together.

The goddess took a step towards him and with lighting speed clasped her hands around Caine's throat and had him pinned against the wall in seconds. Pam and Max jumped back and stood by my side while I got up. "If I find out for one second that you have betrayed us or are thinking of doing so, I will personally deliver you to Hades after I have gotten done and have become bored of torturing you in ways not even you can imagine." Athena's voice was calm while delivering her threat and it made it even more terrifying. I've done some pretty bad shit to the world, but I didn't even want to imagine what she was thinking of.

Violet's P.O.V.

After a long nights sleep I took yet another shower and put on a long sleeve black v-neck shirt, white jeans, and a pair of simple black leather flip flops with a pink flower on each (compliments of Annabell because my clothes were ripped and bloody to the max). I decided after getting dressed and drying my hair that I wanted to look around this hotel.

_**What harm can it do? Maybe I'll run into a mermaid! Would they have their tails or legs? **_

As I made my way through the lobby it was much more crowded that I expected. From what I could tell, or assume, there were a couple of witches holding spell books and fussing over some herbs, a few fairies (I thought they were anyway because they had pointed ears and were absolutely gorgeous), and a couple other creatures I didn't quite recognize or had any idea of what they could be.

"Oh sunshine there you are!" I recognized the voice as Annabell's and smiled when she rushed up to me in her pink sun dress and matching heals. She embraced me in a hug and said, "How are your wounds Violet? You all healed up?" I was about to answer before the room got very quiet and everyone besides Annabell was on one knee and bowing.

"What's going on?" I whispered into Annabell's ear.

She smiled at me. "They know who you are. They are showing you respect."

In that moment I felt powerful. So powerful that it was like my mind was switching to a whole new personality and mindset. The personality and mindset of a goddess, and that is exactly what I was. Sure I wasn't a full goddess, but I was powerful, strong, and strangely I was feeling very sexually frustrated. It was time to get back to Miami and show just how much of a goddess I was.

Max's P.O.V.

The conversation from earlier didn't get much interesting after Athena set Caine down. He looked a little ticked but just left the room after we were done talking. It was now close to eleven p.m. and Pam and I were in the huge library hoping we could find something on this door that could suck the world into hell.

I pulled out another book off the shelf called _Satan's Helpers _and sighed as I put it back. "Have you found anything?" I asked Pam.

She looked up at me from the book she was skimming and tossed it behind her like it was cushion. "No. I don't think the answer is in here. I-"

Finally I sensed Violet. "I know where Violet is!" I yelled cutting Pam off.

"Where is she? Spit it out! We have to go tell Eric!"

"She's at some club I think. It's on the corner of Straight and Green."

Athena teleported Eric, Pam, and myself to Violet's location. It turned out that I was right. Violet was inside a club called Club E.N.D.

"Well that's original." Pam said with a snicker and we made our way in as soon as the bouncer saw Eric.

"I'm guessing he knows you?" I asked the Viking.

Eric just smiled and said, "Exactly."

Eric's P.O.V.

I led the way inside the club with Pam, Athena, and Max following behind me. It was like a rave in this building. The smell of sex, blood, and alcohol wafted through my senses and I was finding it very difficult to keep my fangs up.

"Hey wanna dance?" A tan, long dark haired woman who was barely wearing anything but a pink plaid school girl skirt, a black bra, and heals asked me. I looked down at her as she placed her hand on my crotch.

"Leave," I said bored and sensed for my lover. She was here somewhere, her presence was strong.

I looked around some more as the lights got lower and soon a strobe light started to flicker. It were times like these when being a vampire was definitely beneficial. Fucking fantastic eyesight.

Athena grabbed my arm. "She's here."

"Yeah, but where?" Pam asked while coming to stand on my other side.

"Oh I think I know." Max stated and gulped. He lifted his hand and pointed straight ahead while his moth fell open.

Violet's P.O.V.

I felt incredible! _Let it Rock _by Kevin Rudolf came on and I let the flames flicker across my whole body. It looked pretty badass actually with the strobe lights. As far as my clothing was concerned I decided to wear a Grecian type dress. It was white and only had the one strap across the shoulder and was cut short just above my knees with a metal belt around my waist. Plus the white strappy heals put the whole outfit together.

_I see your dirty face high behind your collar_

_What is done in vain truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie_

_Live a lie live a lie_

_And you take your time_

_And you do your crime_

_Well you made your bed_

_I made mine!_

While dancing I sensed Eric which made my mood all the more devious. He was always the predator for a thousand years and tonight it was his turn to be a little nervous for once.

_Because when I arrive I-I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive I can take you higher_

_What this is forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock_

I spotted Eric looking at me. Max stood besides him with his mouth open. Pam was looking curious and there was another woman next to them who I didn't recognize.

_**Who are you? **_

_Now the son's disgraced he who knew his father_

_When he cursed his name turned and chased the dollar_

_But it broke his heart so he stuck his middle finger to the world_

_To the world to the world_

_And you take your time_

_And you stand in line_

_Where you'll get what's yours_

_I got mine!_

_Because when I arrive I-I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive I can take you higher_

_What this is forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock_

I let Eric's feelings flow through me. He wanted me. That was just what I wanted, and to make matters worse for him I grabbed the nearest man (who was rightfully attractive) and pulled him close to me. The man stared at me at first with shock due to all the flames licking my skin but then smiled and brought his body close to mine. He knew I obviously wasn't totally human and I could sense he was a vampire.

As the song went on Eric grabbed me by my arm and tossed the poor little vampire across the room. Some people screamed while others just kept on grinding against each other. The laser lights clicked on and everyone cheered.

"Hello Eric. Something wrong?" I asked darkly.

My vampire's chest was heaving and I couldn't help but grin. "Something wrong? Violet are you fucking kidding me? Where have you been? And why the hell were dancing with that peace of filth?"

I gripped Eric's hand and removed it from my arm. He winced at my strength. "Touchy, touchy." His anger flared at my amusement of his emotions and I heard _I'm a slave For You _by Brittney Spears come on.

I couldn't help but repeat the lyrics to the first part of the song to Eric before disappearing back into the crowd of dancers, "I know I may be young, but I've got feelings too. And I need to do what I feel like doing. So let me go and just listen. All you people look at me like I'm a little girl. Well did you ever think it be okay for me to step into this world."

_Always saying little girl don't step into the club. Well I'm just tryin' to find out why cause dancing's what I love. Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOA) Get it get it, get it get it (WHOOOOOA)(Do you like it) Get it get it, get it get it (OOOHHHH)(This feels good) I know I may come off quiet, I may come off shy. But I feel like talking, feel like dancing when I see this guy. What's practical is logical. What the hell, who cares? All I know is I'm so happy when you're dancing there. I'm a slave for you. I cannot hold it; I cannot control it. I'm a slave for you. I won't deny it; I'm not trying to hide it. Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (I just wanna dance next to you) To another time and place. Baby, don't you wanna, dance upon me, (Are you ready) Leaving behind my name, my age. (Lets go) (Like that) (You like it) (Now watch me) _

It was like my presence was contagious to everyone around me. All our minds were connected and before I knew it we were all doing the same dance in exact formation like a dance group.

Max's P.O.V.

One second I was pointing out were Violet was and the next thing she's dancing and everyone around her is like under some sort of spell. They were all dancing in formation with her and the people who weren't looked like they were close to having sex. It was getting way too out of control. Eric needed to stop her.

"She reminds me of when I was young." Athena admitted to me and I looked at her with shock. "There is a lot you don't know about me Maximus, but I didn't do that." Athena revealed while looking at Violet. I was just as shocked when I looked her way to seeing Violet walk up to Eric and run her hand all the way down his front.

_Oh dear…_

Violet's P.O.V.

I felt like I was on fire. Every single cell in me was on a turbo electric charge just waiting to burst. So what does a sexually demigod do? Seduce and drive her vampire soul mate crazy as much as he she can.

As the song ended I went back up to Eric again grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled his lips down to mine. He growled low and dangerous in his chest before I let him go and gave him a little shove.

"It is not wise to tease me Violet." Eric warned and I laughed good and hard.

"What are you going to do? Huh?"

Eric didn't get the chance to answer as I went to the bar to get a drink.

"What will you be having demigod?" The bartender who I could tell was a fairy by his pointy ears and this light glow around his body asked.

"Surprise me."

"What are you doing Violet?" A low voice asked me from my right. I turned to look up into Caine's face. He was wearing a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up from what I could see and a pair of dark jeans.

"Anything I want."

Caine tilted his head at me and then leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Then come with me."

I shoved him back enough to whisper this time in his ear. "I don't go with people I don't trust." And with that I chugged down my drink. It tasted like strawberries and the fairy bartender told me it was on the house.

"Honestly, you don't even deserve Eric Northman." Quickly I turned around to see a beautiful dark haired, light skinned female vampire. She was wearing a sparkly silver sequined dress and matching heals. Really a killer outfit. Got to give her props on style.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" I asked with venom dripping from my lips.

"You heard me. For someone like you to be The Great Eric Northman's soul mate is a waste." Did this vamp honestly know who she is talking to?

"If you say that one more time I will set you on fire." I warned with my eyes narrow.

Of course she didn't take me seriously. You think she would since I, myself was covered in beautiful lethal flames. So my temper, and the goddess personality took over more and I placed my hand on her and allowed the flames to consume her whole body. The stench of her burning flesh and her shrieks echoed throughout the whole club and soon she was nothing but a pile of dust. Everyone stood still for a moment as I looked at them all daring to make a comment or come at me. The only one who did though was of course Eric.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He raged at me and I looked as serious as ever.

"When someone says I am a waste to be your soul mate, I make an example out of them. You're mine Viking, and don't you forget it."

Eric stared at me hard and then zipped up out of the club and into the night sky air. That's when I got my brilliant idea. No doubt he was flying us back to the huge house of the King of Florida but I willed us with all my might to the hotel back in the Bahamas.

With a little 'pop' sound we were in a hotel room. Eric let go of me and went straight to a window. He peeked his head outside and then came back over to me.

"Where are we?" Eric asked and I walked over to the comfy white bed and looked up at the light blue glass chandelier.

"We're in the Bahamas."

"How did we get here?"

"I wanted us here, so we're here. Now let me ask you something Eric." By now he was studying me intensely and I let my flames go out.

"What would that be?" His desire for me had in fact not died but grew even more. It was getting a little hard to not jump him there and then but I held firm.

"I need you to be a killer for this war. I need you to be the vicious Viking you once were. To kill without mercy, and to fight-" I was surprised that without finishing my sentence Eric had me by the throat and against the wall.

"You don't know what you're asking." My vicious Viking was both sexually frustrated and wanting to kill so I decided to push him just a little bit more.

"Yes I do. What if something happens to me? What if I turn evil. Will you be able to stop me? Hmm? Will you be able to kill me if you have to?" I kept my eyes locked on his while his grip tightened around my throat. Playing time was over.

I punched Eric in the face knocking him back to the far wall where he crashed into a mirror. It shattered in pieces and Eric stood up in a flash angry. He lunged him self at me and slammed me into the wall. It was like we couldn't control ourselves. While breathing hard I dodged his fist and it went straight into the wall. Eric tried to pin me so I would stay still but I grabbed him and flung him back into the shattered mirror's frame.

"Can you do it Eric? I need to know if something happens to me or not that you are willing to unleash all that you have! I need to-" For the tenth time it seemed Eric silenced me and this time with his lips.

I moaned into his mouth and his fangs clicked down. They scraped at my tongue causing it to bleed while he lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. We twisted and turned and slammed into walls causing each other enough pain so we could feel something other than anger and put our egos aside. It was almost masochistic.

Finally Eric pinned me to the bed and growled, "You're mine."

"And you're mine." I breathed while he stripped himself of his clothes and ripped off mine.

I arched my back as he entered me causing me to ketch my breath. He didn't let me stop for a second and without warning but I knew it was going to happen, Eric sunk his fangs deep into my throat. I could hear my blood rushing down his throat and into his veins…pumping away…again and again for what seemed like hours…

I woke up feeling sore as a mother fu-

"My love."

I turned my head around and winced but looked wide eyed at Eric who was purring while kissing my shoulder.

"H-h-hi…Hi. Hi. Hi honey." I gripped Eric's muscular arm that was around my waist and sat up a little to look around the room- or what was left of it.

Mirrors were broken, walls were practically coming down, the T.V. was on the floor, glass was EVERYWHERE, and the bed looked like it was going to break in half.

"O-O-O-OH MY GOD!"

"Do you remember last night?" Eric asked me and I looked at him with horror on my face while he smirked.

"Annabell is so going to kill me!"


	39. Chapter 39

Ch. 39 Who's Your Momma Now?

"Don't worry, it happens with every god." Anna assured me and I was still apologizing for the room. I couldn't believe who I turned into. Or for a matter of fact- what I turned into. It was like I was some kind of succubus. Or some sexually charged and frustrated person who has NO control over herself. I felt like a damn fool, but Eric- God Eric seemed perfectly fine with it. In fact he liked my whole dominating persona. I just hoped that in the future I could control myself. _**May the gods help me…**_

"Anna again I am so sorry. I don't-" Eric placed his hand over my mouth to shush me.

"Violet she said it was fine. Now we need to get back to Miami."

"You take care of her Viking." Anna sternly said and I felt a little awkward just standing there trying to say sorry again but I was still being muffled my Eric's huge cold hand. "Or else."

Surprisingly Anna (Although I didn't know why I thought it was, after all Anna was a fairy. Durrrr!) was able to teleport us back to Miami. In fact when I opened my eyes Eric and I were in our room we were staying in at the King's 'house'. More like mansion up the ying yang if you ask me.

When I let go of Eric I could tell something was off. "Eric what are you not telling me? Why are you blocking me out of your head?" I asked and went over to the dresser and stripped down to my underwear so I could put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Eric went over to his dresser which was across from mine and did the same except he put on a dark blue dress shirt with his jeans and rolled the sleeves up a little bit.

His sexiness was distracting for a second but I snapped myself out of it and repeated myself.

"There is something that we do need to talk about." He gulped. Eric never gulped! This couldn't be good.

"About what?"

"It's about your mother."

Ok this was just not making sense. "My mother? Eric she's dead."

The door to our bedroom door opened. "No she's not." I heard a woman say and I turned my head. It was the woman I saw next to Eric at the club! What was she doing here?

"What is going on? Who are you? What are you doing here?" I was frantic and took a couple steps back. By now Max, Pam, and Caine joined in the room too. Caine closed the door and everyone was looking at me.

When I stared at the woman I was stunned by how striking she looked. Her skin was fair, but it had this slight golden hue around her. Her hair was a light brown just like mine but was longer. It had to go down to just above her waist but it was in a loose braid. Her eyes were a deep blue and her face was a gorgeous heart shape. She was a few inches taller than me and had the perfect hour glass figure. Marilyn Monroe would have given her a high five. And to top it off she was wearing a long light blue Grecian dress that went to the floor and only had one shoulder covered.

_**Why do you look so familiar?**_

"Violet, I am your mother."

That one sentence made me want to pass out.

"My mother died a long time ago." I felt like I was chocking on my own oxygen. "Who are you really?"

The beautiful Grecian dressed woman did not flinch, did not blink. "My name is Athena. I am the goddess of Wisdom and War and I am your mother." This time I actually passed out.

"Will someone just slap her or something?"

_**Pam?**_

"Pam I'm not going to slap her! She would kill me when she wakes up!"

_**Max?**_

"Oh for the love of fuck. We need to let her know that the fucking goddess in the room is her mom again. Now Eric slap your soul mate. She won't kill you."

_**Yep, that's Pam…Wait…Slap me? Did I pass out? I passed out! Time to wake up!**_

"Don't slap me! Don't slap me!" I was sat bolted up on the couch in the same room with my arms held up. I slowly set them down to see Eric next to me. He was a little worried and asked how I was feeling. "Like I just passed out."

"Thank you Captain Obvious, now can we please get this conversation on the road." Pam barked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Ok!" I snapped and turned to see the woman claiming to be Athena and my mom sitting across from me, not even five feet away. She looked calm but also I felt a sort of relief rolling off of her.

"This may seem hard for you to understand, but I am your mother."

"But how?" I asked and took Eric's hand. I looked to the side and saw that Max and Caine were still here too standing against the wall.

"It is not wise for us gods of Olympus to come to Earth and develop a serious relationship with a human. My father was furious when I did." Athena took a deep breath and I held mine.

"Your father…Zeus." I whispered. "But what about my mom?"

"She was not your real mother, but first I must tell you the beginning…I met you father and we fell in love. I left Olympus for a few years to be with him on Earth. Then something- or rather someone unexpected happened." I could tell she was talking about me because she smiled. "I got pregnant with you. Your father and I were so excited!" I watched as a small tear rolled down her cheek and just stayed quiet while I squeezed Eric's hand.

"Then when you were born I was seriously thinking of giving up my powers and becoming fully human. When my father found out he was furious. He said my place was on Olympus and to be the goddess I was born to be. I didn't have a choice. When it came down to it, Zeus threatened to kill your father and you if I relinquished my powers. So he gave me one year with you and your father to spend in exchange for your lives and to return to Olympus. It was the hardest thing that I have ever done knowing I would not be with the two people I loved the most." By now more tears were rolling down Athena's eyes and my heart ached for her. To hold her and tell her it was ok.

"Would you like a tissue?" Max asked the silently crying goddess and she accepted.

"Your father took it hard but in the end he understood what I was doing to keep you safe. So I told him that I would love him forever, and I forever will. I told him he had to find someone in this world that could make him happy and raise you to be a happy child. Though the night that they died…I couldn't get away to save him and I'm so sorry. I am so sorry Violet…"

By now I was crying. I didn't want to make a sound and Eric wrapped an arm around me while still holding my hand. I stared at this woman- goddess- or what ever you wanted to title her as and saw my true mom. I felt it in my heart of hearts that this woman was my missing link in life.

After the whole story about my dad and my now mom, it was time to talk about business. The war.

"So far we have come up with that Eris will try to open a door to hell. It is only a few hours from Bon Temps and in a church. Of course it was built by monks. If I am not mistaken it's the door Thor the Norse god had created centuries ago." Athena explained and all eyes went to Eric.

"So you look at me now…Great, but can we just continue this?" My vampire kind of snapped and folded his arms.

"That then leads a problem. I can not fight in the war then."

"WHAT?" I stared at Athena in disbelief! "So Thor had the door made and you can't help fight in the war?" By now I was on my feet pissed off! Athena, my mom, was one of the most powerful goddesses to ever live and she could help me fight this war but instead she can't! What the hell!

"During the time the door was made Thor and I made a pact. It would last a millennia and the time isn't up. If I were to break it a whole other war between the Olympian gods and the Norse gods would break out!"

"Complete bullshit!" I yelled and punched the wall.

"Violet you need to calm down." Eric told me and I shot daggers at him.

"I didn't say I couldn't help at all. I just can't fight physically in the war!" Athena tried to explain but I felt my anger and adrenaline rise.

"How come you made the pact?" I asked sharply and all of us stayed quiet to listen.

"It was a long time ago and I owed him." Was all my true mom said and I still wasn't satisfied but I had to deal with it regardless.

I felt like I was about to throw up. In less than an hour Eric and I were going to go through the engagement ceremony in front of EVERYONE. I was about to pee my pants just thinking about it.

Pam was doing my hair and makeup as usual and she tried calming me down the best she could. "Violet it won't be that bad. You'll march down the aisle, accept Eric's engagement, he'll put the ring on your finger, you'll kiss, he'll bite you, and it will be over with."

"Whoa! What?" I exclaimed almost making Pam poke me in the eye with the makeup brush.

"Violet!" Pam snapped.

"Sorry! But he has to bite me in front of everyone? Really? Why?" I wined scared.

"It's him putting his mark on you. It is to show you will be his wife and that is that. Now hold still while I do your hair please."

I was hyperventilating with Pam behind the closed doors to the ballroom. She kept telling me I was going to do fine and once I saw Eric she was absolutely right.

My blood red dress made of silk was sleeveless and clung to my body like a glove until just a few inches before my knees. It then flared out like a mermaid style wedding dress. In other words, absolutely stunning.

Pam took my arm and walked me down the aisle. As we made our way I was thinking this looked more like a wedding than it did an "engagement" ceremony. The scene did make you want to say "I do" except instead of a billion flowers there were candles and everyone was wearing black. And I mean EVERYONE. The only color any vampire had on was either a different shade of lipstick (though some wore black too), or the jewels they were wearing were differently colored. For me the only jewelry I was wearing was a pair of diamond earrings Eric had gotten me a few weeks ago. I didn't want to know the price tag and he said to not think about it.

Looking at Eric in his tuxedo was making my mouth dry. He was just so damn beautiful. Excuse me, FUCKING SEXY. Period.

_You look breath taking Violet._

_**You make me want to kiss you until I can't breath**__._

Eric laughed at that and took my hand once I got up to the little platform.

The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and when Eric went on one knee I held my breath afraid to brake the silence.

"Violet Amor Knight," My vampire's words caressed themselves off him tongue like butter and I was almost shaking with nerves, but still managed to smile through. "I love you more than anything in the world. You are my soul mate and till the day I die and forever more, I will not love any other but you. Will you be my wife?" And he pulled out a small box. With a slight pop sound Eric opened it and inside lay a one carat round diamond ring with smaller diamonds going all around the platinum band.

"Yes!" I breathed and I watched as Eric smiling from ear to ear placed the ring on my finger. He stood up and kissed me and warned me that next he would have to bite me on the neck in front of everyone. Of course he was telling me from mind to mind so no one heard.

I took a deep breath and Eric placed one hand on one side of my face while the other brushed the hair away from my neck.

_Are you ready my love?_

I nodded my head slightly and smiled at my now fiancé.

In a very gentleman manner, Eric bend down and kissed the place on my neck where he was going to bite before he sank his fangs in. In all truth there was no pain, just love.

Eric maybe took one mouth full of blood and pulled away. The crowd immediately stood up and cheered with their applause and whistles. After standing there for a moment longer Eric and I joined hands and walked our way down the aisle and back to our room.

The ceremony was over and now I had to just get through the wedding.


	40. Chapter 40

Ch. 40 wanting and receiving

I was really glad to leave Miami and to just get back to Louisiana. A war was brewing and the whole world was depending on me to save it- with or without them knowing it.

It was kind of weird sitting in Fangtasia at a booth while Eric was at his throne being marveled at by fang bangers and tourists. I wasn't feeling any jealousy, but instead I was thinking about the dance studio and such. While sitting there I decided I was putting my students too much at risk because of who I was and that I was going to need to shut it down.

_What are you thinking about? You look upset._

It was Eric's voice in my head that popped me out of my little world of worry.

_**I have to go take care of something. **_

_Where are you going? _

His voice was a little demanding but I brushed it off while I headed for the door.

_**I'm going to the studio**_, I said sadly and blocked the connection.

Ava was at the magic shop when I arrived and gave me a huge hug. We talked for a little bit longer and she whistled once she saw the engagement ring on my finger.

"Damn you could kill someone with that."

"I'll take that as a compliment." I laughed but then I got very serious. "Ava listen, I need you to get out of town, or really out of state for awhile. Is there a place you can go to?"

She looked absolutely shocked and began to feel scared. I explained what was going on and surprisingly she was taking it pretty well.

"I know this is a lot to take in but-"

Ava pulled up a chair and sat down. "So that's what they were talking about. What they were feeling…"

I had no clue who Ava was talking about. "Who are you talking about?" I asked and pulled up a chair as well to sit in.

She took a deep breath. "A coven I'm friends with. Really powerful witches. They live in England. Recently they have been telling me something big has been going on, something bad was coming. This makes perfect sense now."

"Do you think you would be able to talk to them for me or something? They're good I'm guessing?"

"Oh hell yeah. They're the best fucking witches you could meet, and yes I'll talk to them. They'll probably will want to come over now. Help getting forces together." Ava explained and my ally list was hopefully going up.

When Ava left I went into the studio and pulled out my lab top. After writing the excruciating letter to all the parents that I was closing down the studio for awhile I clicked the "send" button and cried my eyes out. I couldn't do anything but lean against the wall and slide down to the floor as I looked at all the pictures with my students up on the walls. They looked so happy and there I was balling like a baby, but I couldn't let another one of them get hurt because of me. Rosie was the first and last I would ever let that happen to, not to mention her mom.

My phone buzzed and I saw there was a text from Eric.

_When are you coming home?_

I replied, "Soon."

_I'll wait for you then._

_**You don't have to do that babe**_, I texted back and tried to block all of my emotions and thoughts away from Eric. I didn't want him to worry about me and I hated it being sad around him.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up the sun was shining through the window.

"Oh fuuuuccckkkkkkk…Eric is going to be slightly pissed." I exasperated and got up to stretch.

For the rest of the day I took down the dance pictures and cleaned the now empty studio so it was spick and span. It deserved it. For it wasn't just a room, it was a place where little girls and teens blossomed into beautiful dancers.

_**I'm doing this to protect them**_, I reminded myself over and over again.

In fact by the time I packed the last box the sun had set and I screamed out of fright when I turned around. Eric was standing there in a leather jacket, white t-shirt, dark grey jeans, and the nice pair of dark boots I had got him. Thankfully he didn't look pissed and I didn't pick up any angry vibes.

"I waited for you. Why didn't you come home?" My vampire asked and I looked away while biting my lip.

"I had some stuff to take care of…"

Eric looked around and then back at me. My skin vibrated from being nervous and my face began to heat up. "Were you crying? You're eyes are red."

He didn't give me time to explain and zipped right in front of me. I looked down while I nodded and felt like I was five years old. In a sense I guess I was embarrassed to admit to Eric that I had been crying. I mean out of all the things I could cry over, I was crying over a dance studio and maybe he might think that was pathetic.

"My love I know how much you loved teaching. I don't think it is pathetic one bit." Eric said gently and pulled me into his arms. They felt cold but I ignored it as I realized I let down the walls.

"I know I just, I just don't want anyone of them to get hurt like Rosie and her mom. Ever." I cried and buried my face in my love's hard chest.

Eric pulled me closer and stroked my hair while I wept and didn't complain one bit.

"Can we just do something normal? Please?" I asked and looked up through my teary eyes into Eric's ocean blues.

An instant grin spread across his face and his hands traveled down to my butt. _**Oh great… **_"Like have primal sex till I make you pass out?"

I hit my horny vampire's chest playfully. "No! What about grocery shopping?"

Eric raised both his eyebrows at me. "Seriously?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Well I need to go anyway. All I want to do is feel normal with my _fiancé_…" I had a little bit of a hard time spitting the last word out and that made Eric's face harden.

"Do you not like that I am your fiancé?" He asked peeved.

_**Oh shit. **_"What? No! I-I-"

"What?"

"Eric I love you, but a lot has just happened in the past few months. NO way in hell did I ever imagine my life would turn out this way. You know?"

He mulled it over for a minute and nodded but asked, "Do you still want to marry me?"

I grabbed Eric's shirt around the neck and pulled him down so I could kiss him. Everything I could muster I pressed into that bad boy and when I let go, lets just say there was no longer any confusion.

Waking up the next morning I really needed my coffee, but even that wasn't going to prepare me enough for when I answered the door in my cloud pajama pants and matching shirt.

When I opened the door it was a Fed Ex guy with a clip board in his hand. He looked a little older than forty with grey hair, none the less he looked cheerful. "Are you Ms. Knight?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes that's me."

Fed Ex guy turned and gave a whistle. I noticed his ears were a little pointed and I stopped mid sip from drinking my coffee. "Alright boys unload the truck! It's her!"

"Unload the truck?" I asked nervous and watched as present boxes of all shapes and sizes came into the house.

"Whoa! What is all of this?" I was becoming frantic as the living room was filling up.

"They're engagement presents for you and the Viking!" Fed Ex guy cheered and asked if I could sign the form.

"From who?" I was looking around and thought I saw a box even move. "Is there anything alive?"

"Oh no! No animals or anything. As for your second question, they are from the supernatural community! So vampires, fairies…oh Annabelle says hi! Oh and some witches and wizards-"

"You know Annabelle?"

"She's my cousin."

"Oh." I responded and placed both of my hands on my cheeks. "I hope Eric doesn't have to work tonight. There is no way I'm going through this all by myself!"

"Well good luck and congrats!"

"Gee thanks!" I fake smiled and off the pointed eared fairy went leaving me gob smacked at all the gifts.

The clock read 6:30 p.m. and I yelled for Eric. "Honey please wake up! You need to see this!"

I didn't open any of the gifts that still crowded the living room and even some of the kitchen was covered.

I felt a slight breeze and turned around to see Eric in nothing but a pair of sweat pants.

"Wow." I whistled and he grinned at me before he looked around and his mouth dropped open.

"Violet, I know you like to shop but this is a bit much…"

"You think I did this? Dude these are presents in honor of our engagement from the supernatural community! There are presents from fairies, vampires, witches, wizards, mermaids, even gnomes!"

"Have you opened any?"

"No. I was waiting till you got up."

Eric was about to say something else until there was a loud popping sound and we became surrounded by my mom and other people.

"Violet." My mom, Athena smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged her back but looked around to all the other people in the room.

"Who are they?" Eric asked tense and his fangs dropped while he zipped to my side.

"Retract your fangs night walker," A gorgeous man in Grecian clothing with the most luscious locks of brown hair that I had ever seen said gently. In fact all the people around him were in Grecian clothing. _**No! They couldn't be!**_

"Honey I think they're ok." I tried to sooth Eric and he put his sharpies away. He still wrapped his arm firmly around my waist and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Violet, my darling. These are gods of Olympus. Let me introduce Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, Poseidon, and Hermes."

I nodded at all of them and continued as my mom spoke again. "We are here to give you your gift. The gift we are giving you is to make Eric human for one day. During that time you will not be attacked or in any danger. It will just be a day for the both of you to enjoy each other."

I was in total shock as my mom grabbed my hand and walked me to the study with her. How she knew where it was, I have no idea. Maybe she just chose a random room?

"You seem pretty shocked Violet. Is there something wrong with the gift?" Athena asked me.

"What? Wrong? Are you kidding me? Of course I would love it for Eric to be human! It's just he'll be human! The man hasn't been human in over a thousand years!" I rushed and rubbed my face while walking in a circle.

"Darling why don't you sit down. I think you're going to be sick."

Sure enough I did start to feel a little queasy and sat down in a comfy chair.

_**Honey are you ok?**_

_**Violet, I'm surrounded my Greek gods in my kitchen that's filled with presents and you're mom is giving me the gift of being human for a day with you. Yeah I'm great. How are you doing? What does your mother want my love?**_

I could hear the sarcasm loud and clear at the first part and giggled a little.

_**I don't know yet. I'll tell you when we're done.**_

"Violet there is something I would like to discuss with you. I know this should be the most happiest time of your life right now with Eric but I haven't told you everything. But in my defense I did not know of the new information, or rather old, until just a few days ago. I wanted to make sure it was correct or else I wouldn't have waited."

_**The shit was getting serious already. Great. **_"Lay it on me mom."

The legendary goddess in front of me smiled at the last part. She always did when I called her 'mom'. "A long time ago, everything that is happening now was prophesized by a woman named Sahara. She went to the temple of Zeus, my father, to warn him of what Eris would be up to. It took her several days for him to finally come to answer her but when she did, she told him everything. The Sookie Stackhouse woman is the only body that Eris could take control of. There have been many occurrences when the Stackhouse woman should have died, but due to the friends she has made, it seems death kept on getting pushed aside. Sahara saw that if the woman wouldn't die, then Eris would be able to take over her body." It was a long spiel so far but I continued to listen.

"As far as you, and how you come into this is a little rough, but it makes sense. I am the goddess of war and wisdom and what better warrior to defeat Eris if I can not? My child. You."

I nodded. "Ok that makes sense."

"You possess the ability to handle fire, which is more great than I could have asked for. You Violet have the strength and skill to defeat Eris. However there is more to the prophecy. It is said that Eris will open the door. She will use someone with the blood of Thor to open it. Now I do not know who that is. You and Eric must be careful even more still because Eris is gathering even more followers across Louisiana and even down to Mississippi and Alabama. She is also trying to bring forth a type of demon that has long been in a slumber for thousands of years. They are supposed to be some of the first monsters that have ever walked the Earth."

I sighed and tilted my head back against the chair. "Of course they are! God why is she doing this?"

"No one is quite sure why except for the obvious reason that it is in her nature."

"Is there anything else?" Man I had a lot to take in and I was just hoping there wasn't any more info right now.

"Yes. It's about the end of the prophecy. The only way the door can be closed is if you can get the one to open it, to close it. It takes the blood of Thor. And since Thor can not due it himself, it will take who ever Eris finds that has Thor's blood in them to do it."

Once everyone was gone and it was just me and Eric, of course Max would pop in.

"Hey Violet! Sup Eric? My fair demigod you have got to check out these bad boys that I have finally finished!"

I looked at the pair of guns Max was holding. They were shiny, black, and lethal looking. On the side there were the initials "V.K." in scripty lettering on each.

"Are those for me?" I asked taken back.

"Hell ye-uh! I have finally come up with the right chemical magical compound for the bullets that can kill just about anything that goes bump in the night! I'm talking about your badass, slimy, icky, crawly, razor sharp, sparkly things!"

"So will these work against gods?" I asked stoked.

"No, but they will slow them down a bit. They will for sure kill vampires, but it's not like you need a gun for that. You can just light them on fire." Max explained and I thanked him before telling him through our minds if he could go. I explained how I needed some alone time with Eric but told him I would fill him in on everything tomorrow morning.

"Holy shit! Is that the time?" Max exclaimed and said he had to go. With a little pop he was gone.

I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and Eric followed. He knew what I was about to do and beat me to the punch by using his vampire speed.

"Thanks." I smiled and took a sip of the H20.

"So what did your mom have to say?"

I yawned as I sat at the bar at Fangtasia while Eric was doing business in his office.

Pam came up to me. "Why so tired? Eric keeping you up?" She grinned and I couldn't help but shake my head.

"Always in the gutter Pam, always in the gutter." I smiled.

She leaned against the bar. "Well give me some details."

"To your dismay, no it is not because of Eric."

"Well that's no fun to hear." Pam pouted. "I could make you tired if you want?" Her fangs were showing a little as she said that and I got real up close to her face. She paused for a second unsure of what I was going to do.

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Pam if I were a lesbian, there would be no doubt I would go after you. Sorry though, I'm kind of engaged." I chuckled and held up the hand with my big ass engagement ring on it.

"You little tease." Pam smirked and gave me a half hug before dealing with a fang banger that came out of the bathroom with bite marks on their neck.

"Note to self, get more sleep."

I turned to see Max walk into the bar. He was in all black, from leather jacket to shoes, and made his way over to me.

"Hey V. I found a hide away house where rogue vampires on Eris' side are staying. I think we should check it out."

"Let's go."

The house wasn't too big and I was glad I was wearing pretty dark colors tonight too. Max and I circled the house and saw about thirty vamps inside.

"That's kinda a lot." I stated. "I think we should get out of here."

"Yeah I don't see Eris, let's go." Max agreed and we began to sneak away.

"Well what do we have here?" A deep voice cackled behind us. We turned around to see that it came from a biker looking guy with fifty more vamps behind him. They started to spread out and surround us.

"Oh hi. We were just in the neighborhood. Thought we'd look around to see what houses are for sale! My your's is quite perty!" Max said in a southern accent. I kept my laughter inside and tensed.

_**Who the hell do you think you're fooling?**_

_Well I thought of something! It wasn't the best but hey!_

"They must be the demigods." Biker dude said and I cringed when I saw his gross teeth. "Do you know where you are little girl?"

"We're in bum fucking you gotta perty mouth." I snorted and someone from behind kicked me in the back.

I fell to the ground and felt a nice cracking sound.

"That's gunna leave a mark," I winced while Max helped me up.

"Two against fifty. Now that doesn't seem too fair does it?" Max asked cheekily.

"You two won't live to see another sunrise." Biker dude slyly said and fifty pairs of fangs dropped.

I scoffed. "The feeling is mutual biker bitch."

Max held onto my arm a little more tightly. "Love I know you're a little hurt right now, but I think you need to let loose."

"Let loose?" I asked and held up my hand to Biker dude who was about to cut in. His face was in disbelief but he stopped to stupidly listen to what Max was talking about.

"Make it hot!" He hinted and I finally got it.

"What if you die? I know I won't- or I think I won't, but what about you?" I was scared what if I killed Max with the rest. Or hopefully I would kill the rest of the vamps. That was the plan after all!

"You'll only kill me if you really want me to die." He reassured and gave me a little push forward.

"What the fuck are you two mother fuckin' demigods talkin' about?"

Ok so Biker bitch was getting pissed and I really wanted to get out of here. I turned around to Max and told him to stand behind me. He gave me a nod and I closed my eyes.

It's a very weird feeling to produce flames out of your skin, but you look cool! When I opened my eyes the vampires were hissing and roaring at me but I paid no attention.

"I'm not just the little demigod you think I am."

I lifted my arms up above my head causing my back to bend backwards a little. My breathing was becoming intense and the massive fireball above my head was building and building. I could hear Max step back a few more steps. One of the vampires started to run but I threw down my arms and watched as the deadly fire ball turned into a sea of flames in front me killing all of the vampires. Their bodies instantly were a pile of dust and then nothing as they blew into the wind.

When the last one disappeared I let out a breath and turned around to face Max.

"Holy fucking gods…" Was all he could say.

I looked at the both of us and saw that I had singed our clothes pretty bad. Our faces were both covered in some type of black soot from the fireball I was guessing and Max had a little singed spot on his hair.

"Oops." I apologized and Max felt with his hand where the missing spot was.

"Let's go to Fangtasia and fill in the big guy."

Once we got to Fangtasia Eric and Pam were by my side in a minute.

"What happened?" Pam asked and got a cloth for me to wipe away the soot.

"Gee thanks Pamela, you didn't have to get me cloth." Max sniped sarcastically. Pam just rolled her eyes and said I was hre first concern.

We went back to Eric's office. I explained what happened and said that we needed to call Bill, Sam, and Jessica.

"Pam close down the bar." Eric ordered she zipped out of the room faster than you could blink.

"Sorry we couldn't bring back smores." I joked and Max cracked up.

Eric was on his cell phone and called up Sam, Bill, and Jessica. Jessica was Bill's child so I guess he only had to make two phone calls, but then I saw him make another.

"Who are you calling now?" I asked.

"Alcide. He's a werewolf. A top ranking one."

After Pam closed down the bar and Eric making the phone calls, we just waited till guests arrived.

Right away I noticed who Bill, Jessica, and Sam were but when Alcide walked in I was like "DAMN!"

Eric looked at me and cocked an eyebrow. "My ribs really hurt!" I stated covering my ass with the first thing that came into my mind and rubbed my side.

Eric came over and lifted my shirt. Sure enough almost the whole side was purple.

"Nice one." Alcide said. His voice was deep and had that southern twang to it. It completely matched his looks. A nice thick head full of dark hair with the slightest wave, muscular body, probably a good six feet plus tall, and he looked mighty fine in a flannel shirt and jeans. Good ol' southern boy indeed.

"Let me fill you in." I stated and everyone took a seat where they could.

"Well that was fun." Pam stated bored after everyone but Eric, myself, and her stayed.

"Triple the security around the house." Eric spoke fiercely into his cell phone and my stomach rumbled.

"Pam is my sandwich still in the fridge?"

"Yeah." She said and started to look through her purse that was on Eric's desk.

"Mmmmkay. Thanks."

I went out in search of my sandwich I brought earlier and stashed in the little refrigerator behind the bar. "Bingo. Prepare to be eaten." I half growled like a pirate and took a big bite.

"Don't you look ravishing."

I turned around to see Caine slither his way in. "We're closed." I spat.

"Why wasn't I invited to the little meeting earlier?" He asked while faking he was hurt.

"Gee it must have slipped my mind." I gushed innocently.

"I'm sure it did." Caine smirked playing along.

"Beat it spock." Eric growled coming into the room. Pam trailing behind him looked at me with curiosity as to why Caine was here.

I shook my head at her to let her know I didn't invite him over.

"You heard the big man." I chided and finished my sandwich.

"Fine, fine." Caine held up his hands and started to walk back towards the entrance. "I'll be seeing you later Violet. We have business to discuss."

"Why don't you use your ever so old and wise skills to gather some followers or Intel." My mouth flapped and Eric came to my side.

Caine just winked at me before leaving. "That doesn't sound all too good if you ask me." Pam sniped.

"I agree. Though right now I really want a hot bath and a good nights sleep." I yawned and Eric picked me up in his arms.

"So shall it be my fiancé."

"You like saying that don't you."

I felt like a little kid in a way as Eric ran my bath for me and stripped me of my clothes. He didn't join me in the bath but instead bathed me. Gently he massaged the shampoo and conditioner in my hair with his fingers and made sure to not get soap in my eyes. When my hair was rinsed he went to work on massaging my shoulders before he dropped the bombshell on me.

"Something has really been on my mind for a little while now." He spoke slowly.

I sat still and waited for Eric to continue as he worked his hands on my shoulders still. "Hmm?"

"The night you dreamt I was human with our son, and you with another child growing inside you. We were at the beach."

His voice was so quiet but my heart was pulsing so loud through my ears. "You saw that one?" I managed to choke out.

"He was so beautiful. You were so beautiful." I turned around to see that Eric was crying silently.

I wiped the bloody tears away and kissed his forehead. "Do you miss being human?" I whispered before looking into his eyes.

"All the time."

"At least with the gift, you will be again for a whole day." I smiled and kissed Eric's quivering lips. "And we'll make it the best day of our lives."


	41. Chapter 41

Ch. 41 To The Hilt

"Oh my god," I grunted after wiping my nose again. It must have been the twentieth time that night and I was sick of it. No pun intended.

It was terrible timing to get sick but the coven Ava was friends with had just arrived in Louisiana. I had called Sam Merlotte asking him if we could use his bar as sort of a meeting place. He had no problem with the idea and said to come over once the bar was closed.

"Violet?" Eric called.

"I'm in the bathroom!" I hollered and sneezed.

"Darling are you still not feeling well?" Eric asked me anxiously as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I leaned back into his chiseled chest. He had a cotton white shirt on so I couldn't feel the coldness of his body completely.

"Yes I am. I think I need to go to the doctor."

Eric unwrapped his arms from me and turned me around. I wasn't sure what he was going to do and I felt a little nervous.

"You should go see Dr. Ludwig."

"It's just a common cold thing. I just need to go to a regular doctor." I explained and went to walk past him. Apparently Eric found this a little annoying and grabbed my arm bringing me back.

"Oh no you don't." He said and brought me back so I was standing in front of him again. I looked irritated and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Let me go!" I demanded but Eric only brought me up so my legs were around his waist, and he locked his arms around me.

"Violet, you're not a regular girl anymore. Do you honestly think you're going to go to a regular doctor? I won't let you." He was absolutely serious and I was about to freak out. It's not like I was a fricken alien or anything! I just wanted to go to a damn normal doctor for crying out loud!

"Are you shitting me right now?" I questioned in disbelief while trying to break out of my Viking's grasp.

Usually this would be no problem but I guess me being sick meant that I would loose my strength considerably. In fact I felt completely human.

"You're going to Dr. Ludwig and that's that."

Eric might have laid down the law but I was going to see a regular doctor whether he liked it or not.

"You know what's really funny honey?" I asked while relaxing my body in his grasp. Slowly Eric's demanding nature faded while with my eyes I looked from his lips back up to his curious blue orbs.

"What love?" He purred and leaned in to caress my bottom lip with his tongue.

I pulled back smug. "You actually think I'm going to do what you say."

Eric's reaction was priceless as he pulled back and growled at me.

The drive to Merlotte's was quick. Not quick enough however for Eric and I to not bicker about what was wrong with me (health-wise) and what doctor I was going to.

"Just stop it please. This coven is a pretty big deal." I said and walked up to the front door of Merlotte's. Eric opened the door for me and we both strutted inside.

I was quite surprised at how many members of the coven were there. I counted twenty but also saw Caine, Sam, Alcide, Jessica, Bill, and of course Pam. Max and my mom were nowhere to be seen however.

Pam nodded to Eric and winked at me. I shook my head a little while I smiled and said hello to everyone else before the witch in the front came forth. She was beautiful. Her hair was dark, long, and she was very tall. Her skin was pale and she was wearing a pair of jeans with a Kiss rock shirt. I liked her already.

"Hello. I'm Leona, and this is my coven." Leona stuck out her hand and I gladly shook it.

"I'm Violet, and this is Eric." I smiled.

"We know who you are. There's no mistaking it. The thousand year old Viking and the child of Athena. You are known throughout the world, and you are quite powerful."

"Thanks." I blushed and we all walked over to sit at a bunch of tables put together to create one large one.

"It is come to us, that Eris is wanting to end the world." Leona stated.

I nodded. "There is a door not too far from Bon Temps that is the gateway to hell. My mother told me that there was a prophecy in which the door will open, and only the blood of Thor can close it."

The room was absolutely silent before my mother and Max showed up right behind me. I jumped a little out of my seat while the whole coven got up and bowed to my mother.

"Mom! You scared me!" I breathed.

"Sorry I'm late. It has come to my attention when Eris will have the blood of Thor to open the door."

"When?" Sam asked scared.

"August twenty second."

"That's only two months away!" I blurted.

"This is the time when we really need to gather up our forces and figure out who is on our side and who will die." Caine proclaimed.

"That's why we are here. We are with you, and from the battle field or wherever else, we can summon the energy and the magic from all the covens that are willing to be on our side. There are at least thirty in England that have already sided with us. We're still waiting for a few in Egypt, Madagascar, Spain, France, and Belgium." Leona informed and I thanked her.

"What about you Alcide?" I asked the strongly built man.

"You have my pack and two packs from Mississippi and Georgia. I'll make a few calls to the west coast. Plus in Minnesota there are some ruthless son of a bitches that will be with us I reckon."

Again I nodded and turned to Caine and Sam.

Caine spoke first. "There are a few ancient brotherhoods that are itching for a good fight. No doubt they'll say no to me."

"I'll start making some calls to a few shifters." Sam hurriedly said.

"Eric and I-" I started but something shot through the window and smoke began to fill the room.

I was knocked to the ground and my head collided with a rock hard boot. "Eric!"

"Take that one!" I heard some gruff voice command and the next thing Leona was yelling for whoever to let her go.

"Oh for the love of-" I spat trying to get up but the smoke was so thick I began to see black spots.

_**Oh no! Oh no! Don't you dare black out! You have to get Leona! Oh shit!**_

Someone picked me up and I completely didn't recognize him or her. I couldn't tell because the person was dressed in all black with some sort of face mask on.

"Let go of me!" I screamed and in return I was struck on the head.

A roar erupted and then I was dropped and landed on the floor in a heap. _**Damn that hurt. **_I let out a whimper of pain but sucked it up as I dragged my self to behind the bar. I was so scared that I was completely defenseless. Completely human it seemed.

"You are the one she wants!" A venomous voice announced. I looked up and saw another totally covered person in black with a face mask come at me.

I tried to scoot back and froze when Eric grabbed the person from behind the neck and ripped his head off. Blood completely sprayed Eric all over and I completely blacked out.

When I woke up I was in Eric's office laying on his couch. He was no longer covered in blood and patting a damp washcloth on my forehead.

"Where is Leona?" I croaked and Pam came over to give me a glass of water. Man did I feel like a baby.

"We were attacked. I don't know who sent them, but they did take Leona. They tried to take you and that's when I ripped the man's head off before you blacked out." Eric explained softly.

I struggled to get up but took the water and thanked Pam.

"We have to go find her!" I urged and made my way to the door.

It opened before I could reach it and one of the other coven members, a young man, came in breathing hard.

"We just found out that Merlotte's wasn't the only place hit. Ava's shop was too. They took Ava!" They young man cried and my face went white.

"No! No! She wasn't supposed to be here anymore! She was supposed to go to a safe house or something! Why didn't she listen to me?" I sobbed.

Eric pulled me into his chest and stroked my hair.

_**You don't have time to cry Violet! You have to go get her! You still might be sick but you know Eris has her! **_I pep talked myself and began to make my way to the door.

"Violet I know what you're thinking and you're not going anywhere!" Eric bellowed and grabbed me. I had just enough juice in me to make my skin hot. Eric hissed and let go pulling his hand back while I escaped. I ran to the door that would lead outside but Eric tossed me over his shoulder and took me way back through the crowd with me screaming.

Everyone in the bar was looking at us like Eric was about to kill me or something. I swore at them and got a good dose of déjà vu from the last time I was in this position. Except we weren't going back to Eric's office, we were headed to his…basement?

"Do not bring me down there!" I demanded and felt all the super strength leave my body. I couldn't produce one little lick of fire and sneezed.

All the way into the basement we went. It was dark, dank, and flat out cold. I continued to struggle before Eric brought me over to a wall that had shackles built into it.

"You can not be serious!"

I was scared now. Forget about anger. Cold hard fear plastered itself all over me.

Eric didn't say a word to me once he sat me down on the ground and put each of my hands in a shackle. My breathing became raged and I saw Pam, Max, and Caine come down. Max looked shocked while the others were straight faced.

"Kinky," My demigod friend awkwardly said.

"I like this look on her," Pam seductively smiled while Caine didn't say anything at all but glared at Eric.

"Eric if you don't get me out of these things right now I swear when I get out of here I am going to kill you!" I threatened and lunged at my fiancé but the chains only went a little far out so I didn't get to grab him.

"This is for your own good." Eric announced and turned away to leave. "I won't have you go on a suicide mission."

"Pam! Max! Caine! Please help me!" I pleaded to each and everyone of them. Pam shook her head while Max said he was with the big man on this one. Caine however looked like he wanted to help me.

"I'm sorry Violet. Even though I am stronger and older than Eric, you are his and I can not interfere."

They left leaving me speechless.

"Godric why am I hurting?" I asked him as we sat down on a bench. He was all in white and the two of us were at a park. The trees were still but a cool breeze wisped by.

He took my hand and looked at me kindly. "You're sick. You just need to go to the doctor."

"Eric doesn't want me to go to a regular doctor." I stated grim. "It's like he is treating me like a child or something."

"Eric cares for you very much. I think he is just scared for you."

"You're probably right," I admitted and leaned my head against Godric's shoulder. He pulled me in close like he used to and held me tight.

"I'm pretty sure," Godric smiled.

"Is it going to get easier?" I asked.

Godric looked down at me. His eyes gave me the answer before he even said anything. "No."

"Am I going to die?"

He didn't answer my question. Instead he just whispered, "You have to leave now. Wake up Violet. Wake up."

My eyes snapped open and I realized I was still in the basement shackled to the wall.

"Son of a bitch," I hissed and sat up. Slowly I leaned back against the wall and tried to create some sort of flame. Nada. Absolute zilch. "Fuck."

Strong foot steps made their way down the stone stairs. It was my hubby. _**Oh yeah…**_

"You're awake. Are you feeling less suicidal?" Eric asked snidely.

"You apparently are," I shot back.

"Feisty."

"Well I'm chained to the wall, sick, cold, and I just want to go to a fucking hospital. What did you expect?" Yes, I was highly feisty.

Eric bent down in front of me and tried to place a kiss on my lips. I turned the other way in disgust. He sighed and hung his head before unshackling me.

"Fine. We'll go to a regular doctor," He caved.

"Great. Let's go now you jerk."

Don't get me wrong, I am totally thankful for doctors and nurses, but I hate hospitals. They just give me the wiggins!

I let Eric hold my hand as we followed the nurse into the small hospital room. She told me to sit up on the bed with the crinkly paper underneath and took my vitals.

"The doctor should be right in," She smiled and closed the door behind her.

"I hope the doctor hurries," I rushed and then began coughing up a storm.

Eric zipped to my side. "Are you alright?" He asked worried. I guess Godric was right. Eric was just really worried for me…

"I just need some water or something," I choked out and Eric patted me on the back a few times. It helped some.

"I'll go get you a big bottle of water since there isn't a sink or anything in here."

"Ok. Thanks."

Eric left and a minute later and a oriental looking man with a white coat on came in with a clip board. He had the stethoscope around his neck and a name tag pinned to his coat said "Dr. Lee."

"You must be Violet."

"Yep that's me."

Dr. Lee looked down at the clip board and started writing stuff down.

"So what symptoms are you feeling right now?" He asked and I gave him the run down.

"Ok. Well do you honestly think you and that Viking are going to be able to stop this war?"

"What?" I looked at Dr. Lee and his eyes were completely black. He threw the clipboard down and lunged at me. I screamed and tried to jump off the bed but he pinned me down.

"Eris sends her regards," He hissed and started to choke me.

I clawed my way all over his hands but he just wasn't budging and I was going to loose consciousness any second. "E-E-E-" I tried to yell for Eric but no sound was coming out.

_**Eric! Help! **_

I sent all the panic signals I could to my Viking but I was still being choked. All hope was fading until I saw the pen in Dr. Lee's jacket pocket. As quickly as I could I grabbed it and jammed it into Dr. Lee's left eye. He roared in pain and threw me against the wall.

While gasping for air on the floor Eric finally made it and killed Dr. Lee by ripping his head off. I guess he really liked to do that as a killing technique.

"Wh-what took you so long?" I gasped and Eric picked me up.

"I was attacked."

"No more normal doctors, I promise." I confirmed and Eric nodded taking me to Fangtasia.

When Eric and I arrived at Fangtasia the place was empty except for Caine, Max, Pam, and Dr. Ludwig.

Eric handed me over to her and it immediately brought back the painful memory when I almost died because of Eric being all lovey dovey towards Sookie. Eric read my thoughts and instantly kissed me full on the lips just as Dr. Ludwig was about to check out the bruising on my neck.

"I love you," He stated with so much intensity that I almost fell off the bar stool.

"Yes we know! Now get over there Northman!" The tiny doctor snapped and Eric walked over to the rest of the guys.

"So what happened?" Max asked.

"I got attacked by a Dr. Demon Jet Li."

"So was I, but there were at least seven sent after me," Eric added.

"Another assassination attempt. Well it looks like Eris knows you're not up to full par," Caine breathed.

"We got a lead on someone who knows the location on where Leona and Ava got taken. The only thing is she'll only talk to Eric." Pam informed and I almost jumped off my stool.

"What's her name?" Eric asked.

"Lady Ellaine," Pam answered and both Max and Caine gave her a 'are you serious' look while Eric just stood there rigid.

"Who is Lady Ellaine?" I asked impatient. No one was saying anything and it was really pissing me off. There wasn't time for this!

"Take two of these a day for three days and you should be good as new. Good night." Dr. Ludwig advised and handed me a little green clear bottle of small pills.

"Is someone going to tell me who she is?" I asked specifically to Eric and elbowed him in the side.

"She said to bring your pet too…" Max whispered.

_**Did he just say pet? **_

"Eric doesn't have a pet." I proclaimed and folded my arms. I was beyond exhausted and my throat was killing me.

"Technically she doesn't recognize you as Eric's fiancé. She only believes in vampire marriages, so therefore you are his pet to her." Max tried to say gently and shoved his hands into his pockets. Pam nor Caine dared to say a word.

"Oh you mean I'm his dog. His fucking toy." I was feeling beyond livid and would have killed to be asleep at that moment.

Pam finally broke her silence. "She still owns the whore house in New Orleans. She wants you to be there tomorrow night and to bring Violet with you."

"There is no way I'm going to a whore house."

"I can not believe I'm going to a whore house," I wined to myself the next night. Eric was driving the car and kept on looking down at my body. Gee I wonder why? Maybe because Pam dressed me like a total slut! My dress was made of this see through black light material specially designed to see one's underwear and bra. Pam tried to get me to wear a thong but I put my foot down. My ass was not going to be showing anymore than it needed to be. To top it off I was wearing red stilettos, but not my engagement ring. Pam thought I shouldn't. For what reason I have no idea…

For the first time during the car ride Eric spoke. "For your safety don't speak until you are spoken to. Lady Ellaine is not known for her patience, rather her cruelty and business nature."

"Great," I stated sarcastically. Eric placed his hand on my thigh and began to rub. "This is so not the time." I warned and looked out the window. Of course Eric did what he wanted, and that was to continue to stroke my thigh. Even I smiled a little to myself.

When we arrived at Lady Ellaine's in New Orleans, the whore house looked like a very well kept French mansion with a gate surrounding it.

"Nice digs," I said while Eric led me through the gate as the valet took the corvette around back.

When we came to the door a woman in only a see through night dress, short blonde hair, and a fake tan answered the door.

"Eric Northman," she purred.

"Hello Chelsea."

"Lady Ellaine is in the leather room. Would you like me show you the way?" _**Again with the purring. What is her deal?**_

"No. I know my way," Eric plainly said.

_**Oh really?**_

_Not right now lover._

I stayed quiet and followed Eric in. You can believe me when I say the whole place drooled with sex. My mind was already starting to ache from all the feelings that were coming to me. My skin was practically painted with it.

The walls were a dark red vintage velvet wallpaper. I would have stopped to look at it if I wasn't disgusted with all the noises I was hearing. Moaning, groaning, even the occasional scream. Along the way a girl here and there would come out with her fangs showing and blood dripping down their chins.

_**Ewwww…**_

_Please be quiet my love._

_**Just don't let me be someone else's sex slave and we're good.**_

Eric stopped and I froze when he knocked on a black door. A faint voice said to come in. Swiftly Eric turned the knob and we made our way in. The room was a nymphomaniacs dream. Two black leather couches, more toys than you would want to see in a box in the corner while leather spiked collars with matching leashes laid on the bed. It made me shiver with the creeps.

"Eric," A velvet voice chimed.

The woman in front of us got up from the couch. I could tell she was a vampire because her fangs were showing and her skin was ivory. She was a red head like no other and the dress she was wearing was a dark green. The silky material trailed to the floor. She was stunning, but lethal.

"Lady Ellaine."

"Please Eric, just Ellaine. We've known each other far too long to be formal." Lady Ellaine smiled and held out her hand for Eric to kiss. He gladly took it and lightly grazed his lips on her skin.

Lady Ellaine motioned us to sit. Though when I went to sit on the couch she told me I was told to sit on the floor by Eric's feet.

_**Are you fucking serious?**_

_Honey please. If we are going to get your friend and Leona back we need to go along. _

_**I'm going to kill you. **_

"Doesn't your pet know her place?" Lady Ellaine giggled.

"I guess she forgets once in awhile. I'll have to remind her when I get home," Eric smiled evilly. It made me cringe and I looked away to hide my face.

I tried to tune out the weird conversation they were having by counting little specks of blood I was finding on the wall. Disturbing I know.

Somehow I guess twenty minutes must have flown by until I heard Lady Ellaine suggest I was a whore.

"I'm not a whore," I whispered angry.

The conversation stopped between the two vampires. "What?" Lady Ellaine asked in disbelief.

_Violet don't! _

I stood up. "I said I'm not a whore."

Lady Ellaine zipped to stand before me and slapped me beside the face hard enough that I hit the floor. I clenched my jaw but didn't make a noise.

"Northman you're whore doesn't know when to keep quiet!" Lady Ellaine raged.

When I stood up Eric didn't do anything. Lady Ellaine came at me once more and struck. This time blood dribbled from my bottom lip. Again I didn't make a sound. Before another thing could happen Eric got us out of the house and into his corvette.

I turned away every time Eric tried to touch me to assess the damage done to my face. Whether it was just a finger or look, I flinched away from him.

When Eric pulled up in the parking lot of Fangtasia I told him I was going to a hotel for the night.

"No, come home. Come home with me…please."

He begged me with his eyes to stay but I pulled away and drove off.

I got to my room on the twelfth floor and was about to clean myself up when a knock sounded on my door.

"Eric I told you I wanted to be left-" I stopped when it was Caine at my door. "Alone…"

"Sorry, but I hope I can still come in," Caine quietly pleaded.

I stepped to the side and let him through. It felt a little strange having Caine in a room with just me and him but I shrugged it off and went to go sit on the bed.

"What happened to you?" He asked concerned and I gave him the run down.

Caine listened intently and when I was done he went to the bathroom and came back with a cool cloth. I sat still on the bed when he took a seat next to me and began to clean up my lip. He was gentle.

"So what's your story Caine?"

The ancient vampire stopped and looked me in the eyes. "I'm as old as dirt and I'm one to be feared." He smiled at the end and I cracked a giggle.

"No, really. Who are you?"

Caine went back to my lip and began his tale. "I was a husband once," His masculine voice admitted. He instantly had me captivated. "A long time ago I was born in a place that was next to what is now Rome. Although I don't remember what the name of it was anymore. I had two sons. They were quite the handful." Caine gave a light laugh at the memory and I held in the tear threatening to fall.

"Sounds nice," I breathed.

"One night I came home from fishing and there was a man, or vampire actually in my house waiting. He killed my two sons before me in a blink of an eye. I lunged myself at him but he flung one arm out and I was on the floor. I felt like my whole right side was broken. That's when he made me watch as he drained my wife and turned her into a monster. He wasted no time doing the same to me. However when you turn into a vampire, there is a choice one makes in keeping their humanity. I chose to keep mine, my wife didn't. Another dark night came and she decided to go after two little boys, much like our own. Our maker commanded me to join her in killing them, but I somehow resisted… Just in time I stopped her, but I had to kill her… A night doesn't go by that I don't think about it…" The tone in Caine's voice was too much for me to bare. The tears finally flowed and Caine wiped them away for me.

"Caine…" I chocked.

"Don't cry for me Violet. It was a long time ago," He whispered and I couldn't help but shake a little.

"It's just so sad."

"I also want to apologize for my behavior lately." Caine admitted.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

Caine shifted a little on the bed and then stood up. "I'm sorry for being the way I was towards you a few weeks ago. Being asleep for a long time didn't do me too much good. But I had to get away. I was sick of living…"

"Well as weird as it may sound, I'm glad you're here. It's nice to have someone to talk to," I confessed.

"Violet we need to talk."

I turned around to look straight at my mother.

"Mom! You have got to stop that!" I yelled scared. Caine put his hands in his pockets and nodded at the goddess.

The next second Eric came through the door.

"Hello Eric," Caine said bored.

"Not now," My mom threatened the two ancient vampire men that were sizing each other up. "Violet, you and Eric need to go to Paris to retrieve the hilt that is apart of a sword that can kill Eris! You don't have much time! You must leave tonight!"

I threw up my hands. "Ohhhhhh greeeeaaaaattttttt!"


	42. Chapter 42

Ch. 42 "Tilgi Meg…"

"The hilt is behind the Mona Lisa?" I fell back on the hotel bed. "Are fricken crazy! Mom do you know how guarded that thing is? Not just because it has a intense security that stops by to check on it every fifteen minutes, but the cameras, the rail in front of it, and the BULLET PROOF GLASS!"

_**How in the hell are we supposed to get behind the Mona Lisa? It's a historic treasure for Christ's sake! **_

"Honey, if you would let me explain and stop freaking out, I will tell you." In a time of crisis my mom's voice some how always seemed to calm me.

Eric and Caine were still trying to square each other off but intent on listening. "Ok, so how do Eric and I do this?"

"You'll both have to wear these matching cuffs," My mom pulled out two silver looking cuff bracelets. "When you put them on you'll become invisible to all the cameras and anyone else. You'll have an incantation to say that will temporarily make the bullet proof substance disappear. Then once you remove the painting, there is a safe being it. You must hurry up and unlock it with the combination. The hilt should be right in. However, once you say the spell to get rid of the glass, you only have five minutes. This spell will only work once."

"Right. Get in and get out," I concluded and ran my hands over my face.

"What happens after that?" Eric asked.

Athena turned to him. "You'll have to say a code word that will teleport you to the safe house."

I stood up to stretch. "What's the word?"

"It's the French word for house. Simple enough. I hope you can handle it. Now I suggest the both of you change," My mother directly looked at me. I had totally forgot I was still in my slutty clothes.

With the snap of her fingers Eric and I were in completely all black clothes. Black long sleeve shirts, pants, and Nike shoes. They (the shoes) were actually quite cute on me.

"Thanks," I smiled. "So how are we getting there?"

"I'll be teleporting you," My mom answered quick.

With a few more details under the belt, I really needed a drink of water quick. When I got to the bathroom I made sure to not close the door all the way so I could still hear any conversation that might be said. Call it woman's intuition, but I was right.

"If anything happens to her, now or later, I'm coming after you." I knew my mother was threatening Eric and I was shocked.

What did she mean by "now or later" exactly? It sounded as if she knew something was going to happen…something bad…

"Ok let's get this show on the road!" I smiled trying to pump myself up. "Oh one more question though. I'm sick, and I feel like a total human. What the hell is up with that?"

My mother sighed heavily. "I hoped this wouldn't happen, but since you are not a full demigod yet…Because you're not immortal like Maximus, you can still die. So when you get sick, your powers can dwindle down to nothing until you get better."

My mouth was hanging open. I couldn't even close it for a minute. I think I made some sort of protesting noise but Eric put one of the silver cuffs on my wrist and then we were standing in front of the Mona Lisa.

"Whoa!" I jumped back. "We're in Paris?" I asked Eric looking around. The museum was dark except for little lights here and there.

"Yes. Let's do this fast."

Just like my mom said, I recited the incantation from the little slip of paper in my hand. The bulletproof glass instantly disappeared and it was Eric's turn to do his thing. He jumped over the rail and removed the Mona Lisa.

"Be careful with that!" I squeaked and Eric set the masterpiece down gently so he could do the combination.

Within seconds he opened the small door to the safe and grabbed a hilt of a sword. It looked to be very old. Something that would have come out of King Arthur's time. It was made of pure steal but looked like it was missing a stone of some sort in the middle.

"Hurry up! You have thirty seconds left!"

Of course Eric had the safe door closed, the Mona Lisa back up in place, and was over the rail in all of six seconds.

_**Show off…**_

_Don't hate the vampire._

That made me go quiet and I watched as the bulletproof glass reappeared.

"There. No one will even know."

Eric spoke too soon because these ugly looking ghost monsters came out of the walls and started towards us fast. "No one but them!" I panicked and grabbed Eric's hand.

"Say the word Violet!" Eric yelled and we began to back away.

"Maison!"

No one mentioned that the safe house was a mansion, but I wasn't complaining. Artifacts from all over the globe were placed everywhere, and it went perfect with the expensive looking crème couches and cushions to match in the huge living room.

There were about eight bedrooms so I decided to go and get some sleep alone. Eric didn't try to even object and I wasn't sure if that made me more sad than I was feeling.

When I opened the door to a bedroom the room was simple but elegant. There was a queen sized bed on a nice wooden frame with white sheets, a matching comforter, and two pillows. It looked very inviting and I slowly made my way to lay down. When me head hit the pillow a man popped in front of me. I recognized him as Apollo.

"Hello Violet."

Eric's P.O.V.

I watched as Violet slumped her way to the farthest bedroom away from me. Just watching her leave and knowing she didn't want me to come with her…to hold her…to love her…

It was as if my soul was dieing. Assuming I even had one. Some days I questioned it. Godric would say vampires were damned…maybe he was right. But then how did I end up with Violet? I have to have a soul in order to feel this way: The ripping and splitting of every fiber of my being. The screaming of my heart and head telling me to go to her was becoming louder and louder.

_But will she just push me away again? _

I slumped into a cushioned chair in the living room. I blinked once and Aphrodite who was in my kitchen not too long ago, popped in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked in a dull voice. My lip was practically quivering. I was in so much heart ache.

"To talk to you. You have lady issues. Well it's a bit more than just that."

She sounded way too alive for me to want to hear.

"It's none of your concern. Leave," I ordered, staring my famous death glare at the goddess of love.

Aphrodite cocked an eyebrow at me. "Listen here. That's my little niece down there in the farthest bedroom away from you, and there's a reason. Now we're going to get to the bottom of this right now."

I could already tell she wasn't going anywhere. Plus I had no idea if I could even kill her or not.

"I can feel the pain-" I started but then stopped because I didn't want to cry.

The Greek goddess came to me and held my face in her hands. "It's ok to cry Eric."

I felt a bloody tear come down my face and the warm hand of the goddess wipe it away. "I'm causing her pain…my Violet…" It was like I was a whimpering dog. I couldn't stop myself.

Violet's P.O.V.

Every time Apollo tried to bring up Eric I would stop him and say it was none of his business.

"Fare enough. You're mother and I have been trying to track down Eris, but her warding spells that her witches are casting have blinded us from locating her. Also your mother wants to send her love."

I had still not moved from my laying position on the bed but felt Apollo place a light kiss on my head.

"Tomorrow I will be stopping by again. Goodnight my niece," the legendary Greek god whispered and then he was gone to leave me in my thoughts.

They were depressing. My mind kept on going back to the few hours before when we were at Lady Ellaine's. Eric let her hit me. He let her… It should have never happened…

_**I'm totally defenseless right now. With no powers or anything. She could have killed me!**_

I felt Eric walk in the door and I jumped off the bed. He looked like a wreck. His eyes were red and his head was hanging low. No longer was he Eric the Viking, feared from all over the world but instead a broken man.

My heart beat kicked in to over drive when he placed his hands on my shoulders. They were shaking and I smelt the cologne waft off of him. It was very masculine and very Eric.

I froze when he leaned in towards my neck and didn't dare breath. He placed a small kiss on my throbbing pulse and began to slide down the floor to his knees.

My Eric began to cry. Over and over again he wept, "Tilgi meg. Tilgi meg. Tilgi meg…"

_Send a wish upon a starDo the work and you'll go farSend a wish upon a starMake a map and there you are_

Somewhere deep inside I knew it meant, "Forgive me."

_Send a hope upon a waveA dying wish before the graveSend a hope upon a waveFor all this souls you failed to save_

Now I began to cry. "Eric you just let her hit me. She could have killed me, and in a time like this-"

Eric still wasn't speaking English. He just kept on sobbing, "Tilgi meg…"

I raked my fingers through his short blonde hair as he buried his bloody teary face against my stomach. "I love you so much…I'm so sorry for making you feel-" I couldn't even finish my sentence because I was so choked up.

_And you stood tallNow you will fallDon't break the spellOf a life spent trying to do wellAnd you stood tallNow you will fallDon't break the spellOf a life spent trying to do well_

"No- my love no. I don't deserve you. I don't!" Eric was shaking more than ever from his cries and I felt like the most horrible person because I was causing him pain. He didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve him…

_Send a question in the windIt's hard to know where to beginSo send the question in the windAnd give an answer to a friendPlace your past into a bookPut in everything you ever tookPlace your past into a bookBurn the pages let them cook_

"Eric I don't deserve you-"

The Viking gripped me tighter and brought me down so he could hold me in his arms.

He held my face in his strong cold hands while looking into my eyes. "You're the one thing in this life of mine that is proof that I have a soul."

_And you stood tallNow you will fallDon't break the spellOf a life spent trying to do wellAnd you stood tallNow you will fallDon't break the spellOf a life spent trying to do well_

I pursed my lips before confessing, "You're the reason I want to live forever…"

_And you stood tallNow you will fallDon't break the spellOf a life spent trying to do wellAnd you stood tallNow you will fallDon't break the spellOf a life spent trying to do well_

With one more stroke of his thumb across my cheek to wipe my tears away. Eric then kissed me. And everything that was torn or broken between us began to mend to create the strongest bond between soul mates that the world had ever seen.

_Send a wish upon a starSend a wish upon a star_


	43. Chapter 43

Ch. 43 The Stone Within a Stone

My eyes were closed as I laid there on the bed. Not a feeling of worry endangered my peace of mind. Instead all I could suffer were his phantom strokes from corner to corner across my flesh.

I was paralyzed with ecstasy while Eric forced the sighs out of my trembling mouth. It was as if I was the lion and he the lion tamer. I was to do as he commanded. To sigh when he wanted. To tremble when he wanted. To be tamed…

My breathing made me feel like I was I was so full of life but dieing. It wouldn't go away, and I wasn't sure if I wanted it to. All that mattered was Eric.

His fingers glided over to my hair and lightly gripped at the roots. "Open your eyes," Eric commanded soft.

I didn't know if I could. They were so heavy…

His voice became a little more harsh. "Open your eyes."

When I mustered enough strength to open my eyes I was stunned. My soul mate looked like he was glowing. The bright golden light around him made me shed a tear.

"Eric." I whispered but his face instantly hardened.

The once bright and beautiful angelic Eric before me turned to dark. The light darkened to pitch black and hit fangs were out. For some reason I didn't feel afraid, I felt sad. A bottomless pit in my stomach told me something was greatly wrong.

"You will be your own demise," My damned lover snickered and rammed his fangs straight into my neck.

"Huh!" I jolted straight up out of bed. My breathing was erratic and a serious head rush was coming on.

"You're up," Eric stated and zipped over to my side. "Are you alright?" He was concerned and wasn't oblivious that I wasn't ok. I just didn't know what to make of it and if I should tell him or not.

So I lied. "I'm fine. Just a dream." I reassured him and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Ok." I could tell by the tone of his voice he wasn't buying it.

"Have you heard from my uncle? Is he here?" I asked awkwardly because just saying the word and referring it to him and all…

"Yes I am."

Eric and I both jumped a little and saw my uncle standing a few feet away. His presence reeked of power but I wasn't afraid of him one bit. Strange.

"Nice of you to stop by," I smiled and stood up. Eric grabbed my hand and held tight.

Apollo looked anxious. "We really don't have a lot of time. I would have come sooner but the majority of us," He began, referring to the Greek gods, "Have been trying to slow down Eris in anyway we can. Um- never mind that though. The bigger problem is for the two of you."

I didn't even flinch. "What do we need to do?"

The god of prophecy licked his dry lips and whipped his brow. "Niece I know you have not been feeling well, and sadly when that happens your powers dwindle, but I need you to try and see if you can produce your powers now."

I nodded and closed my eyes for a second to concentrate.

_**Eric you're going to want to let go of my hand and back away**_, I warned my Viking for the fear of accidentally lighting him on fire.

He did what I said immediately and I held my arms out a little and balled my fists. The feeling surging through my veins after I took a deep breath was incredible. My flames came to life and it was like I was the human torch again.

"Badass," I grinned and then as easily as a switch, shut them off.

"That's great, because you're going to have to be at top notch."

"What do you mean?" Eric asked coming back over to me.

"We've been given information that the next piece of the sword, the stone that's supposed to go into the hilt, is in Egypt. More precisely, it's in one of the blocks of the Great Pyramid at the top. Though there is a catch. The stone only shows itself when the day and the night combine-"

"A solar eclipse!" I chimed in with eyes wide. "But if there is a solar eclipse, that means all vampires-"

"Will be able to roam free during the day for a time," Eric finished.

"Exactly. Eris already has given the orders to some of her followers in the east to grab the stone when the solar eclipse happens today."

I almost choked on my oxygen. "Today! What time? When?"

My uncle sighed deep. "In ten minutes."

Apollo wasted no time in giving us a good luck before he teleported us into another house.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed and fell straight on a small bed, did a double bounce and then proceeded with a face plant onto the floor. "Owwwww."

Eric landed straight on his feet and pulled me up. "You must be more careful."

"It's not like I do this ever damn day!" I objected but thanked him for helping me up.

"It's still day light," Eric hissed and backed away farther into the sad looking room. Really there wasn't anything in it besides the bed I bounced off of and a window that was covered by a black blanket.

"Can you smell the sun or something?" I asked while walking over to the window.

"Yes."

I grabbed the blanket just a little bit and peeked out. "The solar eclipse is happening!"

"Come here. Get away from the window," Eric ordered and grabbed my arm practically swinging me back like a rag doll.

"We can't wait long. You're going to have to fly us up at the top of the pyramid too."

"I know. We need to go now! Hang on!" Eric grabbed me again and encaged me in his big burley arms. There was no escaping him and I didn't really feel like it once we were soaring through the air like a rocket.

"Look down below! Those must be Eris' men!" I announced at the group racing towards the pyramids like we were. "Eric hurry up! I can see one flying right behind us!"

Eric looked back for a quick second and saw a female vampire almost all covered up except her face, racing in towards us. It seemed like she was getting closer and closer but maybe that was just because I was freaking out inside my head.

I gave a yelp once something shark sliced itself against my arm. When I looked down I could see my sleeve cut and blood oozing out. "Eric she's throwing knives!"

"Can you use your powers without killing me?" Eric asked and I gulped. I did it once with Max, maybe I could do it again with Eric.

I nodded and saw Eric growl because he was too now getting knives thrown at him. One even stuck into his shoulder and I had to pull it out.

"Flip me onto your back!" I told him and with one quick flip, it was like I was sitting on the back of a dragon.

_**You can do this Violet. Don't burn him. Don't kill him. You got this!**_

I produced a grape fruit size fireball in my hand and chucked it right at the flying female vampire behind us. It hit her square in the face causing her to scream and fall to the ground a few hundred yards down. "Bulls eye!" I cheered.

_That's my girl_, Eric smiled in his head and soon we were at the top of the pyramid.

"Apollo said it was blue and oval," I gulped and tried not to think of how high up we were and that a little army was coming to get us.

"They're already coming up! Look fast!" Eric urged and I flicked my flames on.

"I'll try to slow them down a little bit!" I stood facing the mob jumping up the stones at major speed. "Prepare to get crispy."

Just like before with the bikers, I lifted my arms up and produced a huge fireball. I let it grow bigger and bigger until I couldn't hold it any longer and just let it go. It flourished into a sea of flames and wiped out almost every last one who was coming up.

"I found it! Come on Violet!" Eric yelled to me and I turned the flames off.

"Coming! I'm coming!" I shrieked like a little girl and jumped into Eric's arms. It didn't take long but I remembered Apollo telling me the solar eclipse would only last a half hour! "We need to get you inside!"

"I know! We'll have to find a place!"

I think we flew for another five minutes and Eric's skin began to heat up and burn! "Eric the sun!" I urged and he zipped us down into some alley.

"Through here!" My Viking steered us through an old door and inside a place very dark.

"I can't see anything! Oh hold on!" I smiled at the fact that I could now hold a flame for other than just throwing at evil things! I could use it as a source of light! _**Duh!**_

"I can't sense anyone else here."

I let out a breath of relief. "Ok, that's good. Now all we need to do is call my mom or my Uncle or something. Plus we really need to get you home. You're hurt and blood is starting to come out of your ears." I winced when I moved my flame holding hand a little closer so I could get a better look up at Eric. The dude was a mess.

"When we get home I'll need your blood," Eric whispered as if he was asking me if he could.

"Babe, of course."

"Would you call your mother now?"

I nodded and spoke up, "Mom! I really need you right now."

A sudden jolt of energy came into the room and there before me stood my mom. "Are you alright?" She asked panic while looking at Eric and myself.

"Eric is burnt and he really needs to rest. Can you pop us back home?" I asked and linked my fingers with Eric's.

"Yes. He must heal fast. You have the stone then?" My mom asked me and Eric pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"There you have it. Now send us back please!" Eric started to fall a little bit but I caught him in time. "Now!"

My mother waved her hand and then Eric and I were in our master bathroom. He started to slump more on the floor.

"Eric come on, you need to bite me," I urged and pulled the collar of my shirt down enough so I could place his head in the crook of my neck.

He made a little noise and then his fangs were plummeting into my skin. It hurt a little but I knew I had to suck it up. No pun intended.

"Eric that's enough," I whimpered but he only drank more. I could feel myself start to slip into unconsciousness and began to panic. "Eric stop!" I yelled.

"More!" He growled and held me to the tile floor.

"You'll kill me!" I screamed and burned him with my hand covered in flames.

He flung back in pain but I dropped to the floor immobilized. My limbs felt too heavy and the last thing I saw was Eric looking shocked and trying to say something to me. Slowly everything then became black and I was out.


	44. Chapter 44

Ch. 44 Crossing

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHERE MY FUCKING HILT AND STONE ARE?" Eris raged as she paced the gigantic living room of the mansion she was staying in. So far her minions had not been able to retrieve the hilt to the sword or the stone that could destroy her. As much as she didn't want to admit it to herself, (and there was no way in hell she was going to say it out loud for anyone to hear) she was getting a little worried.

The group of twelve vampires, eight demons, and a few dark elves stood trembling inside. They didn't want to say a word as to why Eric and Violet had gotten both parts, and all that was left was the blade to complete the sword.

"W-w-we tried oh great one," A Chinese male vampire stuttered coming to the front.

Eris cocked her eyebrow and let her hands rest on her hips. "Oh you tried," She stated cold. "Why is it you can't accomplish a single fucking task? Hmm?"

The group couldn't help but shake at Eris' threatening voice. Anyone of them could die any second if they were to say even one more word wrong.

"Our spies have told us that the stone is in the possession of Athena or Apollo," Another vampire piped up.

Eris rolled her eyes and spat, "Athena." She hated her with more hatred than she did Zeus. _Ever since she was formed out of Zeus' head she's been the favorite. The one everyone worships._

"What should we do now?" A demon asked.

The goddess of chaos took a few steps forward before answering. "Go kill them. Except for the Viking."

Just as Eris was to turn around a short dark elf walked into the room. He seamed breathless from running. "Goddess!"

"WHAT?" Eris snapped impatiently. She really wasn't in the mood for anymore nonsense.

"The Violet girl is at the choosing of the roads!"

The look of shock on the goddess's features wanted to make sure she heard right. The elf nodded and a menacing grin of happiness smothered Eris's face. "Oh this is too good! Too good!"

Leona's P.O.V.

Being shackled in a dungeon and tortured was not on my list to-do's when I arrived in Louisiana. I felt even worse for Ava slumped next to me. She'd been beaten, interrogated, and sliced here and there, but she was still alive. Nothing they were doing had made her spill the beans on Violet. Not one drop.

One of the even more worse parts was I couldn't cast any spells in the basement where they were keeping us. It was if it were magic proof. There was only one way getting in and only one way getting out. That was through the door at the end of the hall and up the stairs.

I tried to think over and over again of what I could do until I thought of astral projection. Sure I couldn't physically touch anything, but I could tell the others where Ava and I were!

Quickly I tried to look around to see if anyone was coming. So far the coast was clear so I leaned back and sucked in a big lung fool of air. Slowly I let it out and closed my eyes letting myself float through the astral plain until I was back at Fangtasia.

"What the hell!" Max yelled and everyone (Max, Pam, and my coven) looked confused.

"Don't be alarmed. I astral projected. It comes in handy but I can't physically tough anything. Hey where is Violet and Eric?" I looked at everyone again and didn't see them.

Pam was the one to break the eerie silence. Her eyes were red, so I was guessing she had cried. Why though? "She's in Eric's office diein'."

"What?" I couldn't believe it! She couldn't be dieing! She was the one who was supposed to defeat Eris! "How?"

Pam was stern. "After they got back from Egypt to retrieve the stone for the sword, Eric was wounded and Violet let him drink from her. The thing is, he couldn't stop…until she burned him. He's in his office right now with Dr. Ludwig."

I paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do. "What about his blood? It should heal her."

"She isn't letting it. Violet is already at the choosing of the roads," Max said defeated.

I covered my hands with my face. "Oh my god."

"Leona since you're on the astral plain already, can't you meet her there and try to bring her back?" Alexander, one of my coven members asked.

I nodded my head in agreement. "That just might work."

Violet's P.O.V.

I felt light as a feather wherever I was. My feelings were dulled down and all I could think of was that I was close to being at peace. It made me smile with the glowing golden light around me. The war was no longer on my mind. Eris no longer seemed a problem, and I felt free. The only decision I had to make now was which rode to take in front of me. They looked the same, just two dirt roads. Thought I know they each led to different places.

"Violet! Turn around!" I did turn around to see Leona.

"Leona, what are you doing here?" I asked. My voice wasn't much louder than a whisper.

"I'm here to bring you back. You're time isn't up yet!"

She looked worried but I just smiled slightly. "But it is. I'm done. I get to choose where I wanna go." Why didn't she understand?

"No," She said and shook her head. "You can't. What about Ava?"

"Ava?" I breathed. I liked Ava. She was my friend. Surely she would want me to be at peace and to be happy?

"Yes, Ava! You have to save her! And I know we've just met, but you have to save me too!" She looked panicked now but still I wasn't changing my mind.

"The others will come for you." Yes they would.

"Violet what about Pam and Max and the whole world? They need you! You are the only one to stop Eris! It's your destiny!" She cried at me and I almost walked towards her but I stopped.

"It wasn't my destiny to choose what I was," I said truthfully and looked back at the roads. They were calling me. Telling me to choose one.

"What about Eric?" Something in me tugged around to look at her again.

"Eric…" I smiled, but then frowned. "He's the one that did this to me."

"Eric would want you to choose a road."

I turned back towards the roads to see Godric. "Godric!" I felt so happy to see him.

"No! What are you doing?" Leona shrieked and tried to walk over but couldn't. It seemed she was frozen to the spot.

Godric grabbed my hand. "Eric would want you to be at peace. He told me himself."

"He did?" I asked.

"Yes, he-"

"Get away from her!" I turned around again to see another Godric.

"What's going on?" I asked scared.

"Violet I am the real Godric! That's Eris!" The second Godric warned me.

"Violet he's right!" Leona agreed. "You can fight it Violet! We need you! Come back!"

"Don't listen to them. They only want you to hurt. They don't want the best for you," Godric One said and placed a hand on my cheek.

"Violet you can't leave Eric!" The other Godric yelled to me and I began to feel sad.

"Eric would want you to do this. He knows you are not as strong as you think you are. You know you won't be able to kill Eris," The first Godric who still had his hand on my cheek cooed.

His words sunk in while Leona and the other Godric's died out. All I could hear was the first Godric's words and stare into his eyes. Though the longer I did the more and more an image was coming clear. It was Eris…grinning.

Something in me snapped and I shoved the false Godric away from me. "Noooooooooo!"

My eyes snapped open and there stood Dr. Ludwig shocked as can be.

"You're alive!" She screamed and I stood up.

"Thanks for taking care of me dock!" I said and padded her on the shoulder before unlocking the door from Eric's office and heading out to the bar. Something was just wrong, I knew it in my gut.

As soon as I came into the room the whole place was in chaos. Vampires, elf looking things, the coven, and Pam were fighting. Glasses were being thrown, necks were being broken, vampires were getting dusted. You name it!

I lit myself up and began dusting as many vampires as I could. One even ran screaming away from me and straight out the door.

"Pam get down!" She was shocked at first to see me but then ducked once I sent a fireball to kill the guy behind her.

"You're alive!" She beamed and ripped out an elf's neck, spraying it's black blood all over her.

"Where's Eric?" I yelled over the noise of the commotion.

"Him and Max are outside I think! This whole thing was a surprise attack!"

I made my way outside because it seemed we were winning inside the bar. Once I got to the parking lot I could see Max with a sword chopping off some type of thing's heads. It was a little gross but I had to look for Eric. When I finally spotted him, he was taking on at least twelve vampires.

"Eric get out of the way!" I yelled.

The sound of my voice made him and a couple of the other vampires stop dead in there tracks.

"Violet!" My Eric called to me.

Without a second to loose I set each one into flames until it was just my vampire who was standing.

"You're alive!"

"Yes I am, hold on!" I smiled and went to help Max. Eric zipped over to help too.

Less than a minute later Max and Eric had me in a hug sandwich. "Guys I can't really breath!"

"Oh sorry," Max apologized and let go while Eric just held onto me longer.

"I almost killed you," Eric's sad voice burned my ears.

"It doesn't matter. I'm here. I'm here."

Thankfully Fangtasia wasn't in too bad of shape. Eric would only need to be closed down for two days. However tonight was the night I was getting Leona and Ava back.

"Ok is there some way you can shield us? Like an invisibility cloak or something?" I asked the coven.

One of them just snickered. "Who do you think we are Harry Potter?"

"Ha-ha. But seriously though," I smiled.

"Well from what Leona told us, they're in a basement of some sort. Oh and there is only one way in and one way out," Alexander spoke.

"There are less guards on the south side apparently. Leona also said to watch out for the werewolves in the woods," Max believed.

"Let's get to work then."

The coven stayed at Fangtasia with Pam so they could be safe while chanting the cloaking spell. That only left Max, me, and Eric to retrieve Leona and Ava.

"I still haven't gotten a hold of Caine," I told Max as we finally came into view of the mansion where Eris was staying.

"Just leave it then. Alright we all know where to go so let's just get this over with," Max said and we made our way.

Ok so the plan wasn't going as smoothly as I wanted. So far half of the mansion was on fire, Eris was pissed to high hell and coming after us, but I finally made it into the basement.

"Ava! Leona!" I called looking around and trying to see through the smoke.

"We're here!" It was Ava and I finally saw her and Leona chained to a wall.

"Hold on and I'm sorry if this is hot!" I apologized just in case I accidentally burned them.

I grabbed onto the chains, heated them up, and tugged onto them till they gave out.

"Who else is here?" Leona asked while we made our way back upstairs.

"Me, Eric, and Max! Come on Eris doesn't look too happy!"

Hell was I right. When the three of us got up the staircase, her and Max were going at it. I tried to help him out by sending a fireball her way. The strange thing is when it hit her, it didn't set her on fire, it just made her stumble back.

"Bitch!" She hissed at me and tried to make her way over but Max wouldn't let her. She got in a few good hits on him though because I saw some of his blood fly from his stomach.

"Eric!" I yelled and saw he was trying to get to me.

_**Why do they always gang up on him? **_I half joked to myself as I went to go help him. There must have been eight vampires trying to kick his ass.

"Violet we need to go now!" Ava whimpered nervously as Leona stood in front of her to create some sort of bubble around them.

_**A force field?**_

I set a few more vamps on fire while Eric ripped the rest to shreds. When he was done he took my hand and we made it over to Max who was still fighting with Eris.

_**Eric on three grab Max!**_

_What are you going to do?_

_**Shove Eris far enough to where Max can hopefully teleport us back.**_

_Ok. Go!_

_**One! Two! Three!**_

Eric grabbed Max and told him to get ready to teleport us while I threw a massive bucket of flames at Eris. It sent her back a good forty feet hitting the back far wall.

"Max now!" I yelled and grabbed Ava and Leona.

"I think I broke my ass," Ava joked while I passed out ice packs out to her, Leona, Max, and myself.

The coven were happy to have their leading lady back. Of course they all hugged Ava to death (but not literally, cause what would have been the point in saving her?) and were grateful for her being alive. It made me smile but the five of us who just survived the fiery battle looked like we were smudged with charcoal all over. Pam took a little fun in that and teased me for a few minutes.

"All of you have a safe place to stay at right?" I asked looking the coven and Ava over.

They assured me that a safe house was already established with wards and that Ava was going to be staying with them.

"How's your guts Max?" I questioned and made my way over to him.

He chuckled. "They're fine. I should be better by tomorrow. But I think I'm going to go find that delinquent vampire and ask him where the hell he was."

I knew Max was talking about Caine and I nodded while he got up and headed out the door.

Shortly after Max left the coven and Pam decided to follow and all who were left were just Eric and I.

Slowly he sat me on the bar so we were eye level. "How are you really?" His voice was so gentle. All I wanted to do was kiss his lips.

I shrugged my shoulders and put my icepack back on the side of my right arm. There was nice bruise forming. Yippee.

Eric didn't want to let this go. "I know you were at the crossing of the roads."

I gulped. "Yes I was."

"You weren't taking my blood," He stated and grabbed my hands softly and began to play with my fingers.

Just sitting there with Eric and me remembering all that happened at the crossing of the roads made me feel uncomfortable and guilty. I didn't even know what to say so I hopped off the bar counter and started to pace away from Eric. He of course wouldn't let me get a few feet away before stopping me again.

"Eric what I almost did-" I couldn't even finish my sentence. If I told him, it would break his heart.

My Viking firmly, but not as if to hurt me, grabbed my arms and looked deep within my eyes. "Tell me."

I forced my brimming tears away. "I'd rather show you," I spoke quietly and sent Eric the memory of what happened through our bond.

His eyes became wide and he gripped my arms a little tighter before pulling me up into his arms. My feet were dangling in the air and I wasn't sure what to do.

"Umm-"

"Let's go home."

From the car ride till we entered the garage I wasn't sure what Eric was feeling or thinking. He had his mind totally blocked off. Not to mention his face was completely unreadable. The only thing I could see was that he was gripping the steering wheel really tight which could mean a number of emotions when it came to him.

When he put the car in park I was about to open my door but he zipped over to my side and picked me up right out of my seat. It scared me a little bit and the next second we were in the shower. Yeah he had me stripped buck naked and had a bar of soap in his hand before I could say anything recognizable.

"Eric are you ok?" I asked worried and he just told me to stay quiet while he washed my body.

I just stood there as he lathered my arms and kissed all the places where new bruises were forming. It actually felt nice. The mixture of his cold body, the hot water, and how he asked me to turn around so he could massage my shoulders. Though however nice and lovable the behavior was, I was still worried about him. He still hadn't said more then two words to me since I sent him the memory.

_**What are you thinking?**_

When we got done with the shower, he bundled me all up in a nice fluffy towel and brought me to our bed. He laid me down and engulfed me in his big arms.

Finally I couldn't take enough. "Eric what is wrong?"

His lovely blue eyes looked like they committed murder. "I almost really lost you there," Was all he could say to me.

"But you didn't. I'm right here. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere," I smiled slightly and stroked Eric's gorgeous face. He sighed at my touch and kissed me on the lips.

"Tell me you still love me."

Was he for real? How could I not love him? Yeah he drank from me till I was kind of well on my way to dieing, but I still LOVE HIM!

"I love you," I said and pursed my lips.

"Will you let me make love to you still?"

I just looked shocked at him. I just told him I still love him. Why in the hell wouldn't I never want him to make love to me again?

"Always," I whispered and placed my hands on either side of his face so I could bring him closer to me. Slowly and sweetly I placed delicate kisses on his lips, down his chin, past his shoulder and straight on his heart.

"I love you so much," My vampire whispered while suppressing a moan.

I sat up a little and placed his hand on my heart. "This, Eric Northman, will only belong to you. And I am proud to say that I am your fiancé, your lover, and your soul mate."

"Forever," He growled lightly before pinning me down to the bed.

Caine's P.O.V.

From what I had been hearing in the underground was no good. There were quite a lot of vampires who were the crazy, deranged, and some wanting to meet the sun, that were going to plan another attack on Violet. They were collecting numbers. Just like the bikers who were at the safe house from what Max told me before. I guess the truth was, whether you wanted to die or not, you were picking a side.

At the time being I was torturing a vampire in an alley just outside a bar to get some information out of him on when the next attack would be. He too was in a biker gang from the looks of it and didn't seem that old. Then again, when you have been around as long as I have, everyone is a child to you basically.

"Now I'm going to ask one more time. If you choose not to answer correctly, I'll rip one of your fangs out," I threatened and watched at the pathetic piece of shit tremble before me. "Really what kind of vampire are you?" I laughed.

"The goddess told us to join or die! B-but either way we do!"

"Look kid, what is Eris's next move? What does she want you to do?" I asked slowly, but really I was rather annoyed at this point.

"Sh-she wants the Viking. I don't know what for-"

_Eric? _"Are you sure?" I asked impatient.

"She keeps going on about the door in the church too."

I contemplated what to do with the vermin as he cowered before me. Nothing good was coming up on his part.

"Caine."

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. "Maximus."

"This is where you've been then?" He asked and I nodded once.

"Did you hear what he said?"

"I did. The question is what do we do now with him?"

"The only thing to do." I grinned.


	45. Chapter 45

Ch. 45 Truths Revealed

It just turned dark when I started to make myself some dinner. I decided on creating some homemade chicken noodle soup. Everything was going great until I burnt my finger on the chicken as I was cutting it into smaller cubes to put back into the big pot.

"Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!" I cried and did a little 'I just burnt myself' dance.

Eric came into the kitchen and zipped to my side. "Are you alright?" He cocked his eye brow at me and I shook my head 'no'.

My vampire grabbed my hand and I asked, "What are you doing?"

"This," He smirked and put my aching finger in his very cold mouth.

"Oh," I melted and grabbed the counter behind me with my free hand to keep myself up. This was far more sexual than it should be. Then again it was Eric, who could make playing with barbies seem erotic somehow I was sure.

He took my finger out of his mouth and kissed the tip. "There, better now?" He asked. By now I had totally forgotten about my finger and was drowning in his 'Ericness'. "Are you ok lover?" He smirked.

I shook my head and placed my hand on my chest. "What? Oh yeah. I-I'm fine. Just fine."

"You sure?" He pressed and stepped closer to me. I could feel him practically, he was so close. The near proximity of him made my skin feel like it was vibrating with want and need.

"Stop that," I said and went to turn off the stove. There was no way I could continue making dinner now with sex on my mind. I wasn't even hungry anymore. Not for food anyway…

"Stop what?" Eric playfully asked me and smacked my butt.

"Ow!" I yipped and spun around shocked.

Eric just winked at me and laughed before walking out of the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't!" I marched right behind him and smacked him on the ass. He looked shocked but amused. "That's right! How do you like that? Huh?"

"I actually did," My vampire confessed with no shame and came after me.

Soon we were running all over the house in a game of tag. I wasn't even doing too bad considering Eric did move a little bit faster than me.

"Gotcha!" I smiled and tackled my honey to the floor. We rolled around for a little bit until I had him pinned to the soft carpet beneath me. "I win."

"I don't think so," Eric proclaimed and flipped us so now I was on the bottom. "I win. So you might as well surrender and announce me king."

I tried to wiggle out of Eric's grasp, but the more I did, the more I got stuck. "I'll never surrender!" I exclaimed and stuck my tongue out at him.

The Viking just licked his lower lip. "I guess I'll have to torture you and make you my sex slave."

It was my turn to raise my eyebrow at him. "You think you got what it takes? Cause I'll never give in."

"You're no match for me little girl."

"Whatever old man. Give me your best shot," I answered back jokingly.

"You don't know what you're asking for my delectable goddess. I'll make you cry with need. I'll make you crave me." The seriously lusty sex god leered at me. The way he bent down towards my face but didn't kiss me was already making me hot and bothered. I just may have chewed off more than I could chew…

"Do what you want but I'll never surrender," I whispered in a controlled voice even though I was screaming inside.

_We'll see about that._

Eric really wanted me to crack. He wanted me to cry out in a frenzy to beg him to pleasure me. So he started by lightly tying me to the bed with my arms above my head by a silk rope. We had never done that before so I was a little nervous. Then ever so quick he ripped all my clothes off except my lacy black Victoria's Secret bra and underwear. The way he licked his fangs as he looked me over made me tremble. Lightly he chuckled in his head and I told him I still wouldn't give in. How stupid I must be.

After admiring me Eric bent down and began his torture. He decided in his head that he was going to stay fully clothed until I gave in. _**Well at least I won't be that tempted then**_. Just the sight of his muscular chest makes me want to throw in the towel.

Like a lion he sunk down and low towards my body. I could see his muscles in his shoulders and arms rippling with ever little movement. It was like nature trying to already tell me that I was going to loose.

_See something you like lover?_

Eric was trying to bate me but I gulped and thought, _**nope.**_

_You're brave little one._

The grin of a man who steals hearts for a living plastered itself on my soul mate's face. He took no shame in raking his fangs like ghosts down my neck to the tops of my breasts that weren't covered by the lacy fabric.

_I want to bite you so bad_, Eric sighed in his head.

I decided not to respond and just let Eric continue to torture me. The way he glided his fingers and tongue all over my skin made me almost call it quits for sure that time.

_**Y-you're good. You almost got me**_, I joked and Eric chuckled huskily into my ear while he lightly came down and nibbled on my lower lip.

A good twenty minutes passed and by then I was panting, gripping the silk ropes with all my might, and desperately trying to not to raise the white flag and let Eric win.

_Going in for kill_, He smiled against the inside of my thigh.

I could feel his tongue circle around a spot on my flesh and just as he was going to bite down (which would have cost me to loose and surrender for sure) his cell rang.

"What Pamela?" Eric gritted through his teeth and sat up. I on the other hand let a lung full of breath out in relief. I really did hate loosing.

When Eric was done he growled in annoyance and kissed me hard. "We have to go. The brotherhoods Caine got in touch with have arrived."

I smiled at the full moon before Eric and I walked into Fangtasia. It just seemed so beautiful and bright.

_It's almost as beautiful as you._

I smiled at Eric for his compliment and grabbed his hand before we walked in.

Inside the bar (which was closed for the night due to our new visitors) stood about twenty men, Max, Pam, Caine, Sam, Alcide, and Leona.

"This is her?" One of the men I didn't recognize joked. He was good looking. Hell he was a total babe. His skin was tan, his hair was short and blonde, and his eyes (oh his eyes) were so green. _**Man candy at it's best.**_

_Excuse me? _

_**Sorry**_, I giggled. Eric didn't seem to like that I was finding the new dude at all attractive. _**He's got nothing on you though. In anyway my sex monkey.**_

_You couldn't come up with a better name than 'sex monkey'?_

_**Ok, sex god. Is that better?**_

_Much._

_**Vikings**_, I sighed and turned my attention back to the blonde guy who joked before.

"Yes I am the _'her'_ you're referring to. Who are you?" I lightly snapped.

I had just noticed that all of the men (whom I were assuming were the brotherhoods) were wearing all black. Black dress shirt, black pants, black belts, and black shoes.

_**Got black? **_I joked to myself.

"You're just a baby though," The blonde continued to joke.

This sent my anger levels up and I had no problem with walking up to him. "Listen here," I commanded cold and let my hand go alight. Blondie decided to stiffen a little at the flames. "I'm the _baby_ that can set your ass on fire if you piss me off," I threatened and narrowed my eyes.

"Ambrose that's enough. She might be young but she is the daughter of Athena," Caine spoke calmly and Ambrose's joking nature was put totally out.

At least we got to the bottom line and got some battle plans down. The war was coming soon and there was still so much to do.

Max and I were talking about different attacks when suddenly the spot right above my heart started to ache really bad. All I did was rub at the discomfort hoping it would go away until it felt like it was on fire.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I screamed and leapt off of the bar stool. Max looked alarmed and asked what was going on. "Eric!"

Eric and the others came over and tried to see what was all the commotion about. Without warning Eric ripped my shirt open enough to see where the burning was coming from.

Eric looked confused as hell. "What the-"

"Can I get some ice or something? Does anyone have the power to freeze?" I panicked and looked down. The spot right above my heart was turned a bright red color and before I could blink a shape was appearing. The color of it was dark.

_Is that a wave?_

The symbol couldn't have been bigger than my palm. It looked like an ocean wave with Celtic designs. Or maybe they were Viking? It actually looked kind of cool despite the new serge of pain that came from the center of the design. I watched as the letters 'E' and 'N' appeared in a scripty but bold lettering.

"Uh-" I couldn't really form a sentence until Max gave me some ice while he scratched his head.

"This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder," He said puzzled and crossed his arms to look at my new tattoo again.

I didn't get the chance to respond because it then began to happen to Eric as well. "Son of a bitch," He growled and I was the only one brave enough (or maybe because I was Eric's soul blood bonded) to lean in to look at his new body art. It was a phoenix with some fiery swirls around it and in the middle lay my initials, 'V' and 'K'.

"Mom!" I yelled and she popped right next to me. The brotherhoods took a few steps back. They looked a little afraid.

"Oh you got them," She smiled.

I gave her a 'what the hell is going on look' but she just smiled. "What are you smiling at? It hella hurts!" I proclaimed.

"I'm just so happy that the both of you have received each other's marks!"

"Marks?" Max asked baffled. The rest of us were wondering the same thing and stood patiently to listen.

"Violet got branded in a sense with the mark of Eric's true spirit. In another view, it's his soul's recognition that it is bonded with its soul mate, and vise versa. Violet is the phoenix and Eric is the wave it looks to be. Violet is my daughter and my symbol is the owl. However since she holds the power to wield fire, the phoenix is hers. Eric is a Viking. His father was a ruler, a king, one to be respected. Together it makes a wave of the ocean. Symbolizing power, but grace."

I was a little awestruck and dropped my ice cube on the floor when I heard my mother saying that Eric's dad was a king.

"Your dad was a king? That means you're a prince! How come you never told me?"

"It was a long time ago," Was all my soul mate could say.

"I'm your fiancé and we're about to be married, and you didn't think to tell me. Seriously? You don't just forget to tell your future spouse those kind of things buddy!" I was a little shocked and hurt that Eric didn't think to share this with me. _**What next? You had a wife and kids?**_

_Yes. _

_**For fuck's sake! What else is there? **_

Pam interrupted us (I didn't even realize she left) by coming in with at least four people. "Violet, your and Eric's wedding is in two weeks and we need to figure out the wedding plans."

"Now? Really?" I just stared at her horrified. A few moments ago I got a new tattoo that was like a brand, found out Eric is a Viking prince, and he was once married (or is he still technically married?) and had kids!

"We need to get this done! This wedding is a part of history you know!" Pam stated and started to march towards me with her team. I could already see the countless hours of cake tasting, flower selections, dresses, and the invitation list headache just by looking at her. She was on a mission.

"No! I'm not doing any wedding stuff tonight. Eric make them go away please," I whispered the last part and snuck off to his office where I buried my face in my hands as I sank into a chair. "Oh. My. God."

The door creaked open and Caine walked in. "Are you alright?" His voice was kind and gentle. It soothed me.

"No."

"Is there anything I can do?" Again he was sounding like he cared so much.

"Can you just pause time for a little bit?" I asked with a small smile.

Caine laughed lightly at that. "I wish I could. I would give you all the time you needed." His voice had a double meaning.

When I sat up straight to look into his eyes I saw something I didn't want to see…love.

"Oh no," I grumbled and Caine looked confused.

"What?" He asked and grabbed my hands.

I took them out of his grasps slowly and got up. His love for me was practically soaking into my skin. _**How could I had not noticed before?**_

"I need to go get some air. Talk to you later," I breathed awkwardly and made my way to the parking lot.

_Violet where are you?_

_**The Parking lot.**_

_You're very upset._

_**I'm just thinking.**_

_We'll do wedding tasks tomorrow. Pam isn't too thrilled about it but she is already looking for gowns._

_**Ok**__**.**_

I really was thankful that Eric put a hold onto wedding stuff but still the air around me was pretty thick. I had brotherhoods who think I was a baby, wedding bells chiming in my ear, and Caine loves me. Oh yeah, I was living the dream.

_Are you still mad at me? _Eric sounded sad and I hated it. It made me feel like a ass.

_**No I'm just a little stunned. Those are really big things that I didn't know about you.**_

_You don't tell me everything. Your parents-_

_**That's not the same**_, I snapped and then I felt Eric cut off the bond.

I really didn't want to let my anger control me so I took a few deep breaths. It seemed to work pretty well and then Alcide came out. _**Did not expect that one.**_

"Hey," His husky voice rang out. It wasn't loud, but it did sound nice. Very masculine.

"Hi." I didn't know what else to say or even what he wanted. When I felt around him through my mind to get a grasping on his feelings all I got was calmness and a sense of curiosity. _**Interesting.**_

"I came out here to see if you're ok. There's a lot going on right now and you seem pretty freaked out."

_**Awww that's so nice. **_I nodded and asked, "What's going on in there?"

"They're all talking about you and the fanger. How he can't turn you into a vampire because the process would kill you. That you need to wait till you're twenty four to become immortal and shit."

Well at least he was honest. "Who said that?"

"Your mother, the goddess. Which is still fuckin' weird for me to think about. I mean this whole thing is just unbelievable you know?" Alcide confessed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah with great power and responsibilities it sure does look like I have the short stick sometimes. Although I didn't know about the turning thing, so thanks. That's interesting too," I said. _**Come to think of it, I wonder why that is? **_

"Are you ready to come inside or should I tell everyone you need a little more time?"

I took in a breath of fresh Louisiana air and let it out before answering, "No, I'll come in. I can't hide forever."

Eris' P.O.V.

I had just been informed that some of my minions were being tortured for information by none other than the infamous Caine. The little prick was getting on my nerves. The thing is he wants me to know what he's doing. He's not afraid of me in the slightest. Maybe it was the blonde hair?

For the past ten minutes I was being informed by some of my less powerful and less good looking subjects. They cowered like the miserable worms they were before me. It was aggravating. If I raised my hand I could see them flinch. Didn't any of these pathetic vermin have a back bone?

That brought me to the thought of Maximus. I remember the time when it was him chosen to fight me. He succeeded in defeating me in a sense. Though he didn't kill me totally. Instead I was put into a deep slumber…

I can't help the thought however of how I admired his strength, skill, and the animosity he had towards me. It made me shiver in pleasure just thinking about it. If you dug deep enough to his very core, Maximus was no demigod of light. _He is one of the most susceptible souls to darkness there is. If only I could get him to my side. If I could only get him to see and embrace his true self._

"Caine also knows that you want the Viking my lady."

That snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?"

_I have got to get smarter minions to accomplish tasks. The war is coming soon and I don't have much time._

The ugly thing in front of me was just about to speak again but with a wave of my hand the whole room filled with minions burst. Their blood and guts sparkled and hung from the walls like silly string. "There. Now I feel better."


	46. Chapter 46

Ch. 46 Any Objections?

Eric's P.O.V.

I watched my Violet as she trained by herself in the new gym I had made in the basement. She worked endlessly like a warrior. Her muscles were becoming more defined, but she still looked graceful. Her strength was again building, and her powers were elevating to new heights. She could now sense where I was a good fifty miles away without concentrating. It was impeccable.

When I walked up behind her she stopped and stood up from her pushups. "Break time." I smiled and she nodded. I could feel she was wearing out so I picked her up in my arms while taking her to the shower.

"I can't shower yet," She tried to object as I began undressing her, "I have an hour left."

I shook my head. "No. You're done for the day. I've seen how much you've grown and evolved in such a short time, and right now I want you."

Violet closed her eyes and let her head fall back a little while I continued my task. When I kissed her neck she sighed lightly making me want to devour her.

"I can't believe on our honeymoon you're going to be human," She smiled and looked up at me.

As I brought her to the shower with it's steam rolling around us I smiled. "I think that was a wise choice for us to do with our little gift. It's the perfect timing. No one will be around. Just you and me."

"I just still can't believe we're getting married tomorrow."

The thought of getting married to Violet tomorrow night made me feel so excited and alive that my heart could start beating again. It was ridiculous. I didn't know what her dress looked like because Pam resisted to show me no matter how much I begged her, and it wouldn't seem totally fair if I commanded her to show me. Though it did cross my mind.

Violet and I however were getting married outside. The place was completely secluded on a piece of land I bought so no one can legally come onto it. It was a beautiful lush meadow with weeping willows surrounding the whole property. Violet had mentioned before when we first stated "dating" I suppose you could call it, that she really loved that type of tree. So when I found the property that had them, I didn't hesitate. Also surprisingly it wasn't expensive at all.

Besides that the flowers we chose were red roses and white lilies. For lighting, Leona said she could place a spell so hundreds of little candles could float in the air, so that was taken care of. As far as guests go, we had everyone from vampires to fairies. Of course there were a few more things like the cake, what blood to serve, and so on, but I let Pam and Violet have the fun with that.

Sadly however after this shower I knew Violet and I were to depart. It was part of tradition Pam told me. The groom and the bride to be have to have their own parties and such. If it were just up to me I would say screw it and stay with Violet the whole night, but Pam would give me her wrath. So at the moment I could only enjoy the precious moments I had left with my fiancé. And trust me I had no intention of the shower being short.

Violet's P.O.V.

I was so excited while standing next to Max behind the closed doors to the outside where everyone was waiting. In just a matter of minutes I was going to be Eric's wife! It seemed all too surreal!

The dress Pam and I picked was breath taking! It was a corset ball gown design. The corset part had diamonds and crystals stitched all over in amazing swirl designs while the bottom for the ball gown part was made of this silky gauze fabric. It wasn't too poofy either, just right.

My hair was done is light bouncy curls that hung around my face splendidly while Pam used just the right amount of makeup to make me really shine even though it was night time.

In addition to Max giving me away, he was also Eric's best man. Pam was my maid of honor, and I was so excited that my mom was sitting in the first row. Everything was going to schedule and Max put my hand around his arm once the violins started to play.

"This is it!" I squeaked and Max kissed my cheek.

"You look beautiful Violet. It is an honor to give you away to a man that truly loves you."

Max made me want to cry, but I promised myself I wouldn't till after I said "I do."

When the doors opened Max slowly walked me down the aisle. I almost gasped from the scene in front of me. Leona did a tremendous job with all the floating candles in the air lighting up the whole meadow! And let's not forget all the guests and the roses and lilies! I saw the brother hoods (who all looked cheerful), a few vampire kings (including the king of Florida who smiled at me), Annabelle, and more! But most importantly I saw Eric smiling as he waited for me. I couldn't help but give a little laugh of happiness. In fact I didn't think I had ever been that happy until seeing Eric waiting for me at the alter.

When I reached him I handed Pam my bouquet and smiled at Ava, who was another one of my bridesmaids. Max went to stand by Eric and Caine.

The one who was marring us was Apollo. He was actually wearing a tux, which I thought was a little out of place for him, but it looked good needless to say.

"Eric you may now say your vows to Violet." Apollo grinned and my love took both of my hands in his.

Eric's eyes were so gentle and I felt everything he was feeling as he said his vows to me. "Violet Amor Knight, there will never be enough words to describe how much I love you. You took a cold man…and you gave him life again. For when I look at you, I don't just see a woman, but my soul mate. You have shown me more strength and courage, and warmth than anyone I have ever met. I have said before that you are proof that I have a soul, and you are proof that life is not meaningless… You are the sunshine to my nights, and all that I am is yours."

My eyes swirled with tears listening to Eric. Everything he said, everything he was feeling, hit me like a ton of bricks. I loved him more than anything and this was just making my heart swell with more than I could even think. I could not describe all that I was feeling with human words.

My uncle told me it was my turn to say my vows. "Eric-" But I was cut off as a huge force sent me flying into the aisle.

"This ends now," Eris sneered and grabbed Eric before disappearing.

"No! Eric!" I screamed and got up. The whole place was now crawling with Eris's minions. They were either evil elves, vampires, a few things I had no idea what they were, and people were in a panic.

"Violet watch out!" Max yelled to me and I got hit square in the jaw sending me to the ground again.

When I turned over a vampire jumped on top of me knocking the wind straight out my lungs. "Get off!" I yelled and turned into a torch. The vampire instantly burnt to a crisp and was dust in the wind.

After getting up my dress got completely thrashed as all of us fought off Eris's little army. "Son of a bitch! This is one of a kind!" I growled and made a kabob out of some creepy little monster.

Twenty minutes went by and my mom and Apollo went back to Olympus to see what was happening up there while Max, Caine, and Ambrose followed me back to Eric's house.

"Violet what are you doing?" Pam yelled and I told her to take care of the damage control here while I was going to get Eric back.

She told me she didn't know what I was getting into and that I could die. I simply said, "This is Eric we're talking about. I know you're scared for him too. He would do the same for me!"

Max teleported us to the house and I went straight to my bedroom to change while the others waited down stairs.

Eris's P.O.V.

I broke up the wedding at the perfect moment. Violet was just about to say her vows and then that would have proceeded to saying "I do." It was a good thing I stopped it for my sake because the bond between them would have become even stronger which would make my task of making Eric evil that much harder.

At the moment I had him chained to a stone chair in a empty room. Not even a window was present.

Eric thrashed and roared against the chains as I circled him. "Now, now Eric. This will be all over with soon enough. Then you'll be with me to rule by my side."

His arms again strained against the thick restraints as he yelled, "No!"

I came to stand in front of him and got real close to his face. "Oh yes. Now hold still." I narrowed my eyes and pressed my palm to the Vikings chest. He yelled in pain as the ancient magic from my presence flowed into his undead heart.

Violet's P.O.V.

"Violet are you sure you know what you're doing?" Max asked as while I loaded the guns Max made for me. The last time Eris and I fought my powers didn't slow her down, so maybe the bullets would.

"Max Eric is in there and he's in pain. I can feel it. I'm going in." I was as stern as the mission at hand. There was no way I wasn't going to go get him.

Caine came up to me. "What's the plan?"

"Simple. I go in, shoot, and get Eric."

"What do we do?" He asked.

I put the guns in the holsters I had around my legs. "All of you stay here."

"I think you're biting more off than you can chew." Ambrose stated and looked at me with doubt.

"Look I'm going in after Eric alone. I need all of you to take care of the chaos going on around here." I commanded and started for the door.

Max stopped me. "Violet this insane!"

"Max I'm not asking, I'm telling you."

"Fucking hell!" I yelled and thrust the palm of my hand into a demon's nose. It howled in pain and four vampires took their turn to pounce on me.

Instantly I lit up into flames and torches the vamps. It gave me a second to recover before Eris came into the room seething.

_**Eric! Where are you?**_

_In the room down the hall from you! Take the third door on your right! Come quickly!_

_**I'm on my way! Hold on!**_

I was able to make my way to Eric but when I got to the room he looked absolutely fine.

"What's going on? Eric are you ok?" I asked scared for him.

His plain expression turned dark and mischievous. "Never better." He replied and punched me in the face.

I grunted falling back onto the floor. _**He just hit me! What the hell!**_

I managed to get up a little bit but Eric knocked me back down again and then flung me into the stone wall. His strength was doubled it seemed.

I coughed and some blood came out of my mouth. "W-what are doing?"

Eric sauntered over and bent down to my eye level while I struggled to sit up. He completely cut his thoughts off to me and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared.

_**Max something is wrong!**_

Again and again I tried to contact Max but nothing was coming back.

"What's the matter lover? Scared?" Eric asked me like a villain who knew he was winning against the good guy.

My bottom lip began to tremble and I didn't know what to do. Just to make my helplessness reach new heights Eris walked into the room and a hooded clan of vampires circled Eric and I.

Eris gave a smug smirk and I narrowed my eyes. "You did this."

She shrugged. "Technically yes."

"Why?" I asked with disgust and got back handed by Eric's huge hand.

"Don't speak to her that way, or else." He warned me and I wanted to cry. To cry like a little girl who has just lost her favorite, most prized love in the world. Eric was evil through and through now, and it was all Eris's fault.

"Soon enough it will reveal itself."

I had to get out of there. If I dicked around anymore they were sure to kill me. With the last bit of strength I had left I closed my eyes and looked deep within myself. There I saw the phoenix inside me. It was hurting as well but knew it had to spread it's wings and burn anything that touched it.

I could feel the power surge through me and came alive again as I was engulfed by the inferno. Eric jumped back while Eris cursed. The vampire cult surrounding us were now scattering but didn't get too far before I set them all ablaze.

The place then began to go crazy. Smoke was everywhere, but thankfully I could still see. Apparently Eris still could too because she came straight at me. I remembered from the last time how my powers hadn't effected her much so I whipped my guns out and shot both rounds at her. She dodged a couple but I got her to the point where she was slowing down.

I gave myself a little triumph yell in my head and made my way out of there.

"Go get her!" I heard Eris scream as I made it to the grounds outside.


	47. Chapter 47

Ch. 47 One Way Death Street

"There is no way I'm dieing! No way! No way!" I breathed harshly to myself while making my way across the grounds.

The night seemed to get darker but it still didn't slow the little army coming after me. I could hear them growl, roar, and make other little sounds. I didn't dare look behind me except for when I would turn around to send some fireballs at them. After turning a couple to a crisp I continued to run my ass off until someone shot an arrow in the back of my right shoulder.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed and hit the ground. The arrow now going into my skin even further.

"Get her!" Someone yelled and I scurried to get up.

My legs were burning and my shoulder was drenching me with blood. Thankfully I could reach behind me to grasp the arrow. I yanked it out (but by no means gracefully) and grinded my teeth in agony.

The crowd was still behind me but I kept running. My car should be here somewhere! Yeah I parked my car a good distance away to have the element of not being caught. Well look how that turned out! Note to self, park the car closer.

"Ok this is enough!" I yelled mainly to myself and stopped in my tracks.

I turned around slowly and dangerous. My body was in more pain than someone should go through, I was bleeding profusely, my fiancé is evil and is with the enemy, and I was being chased by an army. Enough is enough.

The small group of creatures ranging from vampires to creepy things with horns in weird places stopped. Heat was radiating off of me and they started to slowly inch away. While I called upon the phoenix inside me again to help me, the tattoo of Eric's wave burned on my chest. I sucked in a sharp breath through my teeth and shot my arms out to the sides. An ocean of fire soared from me and circled the army. They screamed and cried while it consumed them.

By the time they all died I was feeling extremely drained and limped the rest of the way to my car.

Eris's P.O.V.

I had gotten over the little twerp escaping and carried on to what I really wanted to get to. Eric was now mine and I just had to throw the final blow to Violet tonight.

At the moment Eric was standing in the middle of my bedroom. The fire was roaring behind him casting shadows on the wall. They were terrifyingly beautiful just like him. The perfect demon. The perfect plan. The perfect death.

The ancient stood tall while I circled. Lazily I dragged my nails across his ice cold body as I did so and he enjoyed every second. "Kiss me."

My hand rest lightly on his shirt while he bent down and grazed his lips against mine. "Eris." He whispered.

_Come on closerI wanna show youWhat I'd like to doYou sit back nowJust relax nowI'll take care of youHot temptationsSweet sensationsInfiltrating throughSweet sensationsHot temptationsComing over youGonna take it slow babeDo it my wayKeep your eyes on meYour reactionTo my actionIs what I want to see_

Violet's P.O.V.

I was driving my car at a good one hundred miles per hour when a shock stabbed me in the heart. I lost control over the wheel and the car rolled into the ditch. When it stopped I was hanging upside down and blood trickled down my nose from my head.

"Oh god." I moaned and burnt the seatbelt so it could break. Thanks to the laws of gravity I dropped straight down and whimpered as I slowly crawled myself out of the window.

Rain had begun to fall down but it did nothing for the burning sensation coming from the tattoo of Eric's mark on my chest. I took a second to look at it. It was turned from red to pitch black.

_**That can't be good.**_

As I crawled my way out of the ditch and onto the dirt road my sight became clouded with what I thought were visions of Eric and Eris. They were kissing and undressing each other.

No! I screamed in my head and instantly felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. I clenched it and felt a warm liquid. "No, no, no, no, no." I panicked and tried to call for Max. "Max! Max!"

Eris's P.O.V.

I let Eric ravish my body knowing full well of what was happening to Violet. She was dieing. With every little touch her vampire gave me and me to him was killing her. Being a god, especially since I'm related to her, I can feel the stabbing wounds slashing themselves across her body. I can hear her screams. Such pain was music to my ears.

_Rhythmic motionRaw emotionInfiltrating throughSweet sensationsHot temptationsComing over you_

I couldn't help myself as I took control and flipped myself on top. "You and I will change everything." I grinned hungrily and let Eric bite into sweet flesh.

Violet's P.O.V.

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed over and over again while the rain poured down on me. Slowly I tried to claw my way down the road but the pain was too much.

I could see nothing but them. With each gesture they would give each other I received a slash to the gut. My blood was pouring out of me like a faucet and no matter how much I called for someone to help no one came.

_**Why isn't anyone coming for me?**_

I cried some more and could feel I was dieing. This was it. This was why Eris turned Eric evil. This was how she was going to kill me.

As I lay on my back with the rain beating down on me and my blood seeping its way from my body, I saw one last vision of Eric finally biting Eris. A final stab went straight in my tattoo ripping my flesh apart.

The darkness was slowly covering my eyes and I almost shut them until I saw a face. It was a man who was drenched in the rain like me. His face was chiseled and I swore I had seen his eyes before. No longer could I move my arms but when he spoke my name I knew who it was.

"Caine." I whispered and drifted off to death.


	48. Chapter 48

Ch. 48 Heavy in Your Arms

Caine's P.O.V.

No matter what Violet had said about helping to clean up the mess after Eris came and grabbed Eric, I couldn't help but feel uneasy. Something worse than hell was going to happen, and even more so I had a feeling it was going to happen to the young demigod. There was something pulling at me inside to go find her and give her back up.

When I arrived at Eris's mansion part of the place looked like it had been lit on fire. Then I smelt blood- and it was Violet's. My ancient senses led me to her through the thick rain. In seconds I was drenched.

After a few minutes of searching I saw her laying motionless except when she would seize up and scream in pain.

"Violet!" I yelled and in an instant was bending down to pick her up.

I was a heavy heart to carryMy beloved was weighed downMy arms around his neckMy fingers laced to crown.I was a heavy heart to carryMy feet dragged across groundAnd he took me to the riverWhere he slowly let me drown Blood poured out from every corner of her body it seemed and the scent filled my senses. It was first strong, then intoxicating, I almost dared to take a lick off her cheek but stopped myself when she whispered my name.

"You're going to be ok. Hang in there Violet." My voice was thick with hunger and sadness.

My love has concrete feetMy love's an iron ballWrapped around your ankles Over the waterfallI'm so heavy, heavyHeavy in your armsI'm so heavy, heavyHeavy in your arms Her eyes closed shut as I ran with her in my arms. The rain still hammering down, her heart beat becoming more and more feint, and my hunger becoming all most too much to bear. But I couldn't let her down. I had to save her. Hopefully my blood would be enough.

And is it worth the wait All this killing time?Are you strong enough to standProtecting both your heart and mine?Who is the betrayer?Who's the killer in the crowd?The one who creeps in corridorsAnd doesn't make a sound

"Don't you dare give up on me! Stay with me!" I screamed at her and finally got to my house I was renting just outside Bon Temps.

Violet's freezing, shaking body was completely limp and I was really starting to panic. After kicking open my front door I ran to my bedroom and placed her on the bed. Quickly I ripped her shirt off to see cuts so deep you could see a few bones in places.

My love has concrete feetMy love's an iron ballWrapped around your ankles Over the waterfallMy love has concrete feetMy love's an iron ballWrapped around your ankles Over the waterfallI'm so heavy, heavyHeavy in your armsI'm so heavy, heavySo heavy in your arms

I bit into my wrist and poured my blood onto her wounds. She was too gone beyond this point to even move except for the occasional twitch.

"You're going to be ok. You're going to be ok. I just need you to drink my blood now Violet. Come on," I whispered and lifted her head up with one arm while putting my wrist I bit into against her mouth.

This will be my last confessionI love you never felt like any blessing (Ohhhh)Whispering like it's a secret Only to condemn the one who hears itWith a heavy heartHeavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms(i'm so) Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms At first she made no movement and I didn't know what else to try. I called for her mom, Maximus, and any other gods up on Olympus to help me but no one answered.

"Son of a bitch! Violet take it!"

I was a heavy heart to carrymy beloved was weighed downMy arms around his neckMy fingers laced to crownI was a heavy heart to carryBut he never let me downWhen he had me in his armsMy feet never touched the groundI'm so heavy, heavy in your , I'm so heavy in your arms.

Then out of no where she started to drink. I was relieved but still worried as I cradled the young goddess to me. As the seconds came and went she became more and more thirsty. It had been over eight hundred years since I had let someone drink my blood and it felt weird. Though sense my life force was going into Violet I could soon feel some sort of bond forming. A blood bond…

When she couldn't take anymore Violet flung her back from my wrist and breathed in one huge lung full of air before fully passing out. It took me awhile to let her go and smelling my blood from her mouth turned me on more than ever. While I battled with my lust I cleaned the rest of her face with a cold cloth and carefully but quickly changed her into one of my shirts and a pair of shorts.

I secretly hoped when she waked up she wouldn't be mad at me for doing so, but I could bet she wouldn't be. Or so I thought.

I couldn't help but watch her as she slept tirelessly on my bed. The fire flickering in the fireplace the few yards away from where she was mimicked her actions on the walls. Violet's breathing was heavy and I could see glowing come from under my shirt she was wearing. It was a bright red, and I guessed it was from the tattoo she got from her and Eric's bond. How the bond was now, I had no idea, but I continued to watch her until someone was in my house.

When I raced down the stairs I saw Pam. Just an hour before I called her after cleaning Violet up. She looked panic stricken.

"Is she ok?"

I told her to follow me and she went to kneel by Violet's side as soon as she saw her. Pam's face looked saddened and then turned into fury.

"Who did this to her?" Pam was seething by now and I told her I didn't know for sure.

"When I found her she was alone. I'm thinking it could have been Eris, Eric, or something else entirely."

I looked at Violet again and placed my hands in my pockets. Pam paced back and forth looking like she was thinking until she shivered. I asked her what was wrong and she said Eric was calling her. "He feels different." She winced this time and I looked at her strangely.

"Can't you just ignore it right now?" I asked a little annoyed. The prime focus right now was Violet, not the damn Viking wanting to see his kid.

"He might kill me if I don't go," Pam said worried and I growled.

"I'm going to kill you if you do. Besides he could have done this to her! Look at her Pam!" My anger was getting the better of me and I didn't know if I was going to be able to calm myself down. "They could have done it together!"

"He's calling me though damn it! What am I supposed to do? Ignore him?" She cursed and I shoved her into the wall.

"I am ordering you as your superior to stay," I gritted through my teeth and saw the fear in Pam's eyes. Truth be told I didn't want to treat her like that but I didn't have the time nor patience to deal with petty bullshit.

"You're signing my fucking death warrant you know." She hissed and I stared her down.

"Eric Northman might be all powerful and mighty, but I am older and stronger than him. Don't. Forget. That."

After a few more hours Pam looked like she was itching to get out the door.

"Is it really that hard for you?" I spat at her coming back from checking on Violet. She still had not woken up. I just wanted her to open her eyes, to know I was there for her, that she was safe.

"Of course it's fucking hard! Eric is going to rip my fucking head off Caine!" Pam did look agitated. Her eyes kept darting towards the door like she was expecting something or someone-

"Knock! Knock!" It was _him_.

"Pamela go to Violet. No matter what you hear or think is going on, do not leave her side. Do you understand me?" I commanded and she nodded before leaving up stairs.

I opened my front door and there stood Eric. He reeked of evil. It was coming off of him in waves. Let's not forget to mention the cocky look on his face.

"Well, well, well, you are home," He grinned and made to step in. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

My hands were at my sides and even more white from the force I was trying to hold back from ripping this Viking's head off. "Leave now."

Eric's expression turned dark and his fangs clicked down. "You have something of mine."

"If I have to tell you again young vampire-" I began to threaten but youngster here had the balls to try and get past me.

Before Eric was even over the threshold I grabbed the front of his neck and squeezed. He immediately froze and his eyes went wide as his jaw began to crack. "She is mine."

My eyes narrowed at the panic stricken Viking and I tossed him into the night like a rag doll.

It took him a good minute to recover before choking, "Pamela is my child!"

_Pamela? Does that mean he doesn't know about Violet? _

I hid my confused emotions with the seething hatred I was feeling towards him about Violet. I knew he had something to do with her battered and tortured body.

So I completely went along with it. "Not anymore. Leave or I'll kill you." My words were a promise and he at least wasn't stupid enough to not believe it.

"This isn't over," The defeated Viking hissed and stood up.

"Not by a long shot." And I slammed the door.

Violet's P.O.V.

My body felt heavy and my mind more so. I was afraid to move or to open my eyes until I heard a door close and felt a presence.

With a tiny crack I opened my eyelids and saw a woman with blonde hair, white skin, and wearing a black dress that was as serious as her expression on her face. My heart began to panic once she called out my name and zipped to my side in an instant.

_**She must be a vampire!**_

I screamed and a handsome man appeared in a second at my side on the bed.

"Violet! You're awake!" He beamed and I scooted off the sheets and into the corner on the far wall.

"Who are you?" I asked scared and looked at the man again.

He was tall, and his face gorgeously chiseled. I could only imagine what he looked like underneath his clothes, but my fear was becoming too overbearing as I looked into his eyes.

"Violet it's us. Pam and Caine. Don't you remember?" The woman who was named Pam asked and stepped forward.

"Stay back!" I breathed in haste and tried to run past her but the man caught me from behind.

He tried to turn be around to look at him but I was putting up a fight. I had no idea who they were, where I was, whose clothes I was wearing, and why I couldn't remember.

"Violet calm down! It's ok. You're safe with us." The man tried to sooth me but all I wanted to do was get away.

As I continued to scream and cry for him to let me go he began to take me back to the bed.

_**Oh god he's going to rape me! Please someone help!**_

My body started to turn more and more hot until flames flickered across my skin. The man let go of me instantly and yelled in pain while the woman swore. I didn't know what to do besides run through the open door and found a staircase leading down stairs. My feet were becoming cold as I zipped across the marble floor and finally I found the front door.

The man and woman were right behind me. I was afraid they were going to try and grab me so I turned around and struck my hand out. A sea of fire flew out of palm and created a wall blocking them from getting to me while I escaped out the door.

Here is a pic of CAine for this chapter:

.com/image/andy%20whitfield%?o=80

And here is the youtube link for the song I used in this chapter:

.com/watch?v=GjDEGoDCh9I


	49. Chapter 49

Ch. 49 Virgin State of Mind

My lungs hurt from breathing so hard as I ran and ran and ran. My feet were becoming sore, my thighs were aching from the countless miles I knew I had run, and even though I had a cold sweat pouring down my face and soaking my shirt, I still felt like I was on fire.

When I began to see city lights I almost cried. Finally I could go to the police station and ask for help. Finally I could be safe, even if that meant them putting me behind bars to keep from the outside world.

When the road turned into a paved street and walls began to form from the buildings all around me I began to slow down to a walk. I had no idea what city I was in but it seemed pretty deserted. Maybe because it must only be the early hours of the morning, but surely someone was around to help me.

I walked the streets someone wincing now and again as my feet began to get little cuts here and there. Though they would heal as soon as they were injured.

_So I shoot fire from my hands and I heal fast. Alright?_

The more I wandered the more I felt alone. No one was out. Not even a bum. Not even a rat. Where the hell was I?

Caine's P.O.V.

When the fire finally died down I was at least a little glad that it didn't actually damage anything. It was just a wall she put up in case I or Pam were to run after her. As I looked at Pam I felt a sense of loneliness and figured it was Violet. Just the slightest hint, but it was there. I didn't like that she felt alone and I needed to find her. To tell her it was ok and that I would be with her. Though that sounded easier said than done in my head since she doesn't have a fricken clue as to who I am or Pam- and the thought of Eric finding her made me panic. He would surely kill her.

"What now?" Pam asked and I put on my coat.

"Now I go look for her. You try and find Max. Call him, do whatever. Plus call Alcide, Sam, Jessica, Bill, and somehow try and contact her mother, but that's it. We can't have anyone else know. Especially Eric," I instructed her and she put her hands on her hips in an impatient way.

"How in the hell am I supposed to contact her mother?"

"I don't know. Right now I have to find Violet."

Violet's P.O.V.

I wished over and over again to be anywhere but where I was standing, which was on a bridge. I wasn't thinking of jumping, but I felt so isolated and cold.

_Think of some place warm_, my conscience told me.

And so I did. I pictured a nice beach in the Bahamas with warm water and silky sand. I didn't know where that particular place came from, but it was beautiful to me. As I thought more and more about the beach and the water I felt like I was being pulled some place. Soon my vision was seeing a desk like at a hotel. A lobby! I blinked again and suddenly I was there!

"Violet it is so good to see you darlin'!" A beautiful woman said she came towards me and I looked at her wide eyed. Her name tag on her shirt read Annabelle.

"Uh- do I know you?" I asked scared and then I back and this time I was sitting right on the bridge.

_What the hell was that? Did I just teleport or something? And that woman…she knew me?_

Caine's P.O.V.

For a split second driving in my car I couldn't feel Violet anymore and that terrified me. I didn't know if Eric finally got her somehow or something else. Did she know how to access her power whenever or was it only when she was afraid?

My mind was going A-WALL until I felt her again. Somehow I could feel she was in the city not too far from where my house was, but it was a good six miles.

_She ran that far? _

As I zipped down the streets I finally felt a strong enough pull towards a bridge. I parked my car a block away and ran towards the structure. I stopped and could see her looking dazed and confused as she sat on the cold ground in nothing but my shirt and boxers.

She heard me walking and instantly stood up. I held up my hands and continued towards her. Violet's eyes darted everywhere looking for an escape or probably wondering how to fend me off. Silly of her to think she would ever have to fight against me, but then again she lost her memory.

"Stay away from me," She warned in a grave tone but I kept walking towards her.

Her scent filled my senses and her heart beat pounded through my ears. Her body looked as if it glowed slightly, but her eyes look afraid.

"I won't hurt you Violet," I tried to reassure her but she looked skeptical and started to walk backwards. Funny enough she backed into a light pole.

"How do you know me?"

"We're friends."

"I don't know that we are," She pressed and her breathing started to come short.

"You don't remember much of anything right now do you?" I asked hoping it would make her start to see I wasn't out to kill her.

She looked like she was trying to think if she did but her shoulders slumped and her eyes became more sad. "No. I don't remember anything but my name."

Violet began to cry and I couldn't stop myself from running to her. She didn't fight against me as I held her in my arms and let her tears soak my shirt. Her cried were almost too much for me to bear. Just like the time when I told her my sob story about my life long ago. I hated seeing her cry, and now that she had had my blood, it physically almost hurt to see and hear her do so.

"It's ok. Everything is going to be ok."

Thankfully Violet decided to come with me. She was quiet as she sat in the front seat with me. I boldly reached out and grabbed her hand softly to let her know I was there for her. Even though she might not remember our friendship, I was going to be there for her and help her get her memory back.

When I reached my house I helped her out of the car and brought her to my kitchen that I never used. She sat at the mahogany table still silent. I wanted to talk, to hear her voice.

"You're hungry right?" I asked her and she nodded.

I dialed Pam and told her I had her back at my house. She asked if she should bring the team over and told her yes along with some groceries.

"What kind of groceries?"

"Come on Pam. Bring some soup from that popular restaurant on Fifth Avenue." And I hung up before I could hear another snide remark. You would think she would remember what humans ate. I do and I'm way older than her.

I went to go sit across from Violet at my table. She watched me with kind but still intent eyes. "Pam is going to bring some soup and you will be able to meat again the people who are on our side. You can trust-"

"CAINE!"

I looked behind Violet to see the fairy Annabelle. She looked pissed and Violet said, "Hey I saw you!"

Annabelle's face turned soft as she saw Violet and said, "Hello sweetie," Before turning back to me to scream. "Caine how did this happen? She has no memory of who she is? Who her mother is? What the in the fairy world is happening?"

I got out of my chair to calm Anna down. I explained how I found Violet, gave her my blood, chocked Eric, and ran after Violet.

"I don't know if Pam got into touch with Max or Athena. He hasn't been picking up my calls and she won't answer me."

Anna placed her hands on her hips. "Did you ever think for Violet to maybe call them genius?"

"No, really?" I asked sarcastically which caused her to smack me beside the head.

"Don't get cheeky with me Caine."

After a half hour I fully explained Violet's life to her that I knew of in a nut shell before Pam and the rest of them showed up. We even tried calling Max and her mom again but no such luck.

Pam gave Violet the soup and couldn't help but pull her into a hug. The lot of us (Alcide, myself, Sam, Jessica, Bill, and Anna) were a little shocked to see Pam so affectionate with anyone but Eric. It was a bit weird…

"Say a fucking comment I dare you," Pam warned and it caused Violet to let out a little giggle.

After she was done eating I introduced her to everyone again and we all decided she needed to be kept in hiding at least for a little bit. I had the perfect place.

"She'll stay with me. I have a safe house."

"Where?" Violet asked. I smiled and hoped she didn't mind the cold too much.

Violet's P.O.V.

I was freezing as Caine and I got off the plane in the middle of a clearing surrounded by woods at night. It was just a little plane so it could also easily take off. All around us snow lingered and dressed the pine trees. I smiled while my teeth chattered and I clung my pea coat around me more. Caine put his hand on my lower back and guided me towards this mysterious safe house that he wouldn't tell me where the location precisely was. Boo-hoo. Like I was going to tell anyone.

We only walked a few yards when I saw some sort of square building. When we got closer I saw it was entirely made of glass! You could see everything inside it. The huge bed in the bedroom, the kitchen, except the toilet when I looked further. That part at least enclosed all the way. But the shower was fully visible, and even the floors were made of glass.

"Caine won't you burn up once the morning sun comes?" I asked.

He gave a short laugh before saying, "When you've been around as long as I have you meet very powerful people. In my case I met a witch a few hundred years ago who made this place for me as a sanctuary after I saved her life. You and I can see it because I let you see it, otherwise it is invisible to the outside world. Plus there is magic against the sun so I won't get burned."

"Cool," I said and we walked in side. Surprisingly it wasn't cold. There was no heater to be found, but I felt nicely warm.

We had only been in Caine's secret house for an hour and a half and I was sitting in the bathtub on the second floor wondering if I was doing the right thing. Was I? Could I trust Caine? The only thing I truly knew about any of this was my name.

"Violet are you alright?" Caine asked coming up to me. I just looked the other way out towards the glass wall. The trees were naked and bare and the snow looked freezing. Should I make a run for it?

Still staring softly out the window I answered, "No. I don't know if I can trust you."

Caine was silent for a few minutes before he picked me up out of the tub. I struggled and asked what he was doing before he brought me over to the bed and sat me down. When I tried to get up he held both of my arms down and looked at me long and hard.

"Violet out of everyone on this Earth and in the Heavens, you can trust me. My blood now runs into your veins. I can feel you, smell you, taste you practically on my tongue. I know I am not Eric but-"

"Eric?" I asked.

"The one I told you about earlier. Your soul blood bonded," Caine explained and I nodded.

"I just don't know," I grumbled and went to get up but Caine pinned me down to the bed so fast I almost chocked on my own air. "What in the hell do you think you are doing? GET OFF!" I screamed and tried to buck him off but that only made him slightly grind his hips into mine.

A low moan deep in his throat sounded and he closed his eyes tight before peering deep into mine. They looked absolutely animal. "Trust me," Caine grunted and continued to squirm.

"How can you expect me-" I thrashed at him before his tone snapped me still.

"Trust. Me."

There we were; bodies breathing hard, adrenaline pumping, my wrists we aching from Caine's strong grasp around them above my head, his member pressing into me, and our lips barely touching as I looked into his feverish eyes. We wanted each other, and we wanted each other bad.

Athena's P.O.V.

"Ahhhh! Where is she?" I screamed in terror and hostility up on Mount Olympus. My daughter was missing, Caine was missing, Maximus was no where to be found, and Eric was now under Eris's control.

"Athena we will find her," Apollo tried to calm me as I cried making thunderstorms and lightning spread across the world. A tsunami had just wrecked an entire island because I was so distraught.

I looked at Apollo, my brother, as he held me in his arms. "My little girl is missing and she's hurt. What Eris did-" I blubbered not being able to get the images of my little girl screaming out in pain because of Eris's and Eric's actions.

"Shhhh. It will be ok. Maybe Caine and her are together. But until we find them, we need to look for Maximus. I'm sure he's looking for the final part of the sword."

I sniffled back a few more tears and looked up at my bother. "You're right. We need to find Maximus," I whispered.

"ATHENA!" I turned around to see my father, Zeus.

Violet's P.O.V.

A few days went by in which I kept clear of Caine in his glass safe house. Now and again he would talk on the phone and when I asked who, he always said it was Pam. Sometimes though I couldn't help but just stare at him. I didn't know why, but when I would I couldn't help but re-live the tussle that happened between us on the bed. How his strong body pressed to mine, how I felt his lips almost touch mine, how he looked like he was just dieing to ravish me- but then I completely stopped. Something in my heart- my soul- was shrieking at me to not go any further. To stop what I was doing or something terrible was going to happen. So I did, and since then I haven't been in the same room with him more than a second.

Caine took up to sleeping on the pure white couch two floors below me while I slept in the bed. However every time I closed my eyes and began to dream I would see me fighting in a battle. A sword was in my hand for some of it and then I kept seeing a stone door. When I would get close enough to touch it I would wake up. Half the time I wouldn't know if I was terrified or tired when I woke up and I felt like I was slipping away. In a sense I already had. I couldn't remember who I really was, who my soul blood bonded was, who I could truly trust…

_This is all becoming too much._

I sat up in the bed and moved to the center. My tank top hung a little low in the front and my pajama shorts didn't really cover much now that I thought about it. I looked over the side of the bed and saw Caine standing against the wall looking outside.

_How is he not going insane? I feel like a caged phoenix not being able to spread her fiery wings!_

My face was blank as I watched him and I didn't flinch when he looked up to see me. We just stared at each other for a minute before I slowly tore my eyes away.

_Maybe I want him to do something. Maybe to me? He said his blood is rushing through my veins and I believe it. But so is this Eric's too. Though how can I differentiate who's is who's? I can't like Caine. I think I can trust him, but I can't-_

I couldn't even get my self to say the end of the thought in my head. As my breathing became slightly deeper I just looked out the wall into the night. It was completely black except for the stars here and there. I wished I could have been a star in that moment. To be up in the sky, free, sure one day I would die, but fore awhile I could be alone…

_Alone. I just want to be alone. To figure out who I truly am. Why does it feel like something is trying to burst its way out of me? Something powerful. And why do I have to stare at this stupid tattoo of a wave for a person I don't even remember on my chest? Why can't I remember?_

_**There's a chair in my head on which I used to sitTook a pencil and I wrote the following on itNow there's a key where my wonderful mouth used to beDig it up, throw it at meDig it up, throw it at me**_

I could hear Caine walk into the room, no matter how quiet he was trying to be. As he came up behind me I didn't even acknowledge him. I just kept looking out to the night.

"Violet," His voice soothed me but still I didn't move. In a way I was afraid. Afraid of if I looked at him, if I turned around, I could do something I could never take back.

_**Where can I run to, where can I hideWho will I turn to now I'm in a virgin state of mindGot a knife to disengage the voids that I can't bearTo cut out words I've got written on my chair**_

I felt Caine's strong fingers lightly touch my left wrist. His touch was something indescribable. If felt right? Different then someone I was used to? Eric's touch was it?

Slowly I got off the bed and went to the glass wall. The front of my finger nails dragged their way up the wall until my palms were pressed against the glass. It felt cool against my soft skin and my lips parted slightly.

"Am I worth it?" I breathed, making the slightest circle fog up in front of me.

_**Like do you think I'm sexyDo you think I really careCan I burn the mazes I growCan I, I don't think soCan I burn the mazes I growCan I, I don't think so**_

"More than you know," Caine whispered down into my ear while he wrapped his muscular bare arms around my waist. His fingers played with the hem of tank top before the callused skin came into contact with my skin.

I was going against all that was in me. All that was telling me I was breaking some ancient law within myself. But I didn't listen. Something about Caine was telling me somewhere deep down to very core that what I was about to do was ok too. That in the end, after everything that was about to happen, it would be ok.

"Show me."

I turned around to see Caine's eyes flash to purple in the dark. They were gorgeous but filled with every single emotion you can think of.

_**Where can I run to, where can I hideWho will I turn to now I'm in a virgin state of mindVirgin state of mindVirgin state of mindVirgin state of mind**_

"Violet I'm not sure there's ever a going back after this," He warned me.

Our bodies were closer now and I took the final step to mold us together. I placed my palms on his chest and glided my fingers down like ghosts. They were like spirits leaving trails of goose bumps down his arms until I got to the hem of his shirt. I grabbed it and agonizingly slow pulled it up and over Caine's head. He closed his eyes briefly before picking me up and wrapping my legs around his chiseled waist. My eyes told him the answer while he pressed me against the glass wall.


	50. Chapter 50

Ch. 50 God-Napped!

Eris's P.O.V.

"Ahhhhh! Gahhh! Make it stop!" Eric was roaring in pain as he twitched and seized on my bed. I didn't know what to do. His veins were glowing through his skin, the tattoo of Violet's mark on his chest of the phoenix grew larger and larger and became alive on his chest. It's talons ripped into his skin and he screamed some more.

_This has got to do with Violet! How do I stop this? I need Eric! He can't die or everything will fall apart!_

"I don't know what to do," I said scared and jumped back once a blinding light was coming out of Eric's eyes. It touched my skin and I received a third degree burn. I staggered back in pain and fell to the floor.

_What is happening? Could it be that she's still alive? Then- she must have been with someone too! But who? Where is she now?_

As I listened to Eric more and saw the phoenix tattoo across him still slash every where it could, the blood poured out of the Viking and was soaking the bed. I couldn't do anything until it would stop.

_He could actually die from this!_

Violet's P.O.V.

I was deep in thought as I looked outside from the couch. It was day light out and Caine came up behind me to place a kiss on my head. I smiled at the affection but still couldn't stop the sudden pang in my heart. It wasn't too bad, like someone was poking me, but it still bothered me.

"What's the matter?" Caine asked and came to sit next to me. I saw he was finally dressed in a long sleeve black shirt with dark grey jeans. He looked quite fine in my eyes.

"I just feel something in here," I confessed and pointed at my heart. When I opened my shirt a little so I could peek down, I saw that my tattoo was glowing a little bit. "I'm sure that's not normal."

Caine gave me a quizzical look and I showed him. His eyebrows raised and he pulled out his phone from his pocket. "Um, hey Pam. Have you heard from Eric or any signs of Eris recently?"

I could hear her tell him no except she could tell he was in an enormous amount of pain.

"Pain?" I asked scared.

"We'll come back tonight then. Are you ok?" Caine's voice was sincere but Pam's was pissed.

"I FEEL LIKE I'M DIEING DAMN IT!" And then she hung up.

"Do you think she will be ok?" I asked concerned.

The ancient vampire's face looked a little nervous when he was deep in thought. "I'm not sure. If Pam is hurting this bad and if Eric is in that much pain-"

"I suppose we go at night fall?" I asked and grabbed his hand. My thumb stoked loving swipes against the back of his strong tan skin.

"That feels nice, and yes."

I looked up into Caine's now regular blue eyes and just stared deep within. He was feeling anxious and holding back. "What's holding you back?" I asked and scooted towards him more.

He sighed and bowed his head before looking back up at me. "You don't belong to me."

"I don't belong to anybody," I responded and placed a small kiss on his lips. He savored the feeling after I pulled back.

"Yes you do. You belong to Eric, and the only way you won't is if he dies I think."

The look of sadness in the vampire's eyes was becoming too much for me to bare. "Caine, if I could belong to you… would you have me?" I was a little scared of his answer. What if he said no?

The ancient placed both of his hands on my face and said, "If I could make you mine this second I would. I know you know that deep down."

A stray tear fell from my eye and Caine kissed it away. "Then let me be yours," I whispered with a hint of longing in my voice.

Caine pressed his forehead lightly to mine and I gripped him to me. "Then let me ask you properly." A hint of laughter sounded from him and I smiled.

"Ok," I grinned and sniffled a little.

His thumbs stroked my cheeks as he looked deep within my light brown eyes. I gulped once and ignored the feeling of the poking against my heart. "Will you be mine?" Caine's voice was so husky and magnetic that there was no way I was going to reject him.

"Yes," I agreed and kissed him.

Eris's P.O.V.

It was night fall before Eric finally stopped screaming in pain. I ran over to him and saw that he was passed out. I gave him a little shake and he opened up his eyes.

"Are you ok Eric?"

The Viking blinked at me and winced as his wounds began to slowly heal.

"Eris," He croaked and I nodded.

"I think Violet did this," I hissed and Eric looked confused.

"Who's Violet?"

_Oh fuck._

Caine's P.O.V.

Pam was waiting for Violet and I back at my house when we finally got there. She had a leather jacket with matching pants on and hands on her hips.

Violet kept her fingers intertwined with mine when we walked through the door and Pam immediately noticed but didn't say anything. Her face was saying enough but she came over to give Violet a hug.

"Are you ok?" She asked Violet. Violet nodded and then said she was going upstairs for bed.

When Violet was out of ear shot Pam angrily whispered, "Are you out of your mind?"

I walked past Pam and into my study. "I don't know what you mean."

Pam was not going to have it and was hot on my trail as she closed the door behind us. "You. Her. Hands together!"

I went and sat at my desk facing the pissed vampire. "I can't help the way I feel about her."

Pam's face read disbelief as she stared at me. "The way you- the way you feel? Do you know what you're doing? DO YOU?"

I looked away aggravated. "Pam stop."

"You're telling me to fucking stop!" She hissed and I looked at her harshly.

"Yes I am. I love Violet. I didn't plan on it happening, but I do!" I admitted and desperately wanted to go to her upstairs where I knew she was laying in my bed waiting for me. I wanted to hold her, caress her, breath her in.

Pam came to stand in front of me. She looked deep into my eyes and sighed. "This is a fucking disaster."

"I know," I said and got up.

"You and Eric both love her, but Eric and her are-"

"I am perfectly aware of what they are Pamela." My voice was sad and all I wanted to do was go spend the time I could with Violet. She made me feel again. She made me think I could be a real man once more and not just an immortal ghost walking this Earth.

"This will not end well Caine," Pam spoke honestly and left.

Violet's P.O.V.

When I woke up I looked at the clock and saw I slept through the whole day!

"Oh geez!" I exclaimed and sat up. Instantly I smelt something yummy and Caine came through the door with a tray full of scrumptious food.

"Good morning, or night I should say," He grinned at me and I could help but smile back.

"Is this all for me?" I asked with butterflies in my stomach fluttering about.

"It sure is. I made pancakes, cut up some strawberries, and brought you orange juice." The triumphant grin upon the ancient vampires face was absolutely adorable.

"Thank you," I hummed and began to dig in once he put the tray in front of me. The whole thing was absolutely amazing!

"You can sure eat!" Caine laughed and I scowled at him playfully.

"So what do we do today?"

I guess intense training was on Caine's mind because we were in his basement on a huge matt that gymnasts use for practicing and performing. I at the moment just got completely smacked down and was groaning a little bit because of my poor boobs being hurt.

"That hurt so bad," I wined and Caine picked me up.

He gave me a funny look as I rubbed my chest. "Uh- are you alright?"

I looked at him with a 'what do you think' look. "They hurt!" I exclaimed. "They just got body slammed to the ground."

"Violet in war, the enemy will not care if your breasts hurt."

Caine grinned when I rolled my eyes, turned away, and mocked his words to myself silently. "You try being the chosen one," I mumbled and stretched.

"I didn't deal out the cards, now come on." His voice was a little harsh but I understood I was supposed to save the world from the person that took my memory. Caine and the others explained I was pretty badass, but since I couldn't remember how to be, I was stuck learning from the beginning again.

"Let's go then," I grinned evilly.

Eris's P.O.V.

I had a feeder for Eric so he could regain more of his strength faster. He drained the girl dry and I had someone take her away before I pulled him over to the dining room table where we were alone.

"Now Eric you know everything else but who Violet Knight is?" I asked carefully.

"That's true. Who is she?" He asked me.

_This could work to my advantage. If he doesn't know now, then it might be easier to kill her._

"She's our biggest enemy. The one who is trying to stop my plans. She simply must die."

_And now I go find the bitch._

Pam's P.O.V.

I came over to Caine's house to find him and Violet in the basement. They were training and Violet looked like she was failing miserably. Quietly I stood by the wall to watch her say, "Ouch" as he flipped her in the air causing her to land on her back. Instantly his face looked a little horror struck at her pain.

_My fucking god he really is in love with her. Can't he keep it in his pants?_

I cleared my throat for them to acknowledge me and Violet did so by wobbling over. "Hi Pam," She smiled and gave me a little hug. My face bore a grin for my friends affection and I asked if she needed an ice pack. She nodded and I got one for her before she could count to ten. After thanking me we all went up stairs.

"So what's new?" Caine asked me quickly and I told him not a lot except for the witches are feeling a very mad Eris presence wafting through the air.

"She's pissed and probably going to wage an attack on us. We need to-"

"You need to what?"

We all turned around to see Eris. She looked furious. Her eyes were black, sparks of magic were flowing around her, and I had to give it to her, her outfit of dark pants with an expensive leather jacket did look quite good.

"Violet get back," Caine commanded our beloved and she did as instructed.

"No. Stay." Eris hissed and lunged towards her I stepped in the way.

Violet's P.O.V.

I watched as Eris ripped Pam's right arm off and threw her into the wall. She hit a mirror and shards got stuck in her everywhere.

"Pam!" I screamed but Caine told me to stay back.

I tried to make the fire come out of my hands again but nothing happened. Not one little spark!

_Shit! Shit! Fucking hell! _I swore up, down, and sideways to myself before I looked around and grabbed a sword that was on the wall. It was heavy as all get out but I kept it at the ready as Eris and Caine battled each other. He wasn't half bad but couldn't stop her from shooting some sort of black lightning into his chest. He roared in pain and was thrown out the window.

"Caine!" I yelled and my heart felt like it was on fire.

Oh god please don't be dead! Please! I love you!

Eris walked closer and closer to me like a snake ready for the kill. I held firmly around the hilt and gave a good swing at her. She dodged it but I came around again. It somehow felt familiar to wield the sword. From where or when I didn't know, but it made me stand guard a little stronger.

"I can not wait to kill you."

"Didn't your mother tell you not to be a bitch!" I snapped and blocked the jab Eris sent my way. This pissed her off even more and she sent a bowling ball sized lighting ball at me. I couldn't move out of the way fast enough and took it right to the stomach.

I yelled as I was sent flying into a book shelf. The whole thing came down on me as I collided with the marble floor and my vision began to fade to black.

"Not good," I grumbled and tried to get up.

"God you're pathetic."

"Not as pathetic as you," I breathed with difficulty.

I looked up to see Eris looking disgusted at me. She reached down and grabbed me by the arm.

I tried to get out of her grasp but she just shocked me till I finally blacked out.

"What the?" When my eyes opened I saw I was chained to a wall. I yanked as hard as I could but nothing budged. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Quiet or else they'll hear you!" A female voice whispered harshly to me.

I cocked my eyebrow and looked around in the dimly lit room. "Who are you talking about and where the hell am I?"

"You are in a dungeon and I'm Opal, daughter of Leonidas, a fairy prince." Opal sounded a bit scared like she was afraid to speak above a whisper.

"Are you and I the only ones down here?" I asked and actually saw what Opal looked like. She was for one in a cage, but she was really elegant looking. Her hair was a light blue (so light that you might have thought it was white, her skin was fair, and her eyes were purple.

"No. There is Sky. He's a wizard of the royal line. Also a witch named Hazel. She's also royal I guess. And there is Pearl. She's a mermaid princess." I listened closely to what Opal was saying. Eris had somehow bagged all of us, but for what reason?

"Do you know what she wants us for?"

Opal sadly breathed, "I've been hearing something about a ritual to speed up a process. I'm not sure what though."

"Where are the others?" I asked and tried to look around with the little light that was down in the hell hole.

"They're in different cages on the other side of the dungeon I'm afraid. What's your name anyway?"

I took a deep breath and tried pulling the chains again. I got no results but aching wrists. "Violet."

Opal made a gasp and came to the farthest part of her cell that was by me. "Violet knight? The demigod!"

"One in the same," I huffed while trying to yank the chains again.

"You better stop that, or the guards are going to come," Opal warned me. I shuddered a little bit and tried to figure out how the hell to get out of there.

Eric's P.O.V.

I didn't know what it was, but something was pulling me to the basement. I took my time in walking down the stairs and paused when I heard Opal, a fairy princess we were going to kill for a ritual speaking scared to another girl.

"Stop making so much noise! They might send the Viking down!" She hissed and I cocked a grin. She should be scared.

"Eric?"

I was curious that the girl the princess was talking to knew my name. In a way the voice sounded familiar. Maybe it was the girl Eris was talking about. The one that wanted to stop us in the big battle. The one we had to kill.

"Yes. Eric Northman. He's over a thousand years old, and has a temper," Opal whimpered and I again grinned with satisfaction as I made my way down the stone steps and into the dungeon.

Instantly the fairy princess froze and scooted to the furthest corner of her cage while the girl named Violet (Eris had told me) stood still and looked at me in the eye.

"So you're Violet," I breathed and inhaled her scent. It stung the inside of my nose, it was so intoxicating.

She didn't make a sound but continued to look at me. Almost as if she was studying me. I watched as her eyes searched mine and then I looked at where her heart beat echoed from. It was just above normal, not scared, but a little excited.

When I moved closer to her I couldn't help but think I could play a game with her. A good chase would be fun. To go after her, prey on her, and then taste her sweet nectar from her pulsing neck. It made my insides quiver and my manhood jump with glee but I suppressed it. I didn't want this little one thinking she had any real effect on me.

"You're Eric," She stated more that asked. I couldn't help myself anymore and walked up to her until just about a foot stood between us. Something then flashed in my mind. It was of me and her and we were smiling at each other.

_What the fuck? What was that?_

I must have looked a little confused because the demigod leaned a little closer to look up at me. She almost looked concerned but then backed away.

"How about we play a little game?" I asked wickedly.

"I don't think so," Violet snapped and stared hard at me. For a second I was infuriated at how she talked to me but then I sinfully smiled.

I stepped towards her and pressed my ancient body against hers so she was in between the cold stone wall and myself. She gasped and I silenced her mouth with my large hand. She tried to struggle as I grazed my fangs along her neck and I chuckled to myself in her reactions. She was a fighter and I liked it.

With a slight lick just below her ear I could smell just the slightest arousal from the girl and it made me hard. I pressed even harder against her and she shivered making me want to bite her that much more.

"Eric! I need to speak with you!" Eris called and I swore slightly to myself at the interruption. I was having way too much fun and she just had to ruin it.

Just to make Violet jump with fear inside I pricked her neck just so I could taste her. She squealed against my hand and I shook with ecstasy as her blood savored itself against my tongue. When I looked down into her light brown eyes I felt something but couldn't put my finger on it.

"I'll see you later," I told with a hard voice and zipped upstairs to see what Eris wanted to talk about.

_God what is it about her? I can still taste her. I can practically feel her against my skin. Lingering. Smoldering me. Making me want to-_

"That's it," I growled to myself and got out of bed. Eris was soundly asleep and I quickly pulled on some pants and a shirt.

When I got to the basement Violet was awake and alert. She stood still against the wall just like I had left her a few hours before.

_Could she sense that I was coming?_

"You need to leave me alone," She whispered warningly.

I tilted my head to the side while walking up to her. I could then feel her heart beat press against my chest and her warmth soak into my shirt. "No."

"I don't know what you're game is Eric, but fuck off," the little demigod snapped at me and I almost grinned.

I leaned down close to her angelic face and couldn't help but breath in. "Do you truly know who I am?"

Violet didn't break eye contact nor feistiness as she whispered, "Yes."

"Good. Now I think we'll play a little game. You're going to get to run and you better hope I don't catch you." My voice was playful but dangerous and Violet winced as I unclasped the shackles from around her wrists.

She didn't wait another second before taking off. My body thrilled at the thought of the chase.

_You're so hypnotizingCould you be the devil?Could you be an angel?_

Violet's P.O.V.

I ran like a bat out of hell in that dungeon, but when I got to the door it was locked. "Shit!" I panicked and took off in the other direction.

It was so weird of how I could feel him. For a moment I thought I could hear his thoughts, but I pushed it out of the way as I wound down another hallway. They're had to be another way out of this place!

With just a glimpse I thought I saw another person but didn't bother to stop there. I ran down another hallway, and turned a corner before I had to stop to ketch my breath. I was afraid to breath too much and the thought of Eric hearing my heart beat made it race more.

_God damn it I need to calm down!_

Now and again I could hear little noises and chuckles. I knew it was Eric messing with me and I hated it. It down right frightened me. Made my heart race, made my blood thump through my ears, made me doubt I could get out of here alive.

"Gotcha!"

I screamed as Eric blocked me into a corner and tried to move past him but he blocked that too. He lightly touched my hand and a shock ran through me to him. _Your touch magnetizingFeels like I am floatingLeaves my body glowing_

Eric's P.O.V.

I couldn't ignore the pull I had to her. The shock that went through my body from hers was magnetic. Soon I was intertwining our hands and just looking down at her. My expression was soft and her heart beat finally calmed down. What turned into me wanting to kill her now was completely gone. I wanted to explore her, to feel her…

_They say, be afraidYou're not like the othersFuturistic loverDifferent DNAThey don't understand youYou're from a whole 'nother worldA different dimensionYou open my eyesAnd I'm ready to goLead me into the light _

With question in my eyes I asked her quietly if I could kiss her. Violet looked shocked but then gulped slightly before nodding slightly. Gently I cupped her face and feathered my lips across hers. She seemed to want me to continue because her hands were on my abdomen.

"It's ok," She whispered and for a second I didn't understand why she said it until I realized that I was afraid to kiss her. Why was I? How did she know?

_Kiss me, kiss meInfect me with your love andFill me with your poisonTake me, take meWanna be a victimReady for abductionBoy, you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's supernaturalExtraterrestrial_

The look of assurance and gentleness in Violet's eyes made me continue. I placed my lips upon hers where they perfectly fit and drew her into my arms. The forces passing through us seemed incredible. I felt like a real man.

Violet's P.O.V.

I didn't know what came over me. I was kissing Eric. I. Was. Kissing. Him. It felt so right though. So natural, like we'd done it a million times. The strength of his arms around me, holding me, his kiss, the electricity between us was euphoric. _You're so supersonicWanna feel your powersStun me with your lasersYour kiss is cosmicEvery move is magicYou're from a whole 'nother worldA different dimensionYou open my eyesAnd I'm ready to goLead me into the lightKiss me, kiss meInfect me with your love andFill me with your poison_

As our lips danced, our hands did too. I let him explore the curves of my body while he let me to him. He was so gentle but rough in all the right places. I was so careful, like touching a piece of priceless art. That is exactly was Eric was: art. He was timeless, a treasure.

_Take me, ta-ta-take meWanna be a victimReady for abductionBoy, you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's is transcendentalOn another levelBoy, you're my lucky starI wanna walk on your wave lengthAnd be there when you vibrateFor you I'll risk it allAll_

When Eric got back up to my neck he stopped and pulled away to look into my eyes. They were troubled but mixed with desire. I ran my hands through his hair once before lightly stroking his face. I could feel how badly he wanted to taste my blood, but he was again asking for permission. It touched me to my very soul.

I don't know what made me say it, but I whispered, "For you I'll risk it all."

_Kiss me, kiss meInfect me with your love andFill me with your poison_

Eric's P.O.V.

Violet's words were the missing beats to my undead heart. She was permitting me to bite her, to take her blood, to have her run through my veins.

Without another word I bent down and kissed her throbbing pulse that was calling to me. Calling, beckoning, begging me to sink my teeth into her soft flesh and taste her precious essence.

She gasped lightly as I bit down and I held her protectively close as I drank. Violet sighed but then gasped as memories started to flood both of our minds.

Violet's P.O.V.

_Take me, ta-ta-take meWanna be a victimReady for abductionBoy, you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's , you're an alienYour touch so foreignIt's supernaturalExtraterrestrial _

Only a few moments after Eric bit me did I get hit with my memory. The memory of who I was, Eric being evil, Eris's plans to open the door, and her needing Eric because he was the blood of Thor!

My soul blood bonded flung his head away from me violently and my eyes shot wide open. "Eric," I breathed.


	51. Chapter 51

Ch. 51 Oh You Guys

CRACK!

My fist landed right into Eric's cheek. He roared in fury at me and threw me backwards. I hit the stone wall with a loud thump leaving my skin to become bruised and scraped. (As you can tell Eric getting his memory back didn't exactly help his attitude towards me.

"That's gunna leave a mark." I coughed while standing up.

As I fought off Eric, I tried to conjure up my flames but nothing would come up. It fricken blowed.

"I'm going to kill you nice and slow." Eric hissed at me and tears were forming at the brim of my eyes.

_He doesn't mean it. He doesn't mean it_, I chanted in my head over and over again before shoving him back.

"You don't mean it Eric. What we shared in- even when we didn't know who we truly were to each other!" My eyes pleaded to him to remember, but he just growled at me in hatred.

The Viking backhanded me, causing my lip to break open and bleed. "You mean nothing to me!"

I hit Eric so hard his head snapped clear to the side and fell to the ground. A nice cracking sound echoed the room. "Then why are you so angry if I mean nothing to you?" I huffed and didn't dare let the tears fall. He wasn't going to get the satisfaction of how bad he could hurt me.

Eric shot himself up and went straight to grab for my neck. I blocked his first attempt but not his second because of a noise that distracted me in the background.

"You let him have you! You let him bite you! You whore!" His voice was pure venom.

"That's what this is all about? Caine?" I squeaked through his tight grip around my neck. I kicked him in the nuts and he dropped to the ground.

"Well I guess you got your memory back."

I turned right around just in time to receive a dark energy ball from Eris. "I'm so tired of getting knocked down." I gritted through my teeth and made to stand up.

Eris saw to that I wouldn't. She sent another attack my way. It made my skin feel like it was on fire inside. The electrical shocks and evil squeezing around each living cell in my body.

"AHHHH!"

My eyes began to water and I tried to stand up but just couldn't. I didn't want to give up. I wanted to fight and to get the hell out of there, but I was losing…

"Stay down like the dog you are." The bitch's stone cold voice commanded me. I didn't want to give her what she wanted. I practically screamed through my teeth trying to get up again.

My head struggled to raise. "You-" I raged but Eric had recovered and knocked me out with one final punch from his oh so lovely fist.

Max's P.O.V.

I was more than happy to get away and get back to Caine's house. For a week it had seemed like I was dodging bullets and attacks left and right trying to find out where the blade for the sword was. Apparently more people, or supernatural beings, wanted it hidden more than I anticipated.

As I materialized into Caine's dining room looking battered, it looked like everyone was there.

"What the- WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" Caine exclaimed at me.

"Hi, nice to see you too. Mind if I change?" I asked sarcastically. With a quick snap of my fingers new clothes materialized.

When I quickly looked around at who was sitting at the table and standing around it I saw Caine, the brotherhoods, Pam with her arm in a sling, Alcide, Leona, and more.

"God what happened to you?" Leona asked.

"Glad you asked. I've been looking for the blade to the sword. Apparently people want it hidden more than I expected. By the way, what happened to you Pam?"

"That bitch ripped my fucking arm off! She also tossed Caine out the fucking window and took Violet!" She cursed and I winced but blinked at the last part.

"She took Violet?"

Ambrose got up from the table. "She also lost her memory too before it all happened. We're trying to come up with a plan to get her back."

"What? She lost her memory too? How- fuck! That doesn't matter right now. I'm going to go get her back!" Thoughts were flying through my mind of the best way to get her back but of course Caine had something to say.

"By yourself? That's suicide!" Caine yelled at me.

"It will be a surprise attack if I get her in the day. And even you know Caine it will be the most affective. With Eric out of the equation it will make it that much more easier. She's probably being tortured-" In an instant I was bent over clutching my head in pain. Violet's screams echoed through my mind. It was deafening.

"What's wrong?" Pam snapped with concern.

"Eric is trying to get into her mind while Eric is hurting her!"

"Can you communicate with her at all?" Alcide asked.

"I'm trying!" I yelled falling to my knees. "I don't know how much she can hold on!"

Violet's P.O.V.

I was on my hands and knees panting with pain and exhaustion. Hit after hit I took from Eris and Eric. At times I felt like I was a goner, but somehow I still held on.

"My friends will come for me." I stated rough. Eris in return just smiled and said she was counting on it.

"Let me in Violet!" Eric wasn't too happy about me not heeding to him, but I wasn't happy about him hitting me and trying to pry into my noggin for information. Not to mention his new girlfriend sending bad mojo my way every five seconds.

I shrieked again as a huge black cloud of evil energy smacked me down in the ground face first. "Ugh!"

"I've got to hand it to her Eric. I thought she would crack by now." I could hear the smile in Eris's words as I watched my breathing create little clouds of dust to form in the air. It went up and into Opal's cage. I watched as she looked strikingly sad and was pleading something to me through her eyes, but I was far too gone to understand.

"She'll give me what we need!" Eric's words were so angry. It was causing my body to feel like it did on the rainy night I almost died and lost my memory. No blood was showing but the pain was still alive and on fire in me.

"I'm not giving up on you." I whispered while still laying on the same side of my face against the dirty floor.

I was heaved up by the collar of my shirt to come face to face with the man I loved. His eyes were slits and he was trying to push against my mind again. I winced blocking him out once more. He grew frustrated and growled, "What did you just say?"

I sucked in a shy breath and repeated, "I'm not giving up on you."

Something flashed in his eyes. It was just for a second, but it was enough. I knew deep down my Eric was still in there, and I was going to save him someway, somehow.

Eris chuckled, "How cute."

I bit my tongue form saying a retort. There was nothing cute about the situation. Especially since she wasn't the one getting tortured.

"I need to feed," Eric growled and I became nervous. My panic was evident enough that he sensed it and smiled evilly at me.

"Go on," Eris ushered in a casual tone and I yelped as Eric jammed his razor sharp fangs into my throat.

Awhile later I sat against the wall in a cell next to Opal's. She would ask if I were alive and I would give a grunt in response.

"You're a fairy. Don't you have magical powers or something?" I asked and fluttered my eyes open and rubbed my soar neck. The bite marks were healing too damn slow for my liking.

Stupid Eric. Stupid Eris. I need to get the hell out of here. I'm not dying in this shit whole.

"Yes I have multiple powers, but down here they don't work. It's like there is a bubble that keeps all magic from coming in."

_Except Eris'. She can still use people for target practice._

"That's so stupid," I huffed and went over to the bars. I grasped them with my hand and thought of the brilliant plan to pull them apart.

I may not be able to turn into a human torch, but I still got some super strength.

"Well sorry, I didn't plan on getting kidnapped. By the way, what in the world are you doing?" Opal snapped. I didn't really blame her. I wasn't the best company right now.

"What does it look like?" I asked and focused my attention back to the bars and how hard I was going to have to pull.

"Like you're about to do something stupid."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Don't use my word against me."

"It's not your word," Opal pressed annoyingly.

"Oh you know what I mean!" I hissed slightly aggravated. I was trying to break our asses out of this joint.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Opal asked a little concerned.

"This is gunna suck."

I closed my eyes and gripped the bars with more force. The metal felt cool against my skin, but began to string once I started to pull them in opposite directions. "FUCK!" I hissed as quietly as I could to myself before the bars were apart far enough for me to just slip through.

"Wow," Opal breathed and when I turned around to look at her face was gob-smacked.

I shook my hands to get the feeling back in them while turning around to see if I saw any keys. I didn't.

_Great…_

With one more deep breath I went towards Opal's cage and pulled on the metal. Blood seeped out of my hands and I gritted my teeth in pain. "Uhhh!"

"That's it Violet! You did it!"

I winced looking at my hands and followed Opal to where the others were. We ran quietly but I saw a guard coming so I yanked her behind a corner. Opal almost screamed but I clamped my hand over her mouth to stifle her noise.

'Shut up!' I mouthed and peeked around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

"Come on," I whispered and Opal continued to direct me where the others were.

"They're right here," Opal whispered and ran to the cage. Three people appeared and began to whisper excitedly.

"Opal what are you doing here?" A dark, spiky haired guy, with tan skin, and really blue eyes asked.

"How did you get out?" A girl with long purple hair, green eyes, and fairly shiny skin questioned.

And the other person, another girl with brown hair, hazel eyes, and tan skin asked, "Who is that?"

"It's Violet Knight, the demigod. She's here to get you guys out!" Opal explained and I went to bend the bars again. It wasn't fun and I felt like shedding a tear because of the pain shooting up my arm from my palms.

"Come on there's no time for-" I tried to usher us to get moving but I was interrupted by a vampire guard. He made to sound some sort of alarm by yelling.

"Shit!" The guy with the spiky hair cursed as I kicked the vampire in the back sending him down to the ground and pulled till I ripped his head off. Blood spattered everywhere and I made a face of disgust.

"I will never get used to that," I gushed grossed out and got up to run while ten creatures came sprinting towards us.

"Damn! Our powers still don't work!" The purple haired girl yelled and dodged a stone thrown at her head.

We ran and ran down the corridors trying to get to the entrance that would lead upstairs and to our freedom. Our breathing was becoming short and just as Opal was to grasp the door handle, Eris came in and grabbed her by the throat.

_Shit!_

Opal began to squirm and screamed a terrible sound. It made my skin crawl with panic. By that time I even had time to react, the creatures who were chasing us caught up and grabbed us. We struggled and something in me was building. It was the feeling I always got before a surge of energy would explode from my being.

"Let her go!" I ordered as I struggled against the ugly thing with horns holding my arms behind my back.

"As you wish," Eris smiled and flung Opal like a rag doll against the far wall.

"Opal!" I yelled along with the others.

"Oh Violet. How I tire of our games," Eris sighed and motioned for the goon who had a hold of me to bring me forth. I struggled the whole way and almost got free until Eris went for my throat this time and placed her hand on my stomach. A thunderstorm shot through me. I yelled from the scorching aches bursting in me.

"Let her go you bitch."

Eris turned slowly around to give me enough view to see Max with Alcide, Annabelle, Leona and some of her coven.

"Oh you guys!" I sighed happily looking at my friends.

The grip around my throat tightened and I tried to rip Eris' hand off but she wouldn't budge.

"Or what?"

I could hear the shake in the evil goddess' voice and smiled a little inwardly to myself.

"Or this!" Max flung himself at her and soon all hell broke loose.

Noses were being broken, slashes here and there, fists being thrown, and we all somehow got upstairs where the chaos continued. I didn't however expect Eric to come into play. Especially since I saw it was daylight outside but all the windows were carefully covered up with thick curtains.

Eric went for Max who was still fighting Eris. I jumped in front of him as he started to lift his arm out to strike.

"Hold on there babe," I piped up and flung myself into Eric making us collide and roll onto the floor. His fangs snapped down and it was our turn to dance.

The roar Eric produced sent ripples of emotions through me. "A little cranky are we?" I asked innocently standing up and hitting him in the gut where his kidney would be. He really didn't like that and attacked.

"You stupid-" He began but I kicked him back.

"Hey! There is no need for name calling honey," I stated and ducked as Leona sent a vampire straight over me. "You go witchy woman!" I cheered and ducked again as Eric leaped at me.

I had planned to somehow get him alone. If I could get him alone, even fighting him alone, maybe I could beat some sense into him.

We ended up in a car garage because my strength was building and I threw him through a wall. It was a huge space and could fit five cars no problem.

"I can't believe I loved you," My soul blood bonded hissed. His remark stung and I pursed my lips.

"I can. I can believe you loved me, and I know you still do. I saw it deep in your eyes. Our souls were meant for each other. That's what soul blood bonded people are. No matter what I'll always love you Eric. Not even you can take that away from me."

I was quite proud of my little speech from the heart but Eric seemed to be seriously struggling with something internally. I just hoped it was himself coming back.

"Touching, really," he spat at me and cracked his neck. "Too bad it doesn't mean shit."

I said I loved him, not that I wouldn't ever hit him if I were extremely pissed off. So I did, straight in the nose. Blood gushed out and flowed freely down his face.

"You hurt me, and I hurt you," I proclaimed and we both went at each other again before the others came into the room.

Max and Eris were still fighting, Leona and her coven has made a force field around them, Opal, and her three friends, and Alcide threw a vampire so hard against the garage wall he went all the way through it to outside. In seconds he lit on fire and was dust in the wind.

Eric made sure to stay away from the sun's rays but continued to go after me.

"The day will come when you are buried six feet beneath me Violet."

"You don't mean that," I gritted through my teeth.

Eric's face twisted with evil and the love of pain he knew he was causing me. In the brief second he sent me down to my knees.

"It's nice to know I can still send you to your knees," he chuckled maliciously and the air around me snapped.

Rain started to pour outside, crackling sounds filled the air as if electricity were dancing between everything, and my hatred of constantly being put down by the man I loved finally burst though every fiber of my being.

I stood up, eyes hooded with slits, my skin tingling, the phoenix in me coming alive, I was to not be pushed on anymore.

Eric could sense something was happening to me and decided it was time to strike again. I grabbed his right fist before it could hit my face and his left before it could hit my throat. There we were in a power struggle of strength, pride, and will. Who would crack first?

I yelled to the others to get out of there and Alcide, Annabelle, Opal and her friends, Leona and her coven ran to the outside. Leona somehow got all of them inside her protective bubble so no more harm could be done to them. The rain was still pouring but the sun was shining as well. My attention went back to Eric who was still trying to fault my strength and Max was still fighting Eris.

"You won't win. You'll be sent to hell to burn just like the rest of them," Eric hissed to me.

I wanted to cringe at his words but I held firm. "Max get out of here!"

I couldn't see Max but I could hear the bodies banging against one another. "Not without you!"

Eric was still trying to make me crumble under his strength and hate but it was time to teach the love of my life I wasn't his, nor nobody's bitch.

"You are not stronger than me!" I yelled and tossed Eric outside into the sun.

"No!" Eris's screams rang out and she ran to Eric.

Max took this time to teleport us to Caine's house. The last thing I saw before the air shimmered around us was Eric on fire.

After we appeared into Caine's kitchen and saw everyone there, introductions were in order. I figured out the guy with black spiky hair was Sky, the wizard of the royal line. The girl with the purple hair was the mermaid princess, and the girl with the brown hair and hazel eyes was Hazel, a witch of the royal line. Go figure.

It had seemed as I pulled away to look out the window that the daylight had ended, but the rain still poured. My mind stared aimlessly at the night while I could feel my body ache. It was a rough fight, I thought and stopped myself from beginning to cry. It was not the time to cry. I would cry alone when I could get a minute away.

"Are you ok?" I turned around to see Max. He looked fine except for his knuckled. They looked a little red.

"I'll be fine," I smiled lightly and turned back to the window.

"Do you need to talk?" Max whispered in my ear so no one would hear.

"I can't right now."

Max heard the sadness and despair in my voice and gave me a huge from behind. It felt nice to have a friend like Max. One that just wanted to be what he was in my mind, a friend. He didn't say anything further but just held me protectively. For once, I knew I really needed to let someone protect me.

I could tell all the vampires were awake and Max took his arms away so we could face the music. In a second the room was even more crowded. The brotherhoods stood in amazement when their eyes landed on me.

"You're alive!" Caine zipped in front of me. He placed me in a hug and then let go.

"That I am."

"How- What about Eric?" Caine asked curiously.

"I threw him into the sun."

The whole room went silent. From Alcide to Ambrose, no one made a sound.

"Is he alive?" Caine was the only one who dared to ask. The vein in his neck started to become present. Was it hope I felt coming off of him?

"Yes, he's still alive. It was a risky statement I had to make to him to not underestimate me," I spoke truthfully.

This didn't lighten the mood any.

"Well now that we have Violet back we can still go on through our battle plans," Max thankfully cut in and I nodded with the others.

"Tomorrow?" I asked and again everyone nodded.

I bid everyone a good night and was about to take off somewhere to get away but Caine quickly picked me up and zipped us to his bedroom. He set me down slowly and closed the door.

"Sorry," he whispered and rubbed his neck. "Can we talk?"

I gave a yawn and sat on the edge of his bed. It was still comfy from the last time I was on it. In fact I had half a mind to just crash and go to sleep.

"I suppose we should," I concluded and gave Caine the signal to sit next to me.

_**I watch you spin from afar**_

_**I drink you in and breath you out**_

_**I'm camouflaged by the timeline**_

_**I'm camouflaged when the sun shines**_

He looked hopeful, happy even, but sad mixed all into one. I wanted to stroke his face but I forced my hands to stay in my lap. Caine saw this and grabbed both of my hands and held them lightly, afraid to break them. I just closed my eyes and let him have the small pleasure for a few minutes because I was going to take it all away for good.

_**Two ships passing in the night**_

_**Two lips pressing ground the tides**_

It was as if he could smell my sadness on me. I hated that I could be read so easily lately, but maybe it was because we had exchanged blood. I tried to get the courage to pull away from him but it got even harder once he pressed his lips lightly to my forehead.

_**I believe the world it spins for you**_

_**We wil never be, I am the moon**_

I sighed sadly, "We both know this stops."

_**I believe the world it spins for you**_

_**We wil never be, I am the moon**_

Caine let go of my hands and held my face like it were made of glass. "It doesn't have to. You gave yourself to me, and I you." His voice was barely a whisper and his eyes started to turn red. The bloody tears almost spilling over. I could feel his pain, his love for me, and his hope for us to be together crumbling.

"I still love Eric. As much as I hate him, I still love him," I wept and removed Caine's strong hands from my face.

Bloody stained tears streaked his handsome face and I placed a small kiss on his lips. He sat there motionless except for the small shakes. "Violet-"

"What we shared can never be taken from us, but I need you to be my friend, my ally, someone I can count on."

I was shaking by now and the only thing I could think of doing was to stand up. Caine didn't move off the bed. He placed his hands over his face and tried to stay silent as I wished with all my heart to be anywhere but there.

_**I long to be a part**_

_**I isolate my heart**_

_**You've drawn me into your world**_

_**Now I too spin limbless**_

My vision blurred and suddenly I was standing in the old boxing building where Max and I trained. I couldn't stop me emotions of regret, hate, sorrow, wanting to have this whole war over with, and wishing upon anything to have Eric back.

In the past hour I had thrown the love of my life into the sun where he could have died, had broken a good man's heart, and wanted to just give up. I fell to the floor and broke out into to tears. Tears that made the old building shake around me and start to collapse. My flames ignited and covered my skin while the tears turned into screams.

I screamed, and screamed, and screamed till my throat was going hoarse. I hit the cement till it be a pile of rubble beneath my fingers, and I heard Max come up behind me. His arms wrapped around me with his wings sheltering the both of us like a cacoon.

"You have to stop Violet. You have to calm down," Max's voice caressed my ear while his strong arm continued to me to him.

"I-I can't. I can't stop!" I was shaking, vibrating, feeling the hate Eric had for me.

Max's voice tickled my flesh against my ear as he tried to coax me. "You have to. You'll destroy yourself if you don't."

"I tried. I tried," I cried gripping Max's arms around my front. My nails couldn't stop themselves from digging into his skin, but he didn't nothing but whisper in my ear.

"Come back to me Violet. Come back to me," My winged friend begged me softly.

_**One hand clapping, where's the wind**_

_**I stand spanning at your distant wings**_

_**I believe the world it spins for you**_

_**We will never be, I am the moon**_

I shut my eyes tight but I could see through my eyelids Max was shining bright. I didn't know how but it was like looking into the sun. It made me start to calm down and relax against his hold. I wasn't screaming and on fire anymore but I couldn't help the tears still falling.

"Don't leave me Max. Please," I pleaded and gripped him tighter to me.

"Never."

_**I believe the world it spins for you**_

_**We will never be, I am the moon**_

_**I believe the world it spins for you**_

_**We will never be, I am the moon**_


	52. Chapter 52

Ch. 52 Secrets Unsealed

I felt like my behavior was inexcusable. The way I broke down in front of Caine, Max, how my feelings could have destroyed me. No, it was not ok. I was in the middle of a war. I was a demigod. A warrior. I needed to toughen up because this was reality.

After falling asleep in Max's arm in the crumbling rundown boxing ring, I woke up feeling older, bolder, not my once carefree self. It was different, I was different, but I knew what needed to be done. I asked Leona and her coven if they could make a door or portal to a huge estate for sale I saw online. The location was in France in the country and it was big enough to house all of our major troops present. It would be the place to train for combat and be far enough hopefully where we could devise our battle plans without interruptions.

"You bet."

I watched for awhile as the covens and Leona went to work on a plain closet door in Caine's house. They chanted, lit some incense, candles flickered on with a look or flick of fingers from the strong group, and the magic happened. Everyone was shocked around but I. Simply I couldn't explain my mature stance still, but we all one by one went through the portal into the huge French estate. It was just like the images online, and thankfully it was night out due to my vampire allies.

Within two hours combat training and battle plans were being continued. Opal was sent to her father Leonidas, prince of the fairies, to fill him in along with the others who were captured. Leona easily sent them with a transportation spell each.

"Sky, Opal, Hazel, and Pearl are all back to their rightful place," Leona smiled at me. I nodded and headed to the huge ballroom we turned into a training room.

Walking down the light stone walled hallways my mind drifted to Max. _**How could he have not defeated Eris a thousand years ago? When they fight it looks like he is stronger than her and yet he is not a fully fledged god. He's half like me. Why couldn't he defeat her? Eris even looks slightly terrified of Max's power when they fight. Something isn't right. There's something Max isn't telling me.**_

When I made it to the ballroom I saw the huge gymnastics mats on the floor. Everyone (the vampire covens, Alcide and his werewolves, Max, Caine, and so on) was paired into groups of two. I watched as Max and Caine with their shirts off faced one another. The two of them bare chested and glistening with sweat would send any girl over the edge with naughty thoughts. Including myself.

I sighed in annoyance to my conscience about my hormones and walked along the side lines to observe some more. It was impressive to see such powerful beings go against one another. Caine saw me from out of the corner of his eye which distracted him long enough for Max to throw him into the ground. My face kept straight, but my heart made the smallest sympathy.

"Pay attention," I whispered only loud enough for Caine to hear. His face grew hard and his body flexed as he sprung back up to face Max again. I turned my back and walked out of the room to go be alone someplace else.

Eric's P.O.V.

I didn't know she had it in her. She actually threw me into the sun. The wretched, but beautiful demise that can, and almost did, kill me. She said she was stronger than me! Me! Eric the Norseman! The Viking!

I stood in boiling fury before the roaring fire in the bedroom Eris and I shared. My fists squeezed themselves tight till blood leaked down my hands and onto the carpet. My skin burned with shame, despise, and downright embarrassment about getting my ass whooped by an eighteen year old girl.

"Hello Eric."

I froze. The quite voice that which just greeted me could have woken me in a dead sleep. The voice, who had trained me, made me what I am today. The sultry sound that still haunted my mind from time to time these nights sounded just behind me. My maker, Godric.

"Godric?" I turned around to see him.

From head to toe my maker stood the foot shorter than me, all in white. His skin the same, unmarked from any blemish but his tattoos he acquired even before he made me. His eyes the same piercing dark depths, stinging me in my already fragile ego state, and his face not looking at all pleased to be saying anything to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked me in his calm demeanor.

"Godric." I felt frozen. My maker was standing before me. I still couldn't believe it.

"Eric I asked you a question. Answer me," My ancient father commanded me.

"I'm-"where the sudden stuttering came from I didn't know. I felt like l was five years old.

"Well let me tell you what you're doing," Godric stiffly interjected. My maker glided forward and started to circle around me as he continued. "You're letting yourself be controlled by a hell bent goddess. You have almost succeeded in killing you soul blood bonded, you're helping the world fall to its knees to perish, and proving me more than right of what I thought the vampire race to be before I met the sun. Is this what I get Eric? Is this how you honor me?"

Again I couldn't make words form but bloody tears from my eyes. I sank to my knees and Godric stopped in front of me. I peered up into his face. It was full of disappointment and I felt like I had failed him.

"But this is the way!" I finally cried aloud.

"This is the way?" Godric backhanded me while baring his fangs. "I thought you were stronger than this Eric. Violet and you are the ones that complete each other! Not you and some egotistical god who thinks she can do whatever she wants because of a past deal!"  
>~<p>

Violet's P.O.V.

After walking down a few hallways and up two flights of stairs I found an empty room with nothing but a huge mirror on one of the walls. The room was lit softly with small light bulbs which suited my mood just fine. My eyes fluttered to a close and I began to dance. Just a soft waltz at first then I would throw in ballet here and there with a twirl. Not before long I was so lost in the movement that it felt like someone was dancing with me. It felt like Eric was dancing with me.

My mind could no longer differentiate between reality and fantasy. I was in my own little world with my eyes still closed as I felt my Eric's body against mine. Dancing with me, we twirled, dipped, and then I was lifted into the air. My breath got caught in my throat but it felt incredible. I couldn't breathe, couldn't think, and couldn't feel anything bad- until my feet touched the floor again…

"Violet," the voice whispered, but it was no mistake to who it belonged to.

My smile faded and my heart dropped to my feet. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw him. "Caine."

I unlinked our arms and took a step back before nodding to him once and exiting the room.

_**You don't love him. You did once, but not anymore. He's your friend. He still loves you, but you can't let him have any hope. It's not right. You need to save Eric. You need to save the world.**_

By the time I had made it to the place we would call the Meeting Room, I had people bustling all around in a frenzy watching the T.V. and looking worried.

"What the hell do we do? We can't just go after every vampire and put a muzzle on them can we?" Annabelle asked which made Ambrose pipe his voice in anger.

"Are you kidding? On every vampire! Does that include us?" He barked at my fairy friend.

"Well if the muzzle fits!" She counteracted and I barked at them to stop bickering and to tell me what was going on.

"Leona was able to get the channels from Louisiana onto this T.V. magically. There have been over four hundred vampire attacks reported in the last hour across the state," Max informed me and I clenched my fists tight.

"Where are the main attacks?" I asked as calm as I could.

Max looked to the side before he said, "The Shreveport and Bon Temps area."

"She's making her move," I said and looked at the whole group. "Everyone the war is coming down our street and will be on our door step soon. I want all of you to have your feelers out and see what information you can acquire. Keep on your guard, keep training, and get back to me. You have twenty four hours. Max I need to speak with you alone."

The room full of witches, wizards, vampires, and a few fairies all went silent as Max and I left the room. I didn't make a word of what I wanted to talk to him about until we were alone in a room far from any living, or non living creature.

My arms were crossed and my mood was not the lightest. "What haven't you been telling me?"

Max looked so confused I almost believed him. That is _almost_. "Violet what are you talking about?"

"You're not telling me something Maximus. Don't fuck with me. I have a fucking war to win and I don't have patience right now!" I snapped and stared at him till I was sure he could feel heat burning into his skin.

The demigod's chest heaved a little slightly and I knew I touched a nerve. His breathing became a little harder and once I walked up to him till only a foot stood between us did I see and feel nervousness coming from my friend.

"Why couldn't you defeat her?" I asked icily.

Max peered down at me and whispered, "Because I loved her."

I blinked and jerked back a step. "What?"

"You heard me. I loved her."

I literally felt like I became mentally challenged. This was the answer?

"You two were lovers then?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Yes. Eris and I fell in love. But she changed and wanted to end the world. She said we could do it together. I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldn't budge. She wouldn't even tell me why. When it came down to it, I couldn't kill her. She is my soul blood bonded."

If there was a chair to sit in, I would have taken it. Some of the missing pieces from the past were starting to fit in this bizarrely, twisted, puzzle of hell. Max couldn't kill Eris because he loved her and they are soul blood bonded to each other. I didn't even know gods could have a soul blood bonded. How was it possible?

My face grew cold and sincere as I spoke my final words to Maximus for the night, "Don't withhold information like that from me again. It slides this time. Next time you won't be so lucky."


	53. Chapter 53

Ch. 53 Grandfather

Caine's P.O.V.

I couldn't help but overhear what Max told Violet about why he couldn't defeat Eris before. It made sense now. The look they would give each other when crossing wasn't of enemies, it was of past lovers. But they were soul blood bonded to each other? I didn't understand it. I didn't know gods could have that with one another. You learn something new every day.

However it was twenty four hours later and Violet was on her period. I heard her again when she quickly went to Leona who conjured some tampons for her. She thanked her kindly before running off to a bathroom. I could smell her through the whole estate. It was totally drugging. Her blood called to me like a siren to the sailor begging him to jump his ship and drown in the sea. I was drowning. If I didn't need to not breathe already, I would be in the ground by now.

I walked to the bathroom Violet was in and knocked on the door. "Violet are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" she snapped and I stepped back.

"Alright, I'll just gather everyone in the Meeting Room."

"Fine! I'll be there in a minute!" Her voice was harsh but I just took it as her hormones going into whack because of her monthly cycle.

Without another word I zipped all over the huge house and got everyone together. By the time the last person walked into the room, violet showed up a minute later and not looking happy at all. She had one hand placed on her stomach and I could feel she was hurting.

_She must have cramps. Maybe we have some Midol around for her._

It was as if Leona read my mind and handed Violet a bottle slyly. Violet smiled grimly to her and popped the lid. Out came two small pills into her hand and she drank them down with a glass of water Leona gave her too. The witch knew what she was doing. Then again she was a woman.

"What have we got?" Violet asked and went around the room.

So far everything sounded good by the time we got to Leona who reported back on Opal, Sky, Hazel, and Pearl. They were gathering their armies and wanted to converse with Violet on when to attack during war. Violet told Leona to get the leaders here as fast as possible.

"We still however haven't heard from your mom," Max stated.

Violet stood quiet for a moment before ordering, "All of you continue what you have been doing. Perfect our plans, keep training, and don't lose focus. I'll be with you in an hour or so."

I watched her walk away looking sad. She tried to hurry down the hallway but Max, Leona, and I followed her.

"Violet!" I called and she stopped, whipped a tear from her eye and faced us with a brave face.

"Yes?"

The three of us looked at each other nervous but Leona was the first to speak. "You haven't heard from your mother at all? No one from Olympus?"

Violet shook her head and Max explained how he wasn't even able to teleport into there. "Zeus must have the door closed or everyone is ordered to not come down."

"Oh I'm glad I found you!" The four of us jumped and gasped as we saw Hermes.

Violet's P.O.V.

I couldn't believe Hermes was standing in front of me! I hadn't talked to him since Eric and I had gotten all of our engagement gifts at Eric's house. From what I saw now of the god he looked a bit stressed but the same with the winged sandals on.

"Glad you found me! Glad we finally get to talk to somebody! What's going on Hermes?" I asked and we began to walk down the hallway towards the Meeting Room once more.

Hermes wasted no time and spoke fast. "Zeus has forbidden your mother and Apollo even to see you. I'm not too sure why. He has also threatened the rest of us if we are to come to you now punishment will be severe. I'm coming here because it is ridiculous to leave you alone in this! Zeus can say and do what he wants but you're my niece!" the messenger god exclaimed as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Usually I would have been quite annoyed someone touching me when it was my time of the month, but I couldn't be mad at Hermes. The anger just wasn't there for him. However when I let go and we walked into the Meeting Room, that was a mood changer.

I became infuriated that my grandfather, the almighty Zeus was not letting anyone coming to help me! "The egotistical prick!" I raged and hit a wall. My fist went all the way through and Max suggested I might want to hit a pillow next time.

"I know! He's been like this since the dawn of his existence, but I don't know how to get your mom or even Apollo down here without getting detected. He has them watched like a hawk," Hermes explained and I turned towards him.

"Can you take me there?" I asked eager.

"Take you there? To Olympus? My wings would be in the pits of Hades before I could flap a feather!" Hermes exclaimed.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Leona blinking a few times. "Something or someone is at Caine's house. I think it's an object but I can't be sure."

Hurriedly I ran towards the portal with the others in tow and was soon at the door. I lit my left hand on fire while I took my right to open the door. The others braced themselves for an attack but all that was there was a coffin with an envelope on it with my name printed across. My heart went into over drive and I looked back and forth before I stepped outside.

"Something isn't right. It smells like-"Caine stopped as I lifted the lid to reveal Ava. She was turning blue and was dead.

"Ava! No! No! No! No!" I broke down and grabbed her bloody body from the coffin. She was as cold as ice and felt broken. "No! Ava please come back! Please! Oh Ava I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Max's P.O.V.

All of us stood in shock as Violet clung to the now dead Ava. I thought she was being protected at a safe house. None of knew what to do except I picked up the envelope with Violet's name on it. I opened it and read a few simple words.

"Hope you like the present, Eric."

Leona, Caine, Hermes, and I couldn't believe the words that just came from my mouth.

"Oh my god," Leona breathed a sad sigh and covered her mouth.

Violet stood up slowly after she carefully set Ava back into the coffin and put the cover back on it. Her face was streaked with tears and her eyes were no longer a gorgeous light brown but now blood red.

_Oh gods!_

"Hermes take me to Olympus now! I don't care what happens! I need to have a chat with Zeus."

The way Violet ordered my fellow god made me tremble inside. Her anger was coming off in waves and could choke all of us if she wanted it.

"But-" Hermes tried to protest.

_Bad move man._

"Now!"

A crackling sound rang through my ears, lightning flashed before my eyes, and soon I was standing in a lighted stone Greek building with columns everywhere.

"Zeus!" I raged into the empty room.

"Oh dear lord here we go," Hermes voice quivered. I could practically hear him shaking.

"You do not have to stay," I snapped and when I turned around he was gone before I called for Zeus once more.

"Who dares call for me?" A strong voice called behind me. I turned around to come face to face with a well built man. He was tall, muscled, had dark skin, and short midnight black hair with a few strands of gray. He was wearing a white toga. There was no girlyness to this man at all.

"Zeus," I snarled and stood up even straighter.

"Violet," His voice was still strong but melodic. He peered down at me in an attempt to intimidate. I could feel it, but I wasn't going to back down.

"How dare you," I seethed. "How dare you forbid my mother to see me! How dare you not help the world from falling to its knees! How dare you be the egotistical asshole that won't lift a finger in this war!" 

I was answered by a backhand to the face. I landed on the floor facing the other direction and sporting a fresh bloody lip.

"Do you know who you are speaking to girl?"

I pushed myself up and saw the whole room now filled with gods and goddesses. Their faces ranged from apprehensive to intrigue. Mine was wincing and pissed off.

"You're a coward!" I yelled and was hit again. This time I flew into a column. It cracked and the crowd gasped.

"You best hold your tongue young demigod!" Zeus roared at me and picked me up by my neck.

"Is that all I am to you? I'm your granddaughter! I know about why Eris couldn't be defeated last time! But why would a deal be put down in the first place? The blood of Thor will open the door and the blood of Thor will close it! Why does it have to be Eric? Why can't you break the deal?"

The crowd's whispers rang through the room and Zeus dropped me to the floor. His chest heaved, his veins in his neck throbbed, and his face displayed nothing but sincere odium.

"You know nothing," my grandfather spat at me.

I stood and flamed up before sending a fish into his flawless face. "I know that you won't help me!"

We really went at it after that. Fists were thrown, I was slammed to the ground multiple times, names were called, but I never gave up. I never showed weakness when I wanted to cry so bad out of frustration. This man- this god was not going to help me! Help the world! The very world that bowed down at his feet for hundreds of years and prayed to him! The very world built on free will and filled with millions of innocent people! The same innocent people that were going to die unless I could stop Eris and save Eric too!

When finally I couldn't stand anymore did Zeus call Hermes. "Hermes! Take her back to the human world and you will speak to me when you get back."

The winged god flew over to me and whispered he was so sorry. With then a wave of his hand I soon landed on the cold floor in the Meeting Room.

"Oh my god!" I couldn't see who it was because my eyes had swollen all the way shut now, but I knew it was Maximus.

"Shit!" That time it was Caine.

"Bring her to the bedroom nearest here and I'll get some herbs." And that was Leona.

I could tell Maximus lifted me up by his smell. It was a nice musky scent and it calmed me. Just like on the night I was losing it in the boxing ring. "You're going to be ok. I promise," he whispered down to my ear.

"No, I'm not."


	54. Chapter 54

Ch. 54 Leap of Crazy

Eris' P.O.V.

I paced back and forth in my chamber by myself until out of all the gods to show up, Hades came and popped in like he owned the place.

"Hello there Eris," His smooth voice welcoming and almost charming if I didn't find him so annoying.

"What do you want?" I snapped not in the mood.

"Ouch. I thought we were on better terms than that beautiful. I just stopped by to see how things are coming."

I eyed him skeptically. Hades never did anything without a reason behind it. No matter how stupid it was, it was always to benefit him in the end.

"Going quite smoothly."

"Oh really? Have you found the blade yet?" His voice was mocking like a court jester.

"I don't possess it in my hands at this time." Maybe he wanted to help me?

Hades came and walked to sit in a chair by the empty fireplace. With a flick of his wrist it came to life. "No. But do you think you'll be able to find it before little Violet does? I'll tell you, the smack down her and Zeus had yesterday was quite a show. She's a feisty one. Say didn't she throw the Viking into the sun?"

I breathed in a sharp breath. "How do you know about that?"

"You would be surprised about how many people know, especially since it was Eric Northman. How is the lad doing anyway? Giving him all the attention he needs?"

I slapped Hades across the cheek before he could flash another grin. "Stop mocking me. I will win this war against that little flea. The last thing she will see before I end her will be my face!"

"Take it easy there tiger!" Hades laughed and held up his hands. "I just wanted to know."

"I think you're visit is done. Leave." And so he did. For when I looked at the window and then back at where he was sitting in the chair, there was nothing.

Violet's P.O.V.

I could hear the whispers of how I got my ass kicked by Zeus all over the estate the next day and night. Some were nicer than others. Some were downright sad, saying they felt sorry for me about my grandfather being such a prick. Others were just talking about how banged up I looked. However when things would get too much Caine and Max would ask them if they had something better to do like train or whatever. My two defenders never fail to put the smallest smile on my face.

After I woke up from the fight with Zeus I was in more pain from losing Ava than any of my physical injuries. My friend was brutally battered and killed by Eric. The Eric who was supposed to be at my side. The Eric who said he would face the world for me. My love. He was no longer the ancient vampire who told me I was the reason he knew he had a soul. It killed me, and killed Ava this time.

I had asked some of the vampires if they could help me dig a grave for her on the estate under a willow tree. I had remembered she told me they were her favorite once. But when I went to pick up a shovel, it wasn't the harsh pain rippling through my arm, but Ambrose and the others of the brotherhood who told me they would do it. They said their leader needed to rest and it was an honor for them to dig, for they had all at least met Ava. And even though it was only for a brief moment in time, they could see how pure she was. I bowed my head to them in thanks and placed tiger lilies on the fresh dirt when they were done burring her.

I told everyone to leave nicely and called to max through my mind.

_**Max? Max you there?**_

_ Yes I'm here. Are you ok?_

_**Can you come and just stand with me please. I don't want to be alone.**_

It only took him a second to show up at my side. I didn't hesitate to put my arms around him in a hug and he didn't pull away, but brought me closer to him. I calmed down a little inside from inhaling my demigods' scent. I closed my eyes and Max smoothed out my hair.

_How are you going? _

_**I don't think I'm alright. **_

_ How are you feeling? I know it's your- well your time of the month._

_**My guts and head hurt. It will pass in a few days though, so don't take anything too personal if I sound harsh.**_

_ I've been around women for hundreds of years, but thank you for the warning. _

I smiled at Max's playful tone and buried my face into him chest again. The warmth I obtained from him felt so nice. It was like I was coming alive again tiny bit by tiny bit.

"Isn't this cute. The Viking isn't even dead and you're making a move on her already Maximus."

"Hades! What do you want?" Max snapped at the god. The male that stood before us was very handsome indeed but had a devilish attitude about him. His hair was brown and wavy, his skin a nice tan, his eyes were a piercing green, and he was as tall as Eric.

I let go of Max to face him. "What do you want?" I asked with a no nonsense tone.

Hades smiled slyly at me and stepped closer. I didn't budge but Max went to stand in between us. "You don't get the privilege to stand so close to her." My friend's voice was very protective and even shocked me a little bit.

"Always the same Maximus. Any who- I was just coming here to be a good member of society and to tell you Eris knows where the blade is."

I quirked an eyebrow up, "Why are you telling us this?"

Hades gave an exaggerated puff. "Because I don't want the world to die, duh."

I could almost laugh at his response to me but Max wasn't having any of it. "Do you know where it is then?"

"That I do not know. Good luck and act quick because she will." When his lasts words left his lips he vanished and it was just Max and I standing there.

"Well this kind of sucks." My shoulders slumped and I felt even more tired.

"What do you mean?"

Pulling my head up, I looked at Max who seemed perfectly calm now that Hades was gone. "I mean we don't know where the blade is. Plus we gave those other two pieces of the sword to my mom and my Uncle Apollo and no one is supposed to come down here or go up there. We're screwed. I can't believe I'm actually saying it out loud."

Max grabbed my shoulders and made me look him in the eye. "No we're not. You hear me. We're going to win this."

After the night under the willow tree Max left in pursuit of the whereabouts for the blade. I asked if he wanted me to go with him. He said no, I had an army to look after. I laughed, actually laughed and told him he was right. However my period was now over and done with, but I could feel Max was in some sort of danger all the time, it made my stomach hurt and my skin heat up. After going through many ice cubes I finally just settled to hug Ambrose for a few minutes whenever it was too much. It worked like a charm.

After training with the guys for a few hours I showered, put a pair of Mickey Mouse pajama pants on with a Led Zeppelin t-shirt, and had to lie down because my stomach pains were becoming too intense.

"Violet is it your stomach?" Ambrose asked coming into the bedroom. He was dressed in a white v-neck shirt with a pair of black jeans on that fit his sculpted legs perfectly.

I whispered a yes and he came to lie next to me. "I think Max is hurt, and I can now feel how sad my mom is. It's so weird."

"You're burning up. Come here." Ambrose pulled me close into his arms as we lay on the cushy bed. I could feel he wasn't trying to be totally romantic because he was actually feeling concerned. But there was a little bit of feeling coming off of him. I sighed mentally to myself and hoped his feelings would go away.

"Sorry," Ambrose apologized quietly to me as he stroked my arms.

"What for?" I asked sleepy.

"I've been around a long time Violet and I've only loved once, when I was alive. Then I meet you. I don't think nothing but 'this is the one who is supposed to save the world'? But then over time I get to know you, train beside you, and see how every good thing that has ever been spread across worlds about you is true. I therefore could not stop feelings from arising with a train. And I couldn't help but feel your hope towards my feelings to disappear."

My mouth fell open. "You can read and feel emotions too? Why didn't you tell me?"

"That's all you got from that?" Ambrose laughed deeply from his chest. "It's my vampiric gift. Just how Eric can fly, I can feel and read emotions like you. Although I like to keep it pretty hush, hush. Please don't repeat it my ability to anyone. The ones who do know, are the only ones that need to know."

Just then Caine burst into the room yelling, "Violet Max is back and he's not looking so good!"

I scrambled off of the bed but couldn't help notice the way Caine eyed Ambrose. I pushed past them and ran down the hallway almost falling but Caine caught me. "Thanks!"

When I got to the Meeting Room Max was sitting back on a recliner chair and looking like he went through hell. Leona was putting some herby paste on a huge gash displayed on his right arm with yellow puss coming out. He coughed and swore but saw me and stopped enough to talk.

"I found it! You need to drive till you're on the outskirts of New Orleans to a cliff. Then you need to jump off it. And you need to hurry because Eris is on her way. Maybe with a half hour lead." When Max was done he started to cough again and Pam along with Ambrose finally joined in with Caine in the rear.

"I need to jump?" I asked scared and went to grab my friend's hand. Max gripped my hand tight and a tear ran down my cheek.

Max reached up and whipped it away. "Don't do that," he ordered and I nodded. I let go of his hand and turned towards Leona and the rest of them.

"Alright let's do this."

Leona smiled and snapped her fingers. My pajamas disappeared and I became dressed all in black, from my new awesome leather jacket to new converse. "Thanks babe," I winked at her and asked if she could open the portal to Caine's house from here. Leona muttered something in Latin and the door showed up.

I, Caine, Ambrose, and Pam went through with Leona staying to take care of Max. "Be careful!" I heard her call before I shut the portal door.

"Alright we need a car-"

"I got that," Caine smiled and we went to the garage. There stood before us was a brand new black Aston Martin. I practically drooled.

"We're going to need a lot of weapons too," Pam added.

"I got that too," Caine stated and hit a small, almost unnoticeable button on his wall. The wall then flipped and out came a whole rack with every lethal thing you could think of including a jet pack with rocket fuel to fill it up.

"Holy shit!" I couldn't help myself while Pam and Ambrose were already stalking up and putting weapons in two big black bags.

"I'll drive," Ambrose smiled at me while Pam put the bags in the backseat.

I turned to Caine. "I need you to stay here. You're the leader that needs to come upfront if anything happens to us."

Caine looked like he was objecting with his eyes but I kissed him lightly on the mouth and gave him a hug.

"Just remember she's not yours," I heard Pam mutter to him as I let go of Caine's strong arms and got in the back seat so Pam and Ambrose could be in front.

_**Jesus Christ Pam**_, I sighed mentally to myself.

In seconds we were racing down the road. Everything was a blur and Ambrose was an excellent driver. Only about ten minutes later we could see a hummer racing down the road ahead of us. "There they are!" Pam called over the roar of the engine.

Ambrose put the pedal to the metal even harder and soon we were ahead of them. When I turned around I saw a pissed off Eris in the passenger while Eric was in the driver's seat and someone else was in the backseat. "Oh shit!" I hissed and saw Eris send an energy ball towards our car.

"Ambrose move to the right!" Pam yelled so we could dodge the attack.

"Alright this bitch is going to get a taste of her own medicine!" I proclaimed and told Pam to switch with me so I could get to the roof of the car.

I had to grip the window tight after rolling it down and climbed up to the roof of the car. "Violet hold on tight, I'm going to have to make a turn to the right!" Ambrose called up to me. As I laid sprawled, face first on the room of the car, my hands gripped the sides of the car so tight I thought my fingers might fall off.

"Ahhh!" I screeched to myself and finally stood up a little bit so I could throw a fireball at the huge hummer.

Soon it was an all out war. Pam was busy shooting the other person with every bullet in our bags she packed while the guy fired right back. Eris and I were throwing power and fire balls faster than a dodge ball tournament, and Eric and Ambrose were racing towards the finishing line. Sadly that would be the huge cliff only a courter of a mile ahead of us.

"Ambrose I need you to step on it!" I hollered and dodged another energy ball.

"The cliff is coming Violet! You're going to have to jump soon!" Pam warned me.

_Violet you need to jump now!_ Leona called to me in my head and I told her, _**I know! Thanks!**_

It was like in slow motion. As Ambrose reared the car to a halt I flung myself over the edge. My lungs caught in my throat, my heart stopped, and I saw Eris jump too out of the corner of my eye. While staring ahead of me and screaming like a little girl, I saw a circular shape shimmer. I knew it was the portal and stretched my hand out as I fell fast.

"It has to be me!" I gritted through my teeth and Eris screamed in protest as I touched it first.

I landed after doing a summersault on a stone cold floor. I turned my head and saw white columns were in every corner, torches lines the walls to bring light into the room, and I saw my mom sitting on a chair looking dumb struck at me.

"Violet?"

"Mom!" I couldn't believe it and got up to run over to her.

She pulled me into her arms and we held tight to each other. "Honey what is going on? How did you get in here?"

I let go of my mom and explained about how I was supposed to go through the portal to get the blade. "And then I ended up in here where I guess the blade is sup-" I stopped to see a sword in the corner of the room sitting on a small table.

"Violet?" My mom looked me in the eyes and asked if I was ok. I looked at her, and then the sword again.

"Oh my god, now it makes. Why not disguise the blade. Give it to the goddess who was meant for war. Mom, that's you're sword isn't it?" I asked and walked over to it.

"Yes that's mine. I don't- oh my-"

I touched the blade and it started to glow. "It's the final piece. Mom, this is it."


	55. Chapter 55

Ch. 55 Call to Order

I gripped my mother's word and watched as it glowed in my hands.

"It recognizes you as mine," my mom smiled to me.

"Where are the other pieces?" I asked and Athena quickly clapped her fingers.

A flash appeared before my eyes and the hilt and the stone appeared before us frozen, but glowing in the air. They started to move and not before long the blade from my mother's sword, the hilt, and the stone joined together finally.

"Oh my goddess," I breathed and reached for the completed sword. It was beautiful and made me feel powerful as I held it in my right hand.

"It is your destiny my darling."

Don't ask me how but Hermes got to us without being detected by anyone. Unfortunately he was only able to send me back to the estate and not my mom. I couldn't worry about that though; I had to call all the leaders together because war was only a couple doors down.

"Holy shit you made it!" Ambrose jumped for joy once he saw me. Thankfully Hermes popped me right in the Meeting Room.

"Oh- is that the- wow!" Leona gushed and I asked if she could open portals for all the leaders to come for the meeting.

"That's a pretty steak knife," Alcide joked walking in smiling. His muscles rippled beneath his tight flannel shirt. "I'm glad you made it out alive there darlin'."

"Thanks me too. How is Max doing?" I asked and it was Pam who showed me what room he was in.

He looked much better when I walked in the room and was actually standing. "Violet!" he called to me and walked over with just a little wobble.

"I got it! Max you were right! I jumped and I thought I was going to die, but I did it!" I admitted and hugged him as softly as I could.

"I knew you could do it."

After fighting with Max about him needing more bed rest, he finally won and sat next to me at the huge table in the Meeting Room where all of the leaders were. Everyone, including Caine, Pam, Bill, Sam, Jessica, Ambrose, Leona, Alcide, Annabelle, Opal and her father, Sky and his father, Hazel and her mother, and Pearl and her father. They were all practically replicas of their parents.

"Thank you all for coming. I know if it weren't for these circumstances I would have liked to have met you on a much happier note. However, the time for war is upon us and practically ringing our door bell. From my estimation I think we only have maybe a day and a half before we go to the field. Now is there anything needing to be put on the table right now?"

"More brotherhoods should be here within the hour," Caine confirmed and I nodded.

"Good. We have plenty of room for them here. I trust you can take care of that Caine," I smiled and he nodded assuring.

"Also there should be ten new packs coming in by that time as well," Alcide verified.

"Great. Now onto the attacks-"

Eris' P.O.V.

_How could this happen? I was so close! So close! What am I to do now? What am I going to do? She has the sword! That little, piece of-_

"Eris."

I stopped pacing to look at Eric. He looked angry and blood was dripping from his lips like crimson. His shirt was drenched too.

"What is it?" I snapped and went back to brainstorming on what I could do now.

"What are we going to do now?" he asked me and I leered at the window for a minute.

"Speed things up."

I turned and walked past Eric. My speed only increased as I got to the outside grounds and looked up at the sky. I held my hand up and lighting joined by thunder filled the heavens and made it pour before me.

"Hear me now! Hear my cries! Evil come from all sides!" I called and could feel the darkness move through the night to me. From goblins to vampires, to ancients who hadn't been woken in so long that their name was forgotten.

_This isn't over by a long shot. Prepare to die Violet Knight._

Violet's P.O.V.

"Yes the field is by the sea. If we start getting pushed back I think it would be best for you to come in and drown the ones you can. The covens and wizards can put up a big enough force field to protect our troops," I endorsed and received nods from everyone around the table.

"Do you have room for some more?" My mom's voice asked from behind me and I jumped.

"How did you get here?" I asked and hugged her.

"Me." I let go of her to see Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, and Poseidon.

"Oh Hermes! All of you guys are here! How did you get past Zeus?" I asked amazed and so was everyone else.

"Let's just say Zeus isn't all he's cracked up to be," Hermes winked and I chuckled.

"How far have you gotten?" My mom asked me and I reviewed the battle plans and courses of attack.

"The door is over here though. If we can let's try and guard that so Eric can't open it," I commanded and everyone was for sure on board with it.

For more than an hour all of us were becoming more acquainted with everyone's powers, families, history, and so on except I still kept Ambrose's gift of reading emotions a secret. He smiled slyly at me and mouthed a 'thank you'.

"Miss Violet! Miss Violet I think you need to see this!" A vampire from a brotherhood called and I followed him to where we had a huge flat screen fifty inch T.V. in a dining area.

Everyone followed me and I listened to a news lady who was reporting live. "Hello everyone my name is Cynthia Clause reporting live at Claire, Louisiana. As you can see behind me an utmost tragedy has occurred. An anonymous tells us a very tall vampire went on a rampage and killed every woman, man, and child in just a half hour. None got out alive except for a woman who is now in critical condition. The police are advising every human to stay in their houses, to lock the doors, and to be armed. This has reached all over the nation and already humans are showing more and more hate crimes against vampires. Back to you Kent."

All were silent as I turned the T.V. to mute. Continuing footage of ambulances putting bodies in body bags plastered themselves all over the screen. They said the death count was well over a thousand people in the bottom part of the screen as well. Next came officers who looked outraged but I didn't have to turn the volume back on to know what they were saying.

"A half hour," Alcide breathed.

"Eric did this," Pam stated quietly with morose.

It took everything in me to turn around and face my allies, friends, and troops. From one end of the room to the other I looked everyone in the eye. My breathing was slow and tight in my chest. My hands began to shake and become clammy so I held them in fists at my side. I made my lip not quiver with everything in me and looked Max in the eye before giving strength to my voice.

"I know what I have to do," I stated strong.

Max looked at me weird and studied me hard before his eyes began to go wide. Through our link I let him read my mind.

"To kill Eric." I concluded and I wasn't shocked to see everyone's eyes go wide.

"NO! DAMN IT VIOLET! YOU CAN'T DO IT!" Max yelled at me and then punched a wall leaving quite a huge hole.

"It's the only way and you know it. If we can't stop him from opening the door, Eric will die."

Max looked like he was going to explode. His body was practically convulsing. Not even my mother said anything to him. I just continued to look him in the eye and then watched him stalk off fuming more than I had ever seen him do before.


	56. Chapter 56

Ch. 56 Tying Up Loose Ends

_**I need to talk to Thor. Maybe he can shed some unforeseen light on the door. Mom said it was destined to be opened and that Eric would do it. But why does he have to be the one to open it? Why does it have to be opened at all? **_

I was fuming to myself while I worked out with Ambrose.

"Are you going to make it little one?" he chuckled.

I stopped doing a sit up and stood. "Little one?" I asked questionably. "Did you just call me little one? What should I call you? Keep a secret one?"

Ambrose just laughed at me and told me to chill. "Oh Violet relax."

"Relax? You want me to relax now? I can't relax!" I began to hyperventilate and punched the punching bag to my right.

"Or you can punch the shit out of that," Ambrose nodded while I took out my frustration.

When I was done I shook out my hands and ran my fingers through my hair. "I need to speak to Thor."

"Thor? Like the Norse god kind of Thor?"

"Am I any other?"

I zipped around to see a huge man behind me. He was tall, blonde, blue eyed, and one hundred percent pure muscle. "Whoa," I breathed and looked at Ambrose who looked just as shocked as I.

"I know," Thor smiled. "You wanted to talk to me."

I gulped and took a deep breath. "Yes I do. I have a few questions."

Thor came closer and circled around me. His presence felt familiar, just like Eric's in fact. It pained me to think about it. After he was done he looked down at me and gave me a look of curiosity.

"Ask," the Norse god demanded and I began.

"Why was the door created?"

"I cannot tell you," Thor said simply.

"Can't, or won't?" Ambrose asked before I could.

"I do not wish to converse with you damned one. Keep quiet," Thor snapped at Ambrose. My friend's face became furious and a low growl sounded in his throat.

"Do not talk to my friend like that," I replied angrily to the god. He blinked in surprise and his face went sour.

"I am Thor, and I will speak however I wish!" he bellowed.

"And I am daughter of Athena. You are in my house and will abide by my rules," I warned with my tone and lit myself ablaze. "Or else." Thor jumped back and stared at me to see if I was truly and seriously standing up to him.

"You dare?" the god asked bewildered.

"I do. Now answer my questions or fuck off."

Thor stared at me long and hard. His muscles in his arms flexed, his eyes turned to a dark blue, a tick formed in his cheek, but finally he caved. "Fine. Next question."

"How did Eric become the blood of you?"

Thor began to pace in slow strides. "Once upon a time I fell in love a woman. She was mortal and the most amazing being I had ever the privilege to meet. Her name was Alana and I was lucky enough to receive her love back. A time later she became pregnant with my child. However my father did not think it was a good idea to live in the mortal world for too long. Especially since I, like your mother, wanted to give up my godly powers to live with Alana and my new born son."

I listened in amazement with Ambrose and took a step towards Thor. "Does this happen often? Gods falling for humans?"

Thor gave a little laugh. "More than you think, but there have been very rare occurrences when children are born. Eric is the last of my line as far as I know. It pains me to see him over taken by Eris. To be evil is something I am not. I thought he was stronger than this."

I didn't like seeing the hurt in the Norse god's eyes. Literally I couldn't stop myself from giving a hug. He at first didn't know what to do but soon he caught on and wrapped his arms around me too.

"Sorry, I just felt compelled to give you one," I smiled shyly and backed up a little bit.

Thor rubbed the back of his neck. "It was nice. Thank you Violet Knight."

"Ah don't mention it," I chuckled and flicked my wrist at him.

Ambrose cocked an eyebrow. "Interesting."

"So is there any way around this?" I pleadingly asked Thor.

He looked solemn. "No. Not unless you can stop him from opening it. It will take the blood of my line to open and close it. And it cannot be me."

"Thank you for your time."

Thor bowed his head to me and then vanished, leaving Ambrose and I to mull over what we learned.

"Violet more attacks have taken place all over the southern part of Louisiana. About half of them were caused by dark elves and Leona wanted me to tell you, her and the covens can sense a huge surge of dark forces gathering," a werewolf from one of the ten new packs who showed up with the new brotherhoods reported to me. I thanked him and then went to the portal.

I snuck through it without being noticed and was in Caine's garage before I knew it. I saw his black Aston Martin and grabbed the keys from the work table. Swiftly I hopped in the car and drove towards Eric's house. When I got there I saw no one inhibited the inside. Carefully I made my way through the garage and into the kitchen. So many memories flooded me. From the time he made me pancakes to the long kisses. My eyes closed as I touched the tile on the counter. Warm, salty tears dribbled slowly down my cheeks and I headed upstairs to our bedroom.

My chest felt like it was caving in while walking past the door. The bed was untouched from the night where I watched Eric make it. He did it just for me to show how domestic and human he could be. It was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. Partly because he did it so fast it was done before I could blink twice, but he messed up the bed again so he could make it slower the next time. He was determined for me to see it.

After reminiscing in the silly memory I walked over to the bookcase filled with books the both of us loved. From architecture to a steamy romance, we had almost every genre up there.

"You shouldn't be here Violet."

I turned around to see Max. I smiled at him and then turned my attention to a picture frame on the side table by the bookcase. "You know this was on my eighteenth birthday. Eric let me get a little cake on his cheek and he got some on my nose. Except for the whole Sookie thing, it was a great night."

"Violet we need to go," Max whispered and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Aside from being Eric Northman, the Viking, he was a kind man," I sadly whimpered. "I fell in love with the man, not the legend."

"I know. I know. We need to leave. It's not safe here."

I let Max direct me down stairs and to the Aston Martin. "Hold on Max," I stopped in my tracks and looked back at the house. I wiped the tears from my face and threw a huge fireball the size of a car towards the home. It immediately burst into flames.

"What the hell are doing?" Max asked surprised.

"Tying up loose ends. Come on, I'm not done yet."

When I got to Fangtasia I parked the car and went into the packed building. Max kept ushering me to go back but I stopped listening to him and started looking at all the people and vampires. Apparently just because Eric went evil, his business was still booming. It made me irate. Out of everything that had happened he still had this. This piece of happiness or accomplishment still intact. He still had something he held very dear to him alive and well, unlike what he taken from me.

The bar goers started to stare at me and a few vampires even recognized me I guessed because snarls started to sound. I probably did the unthinkable and stupid by sending fireball after fireball around the bar. People started to scream and vacate as soon as they could. A couple of vampires stayed and tried to take me on. Max asked if I needed any help, and I gave him the answer by lighting all of them on fire.

I exited Fangtasia in a slow pace. Truthfully I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling. A numbness was taking over until I saw Eric's precious Corvette. Again my mind wasn't thinking clear. I bounced a fireball in my hand for a few seconds thinking my decision over.

"Violet I know what you're thinking and I wouldn't do it. You already blew up the guy's house and business."

"Max relax. He has another business," I smiled evilly and lit Eric's pretty Corvette on fire. "We should walk now to our car."

"Yeah, let's go," Max stated in a hurry and jumped in the passenger seat.

When I turned the engine on I saw Eric. He looked infuriated and his manly roar vibrated through the whole Aston Martin. I just gave him a wink and blew him a kiss before speeding off towards Caine's.

After parking the car carefully in Caine's garage and setting down the keys I still received an ear full from Max. Telling me what I did was reckless and something could have happened. I could have died. I could have faced off with Eric again. I could have done this; I could have had to face that.

"Thank you Max," I said kindly. "Hermes! Hermes I need you!" I called to the sky.

"Good evening my darling niece. What can I do for you?" Hermes answered me.

"I need you to send me to Olympus."

Hermes shook his head. "You were just there! You shouldn't go up right now. Especially since Zeus isn't in the greatest moods right now."

"When is he ever?" I asked sarcastically.

"I still think you shouldn't do it," Hermes pressed.

"Again, thank you for the concern but I need to talk to my dear ol' grandfather again."

"Fine," Hermes gave up and snapped his fingers.

In a flash I was standing in front of the god I had only seen for the first time a few days ago. Zeus looked at me with his masculine features and said he should have known I'd be back.

"Thanks for the welcoming Zeus," I lightly snapped.

He gave a grunt of displeasure.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't like you calling me that," the mighty god admitted quietly.

"You don't like me calling you by your name?" I was a little confused. _**It was like a day ago this guy was kicking my ass and now he doesn't like me calling him Zeus?**_

"Since you showed up," he sighed to the sky, "I have felt a little different."

"Different how?" _**What the hell is going on?**_

"I know what I have done in the past has caused dire effects. I am sorry for this."

Zeus was talking about my parents. How he wouldn't let my mom become human to stay with my dad, and how he wouldn't let my mom rescue him.

"You feel guilty? Good. You should." My response looked like it slapped him in the face.

"And if it not too much trouble, I would like you to call me…grandfather for now on. If you do not mind," Zeus asked a little nervously.

Smiling to him I said, "I think it would be ok."

"Now I suppose you came here for a certain reason," my grandfather affirmed.

"Yes. I need to know if you can help me with anything in this war. An extra power boost or god I don't know!" I stressed and ran my hands over my face.

My grandfather nodded and rubbed his hands together. "I think I can give you this without damaging the deal."

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Turn around," the mighty god commanded. Hesitantly I did what Zeus said and held my breath.

My grandfather placed his hands on my shoulders and a I became blinded by light. My breathing became shallow, my body began to tingle, and I could feel something coming out of each shoulder blade.

"I give you wings little one," his voice was soft and when I opened my eyes I could see the feathers out of the corner of my eye.

_**Why does everyone call me little one?**_

"They're just like Max's," I gushed and lifted off the ground a few feet.

"Don't tell him, but they're better. Practically bullet proof is what humans call it I think," my grandfather smiled at me humbly.

Slowly I drifted back to the ground and willed my wings to disappear. "Thank you," I whispered and hugged Zeus with all my might.

Eris's P.O.V.

_Tomorrow night the time will finally come. This pathetic little world will crumble to my feet and Violet Amor Knight will die. Sweet glory will be mine._

I snapped out of my thoughts once I felt Eric coming into the room. Turning to face him I smiled nice and big. "Hello."

"Tomorrow is the big event," the Viking grinned evilly at me.

"It is our big day," I breathed and walked over to him so I could plant a passionate kiss on his delectable lips.

"What do we do now?" he asked and peered deep into my eyes.

"Time to juice you up," I beamed and pressed my hand to his chest.

"Give me all you got."


	57. Chapter 57

Ch. 57 Till the World Ends

It was cold and the wind was whistling outside Caine's house. The sky was growing very dark before it was even five in the afternoon. Very abnormal for the time of year.

_**The Earth must be sad.**_

I stood by the window just thinking about nothing but Eric. I remembered the first time I saw him sitting on his thrown in Fangtasia. How high and mighty he presented himself. The pull towards him when we locked eyes that first time was magic. It practically stopped my heart.

_**I wonder how it was for him?**_

My mind then drifted to the time I saw his jealous side with the guy named Ace. He was gay for crying out loud, but still Eric didn't want me dancing with no man. I quietly giggled to myself of how after I shook some tick tacks in his face. It was absolutely priceless. Or the time when I fell asleep on the couch and woke up while Eric was carrying me. When he flew off into the air I was scared more than ever, but still he never dropped me. Eric held me so secure but so gentle I could still feel his imprints from his strong arms on my skin.

_**Why does this have to happen? **_

It seemed this last day before the war would begin tomorrow I was just numb. All over my body I couldn't feel a thing. Not warmth, not cold, not someone bumping into me. All I could think about was Eric and the life we had together. It was brief, but it was the best moments of my life. The whole time I fought with him in the beginning to the time we trashed the hotel room because I was feeling the power of the goddess within me. Annabelle wasn't even mad but I still felt guilty.

"Violet we need you to go over some tactics," Caine's voice called to me from behind.

"Coming."

Eric's P.O.V.

I sat in the farthest bedroom away from anyone or thing in the whole mansion. I didn't want company, not even from Eris. I could feel the time for war was upon me. Tomorrow I would fight and open the door and the world would be sucked into hell. Sounded easy enough. What wasn't easy was trying to get rid of the memories coming into my mind of Violet.

I remembered the time I felt a draw towards her the first moment I laid eyes on Violet. It was magnetic, dynamic, enchanting. It was a connection formed like nothing I had felt ever. She was beautiful and it made me angry to think of anyone touching her. It didn't matter if she already belonged to someone; she became mine just from walking in the door. Whatever plans she made in life would have to be on hold because she was mine. She was mine. Mine. Mine.

She was. Was. Past tense. Not anymore. Not her lips on my skin. Not her hands holding mine or caressing my face. Not her warm embraces against my cold ancient flesh. Not her sweet breath tickling my skin as she would whisper loving words into my ears at night before going to bed. Not-

"GAHHH!" I roared in uncertainty as to why I was feeling this now. She didn't matter to me. I was hopefully going to kill her if Eris didn't tomorrow. Why was this coming to me now?

_Because you love her._

The voice whispering to me in my head was my maker's. I stopped what I was doing immediately and froze.

_I don't love her._ My voice was firm but even I could hear the weak in it.

_Why else would you be thinking about her Eric? _

My expression grew hard and my fists clenched to my sides. _I don't love her. I have Eris and that is enough. _

_It seems Eris has a hold on you still but you're breaking the bond a little. Just think of Violet. Think of all the love she has given you. _

_The only thing she has given me is the hope of killing her tomorrow._

_Then you do not deserve her_, Godric whispered sadly to me and vanished.

Violet's P.O.V.

Tactics are talked over. More back up plans are drawn. Training continues until I call to everyone outside where it is big enough for all to join. Their faces fixed on mine waiting for my words. I look at all of them before beginning.

"Tomorrow is the day. I want you all to know how proud I am of you. I want you to know I could have not lasted this long without your strength, wisdom, and courage. I do not see you as my army, but as my friends. I see you as mighty warriors and people who have the will to fight back. This is our world and I will fight till the world ends."

One by one claps erupted from their hands and I nodded in gratitude. Max yelled out my name and then all began to chant it. It erupted through the field and I was sure all of France could hear.

Eris' P.O.V.

"Violet! Violet! Violet! Violet!" I swore I was hearing her name over and over again. It was driving me insane.

"Ugh! Shut up!" I screamed and threw a vase from the table next to me at the window. It shattered and the call was becoming louder and louder.

Eric came into the room and asked, "Do you hear that?"

I turned to him and snarled, "Yes! Her armies must be assembling or something!"

"Your excellence this just arrived from the dark wizard of the north," a small, ugly elf announced coming into the room with a box in his small arms.

I took it and told him to get out. "Finally," I smiled menacingly to myself as I set the box on the table and ripped it open.

Inside there were five black crystals each the size of a grapefruit. Their points sharp like a knife and their surface so shiny you could see yourself in them. Little electrical sparks shot out to my fingers as I picked one up. "Beautiful," I whispered mesmerized.

"What are those for?" Eric asked coming forth so he could look at them.

"To give me what is rightfully mine."

I called forth an elf, a vampire, a witch, a wizard, and a werewolf for the sacrifice. None of course volunteered, but in this case they didn't have a choice. A huge pentagram drawn in virgin's blood on the hardwood floor lay in the dining room. All sacrifices standing at each corner while holding a crystal. They were shaking in their boots but I forced them to stay put. They cursed me and said this wasn't what they signed up for.

"What side do you think you're on?" I laughed as I went to stand in the middle with my black Grecian dress on.

"What happens now?" Eric asked intrigued while he sat off to the side a few yards away.

"I say a few words, kill them, and we should be all good to go," I explained. Eric nodded and I began.

"Give back once was mine. Take it from the dark depths and bring forth. Here are the sacrifices for what I lost. Five to give their lives. From chaos I was born, and from chaos I will be born again!"

The room started to shake and I slit each of the sacrifices' throats. They chocked and gagged as their blood spilled out onto the floor. I touched each of their necks and made one stripe over my heart with their essence. I stared in glee as I let my magical hold on their bodies disappear and they drop to the ground. It was beautiful. Just like the old days.

The lights flickered and I was seized by the forces working around me. Soon I was engulfed in a swirl of black lightning. Eric called my name but I told him to stand away while I smiled and laughed in glee. I was finally becoming me again.

"Eris!" Eric yelled for me but then everything stopped.

Sookie's bare body hit the blood unconscious. I looked down at my lovely, pearly white hands and then reached for my face. "I did it," I announced to myself.

"Eris?" Eric looked like he might pass out.

"Eric I need a mirror! Bring me a mirror!"

Within a second he was back with a full length mirror. I gasped looking at my true reflection. My long black hair was to my waist in loose curls, I was almost as tall as Eric, my eyes were their natural bright green, and my skin had its white glow.

"You're stunning," Eric breathed and I shoved the mirror aside. It crashed to the floor shattered as I pulled him in for a hard kiss.

"This is who I really am," I grinned once I pulled away from him.

"Sookie is still alive. What should we do with her?"

I called a vampire in and told him to bring it to Caine's house. He nodded and quickly picked up the body and left the room.

Bill's P.O.V.

I was sitting in Caine's kitchen working on my database when suddenly I felt Sookie. Not Eris because it was different with her. Eris felt dead and evil, but I felt my love now. She was close, but where?

I stood up from my chair and went to the door. A noise sounded and I stood ready to attack before I opened it. My jaw almost hit the floor as I saw her bare body unconscious.

"Sookie!" I cried and bent down to pick her up in my arms. "Answer me please!" She didn't do anything but she was still alive. I brought her into the house and went towards the portal.

Violet's P.O.V.

"I think she will be ok. She's just unconscious," Leona confirmed as she placed another blanket on Sookie.

None of us could believe it when we saw her in Bill's arms as he came frantically through the portal yelling for help. Sookie was naked in his arms but we quickly found her some clothes and Leona began looking over her right away. All we could do now was let her rest and prepare for the war that was tomorrow.

"If you need anything Bill let me know," I offered and he nodded before giving me a hug.

I left the room and went in search for my mother. It didn't take me long. I found her down a corridor talking to Max. "Mom what do you think about Sookie?"

She looked as perplexed as I did. "Well if it means what I think it means then it is no good."

"Eris must have found a more powerful vessel or-"

"Or gotten her body back," Max finished in disbelief.

When the dawn broke out the next morning I went outside. Quietly by myself with no one there I breathed in deep. My skin grew goose bumps because I was only wearing my nightgown. What did I care if any one of my men saw me? Most of them were sleeping anyway.

"If you are my last sunrise, I want you to know you are the most beautiful one I have ever seen."

Who knows what possessed me to tell the earth what I said, but I meant it. Everything seemed more beautiful than it had the day before. Maybe it was because there was a good chance I wasn't going to see another one. Mentally I slapped myself and barked in my mind to not think like that.

"It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves," I quoted Shakespeare quietly hoping the fates were on my side.

When I walked back into my room Caine was sitting on my bed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly knowing full well he heard me because of his vampire hearing.

His face was blank as he got off of the bed. When he came and walked towards me I couldn't help but notice his shirt was a few buttons undone. It made something in me quiver. Perhaps the feelings I had towards him just those few weeks ago were still alive. However small, the closer he got, the hotter they began to burn little bit by little bit.

"I asked you a question," I pressed lightly and took a step back once he got too close to me.

Caine reached out and pulled me into him. "No talking," he commanded and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You do not own me," I stated and pulled away.

Caine gripped my bare arms again. "I said no talking," He commanded in all of his authority. Dominance just reeked off of him in waves engulfing me. I became quiet and stared into his eyes.

His face became relaxed and then slowly into a sad frown. I wanted to wipe it away. He let me reach up and stroke his cheeks. His skin was smooth as always but more cold than it usually was. Slowly I continued to brush my fingers over his face like little ghosts. Now and again he would shiver. My face just remained emotionless until I brought him over to the bed and laid us both down. He didn't try anything but hold me. I let him have it. If this was the last comfort he was going to receive from me then fine I could give him that.

When I turned to face him he placed a small kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes at the touch and whispered, "Sleep," because tonight we were to fight.

Night had just about fallen when my vampire warriors rose. All ready to fight, to kill, to win. All of the troops, from the elves to our nymphs put on their armor. I went from brotherhood to brotherhood asking if they were all ready. They answered yes with the looks of killers in their eyes and I nodded in agreement with them. When done with them I went to Leona to make sure the portals to the fields were in the right positions for our surprise attacks and the main one we would use at the start of the war.

"They're all in the right spots. All we need to do now is go through them," she sighed and I gave her a quick hug.

"Violet," I turned around to see my mother. She was dressed in a beautiful Grecian gown. "Come with me," she ordered and I followed in silence.

We walked into a room where Grecian armor made for a woman lay on the bed. "What is this?" I asked.

"This was specially made for you last night on Olympus. It is handcrafted and exactly like my own with a few tweaks here and there. The metal is light but like a dragon's skin. This will protect you."

"Will I melt it if I turn my flames on?"

"No. Nothing that is a part of you can hurt it. It's made of the best magic, love, strength, and steal one could ever think of. Violet I want you to know I am so proud of you. There is nothing in this world that I love more."

I put it on without a moment's haste. It fit like a glove and was light just like my mom said. "Thank you," I breathed and embraced her hard before leaving.

When I walked back down to the hall towards the first fleet that were to attack with me Max showed up. He too was in armor similar to mine. We looked like gladiators ready for the fight of our lives. And it was.

"You look like your mother," he stated proud before embracing me.

"Thank you Max," I smiled and held the hilt of my sword in my belt tight.

"Violet," I heard the husky of Caine behind me.

I turned around and saw just what I imagined. He too was in armor, but different that Max or mine's. His looked more medieval. It suited him.

"Caine," I smiled lightly and gave him a hug before turning to my fleet.

"Max you know you have the second and Caine you have the third," I repeated and ordered my fleet to follow me through the portal.

Hundreds of my troops came behind me as we walked onto an open field. Fog drifted all around our feet and far ahead. I could see the lining of enemy. Two very tall people were in the front.

_**Max are you there?**_

_ You know I am. _

_**Do you see how many?**_

_ Yes I do. They are vast in numbers, but do not worry so are we._

_**Let's get our wings out.**_

_ You had me at 'lets'._

It was a vast sensation, but it felt good to let my wings out. They were huge and bright white. A surge of energy surged through each feather to my finger tips. I breathed deep in and out and stopped an arrow that shot towards my head. It was only an inch away.

"I'm really gunna kick your ass," I seethed and the war broke out.

It was like a tsunami and a twister colliding. I lit up into my flames and scorched any enemy that touched me. Swiftly I took out my sword and cut through troll, vampire, banshee, and so on like they were butter. The phoenix in me kept me going until I bumped into Max.

"How are you doing?" I called over the noise of shields, swords, and roars echoing throughout the field.

"Great! Quick duck!" Max commanded and I did so he could cut the head off of a vampire.

"Where is she Max?" I asked in haste and then Max froze.

Thankfully my flames kept evil fiends away as we both looked ahead.

"Eris?" He breathed in disbelief and shock.

She was walking towards me while Eric ripped the throat out of a member of the brotherhood. I remembered his name was Jon, and now dust. When I directed my attention back to Eris I saw she was just as tall as Eric with long black hair. Her eyes were an evil bright green and her skin was as white as snow.

"Eris," my voice was harsh but I made my way towards her while Max had to continue fighting.

Leona's P.O.V.

I watched all that was happening from the estate on the other side of the portals. A few of us had to stay back and be the reinforcements. It made sense but when I got up to get more herbs the T.V. was on. I gasped in horror at what being broadcasted. Chaos from all over the world was breaking out. Riots, murders, stealing, people disappearing, and more. The blood of virgins and children were painting the streets all over the world red. Sacrifices of innocent animals and unnatural births littered the globe. I hoped to the very pits of my heart that Violet could pull this off.

Violet's P.O.V.

"Finally you showed up," Eris grinned cheekily at me.

A ring seemed to form around us in the battle. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell Eric was killing more of my men and women than I liked. "I never left," I stated dangerous and began attacking her with my sword.

Eris produced one of her own and soon it was an all around blood bath. It was god against demigod. Two entered the war and only one was going to make it out. With every ounce of technique I had in me I threw it her way. Our swords collided; our skins scratched against each other, we swore to the pits of Hades, and fought like no man had done before.

My blood was pounding so hard through my veins I could feel it bang against the inside of my armor. With my breathing ragged I was becoming a little tired, but so was Eris. I could see it in her eyes that she had not anticipated my strength growing even more. She had not anticipated the armor I would be wearing as she tried to pierce it. No piercing was done, not even a dent.

She sent a dark energy ball that did knock me off my feet for a second but I recovered quickly and slashed her arm that held her sword.

"You bitch," she growled at me. "Now Eric!"

I turned my attention to my soul blood bonded that was covered in blood and mud. He grinned evilly and ran at top speed north. I instantly knew where he was going, to the door in the church.

I spotted Max and yelled at him to go after Eric. "Max! Eric!" I pointed to where my Viking had run to. Instantly he flew off.

"This ends now," I breathed harsh and punched a fiery fist into Eris' cheek.

The goddess of discord staggered back and spat, "Fine, have it your way," and flew into the air.

My wings flapped easily, skyrocketing me above all the others. In that moment all the sound left my ears and all that remained was Eris and I.

Every swing, every duck, every punch, every bead of sweat that poured down my face had led to that moment. Eris sent the biggest energy ball ever into my gut paralyzing me for the brief second it took her to put her hands around my throat as we suspended ourselves in mid air.

"You see, you were never going to win. You were never your mother, and even she isn't here to protect you," Eris heaved and gripped my throat tighter.

"You're right," I squeaked out, "I'm not my mom. I'm me!"

The phoenix in me erupted. I could feel my skin grow hot and the bird yell at me to not give up. I took one hand away and punched Eris in the throat. She chocked and let go of me. In turn I didn't waste time and seized her by her neck. With my hands firmly wrapped around her flesh began to burn. Her screams rang through my ears until I grabbed my sword and chopped her head right off. Black blood sprayed the sky and landed across my armor.

For a millisecond I couldn't believe it. Eris was dead. Dead.

The sky cracked open and rain and thunder began to shake the world. I didn't have time to think as I flew towards the church. It wasn't a huge building but I saw Maximus unconscious outside.

"Max! Max! Are you ok?" He didn't say anything but he was still breathing.

I dragged him until he was underneath a tree so he would be sheltered before I ran into the church. Right when I got inside I saw Eric pressing a bloody hand against a stone door on the wall. It was as big as he was. He said something in his native language that I couldn't understand but all of a sudden the stone door cracked and opened. Black sparks flew from it and I knew I was too late. Eric opened the door.

"How nice of you to join me Violet," Eric smiled as he turned around.

"What have you done?" I asked with a defeated voice.

"Opened the door," he smiled and made his way towards me, but not before picking up a huge sword.

"Eric-" I wanted to cry.

"Oh don't blubber like a baby. I always hated when you did that," Eric snapped in a bored tone.

I gulped back my tears and sniffled. "Only the blood of Thor will close it."

"That's right sweet heart, and I'm not the one who's gunna do it."

"Then let's just get this over with," I tried to say firmly but my voice quivered making Eric smile more.

He swung at me nice and hard making me fall backwards. I hit the wall but got right back in the game. We clashed like titans and kept fighting till our knuckles were bleeding. The energy from the door was sucking mine away causing me to get weaker and weaker. Eric was losing strength as well and I finally took this opportunity to slam my foot to the back of his knees. He roared in furry and fell to the ground just like the old walls of the church around us.

I grabbed him by the shoulders and said with all the passion I had ever had for him, "I love you," before I bit into his neck. Instantly he slowed down into a paralysis that I knew wouldn't last long, but just long enough.

"How-" began to question but I went to the door.

Before the night had come Leona gave me a tonic that would cause anyone whom I chose to bite to become paralyzed for a brief period of time. I had hoped to get to Eric before he opened the door, but I was too late.

My mind went back to the night where I said I was going to have to kill Eric. The reason why Max got so mad was not because I said I was going to kill Eric, it was because deep down I knew that if I couldn't get to Eric in time then I was going to have to close the door. I couldn't stand the thought of Eric dying, and if he did, I would die too because I wasn't immortal yet. So either way it wouldn't have mattered. Either way I had Eric's blood, the blood of Thor running through my veins, and I was the one who was going to close it.

Eric's P.O.V.

I sat paralyzed against the wall while Violet cut both of her hands and placed them on both sides of the door. She began to scream and something in me cracked. Memories flooded my mind. Memories of us…

The letter from Godric flashed into my head.

_If you are reading this...take care of her…you both will be good for each other…_

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie

Then the time when I got jealous of Violet dancing with the gay emo child. I had yanked her into the back and bruised her wrist. She yelled_, "have a tick tack!"_ at me before I slammed her to the wall again.

I can't tell you what it really is  
>I can only tell you what it feels like<br>And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe  
>I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight<br>As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
>High off of love, drunk from my hate,<br>It's like I'm huffing paint and I love it the more I suffer, I suffocate  
>And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me<br>She fucking hates me and I love it.  
>Wait! Where you going?<br>"I'm leaving you"  
>No you ain't. Come back we're running right back.<br>Here we go again

I blinked again and saw when I carried her in my arms through the club so I could fly us home.

"_Eric oh my god! Eric! Eric! Eric please don't drop me!"_she squealed to me and clung to me so hard her nails were digging into my skin.

It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great  
>I'm Superman with the wind at his back, she's Lois Lane<br>But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snapped  
>Who's that dude? I don't even know his name<br>I laid hands on her, I'll never stoop so low again  
>I guess I don't know my own strength<p>

The cries from the time she begged me not to bite her when the Magister came to Fangtasia rang through my ears till I heard her whisper, _"Take me away. Make me forget about everything and let tonight be about just you and me please,"_ at the beach.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

I could feel my undead heart began to ache when her telling me she would always be there for me flowed into my mind to my proposal to her.

"_Violet Amor Knight, I love you more than anything in this world. You are my soul mate and till the day I die, and forever more I will not love any other but you. Will you be my wife?" _

You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe  
>When you're with 'em<br>You meet and neither one of you even know what hit 'em  
>Got that warm fuzzy feeling<br>Yeah, them chills you used to get 'em  
>Now you're getting fucking sick of looking at 'em<br>You swore you'd never hit 'em; never do nothing to hurt 'em  
>Now you're in each other's face spewing venom in your words when you spit them<br>You push, pull each other's hair, scratch, claw, hit 'em  
>Throw 'em down, pin 'em<br>So lost in the moments when you're in them  
>It's the rage that took over it controls you both<br>So they say you're best to go your separate ways  
>Guess if they don't know you 'cause today that was yesterday<br>Yesterday is over, it's a different day  
>Sound like broken records playing over but you promised her<br>Next time you show restraint  
>You don't get another chance<br>Life is no Nintendo game  
>But you lied again<br>Now you get to watch her leave out the window  
>Guess that's why they call it window pane<p>

"_You are the one thing in this life of mine that is proof that I have a soul."_

"_You're the reason I want to live forever,"_ Violet smiled to me while I held her close to my chest.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

"_Violet Amor Knight, there will never be enough words to describe how much I love you. You took a cold man…and you gave him life again. For when I look at you, I don't just see a woman, but my soul mate. You have shown me more strength and courage, and warmth than anyone I have ever met. I have said before that you are proof I have a soul, and you are proof that life is not meaningless…You are the sunshine to my nights, and all that I am is yours."_

Now I know we said things, did things that we didn't mean  
>And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine<br>But your temper's just as bad as mine is  
>You're the same as me<br>But when it comes to love you're just as blinded  
>Baby, please come back<br>It wasn't you, baby it was me  
>Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems<br>Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
>All I know is I love you too much to walk away though<br>Come inside, pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
>Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk<br>I told you this is my fault  
>Look me in the eyeball<br>Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall  
>Next time. There won't be no next time<br>I apologize even though I know its lies  
>I'm tired of the games I just want her back<br>I know I'm a liar  
>If she ever tries to fucking leave again<br>Im'a tie her to the bed and set this house on fire  
>I'm just gonna<p>

After watching me say my wedding vows to her I watched as Eris placed her dark magic into my chest. I saw how I had hit Violet after she had come to rescue me. It hurt to watch, and hurt even more when the scene of her telling me she was stronger and throwing me into the sun flashed in my head.

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie<p>

The last flashback was of Godric telling me that I didn't deserve her. Then the memories ended and my sight was back to the present. I was back to watching Violet scream and grit her teeth while the energy was being sucked out of her small but mighty body. I was still paralyzed but tears were spilling down my cheeks. The evil Eris had placed in me was gone and the love of my life was dying right before my eyes.

Violet's P.O.V.

The pain running through my veils was unbearable but I had to stand it. I could feel the door close while my skin felt like it was boiling from the inside. Sweat was drenching down my face and every muscle in my body ached like it had never done before.

I heard the faintest whisper in my mind and could have cried because I recognized the voice as Eric's.

_Violet! I'm so sorry! Violet! I love you!_

I sighed in happiness and cranked my neck around just enough to get a glimpse of his face. He was crying and I gave him the best loving smile I could.

_**It's ok. I love you Eric Northman. Please be strong, for me. **_

_Violet! No!_

I turned away from him and pressed my hands harder against the door while yelling, "CLOSE NOW!"

Eric's P.O.V.

Violet screamed at the door to close and to my surprise it did. It was again just a cement wall and then it crumbled to the ground along with her. She lay in a heap motionless. I finally got my voice back and was able to move slowly over to her. I screamed at her to awake while I held her in my arms but she didn't. Her heart was no longer beating. Violet, my soul blood bonded was dead.

"No! No! Please come back to me! Please!" I blubbered while cradling her to my chest. Her skin still smelt like it always did but it was already turning cold. "You can't leave me! Please Violet! Violet!"

End of Book One.


End file.
